Dino Thunder: The Ocean's Roar
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: When Kaitlyn moves to Reefside to finish her senior year, she, and three fellow students discover powerful gems and become the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. But being a Power Ranger isn't the only secret Kaitlyn's kept hidden.
1. Day of the Dino (Part 1)

Chapter 1: Day of the Dino (Part 1)

 _ **5/24/17: Hey Aqua here ;) Okay, so It's pretty clear that I've gone off the deep end in the fact that I rewrote a rewrite! But you see, after the little mishap with the Copy That chapter getting accidentally with another chapter, I suddenly realized that despite being rewritten, there were still so many mistakes and I had to rewrite it again! I'll understand if any of you wanna unfollow me or this story but please don't leave any mean reviews, Okay?**_

 _ **Well, once again enjoy the show ^_^**_

* * *

The morning sun was bright and sunny, giving the students and faculty of Reefside High a nice start to the brand new school year. A car slowly pulled up to the entrance sign, and a girl, dressed in a jean jacket over a gray off the shoulder tee shirt and jeans, stepped out. She took a quick glance of the campus, before shaking her head with a sigh.

"Now you're sure you've got everything?" the girl's attention was turned onto the car's driver, a woman whose raven black hair was kept in a tight bun.

"Yes aunt Delila," Kaitlyn sighed. She grabbed her backpack and slung it onto her shoulder, which caused her long, blonde hair to fall onto her face. She pushed it away, revealing bright hazel eyes.

"And you remember where the principle office is, right?" Dalila asked, and Kaitlyn sighed again.

"I'm sure I'll find it eventually," she muttered dryly. Her aunt leaned over a little and shot her sympathetic smile.

"Kaitlyn, I know things seem pretty bleak right now, but everything will be fine," Delilah assured. "you'll see, I promise," she smiled, and her niece scoffed.

"Yeah, I am sure it will," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, and Dalila let out a defeated sigh, before pulling back to her seat.

"Well, have a great first day, and I'll see you at home tonight, ok," Dalila told her, wearing a forced smile. Kaitlyn shrugged and shut the car door. As she watched her aunt's car drive away, a small pang of guilt hit her.

It wasn't Dalila fault. This was her second time moving, and it was only after 2 years of living in Australia. Now, she was back to being alone and left to fend for herself—In more ways than she'd care to admit. Taking in the teenager's light-toned features, no-one would be able to suspect that she had one foot on land, and one out in the sea.

Hearing the first bell ring, Kaitlyn snapped out of her thoughts immediately. She sighed and held the silver locket necklace she wore tightly for a moment.

"Alright, time to get this over with..." Kaitlyn grumbled. Letting out a deep breath, she headed into the building.

* * *

After meeting with the new principal, who appeared to be as sweet as a shark during a feeding frenzy, Kaitlyn made her way to her first class. Thankfully, the late bell didn't ring when she found it, a science lab. Excited laughter and flying paper balls filled the room as Kaitlyn walked in. She rolled her eyes as she took notice that the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Wonderful," Kaitlyn grumbled, her nerves slowly returning. She spotted an empty seat next to a girl, dressed in black with yellow edges, writing in her notebook. But as she went to take it, another girl shot up from hers and blocked Kaitlyn's path, taking her by surprise.

"Hi, you're the new transfer student, right? The one from Australia?" the blonde asked, smiling brightly.

"Uh…yeah, that's me," Kaitlyn nodded slowly. The girl's smile seemed to grow at the answer. "But actually, I'm from—"

"Great!" she cheered, then hissed at a boy that sat nearby, and he shot up quickly, shifting the camera in his hands. Kaitlyn looked alarmed. "Cassidy Cornell, I'm the newscaster and reporter for our school TV station," the girl introduced herself. "You wouldn't mind answering a few questions. What was it like living in Australia? Do you have an accent?" Kaitlyn's jaw clenched, but as she went to speak, another voice called out.

"Guys, settle down, take your seats please," a man with glasses and short dark brown hair walked into the classroom. Everyone scrambled to their seats. "My name's Dr. Oliver, and this is first-period science. But before we get started, are there any questions?" Dr. Oliver asked, and Cassidy's hand immediately went up.

"Cassidy Cornel," the blonde introduced herself to the man, and the negative response from the rest of the class suggested that the girl wasn't quite as popular. Cassidy ignored them as she continued. "Dr. Oliver, as you may know, I'm the main anchor and field reporter for the school's TV station," she added, and again was met with groans. She huffed and shot them all a quick glare. "Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering…well, you don't look old enough to be a teacher," she smiled sweetly and then hissed at her friend with the camera again. Dr. Oliver frowned.

"Cassidy I promise you, I'm old enough. So, let's put the camera away," he instructed. Cassidy threw a glare at Devin as they took their seats. "For now, let's talk about you guys, and what you expect of yourselves in this class. Cause that's what's really important," Dr. Oliver told the class. However, as he looked around the room, an empty seat at one of the tables immediately caught the teacher's attention as he frowned. "Uh, is someone missing?" he asked.

* * *

As class had ended and the free period began, Kaitlyn used the opportunity to carefully sneak into the empty gym, a portable stereo in hand. Since she couldn't exactly go for a swim in the school's swimming pool, this was her best option at the moment.

"Rikki would so be proud of me right now," she mused to herself, reaching the center of the room and setting her stuff down. After tying up her hair into a ponytail, Kaitlyn turned on the stereo and selected a song before pressing play.

As music filled the air, Kaitlyn moved gracefully through the empty gym, the tension that had been there since coming to Reefside melted away with each step. She continued to dance until a few minutes later when the music had suddenly stopped. Frowning, she whirled around to find herself staring at the principal, who was soaked and furious. Kaitlyn stepped back instinctively

"Miss Russel, I'm sure I don't have to explain to you why you're in trouble, now do I?" Randall asked, and Kaitlyn gulped, fighting back the fear that she felt. "now go," she told her firmly.

"But principle Randall I just—"

"I said go!" the principle barked. Kaitlyn groaned and picked up her stuff before following Randall out of the gym and joined three other students, two of which were soaked as well. With a swift glare, the principle led the four to the front of her office. "Sit!" she barked at them and they quickly obeyed.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," the young man dressed in blue and holding an umbrella told her earnestly, but she responded with a fierce scowl, that was only made scarier by her soaked appearance.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James," she growled at him. "the four of you have detention for one week, starting today," she looked at the other three who's jaws dropped in horror. "Now if there are no further questions—" all of them protested loudly. "I didn't think so!" she barked at them.

"Okay, someone _seriously_ needs a hug," Kira growled.

"Aw man…my aunt's totally gonna murder me!" Kaitlyn groaned her face in her hands.

"Dude…Computer Club?" the young man dressed in a red soccer uniform looked at Ethan with a raised eyebrow. Ethan just rolled his eyes and turned away.

* * *

As the first day of school had ended, the four stood outside of a classroom, not bothering to speak a word to each other as they waited for Randall to return with an unlucky teacher to be in charge of their punishment.

"Perfect!" they heard her call. "Bring the little monsters with you. That should be sufficient torture for them," she appeared with Dr. Oliver, who looked just as unhappy as they were. "you've all met, I trust?" she glanced at him as he looked at the teenagers. "Well, enjoy your little outing," with a happy smirk, Randall walked off before anyone could object.

"So…" Dr. Oliver took off his glasses and smiled lightly at them. "You guys like museums?" he asked.

"Woah! Check out the T-Rex!" Ethan exclaimed as they saw the giant T-Rex statue in front of the muesum.

"Aquatic dinosaurs are way cooler in my opinion," Kaitlyn shrugged glancing at the statue. Ethan shot her a weird look as Dr. Oliver pulled into the parking lot and they all climbed out. They walked up towards the entrance, only to be met with a closed sign.

"That's weird…" Dr. Oliver frowned.

"Oh well, no museum for us," Conner shrugged.

"Great, let's go home," Kira nodded.

"Yeah, I've got to go and enjoy what's left of my social life," Kaitlyn muttered to herself.

"Tell you what," Dr. Oliver turned to look at them. "take a look around the grounds. If you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week," he told them, grinning slightly. The four's faces brightened.

"Sweet," Ethan smiled.

"I'm gonna see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up," Dr. Oliver decided. The four nodded and went towards the grounds.

"So let me get this straight. They have a club _just_ for _computers_?" Conner asked Ethan, who looked at him incredulously.

"Hey! Did you guys hear about the guy who was hiking up here and fell into a giant sinkhole?" Ethan broke the silence as they walked through the grounds.

"Must've missed that one," Kira told him, sounding uninterested.

"Come on! It was on _all_ the urban legend sites," Ethan exclaimed, walking in front of the others. Conner and Kira rolled their eyes.

"Hey, if you think that's creepy, you really should hear this story my sister told me," Kaitlyn spoke up. Ethan shot her a grateful grin. "she lives in Briarwood, and supposedly if anybody goes into the woods outside of town they never come back," she told them.

"Woah, that is creepy," Ethan admitted, intrigued. Kaitlyn grinned.

"Dude, you two know this isn't computer club, right?" Conner rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Oh I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web," Ethan countered. "Well, what do you do in your spare time?" he asked as Conner stole a quick glance at Kaitlyn, who was looking away at the moment and smirked cockily.

"Me? I go out with girls," he explained casually. "You know, the ones at school who smell really good, with the long hair and the make-up," he smirked at Ethan, who arched his eyebrows.

"Oh it's like that, is it?" he stopped in front of the jock, who's smirk dropped.

"Yeah, it's like that," Conner towered over him.

"Whatever," having had enough, Kira walked away.

"Alpha males and their ego's," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes in exasperation and followed the singer. Conner went to follow them as Ethan shook his head.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan shouted to them. "Stuff happens out here! Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole!" he yelled, and no sooner had he spoken, did he fall through the ground with the other three following right behind him seconds later.

"Everybody ok?" Kaitlyn asked. She carefully got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes, coughing out the dust that filled her lungs. The others nodded as they got up as well.

"Alright. You guys stay here where it's safe, I'll climb up and come back with help," he told them as he examined how much he had to climb.

"Uh, I really don't think that's a good idea," Kaitlyn told him. He ignored her and started to climb. He had only just gotten himself off the ground when the wall crumbled under his grip and fell back to the ground with a cry.

"Back already?" Ethan asked, an eyebrow arched before they helped him up.

"I'm pretty sure if we just keep moving forward we'll find a way outta here," Kaitlyn told them and moved ahead. The other three shared a look before following the girl into the tunnel.

* * *

Kira had taken the lead, singing softly under her breath in an attempt of easing the eerie quiet. Small rays of sunlight shined from the holes above, lightening the way at least. As they continued to walk, Kaitlyn thought about a situation that was pretty similar to the current one she was in now.

"What the hell is it with me and caves," she grumbled to herself.

"Babe, could you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused here," Conner interrupted, and Kira stopped in surprise. She immediately recovered as she looked at him sharply.

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira demanded, looking furious. "Did he just call me babe?" she turned her attention onto Ethan and Kaitlyn.

"I dunno, I wasn't listening!" Ethan shrugged. "I was just grooving to your tune," he muttered and turned away to look at something. Kaitlyn just shrugged, having not been paying attention either. Kira marched over to Conner, who stopped to face her.

"What?" he frowned. "Look, just chill out, why don't you?" he asked, a little alarmed how irritated she was.

"Listen. My name is _Kira_. Maybe you should write it on your hand or something, so you can remember," she growled and stormed off, leaving Conner stunned, his mouth opened.

"Never call a girl babe," Kaitlyn shot a glare of her own at the jock and walked off to catch up with Kira.

After walking a little further, the four came to a dead end, with a giant dinosuar skelaton embedded in the wall.

"This screams Jurassic Park to me," Kira shrugged.

"This'll get us out of detention forever," Conner grinned and reached out to grab the head.

"Wait a minute, maybe you—" before Kaitlyn could finish, Conner moved the jaw. They all jumped back as the wall beside it opened to reveal a strange room filled with machines and fossils.

"Woah…" Ethan breathed as they stepped inside.

"I could do a _crazy_ video in here," Kira commented as they glanced around.

"Oh Lewis would totally love this place," Kaitlyn mused, looking at the machines.

"Yo, don't touch that!" Ethan's hiss made Kaitlyn turn her head to where Conner was about to take a red gem from a smoking rock.

"Why not?" Conner asked as the girls gathered around them.

"You're really taking this whole dumb jock thing to a whole new level," Ethan shook his head incredulously.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks fully prehistoric," Conner shrugged. "and if I don't have to miss practice," he pointed out.

"I hate to agree with him, really I do," Kira sighed. "but I already missed one rehearsal," she told them.

"And I won't be grounded until I'm fifty…" Kaitlyn muttered as she stared at the silver gem as if somehow drawn to it. The four reached out and lifted the gems, which strangely started to glow.

"Well, what are they?" Kira asked, looking at the glowing yellow gem in her hand.

"I can go online later, and find out," Ethan suggested. Conner let out a chuckle.

"You in front of a computer? Wait, let me put on my surprised face," he smirked and Ethan scowled.

"You know, ten years from now, when your hairline is receding and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi-million dollar software business," Ethan smiled brightly as he thought about his future.

"Woah, that was a little harsh," Kaitlyn commented, grinning. Kira rolled her eyes and headed for the exit. "Hey, where are you going?" Kaitlyn immediately spotted her, and the singer turned around.

"I don't want to think about what kinda freak who lives in a place like this, and I sure don't wanna be here when it get's home," Kira stated and walked off with the boys following her. Kaitlyn gazed down at the gem in her hand before pocketing it with a sigh.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this," Kaitlyn muttered. She glanced around the room for a moment and then left to catch up with the others.

* * *

Once back in the tunnels again, the four finally found a way out.

"This way!" Ethan called as he led the way outside. "Does anyone have a compass?" he asked as they all emerged and climbed up a small slope.

"And I was going to bring one," Conner rolled his eyes.

"Would you two give it a rest already?" Kaitlyn sighed, fed up with the bickering. The wind picked up, and a growl echoed through the air. "Uh, what was that?" she tensed as a strange chill slowly ran up her spine.

"The wind?" Kira suggested hopefully. Ethan shook his head.

"That ain't the wind. As much as we'd like it to be…it ain't," he gulped. A crowd of strange black lizard-like creatures suddenly appeared in front of them, and they froze.

"Don't move…" Conner whispered tensely.

"Oh smart, make it easy for _them_ ," Kaitlyn hissed back at him.

"New plan! Run!" Ethan yelled, and they all took off in a sprint. They ran through the forest as fast as they could, hoping there weren't anymore sink-holes. Conner, Ethan, and Kaitlyn leaped across the ditch, but as Kira followed, her attempt fell short as she slipped into the ditch.

"Come on!" Kaitlyn turned back and helped the girl as she struggled to get out. She pulled her up in time to avoid the monsters and started running again. As they continued, Kira tripped. When Kaitlyn stopped and went to help her, the creatures were already closing in, and Kira opened her mouth to scream. But it came out as unnaturally high-pitched that forced the three to cover their ears while the monsters were thrown back. Realizing what she was doing, Kira immediately stopped and so did the noise.

"Come on, help her up," the three ran over to help Kira.

"What, was that?" Ethan demanded as they stared at her.

"I have no idea," Kira admitted shakily before a yellow light suddenly lit up in her pocket. When she noticed it, she pulled out the glowing Gem and they heard a strange noise.

"Uh oh. Looks like it's time for round two," Kaitlyn looked at the monsters as they started to recover. The four instinctively ran off in different directions. Far enough away, Kaitlyn skidded to a stop and faced the few monsters that had followed her, glaring at them.

The creatures seemed to take this as a sign to attack and ran forwards. As one went to attack, Kaitlyn flipped back and blocked a punch away. When a few gathered, she stretched out her hand and summoned a strong gust of wind that knocked them back. However, more appeared and surrounded her, and Kaitlyn gulped. She shut her eyes tightly as they all launched at once, and a strange sensation took a hold of her body as their attacks simply went through her.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes to see what was going on, she let out a cry of horror as she stared at her body, which had somehow turned into water, and after a moment, she changed back. "Okay…what the hell just happened?" she blinked, before her own Gem glowed. There was a soft melody like roar, before the image of a strange dinosaur with fins hit her. "Awesome, and my life just keeps getting more and more complicated," Kaitlyn groaned, a hand on her face.

"Over here!" Conner's call brought the four back together, looking at their Gems in amazement. Judging from the looks on their faces, Kaitlyn could tell that something strange happened to the others as well.

"Yo, how much do I love detention," Ethan asked happily, staring at the blue Gem that was in his hand.

"Hey!" the four quickly pocketed their Gems as they spotted Dr. Oliver. "You guys alright?" he asked as he ran over to them, looking a little freaked out.

"Oh yeah, we're totally fine," Kaitlyn told him, smiling.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happen?" their teacher asked curiously.

"Nah, just your routine hike in the woods," Ethan shrugged casually while Kira and Conner looked a little confused. "lots of furry little creatures," he nodded.

"And a few scaly ones…" Kira muttered under her breath. Dr. Oliver frowned.

"So, did you get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner asked, having caught on to what the two were doing.

"They're still working out the kinks," Dr. Oliver shook his head, looking a little worried about something. "We better get you guys. Come on," he looked around, before starting to walk.

"Don't you think we should tell him?" Kira asked, looking at the three as they started walking.

"Not an option," Kaitlyn shook her head firmly. "Have you any _idea_ what would happen to us if anyone found out about this?" she demanded. No-one noticed or chose to comment on the dark edge in Kaitlyn's voice.

"She's right," Ethan nodded. "I don't know about you guys, but I've got about a million sci-fi DVDs, and you wanna know how many times the dude with the superpowers ends up in some government lab, lying on a table with wires in his head?" he told them.

"Even _I_ know that," Conner agreed.

"Are you guys coming?" Dr. Oliver called out to them, and the four glanced at each other one more time before they continued to follow him.

* * *

"Ok, so we all agree," Conner spoke up as they walked through the school campus, heading home. "no-one talks about this to anyone? No matter what," he looked at the other three, before Kira stopped in front of them, forcing them to stop as well.

"I can do better than that," she dumped the yellow Gem into his hand. "I'm out. Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same," Kira told them firmly.

"Wait, how come he gets it?" Ethan demanded. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Well, here," she grabbed the Gem from Conner's hand and dumped it into his. Ethan couldn't help but smirk proudly at the jock, who rolled his eyes. Kaitlyn sighed and took it from his hand and held it out in front of the singer, who glared.

"Kira, this isn't something _none_ of _us_ can just walk away from," she told the girl firmly. "These things gave us powers, and until we figure out why, we need to stick together," Kaitlyn told her.

"Look, all I wanted was to get out of detention, I never asked for any of this!" Kira shook her head stubbornly.

"But Kira—"

"You know what? I give up!" Kira exclaimed, and stormed off.

"Kira, wait a minute!" Kaitlyn called after her, but the girl didn't stop. "Oh she'd give Emma _and_ Rikki a run for their money in stubbornness," she groaned, a hand to her face. As Kira walked away, the wind picked up again, and the monsters that attacked them earlier showed up again, grabbing her.

"Kira!" Conner yelled. They ran over to try to help her, but before they could reach her, the monsters disappeared into a green portal, taking Kira with them, leaving only her backpack behind.

"She's gone!" Ethan breathed as Conner picked up the backpack.

* * *

"Conner, do you think you could slow down just a bit?" Kaitlyn spoke up from the back seat of Conner's car as they sped down an empty road. "Cause, I highly doubt we'll be any help to Kira if we're all dead!" she pointed out firmly, holding the back of Ethan's seat tightly. Conner just rolled his eyes and continued to drive at the same speed.

"So, where are we going?" he asked, looking at Ethan.

"Uh…Dr. Oliver's house," Ethan offered weakly.

"What's he going to do?!" Both Conner and Kaitlyn demanded.

"He's a dinosaur guy!" Ethan exclaimed and pulled out his PDA. "These things are dinosaurs…sort of…" he muttered.

"Ok, so, where does he live?" Kaitlyn asked, accepting that the science teacher was their best and only option for help.

"Uh, 1992, Valencia Road," Ethan read the address, and Conner nodded.

"Valencia Road, that's…" Conner frowned as he realized something. "That's like, way out in the middle of the woods," he commented. Kaitlyn and Ethan shared a look, wondering just why the man would choose to live so far out of town.

After an hours drive, the three finally found Dr. Oliver place, looking around as they rushed to the door. Ethan knocked on the door loudly as Kaitlyn and Conner tried to get a look inside through the windows.

"Knock again," Conner told him, not seeing anyone. Ethan did so, but there still wasn't any response.

"Now what?" he asked. Conner walked over to the door. He pushed it, and it slowly swung open.

"Ok, I'm getting a serious Scooby-Doo vibe here," Kaitlyn frowned.

"What are you doing?" Ethan demanded as Conner peered inside.

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" he shrugged.

"He's got no neighbors," Ethan pointed out with a frown.

"What, you never heard of the three bears?" Conner grinned, walking inside.

"Is that the last book you read?" Ethan rolled his eyes. Kaitlyn laughed as the two followed him inside. They looked around, calling out for their teacher, but still no answer. They walked into the study, which was filled with books and fossils.

"Hey, check it out?" Conner grinned, walking over to a model of a T-Rex. As he went to touch it, Kaitlyn grabbed his wrist. "What?" he demanded as she let go.

"Remember the last time you did something like that?" Kaitlyn reminded him with a frown.

"Dude, he's a teacher, not—" Conner stopped as he touched the statue's jaw again, and a trapdoor opened up. "Batman…" he breathed, his eyes wide. After getting over the initial shock, the three walked down the steps and found themselves in the strange room that they stumbled on a few hours ago.

"This is the same place!" Ethan realized as they looked around.

"Are you two freaking out right now?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "I'd have to say I am," they turned, taking in the whole room.

"Uh, define _freaking out_ ," Kaitlyn muttered.

"If you are looking for extra credit," they whirled around to see Dr. Oliver standing in front of them, looking furious. "You're in the wrong place," he warned them darkly, making them gulp.

* * *

 _ **That's all she wrote for this Ch, I hoped you liked it and aren't too mad at me for the changes that I've made.**_

 _ **Well, my lovelies, I must be off**_

 _ **Remember to R &R, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	2. Day of the Dino (Part 2)

Chapter 2: Day of The Dino (Part 2)

Conner, Ethan, and Kaitlyn stood anxiously in the center of the strange basement as they stared at their angry science teacher.

"Dr. O, before you go off, can we explain why we're here?" Ethan asked as he and Conner backed away slowly.

"Dude, he's just gonna laugh if we tell him," Conner whispered.

"Conner, we don't have time to chicken out," Kaitlyn hissed at him. "Look, we're really sorry to barge in like this but…Kira got taken by these creepy lizard things, and we came here in hopes that you could help us," she told Dr. Oliver, who's angry expression fell into a horrified one. He turned away, and the three watched him cautiously.

"He doesn't look convinced," Conner whispered to them.

"They're called Tyrannodrones," Dr. Oliver told them quietly. The three glanced at each other with raised eyebrows and turned back to the man.

"And you know that because…?" Ethan trailed as they followed him.

"I helped create them," Dr. Oliver sighed his tone heavy with guilt.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan asked curiously.

"It's a long story, but for now, we gotta figure out what they want with Kira," Dr. Oliver turned around to face them, and they shared a guilty look.

"Umm…yeah about that," Kaitlyn chuckled nervously, and when he frowned, they pulled out their Gems. "It might have something to do with these…" she muttered as Dr. Oliver gaped at them in horror.

* * *

"We're really sorry," Conner apologized as they handed over the Gems, which Dr. Oliver called Dino Gems. "how were we supposed to know those things had, like, superpowers, and that those lizard dudes would come looking for 'em?" he demanded.

"I guess it isn't something you don't see every day," Dr. Oliver admitted with a sigh.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan pointed out as he looked around the room.

"Not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean," Conner told Dr. Oliver, who frowned at him.

"Ok, first of all, don't call me dude," he told him firmly. "and second, as hard as this may seem, you three need to forget all about this. I'll find Kira," he said and turned to leave. As he went for the stairs, Conner used his new super speed and stood blocked the teacher's path. Dr. Oliver stopped abruptly and gave a small smile.

"The Gem's power is already starting to bond with you," he commented.

"You can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent-teacher conference," Conner challenged, and Dr. Oliver's smile disappeared instantly. Kaitlyn walked over and stood beside Conner.

"Look, we understand that we screwed up big time. But can't you just let us make it right by helping get Kira back?" she pleaded, and Dr. Oliver sighed.

"Alright, come on," he told them, and they grinned and followed him out of the lab.

* * *

Speeding down the empty road, the four sat in Dr. Oliver's jeep as he explained what was going on.

"So, when you said that you helped create those weird lizard freaks, you were just kidding, right?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this," Dr. Oliver shook his head gravely. "someone's modified their programming. A few years back, I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer—"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago," Ethan recognized the name.

"Yep. Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed. Or at least I thought it was," Dr. Oliver told them, frowning a little.

"And you think the guy who did this is back?" Conner summed up.

"He calls himself Mesogog," Dr. Oliver told them. He slowed to a stop and looked around.

"Oh that's not a seriously creepy name at all," Kaitlyn muttered, wishing she had never gone near the Silver Gem. Her powers were finally under control, and not to mention she was still nervous about the full moon, even though she and the other girls had beaten it last year.

"And you think he's after the Gems?" Conner asked.

"Looks like it," Dr. Oliver nodded.

"Well, this is all totally fascinating, but how is it helping us find Kira?" Ethan question. "I mean, she's not just gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us," he commented, turning to Conner and Kaitlyn. As Kaitlyn went to speak, a green light had flashed and Kira was on top of the car's hood. The four just stared at her silently as she lifted her head up slowly. After a moment, they rushed out of the car to help her.

"How'd you do that?" Ethan asked as they helped her off the car.

"I have no idea," Kira admitted. "One minute I'm being chased by Frakenlizard through his creepy lab, and then the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament!" she exclaimed.

"Invisiportals," Dr. Oliver sighed and glanced up at the sky. Kaitlyn looked at him with an arched eyebrow, wondering just what he meant by that.

"Whatever," Kira grumbled. "next time, I'm calling a cab," she told them and frowned as a thought had hit her. "what are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked.

"We came to rescue you," Ethan admitted, frowning.

"Nice job. Way to show that I don't need you guys anymore!" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure says the girl who got herself kidnapped by storming off," Kaitlyn muttered. Conner looked at his right and turned back to the singer.

"You sure about that?" he asked, and they all turned to see a group of Tyrannodrones, who were led by a black armored figure, with a sword and shield. Dr. Oliver stood in front of them, frowning.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" he called with a taunt. The leader let out a growl.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," he growled. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences," he warned them.

"I'm gonna have to say…no," Dr. Oliver decided. The robot let out a yell, and he and the Tyrannodrones rushed at them. Splitting up, the four took on the foot-soldiers as their teacher fought off the leader.

Kaitlyn cartwheeled and kicked a Tyrannodrone, knocking it into a few others. Rolling to dodge a hit, Kaitlyn swept her attacker's legs and moved onto two more. When more prepared to attack, Kaitlyn shut her eyes and turned into water, the Tyrannodrones passed through her and crashed to the ground.

"Gotta say, a girl could totally get used to this," the mermaid smirked as she returned to normal and flipped the last foot soldier. She met up with the others, who had handled their groups with their new powers. They immediately ran back to their teacher, who had fought off his opponent easily.

"Make sure you tell your master, Dr. Oliver's back," Dr. Oliver called as they stood with him.

"I will inform him that this battle is over, but the war has only just begun," he warned coldly and disappeared with the remaining Tyrannodrones.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's get outta here. It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry," Dr. Oliver told them, standing by his jeep.

"I bet you don't," Conner frowned. "Then you might have to explain something," he challenged, and Dr. Oliver frowned.

"I'll fill you in after school, I promise," he insisted. The four shared a look, before getting into the jeep, heading home for the day.

* * *

Kaitlyn stepped into the hallway the next day, when she spotted Kira through the crowd.

"Hey Kira," she called over to the shorter girl, who stopped and turned around.

"Oh hey," Kira blinked and recovered quickly as Kaitlyn approached her. "It's Kaitlyn, right?" she asked, hoping she had remembered correctly. The mermaid smiled.

"Yup," Kaitlyn nodded. "hey, get any sleep last night?" she asked curiously.

"Not much," Kira sighed as the pair heading towards class. "I kept dreaming about those lizard freaks," she admitted tiredly and Kaitlyn shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, do you think we're actually going to get that explanation about yesterday?" Kaitlyn whispered, changing the subject. Kira simply shrugged.

"Who knows. All I'm hoping is that we all just hallucinated it," she grumbled. It was clear that she was still troubled by what she see while in Mesogog's lab. Kaitlyn shot her another sympathetic smile as they walked into class. However, before they could find seats, they were ambushed by Cassidy.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," she introduced herself brightly.

"Cassidy, I know who you are," Kira rolled her eyes as Kaitlyn snickered, taking a seat. "We're in homeroom together," she reminded the girl, who waved it off.

"Anyway, what can tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Kaitlyn Russel, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James?" Cassidy questioned and Kira rolled her eyes. "Or better yet, the strange creatures that just attacked you in broad daylight? What about that, huh?" she demanded.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. But as you can see, I'm just fine," Kira told her firmly. "But you…" she frowned at the blonde. "You look kind of…oh…pasty," Cassidy's blue eyes widened in horror at the comment.

"Pasty?! Are you serious?" she squeaked. "Oh, I hate fluorescent lighting," she whined as Dr. Oliver entered and closed the door.

"Cassidy, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat," he told her as Kira took a seat between Ethan and Kaitlyn, who were laughing as Cassidy sat down. "So, who can tell me when it all began?" he asked. However, before anyone could answer, the ground began to shake and the lights flickered off as dark clouds covered the sky, turning it as dark as night. The backup power kicked on and lit the classroom in poor lighting, and half of the students ran over to the windows to check out what was going on.

"Okay, I seriously doubt this is could be Emma and Rikki," Kaitlyn muttered to herself as Devin burst into the room wearing a wide grin.

"Cassidy, you are not going to believe this!" Devin told her excitedly.

"Lemme guess, the sky went black in the middle of the day," Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"It did?" he looked outside and his eyes lit up. "Woah, look at that!" he stared outside.

"Devin, hello! What?" Cassidy demanded, waving a hand in the boy's face to get his attention again.

"I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown," Dr. Oliver turned his head in alarm at his words.

"Oh! Grab your camera!"

"Wait a minute you two," Dr. Oliver called, stopping them before they could leave before the intercom turned on.

" _Student's, remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of an emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again, remain calm."_ Randall ordered, and everyone cleared out, leaving the four and Dr. Oliver alone.

"Dr. O, now would be a good time for that little chat," Kira told him as they walked over to him as he was stepped away from behind his desk.

"We're outta time. If Mesogog revived the Bio Zords, we gotta act fast," Dr. Oliver shook his head. "Come on!" he rushed out of the classroom.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Kaitlyn shrugged, and they followed him out.

* * *

"So, these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked as they walked back into the secret lab.

"Bio Zords," Dr. Oliver corrected. "Fusion-powered-replicants, using actual dinosaur DNA for their neuro-functions," he told them.

"Wait, lemme guess, _you_ helped build them," Ethan frowned at the teacher.

"I'm afraid so," he confirmed. "But right now we—I mean you…have to tame them," he told them, and they stared at him.

"I'll be BBL if it's all the same to you," Ethan shook his head with a light laugh.

"What's that mean?" Dr. Oliver frowned at him.

"Be back later," Ethan translated and started walking off.

"Ethan, wait!" Dr. Oliver called, and he looked around with a frown. "You can do this, but you won't have to do it alone," he told the four, and they frowned back. "Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting, if I ever needed to harness their power," he led them to a silver case sitting on a table.

"Ok, Into what exactly?" Kaitlyn frowned, placing a hand on her hip. Dr. Oliver opened up the case, to reveal four strange devices, with different dinosaur heads on them in different colors.

"Dino morphers," he told them. "Use these to become Power Rangers," the four stared at him with widened eyes.

"I gotta sit down," Ethan staggered, looking ready to faint. Conner immediately caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Breath, dude," he told the gamer. Kaitlyn blinked, completely speechless. She stared at the silver morpher with shock.

"We can't be Power Rangers," Kira stated, shaking her head quickly. "Aren't you supposed to able to fly, or have superhuman strength, stuff like that?" she asked, looking frightened. Dr. Oliver looked amused.

"You do," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah…I forgot," Kira mumbled, still looking concerned.

"Your Gems are from one of the asteroids that crashed into the Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population," Dr. Oliver explained. "When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands," he said, and Conner tore his attention away from the morphers to look up at him.

"How do you know _these_ are the right hands?" he demanded, gesturing to himself and the other three, who were wondering the same thing.

"The Gems are yours. You didn't choose them, they choose you," Dr. Oliver told them and stepped away from the morphers.

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira asked hopefully.

"They're already bonded to your DNA," he told them, smiling wryly. "that's what's giving you your powers," he explained.

"So if they're already bonded to us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked, and Dr. Oliver's smile faded.

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is if you're destroyed," he told them gravely as he walked back to them.

"Ok, for future reference, that's not a great selling point," Ethan frowned with wide eyes.

"Look, all I know is, that I don't remember asking to be a superhero!" Conner shook his head.

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't have something inside that could handle the power," Dr. Oliver told them as he returned to the case. "please…" the four glanced at each other, before reluctantly taking the morphers.

"So, now what?" Ethan asked as they examined the strange devices. "do we need some kind of secret code or command?" he questioned, looking at the science teacher.

"All you have to say is 'Dino Thunder, Power up' and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do," he assured them.

"Dino Thunder?" Conner repeated, looking up with a smirk. "What? You'd come up with that?" he looked at Ethan.

"I kinda like it," Ethan admitted, and Conner's smirk grew.

"You would," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know you four are from different worlds, I get it," Dr. Oliver interrupted them. Kaitlyn swallowed hard at his words. "But you're gonna have to work together, or this will never happen. It won't be easy, nobody knows that better than I do," he told them. "But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves, because I believe in you," he said.

"Really?" Conner arched an eyebrow, looking unsure.

"Really," Dr. Oliver nodded.

* * *

Dr. Oliver's jeep sped through downtown, heading towards where the Bio Zords were attacking. The Pterodactyl flew from above, slashing buildings, as the T-Rex, Tricertops, and Plesiosurus attacked from the ground.

"Ok. This is it!" Dr. Oliver stopped the car with a screeching halt, and they all reluctantly climbed out of the jeep to face the massive Zords.

"That must be them!" Conner gestured up at them.

"Wow, good call, genius," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. The robot from before landed in front of them, holding his shield.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those Zords," he snarled at them.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Conner smirked at him.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked the other three.

"Oh, yeah," Kira nodded with a smirk.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" they morphed into their suits, which had white stripes running down the sides.

"Woah!" Ethan cheered as looked at his blue suit.

"This totally rocks!" Kira cheered as she examined her yellow one. Kaitlyn stared at her's. She was utterly mystified at how energized she felt.

"So…you're Power Rangers…" the robot commented as Conner cheered.

"Call on your weapons," Dr. Oliver called out. "They're in your belt," he told them.

"You got it Dr. O!" Conner nodded to him, and their belts began to glow. "Woah, check it out!" their weapons appeared in front of them. "Alright, I got a Tyranno Staff!" Conner cheered as he caught his staff.

"I can come to grip with this, Ptera Grips!" Kira held out two dagger-like weapons.

"Sweet! A Tricera Shield!" Ethan cheered excitedly.

"Yes! Time to totally rock the floor with this baby, Plesio Bow!" Kaitlyn grinned as she held a longbow.

"Enough!" the robot yelled and summoned a crowd of Tyrannodrones. They charged at the Rangers, who met them and fought them off easily with the help of their new weapons. Side-flipping, Kaitlyn kicked away a punch and did a spinning kick to a Tyranndrone's chest, before rolling off another's back.

"Time to get this party started," Kaitlyn grinned and began spinning around at inhuman speed, firing silvery blue arrows at the Tyrannodrones that surrounded her, taking them out as they were struck. "Woah, that's definitely a head rush," she laughed as she stopped, a hand on her helmet.

"So, you've defeated the Tyrannodrones," Kaitlyn spun around to see the robotic leader standing a few feet across from her. "But let's see how you fair against me," he challenged and Kaitlyn gripped her bow tightly.

"Bring it, tin can!" she growled. As she ran at him, the monster fired a beam of light that wrapped that wrapped around lifted her off the ground. She was slammed into a metal railing and hit the ground hard, crying out as the robot cackled.

"Kaitlyn!" the other three were at her side immediately as they helped her up while watching the leader. He fired several small energy blasts at them, making them cry out and hit the ground.

"Rangers! Combine your weapons!" Dr. Oliver called over to them.

"Right!" Conner nodded. The four stood together, and combined their weapons into a cannon.

"Z-Rex Blaster Ready! Fire!" they blasted the robotic monster, who cried out as he was thrown backwards, crashing to the ground.

"That'll teach you to mess with us," Kaitlyn smirked as the others cheered and Dr. Oliver nodded proudly.

"You showed me your weapons, now meet mine!" he yelled, and disappeared in a red light. The untamed Zords roared with fury and a large spaceship flew towards them, blasting them to the ground.

"Ok, how do we fight _that_?" Conner demanded.

"You gotta tame the Zords," Dr. Oliver told them as they ran over to them. "Concentrate. Your morphers will communicate your thoughts to them," he explained, and the four nodded, running to their Zords.

"Look at that!" Conner stared up at the Tricera and Plesio Zords, which glared at them. "They're huge!" he exclaimed, marveling at the sight. The two Zords let out furious roars.

"Calm down boy," Ethan went forwards, his hands up in a calming manner. "It's all good," he insisted.

"Ethan, watch out!" Kaitlyn warned, fearing for the Blue Ranger.

"That's right, I'm your friend," Ethan assured, not tearing his attention away from the Zord as he slowly raised his morpher. "Tricera Zord!" his raised his arm up, and his morpher glowed. The Tricera Zord roared again, changing from dark gray to light blue. "it worked!" he cheered, along with the others.

"Alright, I'm up next!" Kaitlyn decided and turned to the Plesio Zord, who growled at her. "Hi it's alright sweetie, you were just startled by this strange and scary place, huh?" she soothed. "Plesio Zord!" she raised her arm up, and the Zord turned silver as it shook its head with a roar. The Ptera Zord flew overhead as the others cheered.

"My turn!" Kira looked up at the Ptera Zord as flew by, and lifted her morpher. "Ptera Zord! We can be friends, right?" the Zord landed on a skyscraper, and turned yellow. But as the Rangers cheered, they heard a furious roar and watched in horror as the still untamed T-Rex Zord stormed over and slammed into the Tricera and Plesio Zord with it's tail, knocking them both into the Ptera Zord.

"Conner! The Tyranno Zord's outta control!" Ethan yelled as he turned to the Red Ranger.

"Do something!" Kaitlyn pleaded. Conner let out a low growl.

"Come on! I need you to work with me here!" Conner yelled. But the Zord didn't respond as it growled. He closed his eyes and tightened his fist. "Tyranno Zord!" he called. The Tyranno Zord roared again and changed red.

"You did it!" Kaitlyn beamed as the other three ran over to him.

"Only one more thing to do," Dr. Oliver called as he ran over to them. "Bring 'em together, you can do it," he told them. The four nodded as they stood together.

"Ok, let's do it!" Conner called, and they jumped into their Zords.

"Logging in, combine powers!" they formed the Megazord. "it worked!" they all cheered as they faced the spaceship.

" _Your power is no match for me!"_ the robot yelled. " _Fire!"_ he blasted lasers at them, making the Rangers cry out as they were pushed back.

"Now I'm mad!" Conner growled. Cables shot out and constricted their arms, and shocked them, forcing them back even more.

"Time to head for the back of the net!" Conner yelled. Using the cables still holding them as a rope, the Megazord swung through the air, over top of the ship, breaking free.

"Look, there's the heart of the ship!" Kaitlyn yelled out to the others as she pointed at the center of the ship. "Dino Drill! Engage!" They called on their powerful attack, and drilled through the ship, destroying it and sending the leader packing.

As Dr. Oliver held out the breifcase containing the morphers a second time, this time they changed into silver bracelets that held thei Gems.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Dr. Oliver instructed as held it out to them. "They'll access your morphers when you need them," he told them. Ethan lifted his, and the case was moved to Conner. "And, you can use these to communicate with me, and with each other," Conner took his own, and Dr. Oliver moved to Kira, who took hers and then frowned.

"Dr. O, I know you're a science teacher and everything," Kira spoke up as Kaitlyn lifted hers. "But this is...well…how did you…" she trailed off.

"I'll fill you in, in time," Dr. Oliver assured as he set the case down and faced them.

"Speaking of time, you think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, they always do," Dr. Oliver sighed, and Conner and Kaitlyn glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"They?" Conner repeated, and he turned away.

"I know this a lot to take in. Your lives have just changed in ways you couldn't possibly imagine," Dr. Oliver told them, changing the subject.

"understatement of the year," Kaitlyn frowned to herself.

"But as long as you work together and remember, you're a team, no-one can defeat you. No-one," Dr. Oliver assured them confidently, and they looked at each other, looking a little worried.

* * *

 ** _Hoped you all enjoyed it_**

 ** _Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)_**


	3. Wave Goodbye

Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye

"Hayley's Cyberspace?" Kaitlyn spoke out loud as she arrived at a large building. She tilted her head curiously up at the sign, wondering why Ethan had wanted her to meet here.

"Kaitlyn!" Kaitlyn spun around to see Conner and Kira walking over as well.

"Hey, so I take it you two got the same call?" she asked as the pair walked over to her.

"Yeah, he said it was super important," Kira shrugged, then gave the sign a quick glance. "What is this place anyway?" she wondered out loud.

"No clue," Kaitlyn shrugged, looking around curiously. Since only started living in Reefside a few weeks ago, she wasn't quite familiar with the city yet.

"Let's check it out," Conner decided, and the three teens headed inside.

"Wow…do you think he lives here?" Conner asked, taking in the place. Computers and arcade machines, along with couches and small tables filled it. Kaitlyn looked around, there was something about it that reminded her of the JuiceNet café.

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira smirked, and the other two laughed.

"There they are! My brother and sisters in crime," they looked to see Ethan as he headed over with a grin. "At least crime-fighting," he corrected with a quiet whisper. "Welcome to my world. What do you think?" He gestured around the place as he started walking.

"It's kinda cool. In a techno-retro-dorky sort of—" Conner was cut off as Kaitlyn jabbed him in the side lightly.

"The place is awesome Ethan," Kaitlyn smiled as Conner glared at her, rubbing the spot she had hit. She just winked at him.

"You can do anything here!" Ethan told them excitedly. "game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink!" he listed off the café's activities with bursting enthusiasm.

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked curiously.

"That would be Hayley," Ethan told her over his shoulder. "She's a techno legend. MIT grad, programming genius! Got tired of working for big time technology and decided to open up this place," he explained as he faced them.

"Good thing for you," Kira smirked.

"No lie," Ethan agreed with a bright smile.

"Anyway, so, what's so important?" Conner asked as he draped an over his shoulder.

"I figured, hey, we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted to show you guys what I'm all about," Ethan shrugged.

"That's a great idea Ethan," Kaitlyn grinned. "hey, I can show you guys some of the new routines I've been working on," she told them. The other three just shrugged.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" a red-haired woman approached them, smiling pleasantly.

"I'll just have an apple juice?" Kira asked with a shrug.

"That's easy," the woman smiled, and led the four to the bar. "Kira, right?" she asked, and the girl nodded, looking confused.

"Yeah…how'd you know?" Kira asked, and the woman's smile grew.

"Oh I'm all about information. It's my business. Now, You sing, don't you?" she asked, and Kira nodded, still confused a little. "Great, how about this Friday, you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition," she suggested, and Kira's eyes widened.

"Well…yeah! I mean that would be great!" Kira beamed, amazed by the offer.

"Great, see you then," the woman grinned and walked off.

"Okay…I _love_ her!" Kira decided as she looked down.

"That's Hayley," Ethan grinned, leaning against the bar. "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out somehow," he told them.

"Hasn't helped me," Conner leaned against the bar as well, looking around with a slightly bored expression.

"Conner McKnight," Hayley returned with Kira's juice. "the soccer player. I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave," she commented, and the Red Ranger stared at her.

"Open tryouts?" he asked.

"Yeah, at their practice field right now," Hayley nodded, smiling. Conner grinned.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, unsure to believe her or not.

"No," Hayley shook her head, still smiling.

"You were saying?" Ethan grinned. Conner glanced at him, and then back at Hayley, before racing off. "good luck bro!" he called with a grin.

"And you're Kaitlyn Russell, the dancer," Kaitlyn looked up Hayley turned to her.

"Yeah, but I'm more freestyle than anything else," she admitted, going red.

"Well, the community center's holding a freestyle competition next month, you interested?" Hayley asked. Kaitlyn's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" she asked, and the redhead nodded. "Oh my gosh…of course!" the Silver Ranger beamed eagerly.

"Great. All you have to do is go down to the center to sign up and you're all set," Hayley told her with a smile, and walked off again.

"Alright, that woman is a _god_!" Kaitlyn decided, making Kira and Ethan smile.

"I gotta go. I need to put a set-list together, and restring my guitar," Kira decided, rising up. "here! Bye!" she handed her juice to Ethan, and rushed off.

"Nothing like spreading the love," the Blue Ranger laughed, making Kaitlyn grin.

"Well, I'd better get going too. I need to get signed up before I—" before she could finish her sentence, their bracelets beeped. They glanced at each other and went to a more secluded spot.

"Yeah Doc? You've got Ethan and Kaitlyn," Ethan responded.

" _Can you two meet me at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?"_ Dr. Oliver asked. The pair shared a confused look, before answering.

"Uh, sure, what's up?" Ethan asked curiously.

" _Just be there, and I'll fill you in,"_ he told them, and ended the communication quickly.

"Well, so much for my plans," Kaitlyn sighed. She had planned on going for a swim after signing up, but it appeared that wasn't going to happen for a while. With one more sigh, Kaitlyn followed Ethan out to meet the science teacher.

* * *

When they met up with Dr. Oliver, Kaitlyn and Ethan followed him through the lush forest, curious as to why he had called them here.

"So, can I ask why you brought us out here?" Kaitlyn asked as she took a look around. The forest somewhat reminded her of Mako.

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area," Dr. Oliver explained as he continued to lead them, until he spotted what he was looking for and hurried over, crouching down in front of what looked to be a nest. Four different colored glowing eggs laid inside.

"What are those things?" Kaitlyn blinked, crouching down to get a better look.

"Eggs," Dr. Oliver stated with a proud smile. "They're what we've been looking for," he told them.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because, we're gonna hatch them, and then you guys are gonna ride them," he explained, and the two teens frowned.

"Uh, maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you said we're gonna ride these?" Ethan frowned, hoping he had heard wrong.

"I did," Dr. Oliver nodded. "Trust me Ethan. These are gonna be a big help to us," he insisted, and carefully reached out to lift the eggs into his backpack.

"That's cool," Kaitlyn grinned as she lifted the silver egg.

"How are you okay with this?!" Ethan demanded as the mermaid handed the egg to Dr. Oliver.

"Because, there are even stranger things than this," Kaitlyn shrugged, standing up. The Blue Ranger arched an eyebrow, but chose not to say anything.

"Whatever you say," Ethan shrugged, and crouched down to help. However, as they put the rest of the eggs into the bag, there was a strange rustle as something moved nearby. "You heard that, right?" he asked, and they all stood up.

"We have to protect the eggs, no matter what," Dr. Oliver told them.

"But who'd wanna hurt them?" Kaitlyn frowned.

"I would," they spun around to see a woman dressed in all black and wearing black lipstick.

"And I," the robot named Zeltrax appeared from the other side, and a crowd of Tyrannodrones emerged from the trees. "I'm starting to have doubts about your intelligence, Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax mocked coldly, before Kaitlyn quickly jumped in and kicked away the Tyrannodrone sneaking up on them.

"Back off scale face!" Kaitlyn warned with a low growl, standing in front of the two.

"Attack!" Zeltrax roared, and the Tyrannodrones ran at them. Kaitlyn tripped a Tyrannodrone, and then took down two more. She immediately turned to water when more came at her all at once. However, as she returned to normal, a Tyrannodrone managed to sneak up and knock her into a tree. She recovered quickly in time to avoid a punch.

"Ethan!" Dr. Oliver yelled as he protected the backpack. "Call the others!" he called over to the Blue Ranger, who nodded. As he went to call Conner and Kira, Ethan was kicked into a tree.

"Leave him alone!" Kaitlyn rushed in and tossed the Tyrannodrone away from Ethan.

"Thanks," he breathed and lifted his bracelet up. "Guys! We could use some Dino help out here!" he called the others.

"Hey, why don't we show these circus freak rejects who they're dealing with?" Kaitlyn suggested, and Ethan nodded. They called on their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, ha!" they morphed and drew their sabers. As Kaitlyn ran and fought off more attacks, Ethan tried to follow suit, but more Tyrannodrones swarmed and he was shoved into a tree. As they went to attack him again, Conner and Kira intervened.

"Couldn't you guys have done this another day?" Conner demanded.

"Hey, send the complaint to the goon patrol, not us!" Kaitlyn shot back and directed his gaze to the remaining Tyrannodrones that gathered across from them.

"Let's make this quick! Tyranno Staff!" Conner decided, calling on his weapon.

"Ptera Grips, baby!" Kira drew her yellow daggers.

"Plesio Bow!" Kaitlyn pulled out her bow and aimed it.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan called on his shield. They charged forwards, finding the battle a lot easier with their weapons. Shooting multiple arrows at the Tyrannodrones that swarmed her, Kaitlyn bent backward with a handspring to dodge another one. She jumped to deliver several kicks to a monster's front, before she regrouped with the others and Dr. Oliver fought off the woman.

"Elsa!" Zeltrax yelled, and ran to her side, and the Rangers were at their teacher's side.

"You really like these odds?" Ethan called as he held out his hands. "cause you look busted to me," he taunted.

"We're not through with you, Power Rangers," Elsa snarled furiously, standing up straighter.

"Nor you, Dr. Oliver!" Zeltrax warned and the pair disappeared through an Invisportal.

"Well, they're a pleasant couple," Kira rolled her eyes.

"We better get these back to my place," Dr. Oliver decided, readjusting the strap.

"What are they?" Kira asked, looking at the backpack curiously.

"We're gonna ride them!" Ethan told them, and the Yellow Ranger stared at him with confusion, Kaitlyn couldn't help but snort as Dr. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Look, I need to get back to tryouts, can you guys handle this?" Conner asked impatiently.

"Yeah, go ahead Conner. They can fill you in later," Dr. Oliver nodded, a hand on the Red Ranger's shoulder.

"Thanks," Conner hurried off, hoping he hadn't ruined his big chance.

"Good luck!" Ethan called out, and they headed out to the lab.

* * *

After dropping Dr. Oliver and the eggs back at the lab, the three Rangers headed back to the Cyberspace. Ethan was busy with a game, Kira was surfing the internet, and Kaitlyn was writing an email to Cleo.

"Man, Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan spoke up without looking up from his screen. "I don't even wanna know what he's hatching down in that cave of his," he grumbled.

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out," Kira shook her head.

"But Dr. O did say they'd be a big help to us," Kaitlyn shrugged, looking up from the email. Though she did have to agree, there was something oddly strange about the science teacher, who seemed to have enough skills to handle himself well in a fight. Kira glanced up for a moment and stopped what she was doing as her eyes widened.

"Whoa…who is _that_?" Kaitlyn and Ethan looked over to see a guy walking in. He was wondering around the café, looking lost as he spoke to someone, who shrugged.

"Don't know," Ethan shrugged, not recognizing him. He noticed that Kira's stare hadn't left him. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Ethan smirked, waving a hand in front of the singer's face.

"Forget it Ethan," Kaitlyn spoke up, having also noticed the Yellow Ranger's staring. "She's gone off to dreamland," she told him, smirking.

"He's really…wow…isn't he?" Kira sighed dreamily, not reacting to the two.

"See?" Kaitlyn giggled, and Ethan's smirk grew.

"Can I get you a glass of water? Maybe an oxygen mask?" he laughed.

"Quiet, he's coming over here," Kira whirled her head quickly.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley? I'm supposed to start work today," the boy explained to them. Kaitlyn had to fight back a grin as Kira kept her head lowered to her screen.

"Oh, I think she went to check on something in the back," Kaitlyn told him. "But I'm sure she'll be back in just a minute," she assured, and the teen smiled at her.

"Hey, haven't I seen you at Reefside?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just moved here last week," he grinned at him. "my name's Trent," he introduced himself.

"I'm Ethan," the Blue Ranger moved to shake Trent's hand. "This is Kaitlyn," Kaitlyn waved with a bright smile. "And that's Kira," he gestured to Kira, who just lowered her head even more.

"Hey," Trent smiled at her, but Kira refused to look up. He chuckled softly, arching an eyebrow. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"She doesn't speak," Ethan shrugged. "We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through," he told him sadly as Kaitlyn hid her giggling.

"I'm fine," Kira finally lifted her head up to look at him. "It's nice to meet you," she smiled, and Trent's smile grew.

"She's spoken! Ethan, it's a miracle! Ow!" Kaitlyn yelped as Kira kicked her knee. "was that really necessary?" she whined as she rubbed her knee. Kira shot her a dark glare as Hayley approached them.

"Trent, good timing. Come with me, and I'll get you started," Hayley smiled, and Trent nodded.

"Cool. I'll see you guys later then," he told the three. Ethan and Kaitlyn waved with a grin, and the pair walked off.

"Isn't he just so 'wow'," Ethan teased, and yelped as Kira kicked his leg.

"Y'know Kira, maybe you should've gone with Conner to those tryouts," Kaitlyn laughed, and the Yellow Ranger shot her another dark glare, which made her laugh more. She immediately stopped laughing as the Red Ranger walked over to them. "Well, speak of the devil. Hey, how'd it go?" Kaitlyn asked, shutting the laptop close.

"How'd it go?" Conner repeated the question, sounding frustrated. "It's over! The coach basically said 'forget it'! And who can blame him? I mean, I left in the middle of practice," he scowled, pacing angrily in front of them.

"Well, it's not like you didn't have a good excuse…" Kira reminded him, frowning.

"Right," Conner rolled his eyes, turning away. "Well maybe next time, I'll bring a note from our teacher! 'Sorry, Conner couldn't make it today, he was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest'!" he yelled, and the three grabbed him, quickly pushing him to a quieter spot.

"Ok, did you get hit in the head during those tryouts?" Kaitlyn hissed quietly as Kira and Ethan checked to make sure no-one had heard. "You can't go yelling stuff like that out loud," she glared at him.

"Whatever," Conner just scoffed and slumped down. "Look, the point is, what was I _supposed_ to say?" he demanded, and the three just fell silent, not knowing what to say. "man…this whole 'saving-the-world' deal is seriously starting to bum me out," he sighed.

"Hey, I'm sure there'll be other opportunities," Kaitlyn insisted, her voice more sincere.

"But I wanted _this_ one!" Conner shook his head sharply, and Kaitlyn bit her lip, not quite sure of what to say to cheer him up. "I need to talk to Dr. Oliver," he decided.

"Uh…I think he's kinda busy," Kira stopped him as he went to rise. "He's got this whole new project—"

"Too bad!" Conner yelled. "I was busy today, but that didn't stop him from messing up my life," he snapped at them and stormed off.

"Wait, we'll go with you!" Ethan called, and they followed him out of the café quickly.

* * *

As the four walked up to the hidden cave entrance, they heard Dr. Oliver's yell as well as loud squawking like roars.

"Don't come in! it's not safe!" Dr. Oliver yelled just before he was tossed into the air by something.

"Yeah…we kinda got that…" Kira yelled back. A large blue tail swung nearby, and Dr. Oliver was flung across the room again, crashing in front of them.

"Umm…I'm just gonna take a wild guess here, and say that those things are what were in the eggs?" Kaitlyn summed up, taking in the destruction around the room. Dr. Oliver nodded.

"I'm trying to train them," he explained as he wiped off the slime off his hands.

"How's it coming?" Ethan asked slowly.

"Slowly…Whoa!" he ducked, just in time to avoid a large red tail. "Very slowly…" he coughed, standing in a cautious state.

"Look, I can see that you're busy with…well, whatever. But I need to talk," Conner told him, before a large silver tail swung hit the science teacher and he was tossed out of the lab and into the tunnel. The four quickly moved as the door closed behind them, shutting them out.

"Guess I could take a break," Dr. Oliver sighed. Ethan helped him up, and soon regretted it as his hand covered in slime. "Alright, what's up?" he asked.

"I gotta find someone to replace me," Conner told him, and his teammates spun quickly to stare at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kira demanded.

"You're talking crazy!" Ethan insisted.

"You can't just quit!" Kaitlyn cried out.

"Alright, settle down, you three," Dr. Oliver held out a hand as Conner glared at them. "What's the problem?" he asked, and Conner sighed.

"Look, I'm a soccer player. That's all I've ever wanted to do," he told him softly. "every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team. And I get the greatest chance of my life…and I blow it," Conner growled at him.

"I understand. And you're right," Dr. Oliver nodded.

"You're agreeing with him!" Ethan demanded, but he was ignored.

"Conner. I know how you feel, cause I felt that way before," Dr. Oliver admitted. "but I want you to think about this before you do anything," he asked.

"Look, I've got stuff _I_ want to do," Kira reminded him. "But I'm here, I'm dealing!" she pointed out.

"Good for you. Guess I'm just different," Conner shook his head with a sigh, and left before they could stop him.

"And I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader," Ethan grumbled, shaking his head.

* * *

After leaving the lab, Kaitlyn went to the beach to clear her head about Conner possible leaving. As she stared out at the roaring ocean, she found herself caught. One hand, she felt furious that he was willing to give up just because of one lost opportunity, not even thinking about her and the other Rangers, but on the other hand it made her sympathize with him. All she ever wanted to do was to dance professionally.

"Ugh, why can't my life ever be normal!" she complained as her head hit the sand. After a silent moment, Kaitlyn sighed and dug out her phone from her bag, and dialed the number of the person who she knew could help.

" _Hello?"_ A familiar voice answered.

"Hey Em," Kaitlyn smiled as she pushed her hair back. "How's it going?" she asked.

" _Hey, Kaitlyn,"_ Emma smiled brightly. _"Nothing much, just finishing up some biology homework,"_ she told her. Kaitlyn let out a laugh.

"Of course you are. Hey, you think I could bend your ear about something?" she asked.

" _Sure,"_ Emma nodded. _"What's on your mind?"_ she asked. Kaitlyn glanced around to make sure no-one was around to hear.

"You remember when you had to quit the swim team?" Kaitlyn asked.

" _Of course I do. I'll never forget how devastated I was…"_ Emma told her, and there was a small hint of sadness in her voice.

"How about now?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.

" _Hmm…I guess not as much anymore. I mean, sure, it took me awhile to cope and adjust, but I realized how special being a mermaid really is, and how much I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world,"_ Emma admitted thoughtfully. Kaitlyn nodded in understanding. _"Uh, can I ask why you're asking about this now?"_ she asked. Kaitlyn chewed her lip. She had to choose her words very carefully.

"I've just got this friend, he's got this huge opportunity to do something he's dreamt about his whole life, but he's also committed to something that's just as important and has people depending on him to stick with it. I just don't know what to do about it," Kaitlyn admitted. There was silence on the other line, before Emma spoke again.

" _Well, it depends, how important is this thing he's committed to?"_ Emma asked her.

"Extremely," Kaitlyn replied truthfully. She wanted to add the fact that the fate of the world depended on it, but chose against it.

" _Then he needs to realize what's more important by himself,"_ Emma told her. Kaitlyn sighed as her head hit the sand again. That wasn't quite the answer she was hoping for. _"But hey, I'm sure he'll make the right decision soon enough. I mean, if it wasn't_ _all that important, he wouldn't have committed himself to it in the first place, right?"_ she reminded her, and Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile.

"Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?" she asked.

" _Oh once or twice,"_ Emma laughed.

"Thanks Em, you're the best," Kaitlyn told her, before her bracelet beeped and her eyes widened. "Uh, look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, and tell the others I said hi and that I miss them, bye!" she hung up quickly before Emma could get a word in. "What's up Dr. O?" she spoke into her bracelet.

" _Kaitlyn, we've got a situation, there's a monster attacking the city, people are in danger,"_ Dr. Oliver told her.

"Got it. I'm on my way," Kaitlyn nodded, and ended the link. After looking around one more time, Kaitlyn lifted her arm up, switching her morpher back to its original form. "Dino Thunder, Power Up, ha!" she morphed into her suit and headed off to the fight.

* * *

As she arrived at the battle, Kaitlyn found the other's fighting a strange looking bird like creature. The monster easily batted the boys aside and knocked Kira on her back. When it moved to finish her off, Kaitlyn called on her bow and fired an arrow at him.

"I seriously wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned as he stumbled backwards a little. Kaitlyn aimed her bow as he growled at her.

"Hey bird brain!" the monster spun around to see Ethan and Conner running towards them. "Thundermax!" he and Conner fired their blasters at him.

"Thanks guys," Kira pushed herself up, nodding to the others.

"Ready to give up?" Conner called as he aimed his blaster.

"Catch me if you can!" the monster taunted, and leapt into the air and flew off before they could stop him.

"He's getting away!" Kira yelled and went to follow but Conner blocked her.

"We'll never catch him," he shook his head, before their morphers beeped.

" _You can now,_ " Dr. Oliver told them. _"Meet the Raptor Riders,"_ the four shared a confused look at his words, until they heard loud squawking behind them. Four raptors, each in Rangers color, raced towards them.

"Oh yeah!" Conner cheered and leapt on to take the reins of the red one as it ran by. The others followed suit with cheers of their own as they chased down the monster.

"There he goes!" Kira called as they caught up with the monster.

"On it!" Ethan nodded. As the chase continued, the Rangers spotted a group of Tyrannodrones who were chasing terrified people away, and Conner noticed a little girl backing away as one of the monsters cornered her.

"No!" Conner yelled, and the others looked at him. "I'll help the girl, you follow that freak," he instructed. The girls nodded, and they steered their raptors after the monster while Conner and Ethan went to take on the Tyrannodrones.

"Watch out!" Kira cried out as they sped down the road. "On your left!" she called.

"Man, and I thought riding Nick's bike was dangerous," Kaitlyn commented as she narrowly avoided a car. Kaitlyn and Kira leapt onto a building as the monster flew up higher, and with a laugh, he flew back down to the ground.

"Woah!" Kira forced her raptor to stop at the edge.

"Holy hell, that's a long way down," Kaitlyn shivered as she looked down. Her raptor roared with impatience.

"You afraid of heights?" the monster mocked as he looked up at them.

"You wish, you freaky bird!" Kira yelled and summoned her Ptera grips.

"It'll take a lot more than this to scare us!" Kaitlyn nodded, and the two leapt down, attacking the surprised monster.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Fire!" Conner and Ethan appeared and hit him next, sending it flying. The four regrouped, jumping behind Conner to combine their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster!" they formed their cannon. "Firing!" they blasted the monster, destroying him instantly.

"That goose is cooked!" Ethan cheered as they got off their Raptors. However, a black cloud appeared overhead in the sky. Rain poured down over what was left of the monster, causing it to regenerate and grow larger. The Rangers backed away in shock.

"Dr. O, we may have a problem on our hands," Conner told him quickly.

" _Let me guess. A 30-story version of the guy you were just fighting?"_ Dr. Oliver suggested.

"It sounds like you've done this before," Kaitlyn frowned suspiciously, a hand on her hip.

" _Once or twice,"_ Dr. Oliver answered softly. _"I'm sending the Dino Zords,"_ he added, and the four turned around and cheered as the Zords appeared.

"Ready?" Conner asked, and they nodded before jumping into their Zords. They combined to form the Thundersaurus Megazord and were immediately pushed back.

"I've got an idea!" Kira called as they recovered quickly. "Ptera-Rang!" they tossed the wings of Kira's Zord, slashing the monster a few times. They jumped into the air and called on the Dino Drill, finishing it off. "Now that's what I call monster-busting!" Kira grinned, and the others cheered their agreements.

Spotting the little girl he had saved, the four leapt out of the Megazord and landed nearby. Conner waved to the girl, and she ran over from her mother with a beaming smile.

"Thank you," the girl smiled as she hugged him, and Conner nodded as he hugged her back.

"I think he's figured it out," Kaitlyn smiled warmly, her hands behind her helmet as they watched.

* * *

"You excited for this?" Kaitlyn asked, looking up at Kira as she was setting up her guitar for her gig.

"Yeah," Kira nodded and then bit her lip. "But I'm kinda nervous though," she admitted truthfully.

"Hey relax, you'll be awesome," Kaitlyn assured with a smile. "and besides doing this has gotta be ten times less frightening than our other gig," she reminded, and the Yellow Ranger managed to crack a grin.

"Good point," Kira grinned as Trent walked over, carrying two lemonades.

"Good luck Kira," he smiled up at the singer, handing her a drink. He then gave the last one to Kaitlyn, who thanked him with a smile. As he walked off to the bar, Kira glared at Kaitlyn, who was taking a sip of her lemonade through the straw.

"Not a word," she warned in a low tone, and the mermaid looked up at her, wearing an innocent smile.

"What? I wasn't gonna say anything," Kaitlyn told her, and then glanced back at Trent for a moment. "Though, he is really 'wow', isn't he?" she laughed, and Kira went red.

"Get off my stage before I hurt you," she growled, making Kaitlyn's laughter grow. She got off the stage and walked over to Ethan.

"So, how's our big star doing?" he asked curiously.

"She's a little nervous, but good," Kaitlyn told him, and the Blue Ranger grinned. They continued to talk for a minute when they noticed Conner walk in.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here," Ethan greeted.

"Why not?" Conner arched an eyebrow. "We're partners in crime fighting, aren't we?" he grinned. Kaitlyn and Ethan stared at him, still believing that he was done being a Ranger.

"Are we?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"We are," Conner nodded with a smile. The pair grinned at him, and Kaitlyn reached up and pressed a quick peck on Conner's cheek, making the Red Ranger stare at her.

"W-what was that for?" he asked, going red.

"For not giving up," Kaitlyn told him simply, too grateful that they were still a team to realize what she had just done.

"So, uh, what happened with the Wave?" Ethan spoke up, trying to hide his smirk.

"I had to make a choice," Conner managed to find his voice quickly as they walked over to the bar. "that little girl made me realize that there's nothing more important than what we're doing," he explained as they sat down.

"Glad to hear you've made the right decision," Kaitlyn nodded at him, then smiled weakly. "And we're sorry that we gave such a bad time before," she apologized, but Conner dismissed it.

"Nah, it's okay," he shook his head, and then gave a small smile of his own. "I deserved it. I'm the leader, and I shouldn't have acted like that. Sorry guys," Conner told them sheepishly.

"Hey, Conner," Hayley greeted, carrying two drinks over. "Sorry you didn't make the team," Conner stared at her as Ethan and Kaitlyn grinned.

"Uh..yeah…" he stammered, not knowing what else to say.

"These are on the house," Hayley told him as she set the drinks down, and walked off.

"How does she do that?" Conner asked with a laugh.

"Hayley knows all man," Ethan grinned back. "And I'm sorry too," he added, his smile dropping a little.

"Same here," Kaitlyn nodded, giving him a thoughtful smile.

"Yeah. Y'know I still would've chosen you guys, right?" Conner told the pair, and they grinned back.

"We know," the Red Ranger grinned.

"Thanks guys," they looked around as Hayley up from the stage. "Tonight we've got something really special for you. A young woman with a lot to say, ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford!" they all clapped for Kira as she stepped forward, and began to play.

"Hey, wasn't Dr. O supposed to be here?" Ethan frowned as he remembered that the science teacher had promised to come down and see Kira perform.

"Guess those Raptor's finally wore him down," Kaitlyn suggested as she remembered how exhausted he looked in the last few days. The three looked at each other and shrugged, before turning back to Kira's performance, utterly unaware of what was occurring right outside.


	4. Legacy of Power

Chapter 4: Legacy of Power

Entering the secret lab underneath Dr. Oliver's house, the four Rangers glanced around in hopes of finding their science teacher.

"Alright, this is officially bad," Kaitlyn spoke up as they found it to be empty.

"Way bad. Worse than crashing after getting to level 9 in SNSW!" Ethan agreed grimly, and the others shot him confused looks. "Super Ninja Space Wars," he finally translated, and Conner rolled his eyes.

"Okay look, don't you think we're getting a little _too_ freaked about this?" he asked, attempting to calm down his friends.

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig, then misses a full day of school, _without_ calling," Kira reminded him. They all had spent the last few hours with Randall barking at their heels to tell her where the missing teacher was. "I'd say we've achieved the right level of freaking out!" she frowned up at him.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to," Ethan decided, and walked over to the computer.

"How's that?" Conner asked, as they stood behind him.

"I'm in," after typing in a few keys, Ethan grinned proudly.

"Yeah…but where?" Kira frowned when the screen brought up a video of Dr. Oliver. He backed away and sat down.

" _I'm Tommy Oliver,"_ he introduced himself. _"If you're not me, then something's seriously wrong,"_ the four stared at the screen with alarm. _"This is video diary is a confidential record only to viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see, is a history of my life,"_ Dr. Oliver told them.

"More dinosaur bone stories. Yawn," Conner rolled his eyes. He winced when Kaitlyn slapped his arm.

" _My history, as a Power Rangers,"_ All four jaws dropped as they stared at the computer screen.

"Ok, unyawn," Conner corrected, staring in disbelief.

"Oh this is so unreal," Kaitlyn gaped, her eyes wide. The video continued.

" _My story begins in Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa,"_ the computer screen showed five teenagers, no older than the Dino Rangers themselves become Rangers. _"They harnessed the power of the Dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers,"_ the five fight off strange gray colored creatures while a robot cheered them on. _"Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger,"_ Dr. Oliver spoke.

"Okay, so where's Dr. O?" Kira asked as the video changed to Angel Grove High. It showed a much younger version of the science teacher, and wearing green.

" _ **I'm Kimberly,"**_ the Pink Ranger introduced herself, smiling brightly. _**"You're new around here, aren't you?"**_

" _ **Yeah, I'm Tommy,"**_ he introduced himself, grinning.

Kaitlyn felt a smirk tug at her lips, instantly seeing the attraction in the pair's eyes. The video changes, and none of the Rangers could look away.

" _ **What's going on?!"**_ Tommy demanded as a strong heavy wind battered.

" _ **Tommy! I have chosen you!"**_ Rita Repulsa declared as she took control of him.

" _Her magic was too strong, I couldn't fight it,"_ the four teenagers stood frozen and stunned as they watched Tommy become the Green Ranger and took on the other MMPR Rangers. _"She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers…and I almost succeeded,"_ he admitted, his tone held guilt and remorse.

" _ **I know you're the Green Ranger,"**_ Kimberly whispered to Tommy.

Kaitlyn shivered a little at the maliciousness that she saw in the Green Ranger's eyes as he turned to the Pink Ranger, smirking darkly.

" _ **Well then, Pink Ranger. You should know that you, and the other Power Rangers, will soon be destroyed,"**_ he warned her, and Kimberly's face paled.

" _But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the Power Sword, and I was freed,"_ Dr. Oliver spoke again as the screen showed Jason defeating the Green Ranger and breaking Rita's spell.

" _ **What's happening to me?"**_ Tommy groaned weakly as Jason helped him up.

" _ **You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita,"**_ Jason insisted.

" _ **After everything that's happened?"**_ Tommy gaped at him.

" _ **Tommy, we need you. It's where you belong,"**_ Jason insisted. _**"Will you join us, Tommy?"**_ Tommy smiled as he took Jason's hand, making the other Rangers smile.

" _And that's when I joined the team. But not for long. I soon discovered that the Green Ranger powers were, only temporary,"_

" _ **As you are aware, the Green Ranger power were completely decimated by the last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger, to battle Lord Zedd, and his diabolical evil,"**_ Zordon spoke. _**"And now, my friends, I give you, the White Ranger,"**_ he announced, and new Ranger appeared on the screen. He took off his helmet, revealing a smiling Tommy.

" _ **Guess who's back,"**_ he smiled at his friends, and the video was paused. The three present Rangers turned to Ethan.

"What did you do that for?" Kira demanded.

"Cause I'm so buggin' I can't even deal," Ethan defended, and the three fell silent, trying to process what they had just seen.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger," Conner breathed.

"Man, and I thought _I_ had secrets…" Kaitlyn muttered to herself. But it did explain a lot. They were all curious as to why the science teacher knew so much but only gave them cryptic answers.

"Not the oldest," they all spun around to see Hayley standing near the entrance. "just the best," she spoke softly.

"Hayley?" Ethan blinked as if unsure she was there.

"How did you get in here?" Conner asked warily as they walked over to her.

"Who cares about that," Kaitlyn spoke up quickly. "You know something about this, don't you?" she demanded as they stood in the center of the room. There was a dark edge in the girl's tone that the other three recognized from when they first discovered their powers and didn't know what to do about them.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble. And you four are the only ones who can help him," they all stood stunned as she walked over to them. "I've been helping Tommy prepare the Ranger energies since grad-school. Who'd you think built the morphers?" Hayley rolled her eyes. "I mean Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist, he ain't," she chuckled with a small smirk.

"And lemme guess. you are?" Kaitlyn frowned at her. She still felt on edge and was unsure if they could trust the woman.

"Among other things," Hayley nodded as her smile faded.

"Ok, so you know who we are, and you _what_ we are. Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?" Kira asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley nodded, and reached down into her bag. She took out a disk and walked over to the computer. "This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig, Kira," Hayley explained as the four gathered to watch a video of Dr. Oliver being taken by Tyrannodrones.

"Why didn't he just morph?" Conner asked as he looked down at Hayley. "I mean, he's a Power Ranger," Hayley frowned, and looked up at him.

"Not anymore," she told him. "Or didn't you get that far?" she started up the video diary again, and a different alien showed up on the screen.

" _ **Try to escape this, Power Rangers!"**_ he cackled with malice.

" _A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three Rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found,"_

" _ **The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new Rangers,"**_ Zordon revealed three new people, who Tommy seemed to recognize immediately.

" _ **Rocky! Adam! Aisha!"**_ he beamed brightly at the three.

" _ **Isn't this incredible?"**_ Aisha grinned back at him.

" _Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new Rangers stepped forward,_ " Dr. Oliver explained, before Rita and Zedd appeared together. _"And just in time, as Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing a new terror: Rito,"_ they watched in horror as the Rangers were defeated and their Zords destroyed. _"The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords…"_

" _ **Looks like we lost more than our Zords. We've lost our powers,"**_ Tommy told the others gravely as he looked around.

" _ **Your journey is about to begin!"**_ a blue figure with a large 'N' on his chest announced.

" _A Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja._ _Our quest complete, we gained new powers, new Zords, and new enemies,"_ the footage showed the Rangers, in their new gear fought off the Tenga warriors. _"But along new enemies, came new friends,"_ Tommy introduced himself to a girl named Katherine. _"When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice,"_ it showed Kimberly giving up her powers. _"Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger powers, and just in time. We were under attack. We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center,"_ the diary changed to show the Rangers finding a strange crystal among the wreckage.

" _ **It's all here,"**_ Tommy breathed. _**"This is incredible,"**_ the ground shook underneath them, before collapsing.

" _Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo Crystal, a mystical power that guided to the next chapter of our lives as Rangers,"_

" _ **Rangers, the power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you. They will bestow you with powers beyond your imagination,"**_ Zordon explained as they gained their new powers. They morphed into the Zeo Rangers, with Tommy as the Red Ranger.

" _The Zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend,"_

" _ **The new Gold Ranger's right here,"**_ Tommy smiled, and Jason stepped from the shadows, grinning as he lifted off his sunglasses.

" _Jason returned, and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger,"_ the footage showed Jason dominating the battle, before switching to a graduation. _"After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not before going on one last adventure as Rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear,"_ Dr. Oliver explained as the Rangers walked toward their new Zords.

" _ **Shift into Turbo!"**_ Tommy yelled as they raced through the dessert in their car-Zords.

" _The old Rangers were gone forever. But the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of Turbo and took her head on! With a little help,"_ Dr. Oliver added as the four wondered why there wasn't a Blue Ranger.

" _ **Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger!"**_ a young boy announced with a bright grin. Kaitlyn paused the video.

"Woah, how old is he?" she demanded.

"Justin was 12 when Zordon gave him the Blue Turbo power," Hayley replied, and the four gaped at her.

"Are you serious?" Ethan blinked, stunned at the fact that one of his predecessor had been a lot younger than himself.

"Well, technically, Justin kinda stumbled upon it by accident," Hayley told them as she remembered what Tommy had told her about the ex-Blue Ranger. The teenagers shared a bewildered look, before Hayley unpaused the video as it showed Tommy and Katherine being overwhelmed, before others stepped in.

" _TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos, proved they had what it take,"_ the footage showed a new mentor asking them who they selected to succeed them, and the four who had helped them before, stepped forward in their suits. Hayley stopped the video again.

"After that, Tommy went to college, where he met yours truly," Hayley grinned as they looked at her. "But when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he could never escape the Power for long," she explained.

"Seeing as I don't us to be the end of the line, can we go back to the subject of _finding_ Dr. O?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Kira spoke up. "What about Invisiportals? There all over the city, if we could find one we could use it to get into Mesogog's lab," she suggested hopefully. Hayley nodded, and turned back to the computer.

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley told her. "Unfortunately, I need a little more time," she shook her head with a sigh.

"Ok, what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner frowned. He had to admit, he was starting to worry.

"Here. Watch some of your heritage," Hayley decided, bring up more footage of past Rangers. "You might learn something," she told them, and the four students turned back to the video.

* * *

As they continued to watch the video, Kaitlyn found herself fascinated by the footage. The Space Rangers and the Lost Galaxy Rangers were shown, but when the Lightspeed Rangers appeared on the screen, Kaitlyn gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ethan frowned as Hayley paused the video.

"I know them," Kaitlyn explained, and the other three looked at her.

"What do you mean 'you know them'?" Conner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm from Mariner Bay," Kaitlyn answered, before she turned her gaze toward the screen as it showed the Rangers together. "Actually, my family and I were there during the final attack," she told them softly. Due to being young at the time, the day of Queen Bansheera's final attack on the city was fuzzy to her, and it bothered her. The others fell silent, not quite sure of what to say.

"Hey, I've got something," Hayley broke the silence and the four immediately looked at her.

"Have you found him?" Kira asked hopefully.

"Almost," Hayley sighed. "I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesogog's firewall. In theory, it should lead us right to an Invisportal," she told them.

"Then what?" Kaitlyn arched an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Uh…I'll let you know when I get there," Hayley spoke, making them sigh.

* * *

"What's happening?" Conner demanded as they watched Hayley, who let out a sigh of frustration. The computer screens went black and showed 'search failed'.

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog is really smart. For a mutant freak," Hayley scowled. She didn't like failing, especially in her own profession. The screen turned fuzzy, and the teens frowned.

"What's it doing?" Kaitlyn asked as another video appeared.

"It's retrieving more Ranger history," Hayley told her as they began to watch the diary again.

" _ **My friends and I are from the year 3000,"**_ the girl on the screen explained, holding a morpher in her hand.

"Whoa, hold up!" Ethan paused the video again. "Rangers from the _future_?" he demanded.

"They're down with time travel and everything," Kira spoke up. "couldn't they take us back to the moment Tommy was kidnapped?" she suggested.

"What, so we can watch it happen all over again?" Conner scoffed. All four stared at him. "Oh…so we can stop them…got it," he nodded slowly, and Kaitlyn placed a hand on her face with a groan as the others shook their heads.

"Well, it's worth a shot anyway," Kaitlyn shrugged. "Let's see if it can tell us how to reach them," she pressed play, and the diary started up again.

" _ **We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time, and take them back with us,"**_ the girl explained to skeptic looking guy on a motorcycle. _ **"We think you may be the only who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them,"**_ she said, before the scene changed to her hand over the morpher, along with a couple of others stood with them.

" _Rangers from the future chased a mutant criminal through time,"_ Dr. Oliver spoke up again as the five morphed. _"But it took a modern-day hero to help finish the job,"_ it showed another young man being attacked, before gaining a morpher of his own. _"it took a while for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the power, but the reward of helping mankind,"_ he morphed into a red and black suit.

"That was seriously not helpful," Kaitlyn shook her head with a heavy sigh. They were all slowly starting to lose hope of finding the science teacher.

"Ok, so what about all the other Rangers?" Conner suggested. "I mean, there must be hundreds, couldn't we just team up and scout all over the city?" he asked.

"It's not that easy," Hayley shook her head. "Most Rangers don't have their powers anymore. Some never wanted them at all…" she muttered as the diary started again.

" _ **We need a fifth Ranger,"**_ a girl on the screen stated, before another Ranger landed behind them.

" _ **Calm down guys,"**_ she scoffed, demorphing. _**"I say we're doing just fine the way we are,"**_ she told them.

" _Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers used the spirit of the ancient animals to fight the evil Orgs; creatures determined to conquer Earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the lunar wolf,"_

"He's pretty cute," Kaitlyn commented as she watched Merrick morph. Conner frowned, and both Kira and Ethan snickered.

"Meanwhile, back in reality, we still have no way to find Dr. O," Ethan spoke up, quickly turning serious again.

"I know there's at least one more group of Rangers out there," Hayley nodded. "They had a guy named Cam, he's even more of genius at this stuff than I am," she told them, and Conner looked up as an idea hit him.

"Hey, try typing in Ninja Storm," he suggested, and the others looked up at him quickly, their eyebrows raised. "My twin brother went to this super-secret Ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be Rangers!" Conner explained.

"Was your brother one of them?" Kaitlyn asked curiously. Conner laughed.

"Nah, He couldn't even finish Ninja school. He's like a total airhead, we're so different," he mused, and then noticed his friends were staring blankly at him. "uh…guys?" the Red Ranger frowned at them.

"Look! I found them!" Hayley spoke up, and the four Rangers turned back to the screen quickly as the diary showed a young man, who they assumed to be Cam, holding out a case with morphers inside.

" _ **These,"**_ he spoke up as he opened the case. _**"Are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers,"**_ Cam told the three that stood in front of him. One of the boys, who was dressed in black and yellow gear started laughing excitedly.

" _ **Yes! See? I knew it dude! I was right, Power Rangers are real!"**_ he cheered happily as he took the yellow morpher. Kaitlyn nudged Kira, who frowned at her.

"Hey Kira, your predecessor isn't half bad in the cute department, don't you think?" Kaitlyn giggled. Kira scowled and smacked the mermaid's arm, making her yelp and hide behind Conner. The others rolled their eyes as Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at the Yellow Dino Ranger.

" _Three unlikey Ninja students commanded the Power of Earth, Air, and Water,"_ Dr. Oliver continued. _"But they soon discovered they wouldn't face their enemy alone,"_ the video switched to a girl in black and silver gear. She morphed into a silver suit, before taking on a faceless monster. _"Sierra, a Snow Ninja joined and assumed the job as the Silver Ranger, and just in time. It was the power of Thunder and Lightning that gave them their biggest challenge,"_ the video showed the Crimson, Navy, and Black Rangers easily overwhelming the four.

" _ **Hey!"**_ Shane yelled as the video showed the Crimson, Navy and Black Rangers holding Cam in their grasp.

" _But their greatest enemies…"_ the three demorphed to reveal their identities, throwing Cam into the others before disappearing. _"Proved to be their greatest allies,"_ it showed the Crimson Ranger demorphing on an island.

" _ **Do you know who we are?"**_ Shane asked warily.

" _ **Yeah, my friends,"**_ Hunter nodded, and the others smiled brightly, before the scene changed again.

" _ **Sorry to spoil your fun!"**_ Cam scowled as he slipped on a glowing amulet.

" _With Earth at the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time, to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the Green Samurai,"_ the Green Ranger demorphed and revealed to be Cam. _"But in the final battle against Lothor, the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice,_ " Dr. Oliver continued as the video showed Lothor overwhelming them.

" _ **I have your Ranger powers!"**_ Lothor declared, holding up Cam's Samurai Amulet.

" _ **We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power!"**_ the Red Ranger growled, already up on his feet again. _**"Power of Air!"**_

" _ **Power of Earth!"**_

" _ **Power of Water!"**_

" _ **Ninja Power!"**_ the three combined their Ninja powers, and sent Lothor into the abyss of Evil, which caused it to exploded.

"Woah! Ninja's are real!" Ethan beamed in excitement. "I knew it!" he beamed, and the others couldn't help but grin at the Blue Ranger's excitement.

"Hey, my brother taught me some of his moves," Conner told them, and stepped back. He preformed several punches and kicks, however, when he spun around to kick again, he ended up kicking the computer, causing it to explode.

"Please tell me that did not just happen!" Kaitlyn breathed as she covered her eyes.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy," Hayley's eyes were wide with panic as she stared at the fuzzy computer screen.

* * *

It was after a little while of letting Hayley work on the computer, Conner couldn't take the guilt anymore.

"Anything?" he asked desperately.

"Got it!" Hayley yelled happily as the screen returned to normal, the four let out heavy sighs of relief.

"We are so lucky that you're a genius!" Ethan beamed.

"Even geniuses need a little help sometimes," Hayley looked up at them with a bright smile. "That little jolt must have done something to the wiring, 'cause I'm getting something'!" she told them. Kaitlyn placed a hand on Conner's shoulder and winked at him, and the Red Ranger smiled weakly back. They all returned to the computer, just as Dr. Oliver's video diary returned to the screen.

" _With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet,"_ Dr. Oliver told them, and the footage of the four appeared on the screen.

"It's us," Kaitlyn breathed out as she stared at the screen.

" _You're in good hands,"_ Dr. Oliver nodded.

"He really trusts us…" Conner breathed.

"He does," Hayley nodded with a soft smile.

"We have to save him. We owe it to him," Ethan spoke up.

"The whole world owes him," Kira agreed. Kaitlyn bit her lip as guilt ran surged through. She still hadn't told them about her fishy secret. She was brought out of her thoughts as the computer beeped.

"It worked!" Hayley turned back to the computer and smiled brightly. "I've got a lock on an Invisportal!" she told them quickly, and they nodded at each other with determined smiles.

"Time to go save a teacher," Conner grinned as he put his hands together. Kaitlyn shoved aside the thoughts of telling the others. For now, it was time to focus on bringing Dr. Oliver back.

"And to teach Mesogog that we Rangers don't go down without one hell of a fight," Kaitlyn added in with a smile. Conner, Ethan, and Kira grinned at her in agreement.


	5. Back in Black

Chapter 5: Back in Black

As Hayley locked onto the Invisiportal's coordinates, the four Rangers nodded, and walked off to save their teacher.

"Remember, you have to reach the speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry, otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!" they all froze to a halt at the tech genius's words. "Did I forget to mention that…? Hayley turned around to face to find the four staring at her incredulously. "I'll take that as a yes," she gulped.

"Okay, I may be passing algebra with a B+, but _that_ went way over my head!" Kaitlyn gaped at the redhead. "How are we going to match that kinda speed? I mean, I doubt the Raptor Riders could race that fast," she commented as she clutched her locket.

"Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion," Hayley smiled, pressing a button on the keyboard. A wall rose up nearby, showing four bikes in red, blue, yellow, and silver.

"Awesome!" Kaitlyn squealed, and bounced over to her bike. "Oh man Hayley, this is sweet! My brother, Nick would totally freak if he saw these!" she told Hayley, who smiled.

"You have a brother?" Kira asked curiously. Since only knowing her for a short while, the other three didn't know very much about the Silver Ranger. Kaitlyn turned away from the bikes to look at them.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I've got an older sister too, but you guys already know that," she reminded them.

"The one who lives in Briarwood?" Ethan asked, remembering back when they had first met. Kaitlyn nodded as Hayley walked over to the bikes.

"These are your new Raptor Cycles," she explained. "They should have you at the portal's coordinates in 92.75 seconds," Kaitlyn let out an impressed whistle as she stood with the others.

"And when we get there?" Kira asked curiously.

"Use your Dino Gems to access the Hyper Drive. Then head straight through to Mesogog's island fortress," Hayley told them, and Kaitlyn instantly paled. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Uh Hayley, did you just say 'island fortress'?" Kaitlyn asked slowly.

"Yes, why?" Hayley frowned at her, not understanding why now she looked so close to bolting out of the room.

"Uh…well…you see…the thing is," Kaitlyn paused as the others shot her confused looks.

"What's the matter?" Conner frowned, folding his arms, before his eyes widened. "Can't you swim?" he couldn't help but laugh. Kaitlyn glared up at him fiercely.

"Of course I can!"

"Then what's the problem?" Kaitlyn bit her lower lip at his question. She was still nervous about telling them the truth, but it appeared she didn't have a choice this time. With a deep breath, she began to speak. "Guys, there's something—"

"The Invisportal will take you _directly_ to the island," Hayley cut in before Kaitlyn could finish her confession. She walked past them. "None of you will have to go near the water," she smiled at Kaitlyn, who relaxed a little and nodded, before she frowned as questions entered her mind. Did Hayley know? And did that mean Dr. Oliver knew too?

"Alright," with more raised eyebrow at Kaitlyn, Conner looked at the others. "you guys ready?" he asked, and they all nodded.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, ha!" they morphed into their suits and quickly mounted on their new bikes and shot out of the lab through the cliff entrance, ready to find Dr. Oliver.

* * *

As they raced down toward the beach, the four Dino Rangers were awestruck at the speed of their new Raptor Cycles. As they reached the beach, the bikes suddenly slowed to a stop, and they looked around.

"Whoa, it just stopped," Ethan commented as he examined the engine, making sure he didn't do anything to it.

"What's up with that?" Conner frowned. They all climbed off and glanced around. Kaitlyn's gaze fell to the water, her legs ached with a dull pain as the urge to swim slowly took hold.

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates," Kaitlyn snapped out of it as Kira spoke up. She quickly looked away from the water and stood beside the Yellow Ranger.

"It's gotta be," Kaitlyn nodded, and then grinned as an Invisiportal appeared. "Hey look! There it is!" the boys turned away from their bikes to stand beside them.

"Sure hope Dr. O's on the other side," Kira muttered.

"Only one way to find out," Conner decided. "You guys ready?" he looked at his teammates, who nodded. They headed back to their bikes, but as soon as they got back on them, Zeltrax, Elsa, and their usual crowd of Tyrannodrones, along with a new monster, appeared through the portal.

"Hey! No-one invited you to the party!" Conner yelled at them, glaring under his helmet. Elsa sneered.

"I'm crashing!" she called back. "And I brought a few friends. Is that rude?" she asked, gesturing to Zeltrax and their small army around her.

"Extremely," Kira growled.

"Here's a suggestion, why don't you and your boyfriend take your goons somewhere else?" Kaitlyn called. Elsa glared darkly as Zeltrax took a step forward, his sword pointed at them.

"You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains," he promised.

"I might be able to pull that look off, but these guys… _no way_!" Kira mocked as she gestured to the boys. "How about you, Kaitlyn?" she asked, looking at the Silver Ranger, who shook her head.

"Nah, chains are so not my style," Kaitlyn shrugged. "What do you guys say we take these freaks down a peg or two?" she asked, looking at the others.

"I vote we go for it!" Conner agreed.

"Yeah!" Kira and Ethan cheered, and they sped forwards on their bikes. Elsa screeched out an order to attack, and the monsters charged to meet them. The four Rangers tested out their new Raptor Cycles, firing lasers to take out most of the Tyrannodrones.

"Wahoo! This baby totally rocks!" Kaitlyn cheered as she sped towards a small group. She blasted them all to the ground. She spotted Conner as he took on both Zeltrax and Elsa, and as he spun his bike around to block their attacks, Kaitlyn joined and blasted Elsa with her blaster, knocking the woman into the water.

"Haven't you guys been taught to play nice?" Kaitlyn called. Zeltrax let out a snarl, regripping his sword and ran at her. Conner leapt off his bike, and with a powerful kick, sent the robot flying away from the Silver Ranger. "Thanks Conner," she grinned at the Red Ranger as he landed.

"No problem," Conner shrugged, and climbed back onto his bike. They quickly regrouped with Ethan and Kira, and turned back to the portal.

"Guys hurry! The portal's still open!" Ethan realized.

"We can do it!" Conner nodded.

"Conner's right you guys, let's do it!" Kaitlyn agreed, and Conner led the way towards the portal. They narrowly avoided Elsa's final attempt at stopping them.

"Punch it!" the Red Ranger called, and they called on their Hyper-Drive, passing through the Invisportal.

The four reappeared on the other side of the portal, and slowed to a stop, looking around. "Hayley! we're in!" Conner spoke as they got off their bikes.

" _Good. I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit,"_ Hayley told them.

"Ok," Ethan nodded.

" _You have about five minutes,"_ Hayley told them.

"Yeah, _no pressure_ at all," Kaitlyn muttered. They demorphed and hurried off to find the lab.

"This way!" Kira called as she led the way, being the only one who knew the way. "It should be right around this way, I think! At least we still have the element of—"

"Welcome," a large mutant stepped around the corner, wearing a black robe as they skidded to a stop. "we've been expecting you," he told them as he walked towards them.

"Surprise…" Kira gulped as they backed away.

"You remember me, I trust?" Mesogog asked almost mockingly.

"Like I could forget that face?" Kira questioned with a whimper as the doors behind them closed, trapping them.

"Uh…what parts his face?" Ethan asked nervously as the others checked to see if they could open it.

"Obviously, you are need in of some discipline," Mesogog commented, and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Why does he make us sound like dogs?" she frowned, looking at the others. When Mesogog raised his hands, Kaitlyn gulped, and without even thinking, clung to Conner tightly. As he fired strange energy from his glowing forehead, Elsa, Zeltrax, and their monster appeared, taking the hit instead. As they screamed in agony, the four Rangers used the chance to bolt. They ran through the lab, looking around, before they found the lab, and Dr. Oliver.

"Dr. O!" they ran over to him, and he smiled back at them with relief.

"Good timing. Hit the red button on the panel over there!" he instructed as Kaitlyn and Conner released him. Ethan ran over and hit the button, which closed the door and shut Mesogog and his minions out. "Should have known you'd try and rescue me," he muttered as they gathered at the control panel.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Ethan frowned at him. "Cause if it is, it needs some work," the Blue Ranger told him, and Dr. Oliver smiled wryly at him.

"I'll thank you for real when we get outta here," he told him, pressing another button. "We can use the main Invisportal network," he told them, looking around as a portal appeared behind them. "Hayley gave you the Raptor Cycles, right? This way!" he went to lead them, but Ethan pulled him back.

"We need to talk," he told the teacher, who was frowning.

"Go! I'll explain everything later!" he told them.

"We already know everything!" Conner's words made Dr. Oliver pale a little.

"We found the video diary," Kira nodded.

"We know you're a Power Ranger," Kaitlyn finished with folded arms. Dr. Oliver shook his head.

" _Was,_ Kaitlyn. Not anymore," he corrected her. The doors were forced open, and Zeltrax ran in with a group of Tyrannodrones, followed by the monster, Elsa and Mesogog.

"Ranger or not, you're mine now," Mesogog snarled at them.

"I hate it when he gets like this," Dr. Oliver sighed.

"We can take it from here Dr. O," Conner decided, and their teacher nodded and moved off to the side. "Ready?" he called as they activated their morphers.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, ha!" they morphed again, and started fighting again. Pulling out her saber, Kaitlyn slashed the Tyrannodrones that surrounded her. She rolled under a punch and kicked out her attacker's feet. Meanwhile, Conner was fighting Zeltrax and Elsa together again. When they backed him into a panel, Kaitlyn ran over and blocked Elsa's attack on the Red Ranger, before kicking her away.

"Now what did I say about playing nice?" she taunted, resting her hands on her hips. "You ok?" Kaitlyn turned to Conner, who nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," he told her, and she shrugged.

"No problem, just returning the favor," Kaitlyn grinned up at him. Conner grinned back, before Elsa and Zeltrax ran at them again.

"Dr. O!" Conner called as they took out all the Tyrannodrones and found their mentor on the ground, Mesogog stood over him, snarling.

"Head for the portal!" Dr. Oliver yelled at them. "I need to get something!" he told them.

"But-"

"Hurry!" he yelled, and they leapt through the Invisportal, and mounted on their bikes again. A moment later, Dr. Oliver appeared behind them, holding a large crystal under his arm.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asked as the portal reappeared in front of them.

"This one, we do," Dr. Oliver confirmed. Elsa, Zeltrax and the monster appeared not that far behind them. "Go! I'm right behind you!" he ordered, and with a nod, they sped through portal, returning to the center of the city.

"Where is he?" Conner asked worriedly as they pulled to a stop and looked around. Dr. Oliver appeared moments later, making the Rangers sigh with relief. However, Elsa and the others followed after. Zeltrax blasted them with blue energy, which Dr. Oliver blocked with his crystal. There was a bright light, which temporally blinded everyone, before they were knocked back by the shockwave. When the light faded, Dr. Oliver was gone.

"No…h-he can't be…" Kaitlyn staggered, and was about to fall before Conner caught her and held her up.

"This can't be happening!" Kira yelled as she fell to her knees, tears stung her eyes.

"Such negativity," Elsa sneered widely at them. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?" she asked mockingly.

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver!" Zeltrax added, his voice rumbled with triumph. The Rangers glared hotly at them as their anger rose.

"I heard my name," a voice spoke up and everyone froze. They were all shocked as Dr. Oliver reappeared, completely fine as he stood between the two sides. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?" he taunted.

"Yes!" the Rangers ran over to his side, and noticed that his fist started to glow.

"Hey, Dr. O, what's this?" Conner grabbed his wrist, and Dr. Oliver opened his hand to reveal a Black Dino Gem.

"A Black Dino Gem!" Ethan breathed in amazement.

"I'm starting to think the Power really is obsessed with you, Dr. O," Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh. "So, you've got the power of invisibility?" she summed up.

"It looks like it," Dr. Oliver agreed with a smile.

"That Gem belongs to my master!" Elsa snarled at them, furious that not only the science teacher survived, but he had successfully released the Gem where Mesogog had failed.

"There's two things you need to know about Dino Gems," Dr. Oliver replied with a grin. "One, you can't choose them, they choose you," he told her as she glared at him suspiciously.

"What's the other?" she demanded. Dr. Oliver's smirk only grew wider, he lifted his arm up to reveal a black morpher on his wrist.

"They go real well with Dino morphers," he told her, and combined the Gem with his new morpher.

"Aren't you a little old for this, _Tommy,"_ Elsa scoffed at him. Dr. Oliver just smirked back.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off," he told her confidently. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he morphed into his black suit with gold spikes down the sides and his helmet. "Just like riding a bike," he nodded with a smile.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax growled. "Attack!" he barked. The Tyrannodrones and the monster ran at the five Rangers, with Elsa and Zeltrax following behind. Conner fought off the Tyrannodrones as Zeltrax made a beeline for Dr. Oliver, Kira and Ethan dealt with the monster, leaving Elsa to Kaitlyn.

"Where's your other half?" Kaitlyn asked mockingly and flipped over Elsa as she swung her sword at her. She drew her saber and met the woman in black with it. The two continued to deflect each other's strikes, until they locked their swords.

"We are not intimated by your teacher," Elsa hissed, pressing her sword. With a grunt, Kaitlyn shifted herself around, pushing Elsa's sword towards the ground.

"Really? Cause clearly you've never taken one of his pop quizzes," Kaitlyn mocked, before Elsa knocked her back with a kick. As she went to strike again, Kaitlyn blocked it with a kick, before flipping to the side. "Alright, I've had enough of this," she growled as she regripped her saber. When she spotted a nearby fire hydrant, the mermaid smirked. With a simple hand gesture, Kaitlyn summoned the water from it and blasted Elsa, pushing her back with a cry.

"How'd you like that?" Kaitlyn taunted as she tapped her saber against her shoulder. Elsa spat out some water, before fixating a dark scowl onto her.

"We will meet again Silver Ranger!" she promised, and disappeared.

"Fine!" Kaitlyn called up at the sky, and then joined Ethan and Kira as they blasted the monster, knocking him back.

"You guys ok?" Kira asked as Kaitlyn and Conner joined them, having taken care of the Tyrannodrones.

"Better than he is," Conner gestured towards the monster.

"Let's put em' together!" Ethan called.

"Yeah. Good call!" Conner nodded.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they formed their cannon, and aimed it at the flower monster.

"Don't be a pollinator hater!" the monster yelled back.

"Ready?"

"Fire!" they immediately destroyed the monster. As Dr. Oliver chased Zeltrax, dark clouds formed overhead and rain poured over where the monster had fallen, reviving it.

"Oh yeah!" it cheered as it towered over them. The five took a step back as they groaned. Dr. Oliver's morpher beeped suddenly.

"Hayley?" he answered hopefully.

" _Welcome back. I've got a little homecoming present for you,"_ Hayley smiled with relief. _"I found it on the north side of the forest_ ," she told them, and they all looked up to see a massive Dino Zord ambled towards them. _"Meet the Brachio Zord. Retrieving the Black Dino Gem must've awakened him. Wait till you see what he has inside, I think you can handle it from here,"_ Hayley told them, before the Brachio Zord opened up and the four Rangers Zords came out.

"Yes! It's Zord time!" Kaitlyn cheered, and jumped into her Plesio Zord as the others followed suit with theirs.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!" they called as their Megazord was formed. The monster cackled loudly, spinning as they attempted to attack. He hit them with his tendrils repeatedly, before they wrapped around and restrained them.

"Feel the love!" with another laugh, the monster fired jolts of electricity through the tendrils, making the Rangers cry out as their Megazord shook.

"We're getting rocked!" Conner complained loudly.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Conner!" Kaitlyn snapped as her body screamed at her with pain.

"We could use some reinforcements!" Ethan groaned.

"Hayley? Got any more surprises?" Kira asked hopefully.

" _Sure do. Try the Celpha Zord,"_ Hayley smiled. The Brachio Zord opened once again, and a much smaller Zord, wearing boxing gloves, jumped out and bounced towards the Megazord.

"Oh my gosh! What a cutie!" Kaitlyn cooed as the Celpha Zord floored the monster with a few punches.

"The Celpha Zord can link up with your Megazord for even more power!" Dr. Oliver called up to them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Conner turned to his friends, who nodded. "Let's do it! Ready!" Conner called on the power, and the Megazord combined with the newest Zord. Unfazed by the new power, the monster ran at them again.

"Celpha Power Punch!" they called, and with a few quick jabs, the monster was destroyed.

"Hey, good thing it wasn't hay-fever season," Kaitlyn grinned, and the others laughed as they cheered.

* * *

"What a day," Ethan grinned excitedly as the four sat in Hayley's Cyberspace, which was being closed up for the day. "New bikes, new Zords…"

"New Ranger," Conner finished with a grin, and looked over to Dr. Oliver who was sitting across from them. "Well. Sorta new," he corrected himself, and the new Black Ranger laughed.

"Dr. O, are you gonna tell us how you just happened to have that morpher ready?" Kira asked curiously.

"Right after you guys become Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another Gem," Dr. Oliver explained. "So, I had Hayley build a morpher, just in case," he told them as Hayley smiled at him, holding up his new morpher, which had turned into a bracelet just like the other four's.

"And the day of Kira's gig?" Kaitlyn arched an eyebrow as Hayley sat on the arm chair next to them.

"I was coming to tell you guys that the energy had moved and we needed to investigate," Dr. Oliver told them.

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner finished, nodding. "Brutal," the Red Ranger shook his head.

"Yeah, but it turned out ok," Dr. Oliver smiled at them, set his milkshake down as he got to his feet. "Well, I better get going," he told them, and they all looked at him, confused.

"Going?" Hayley frowned at him. "Where are you going?" she asked as Dr. Oliver walked around the couch.

"Shopping," he grinned at them. "I checked my closet, and there's a serious shortage of black in there," he told them, making them all laugh. "See ya," he waved at them and left. Kaitlyn set her own drink down and rose up.

"Now where are you going?" Conner arched an eyebrow at her.

"Since Dr. Oliver's back now, I'm gonna go and enjoy some well-deserved down time," Kaitlyn shrugged. Since the fight back on the beach, her legs felt weak and achy, which told her that she needed to go for a swim really soon. With a promise to call Kira later, Kaitlyn waved goodbye to the others and left the café.


	6. Game On

Chapter 6: Game On

Kaitlyn swam in between the rocks, her bright orange scales shimmered a little in the underwater light. She stopped and leaned up against a rock reef, breathing out a relaxed sigh as she admired the scenery. Hearing a noise, Kaitlyn looked around and spotted a dolphin up ahead.

The dolphin clicked as it performed a few twirls in front of Kaitlyn, making her smile brightly. With a flick of her tail, the mermaid moved past the reef and did a graceful pirouette of her own, and the dolphin clicked happily as it swam beside her. Kaitlyn grabbed on to its dorsal fin, and the two swam together.

After parting ways with the dolphin, Kaitlyn swam back to shore and used her heating power to dry off. As she went to leave, her morpher beeped. "What's up?" she responded.

" _Kaitlyn, why aren't you at training?"_ Dr. Oliver unamused words made Kaitlyn freeze. She smacked her forehead with a groan, having forgot they were doing Ranger training in the forest.

"Oh shoot! I'm so sorry Dr. O, I completely spaced out about training," she admitted, feeling guilty. Dr. Oliver sighed on the other line before he spoke again.

" _Just hurry and get here, please,"_ he told her.

"Will do Dr. Oliver," Kaitlyn nodded, and ended the communication's link. She ran a hand in her hair with a heavy sigh. "When am I gonna get a grip on this whole being a Ranger thing?" she wondered to herself, and gave the crashing waves one more glance before hurrying off to training.

* * *

Kaitlyn arrived at the forest to find Conner, Kira, and Dr. Oliver standing with the Raptor Cycles.

"Hey guys," Kaitlyn greeted as she reached them. She frowned as she noticed they were still missing someone. "Uh, where's Ethan?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask that question myself," Dr. Oliver commented with a frown. He shot a quick unimpressed look at Kaitlyn, who just gave him a weak smile.

"We should've grabbed him from the Cyber Café. Sorry, Dr. O," Kira apologized, and their teacher just shook his head as he looked away.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Conner spoke up. "It's just practice," he shrugged. He didn't quite understand the problem of the Blue Ranger's absence. Dr. Oliver turned back to him with a frown.

"Training is just as important as the real deal," he told them."You'll never know when you might be attack-" as if on cue, a black blur rammed into Dr. Oliver, knocking him into the teens, who caught him. "Well, I couldn't have planned that better," the Black Ranger grumbled as Zeltrax and a group of Tyrannodrones gathered ahead of them.

"Attack!" Zeltrax barked, and the Tyrannodrones ran forwards. As Dr. Oliver fought off the robot, the other three were left with the foot soldiers. Kaitlyn sidestepped and kicked a Tyrannodrone in the chest, before tossing another one. As she bent back to avoid a punch, two hands grabbed her arms.

"Look out!" Conner stopped fighting and glanced around in time to see Kaitlyn get tossed into his direction, he immediately caught her before she could hit the ground. When she lifted her head to thank him, Kaitlyn's eyes widened and pulled back quickly as she realized how close their faces were.

"Uh…T-Thanks…" Kaitlyn muttered quickly. She avoided his gaze as a hot blush spread across her face.

"No…no problem…" Conner muttered back. His face was just as red. The two were forced to focus back on the fight as several Tyrannodrones surrounded them.

"How do you feel about a ride in the country?" Kira called as she was kicked into her bike.

"Great day for it!" Conner agreed.

"Let's go for it!" Kaitlyn nodded as she flipped a Tyrannodrone. Dr. Oliver nodded as he caught his breath, and they called on their bracelet's true form.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, ha!" the four morphed into their suits, and while Dr. Oliver continued his fight with Zeltrax, the other three mounted their bikes and sped towards the Tyrannodrones. Kaitlyn raced through the forest, blasting the group ahead of her.

"Now this is what I call having a blast," Kaitlyn laughed as she blasted the last of the Tyrannodrones. Once they took care of their opponents, the three regrouped as Zeltrax and the remaining Tyrannodrones fled the battle.

"Okay, anybody else find that attack just plain-out random?" Kaitlyn asked as they regrouped with Dr. Oliver.

"It was probably a diversion," Dr. Oliver summed up, and glanced at them. "Go to the café and grab Ethan, and then meet me back at the lab," he instructed, and the three nodded, before they ran off to get the Blue Ranger.

* * *

Arriving at the alleyway that led to the Cyberspace, Conner, Kira, and Kaitlyn quickly stepped out of Conner's car and ran up to the building.

"You guys think he's still here?" Conner asked as they walked up to the entrance.

"Let's find out," Kira shrugged, then turned to Kaitlyn. "and hey, you never did explain _your_ reason for being late," she commented, and the Silver Ranger bit her lower lip nervously. However, before she could speak, they heard a strange noise and spun around to see a monster up ahead.

"Oh great…" Conner groaned as the monster turned around to face them.

"If you're looking for your friend, you're too late!" he cackled, and the Ranger's eyes widened. "Unless you want to join him!" Demagnetron challenged, and with angry glares, the three ran at him. Kira and Kaitlyn attempted to attack together, but were batted aside.

"Dr. O, we found one of Mesogog's goons, but there's no sign of Ethan anywhere," Kaitlyn contacted the Black Ranger.

" _I'm getting a reading on him. Keep looking while I try to pinpoint signal,"_ Dr. Oliver instructed, before ending the communication. Kaitlyn shook her head with a sigh.

"Oh sure, _real_ easy for him to say," she grumbled. When Conner and Kira were blasted back, Kaitlyn ran at the monster, and launched several kicks and punches. "Tell us what you did with our friend!" she demanded. But as she went for another punch, Demagnetron caught it and twisted her arm, making Kaitlyn cry out.

"That's for me to know and you Rangers to never find out!" he sneered, before knocking her to the ground. Conner and Kira ran over and helped the mermaid up, before they were forced to take cover behind some nearby crates as the monster blasted them with energy.

"Y'know, it'd be really great time to find Ethan," Conner told the girls as he glanced to see how close the monster was.

"Dr. O says he's still around here somewhere," Kaitlyn told them as she rubbed her sore wrist. It was already starting to show sign of bruising.

"See if you two can draw his fire. I'll go check inside," Kira told them.

"Make it quick," Conner instructed, and gave another glance behind the crates. "I don't think Kaitlyn and I can hold this guy off for very long," he told her. Kira nodded, and ran inside, which caught Demagnetron's attention and he made his way towards the café.

"Hey metal-head!" the monster spun around to see the two remaining Rangers standing together. "Remember us?" Kaitlyn called, before they ran at him, but were easily batted aside again. As they laid on the ground, the pair immediately called on their morphers.

"You two are no match for me!" Demagnetron cackled as the pair helped each other up.

"I'm so over this freak," Kaitlyn growled, ready to morph.

"Then let's end this," Conner nodded.

"Dino Thunder, Power- "however, before they could activate their suits, Demagnetron blasted them with more energy, sending the pair flew into the café. Kaitlyn cried out as she slammed into the tables.

"Ow, man that seriously hurts…" with a loud moan, Kaitlyn slowly picked herself up. She glanced around and spotted Conner, who had crashed into the computer, as he was getting up. "Conner, you ok?" she asked in concern as she ran over to the Red Ranger's side.

"Yeah…I think so," he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Something sparked nearby and the pair glanced over to see a strange small device that sat next to the computer that Conner had smashed into.

"What is that thing?" Kaitlyn questioned as it sparked again. However, before they could investigate, a strange noise came from behind, making them turn around. The two Ranger's eyes widened at the sight in front of them. "What the hell?" Kaitlyn blinked as a morphed Ethan and Kira, along with a crowd of mysterious black and white monsters with pole like weapons stopped fighting and looked around, confused as to where they all were.

"What's going on?" Conner demanded as they all went back to fighting.

"Don't ask!" Kira called back, before kicking a monster away.

"Aw man! Hayley's seriously gonna lose it!" they heard Ethan's cry as a monster crashed over the bar.

"Guys! Morph and meet us outside!" Kira shouted at Kaitlyn and Conner, who both nodded.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, ha!" the pair morphed into their suits and helped Kira and Ethan lead the strange creatures outside, not risking anymore damage to the café. Ethan, Kira, and Kaitlyn fought them off while Conner handled Demagnetron. Kaitlyn ducked under punch, before she grabbed one of the monster's poles and swung off it to kick several more. Demagnetron fled the battle as the other creatures had been defeated.

"Come on, let's check out the game," Conner decided, and the other nodded, before heading back into the café. While Ethan worked on the game, the other three decided to clean up the mess from the fight.

"Ahh, its doing it again!" Ethan's complaint instantly brought them back to him.

"Dude, what's going on?" Conner frowned. The geek looked up at him and shrugged.

"I kinda don't know where to start," he sighed in exasperation.

"The truth is best told from thine heart," they spun around to see a small strange looking man dressed in strange clothing, grinning as he leaned up against the wall. The other three just stared at the wizard with widened eyes while Ethan frowned. Another problem to fix.

* * *

"I'll see if I can get access by linking this with our main power supply," Hayley decided as she worked at the computer. Sitting next to her, Dr. Oliver turned to face the Rangers.

"So, let me get this straight. You were so caught up in _video game_ that you let a _monster_ sneak up behind you?" Dr. Oliver glared at Ethan, who immediately sat up straighter.

"It's a pretty tight game, Dr. O!" the Blue Ranger defended.

"Ethan, you have to keep yourhead in _this_ game at all times," Dr. Oliver scolded, then sighed. "Look, I know it can be hard, it can be really dangerous too. But that's why you just gotta-" he was cut off as his mouth suddenly disappeared, making the four stare at him. Ethan immediately turned to Beldorf, who was examining some of the equipment.

"Beldorf! Give him his mouth back!" Ethan scolded, and Conner grinned.

"Can he wait until after mid-terms?" he asked, and received a light elbow jab from Kaitlyn.

"Beldorf!" Ethan warned again, and the wizard glared at him.

"Killjoy!" he growled, and reversed the spell.

"Ok? Let's not do that again," Dr. Oliver finished, oblivious to the fact he had lost his mouth moments ago.

"I'm really sorry, Dr. O," Ethan apologized quickly.

"I know you are Ethan," the Black Ranger assured him.

"I definitely learned my lesson," Ethan nodded. Hayley turned around to face them.

"Y'know, this might not be a total loss," she spoke up with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Oliver frowned.

"The creature's energy pulse left a residual power pulse," Hayley explained, and gave Ethan's machine a disgusted look. "If I can recalibrate the settings, I might be able to use this thing to send Beldrof back," she told them, and Ethan broke into a wide grin.

"You mean…I did something right?" he beamed.

"You may have gotten lucky," Dr. Oliver told him sternly. "Right now, we have to deal with that creature on the loose," he decided, then looked at Kira. "Kira, check the monitors and see if you can't find him," the science teacher instructed. The Yellow Ranger nodded and headed to do so.

* * *

It was a little while later when the alarms beeped, alerting everyone that there was trouble in the city.

"Looks like Mr. Magnetic Personality's back!" Kira announced as they all looked at the screens.

"Ok," Dr. Oliver headed over, before glancing at Beldorf. "you stay put till we figure out a way to send you back," he told the wizard, before turning to his four students. "Kira, Ethan, you stay here and keep an eye on him. Conner, Kaitlyn, you're with me," Conner and Kaitlyn nodded, and followed him to a clear spot.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" the three morphed into their suits and headed off to find the monster.

"This'll bring down the entire grid!" Demagnetron cackled as he stood in front of the bridge. He didn't notice that the three Rangers had arrived.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Conner shouted, and before the monster could react, the three ran at him and attacked, slashing him down the front with their sabers.

"Come on guys, let's send this guy to the scrape yard!" Kaitlyn charged at the monster, ready to strike again. However, before she could reach him, Demagnetron blasted her with energy and sent her flying to the ground.

"Kaitlyn!" the other two were at the Silver Ranger's side instantly. "you ok?" Conner asked as he kneeled beside her.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn nodded slowly, a hand on her shoulder. "Just got the wind knocked out me a little," she told them before they helped her up.

"I'm gonna take you down!" the monster roared as he edged closer to the three Rangers, who backed away slowly. Hearing a loud cry, everyone looked up in time to see Ethan and Kira leap off the Ptera Zord and blasted Demagnetron to the ground, before landing in front of the others.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Kira smiled up at her Zord, who seemed happy by the praise. The Rangers regrouped and faced the monster as he recovered quickly. He fired another blast of energy, forcing them to split up.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Plesio Bow!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Ptera Grips!" With their weapons in tow, the four attacked together, before combining to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Fire!" they destroyed the monster instantly. However, their cheers were cut short as the familiar unnatural clouds appeared in the sky and regenerated the monster.

"I'm back!" he yelled, towering over the Rangers.

"I'll handle this joker!" Dr. Oliver decided, before jumping up to attack Demagnetron, who swatted him away easily. "Hayley! We need some back-up!" he groaned, and the Brachio Zord showed up and released the Zords, allowing the four to form their Megazord.

"Online!" they faced Demagnetron, who immediately ran at them. They managed to push him back with a few strikes.

"Try and keep up!" the monster yelled, before disappearing into the ground.

"Alright, what's this freak up to now?" Kaitlyn wondered out loud as they all looked around for any sign of the creature. A moment later, the monster popped out and slashed the Megazord several times before barrowing back into the ground. "I just had to ask…" she groaned, a hand on her helmet.

"This fun!" Demagnetron cackled, before disappearing again.

"Activate the seismic!" Conner instructed. The others nodded, and they scanned the city for the monster. "I've almost got a lock…" he breathed, before a loud beeping sound alerted them that they had found their target. "Firing Tyranno Tail!" they yelled, and launched an attack, destroying the monster.

* * *

" _Then I left him, yeah, and this is what I said,_

 _It feels like, it's gonna be okay,_

 _It feels right, it just feels that way,_

 _It feels like, it'll be a better day,_

 _Cuz I believe it in the end good things are coming my way…"_ Kaitlyn sang as she walked down the alleyway towards Hayley's Cyberspace, planning to meet the others.

"I had no idea you could sing," Kaitlyn jumped and spun around to see Conner leaning against the wall.

"Geez Conner, you scared me," Kaitlyn chuckled lightly. "What were you doing back there anyway?" she asked curiously as the Red Ranger walked over to her.

"I was just helping Trent out with a shipment," Conner shrugged. "So, you can sing," he grinned, and the mermaid rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, in exchanged for extra dance lessons, my parents made me take singing lessons with my sister," Kaitlyn admitted, going red. "I think they wanted me to become a 'proper lady' or something like that," she shrugged.

"It looks like it worked out pretty well," Conner grinned. Kaitlyn giggled, but stopped as her chest tightened a little.

"Let's get it inside, the others are probably waiting for us," the Silver Ranger mumbled as she looked away. Conner frowned at this, but nodded anyway. The pair headed into the café, where the others stood by while Devin tried to console a very distraught Cassidy. "Woah, what happened to her?" Kaitlyn blinked at the blonde's filthy appearance.

"No clue. But we just sent our 'little friend' back to where he belongs," Hayley explained quietly, making sure that Cassidy and Devin didn't hear.

"That's great," Kaitlyn grinned, then turned to Ethan. "and as for you, the next time you decided to ditch us for a video game, I get to kick your ass," she warned. The Blue Ranger held up his hands in defense as the others laughed. Trent walked back in.

"So, what's the deal? Did you get the secret code and win the game?" he asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Ethan shook his head. "better get me a tall smoothie, it's gonna be a long day," he grinned, and the others laughed.

* * *

 _ **6/22/17: Yay, another ch redone! I'd just like to explain about the changes in this one. I decided that since I took out the swimming scene in Wave Goodbye, I thought that this would be a better idea. Now for the ending, as romantic as the earlier one was, I'd realized that it wasn't the way I wanted to show Kaitlyn and Conner's relationship, and plus, I wanted to show a bit of Kaitlyn's past, even if it was irrelevant to the story.**_

 _ **Well my lovelies, I must be off, I've still got SO MANY Ch's to rewrite! Can somebody please remind me why I thought that rewriting an unfinished story was a brilliant idea? Oh who I am kidding? This is me we're talking about! Of course I'd do something like this!**_

 _ **Anyway, remember to R &R, Aquaprincess3 singing out ;)**_


	7. Mermaid's Choice (Part 1)

Chapter 7: Mermaid's Choice (Part 1)

 _ **Hey Aqua here ;) So, I decided to post this Ch now due to the fact I'm going to be SUPER busy for the next couple of days preparing for this online Pokemon tournament that's happening next week. (for those of you who don't follow or play Pokemon, you seriously have no idea how hard it is to train 6 Pokemon to Lv 50 all at the same time -_-)**_

 _ **Anyway, just a little tidbit to know for those of you who've read the original story. Like I said in the first ch, I've made a few considerable and major changes to the story and you're going to see some of them in this ch. Well, that's it for now, enjoy ^_^.**_

* * *

The first period bell had just started to ring as both Kaitlyn and Kira walked into science class together, and neither of them looked very happy.

"Kira, for the last time, no way," Kaitlyn shook her head with an irritated sigh, taking a seat next to Conner. "I'm not doing it." She told her, shooting a frustrated look at Kira.

"it's just for one night," Kira shot back, taking a seat next to Ethan.

"Not doing what?" Conner asked, an eyebrow raised at the two female Rangers. Kaitlyn just shot him an irritable glare before turning her attention to the window.

"Uh Kira?" Ethan turned to the Yellow Ranger, hoping to get some clarity on to what was going on.

"Don't ask," The singer said curtly, not bothering to look up from her notebook. The two male Rangers looked at each other with confused and slightly concerned expressions right as the late bell rang and Dr. Oliver walked in and stood in the center of the classroom.

"Alright, today we'll be doing something special today," the science teacher smiled. "but first, I'd like to introduce a new student that will be joining us." Walking over and opening the door, Dr. O kindly motioned for someone to come in.

As they watched the new student walk into the room, the whole class's eyes widened. She was 18, 5'2, slim figure, light purple highlighted streaks could be seen at the tips of her long wavy dark brown hair.

"This is our newest student," Dr. Oliver introduced. "Demi Galen" The new girl just gave a small wave and a slight smile.

"Demi, you can take a seat over there at least for today," the science teacher said, pointing at Cassidy's empty seat. Demi just nodded with another slight smile before politely walked over and took her directed seat.

"Okay, now let's get started with what we're going to do today," going over to the board and grabbing a piece of chalk, the students watched their science teacher write and underline the words; _Ocean life_ onto the board.

"For the next week, we will be going over the subject of oceanography," Dr. Oliver explained. "so to start it off, I've got a project for all of you that involves using; a microscope and a couple of test tubes."

"What you and your table are going to do is take the test tubes and determine the exact difference between; clean, mildly polluted, and seriously polluted water is," he continued on, unaware of how pale Kaitlyn, and strangely enough, Demi had suddenly become. "Now, your table need to choose who handles the water, and who handles the microscope and writing the results. And I want those results at least in a good detail. Okay grab your test tubes and get started."

"I'll write the results," Kaitlyn volunteered quickly, earning raised eyebrows from the other's, who thankfully didn't object.

"Okay, I'll handle the microscope," Ethan nodded.

"I guess that leaves me and Kira with the dirty work," Conner sighed, getting up to go get the test tubes. As she watched the Red Ranger return with the test tubes and carefully set them down on the table, Kaitlyn had to use every ounce of her will not to panic and bolt out of the classroom.

"Cleo has a job at a marine park, come on you can do this!" she thought quietly to herself.

Everyone began to work quietly on the project while Tommy casually walked around the room, checking to see if anybody needed help with anything. Kaitlyn made pretty sure she was far enough away from the test tubes as Conner and Kira took the samples from them and then gave the slides to Ethan who would analyze the water samples with the microscope and then give the results to Kaitlyn who would write them down in her notebook. Everything was going smoothly until the sound of glass breaking broke the working silence and everyone looked up in time to see Demi suddenly bolt out of the classroom.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, instantly at Devin's table.

"I-I don't know, a-all I did was accidentally drop the test tube and some water got onto her arm," Kaitlyn looked up sharply, her eyes widened in alarm. No. She couldn't be, could she?

"I'd better go find her before Randall hears about this," Dr. Oliver sighed, knowing how the strict principle would react to a student bolting in the middle of class. "everyone stay here and don't do anything until I get back," he instructed firmly, heading for the door, but he was forced to stop as Kaitlyn shot up from her seat.

"Um Dr. Oliver, it's probably a better idea that I go," Kaitlyn said quickly, ignoring the questionable looks she was getting from the science teacher and the rest of the class. "you know she's probably just hiding in the girl's bathroom." She explained, again ignoring the looks she was receiving from her friends.

"Fine," Tommy sighed, walking over to his desk and wrote out two hall passes. "just hurry and bring her back here." He instructed, handing the hall passes to Kaitlyn, who simply nodded and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Demi breathed out a sigh of frustration as she laid in the center of the cold tile floor in the girl's bathroom, scrubbing the front of her bright orange tail with the few paper towels she had managed to grab before she had transformed and crashed to the cold tiled bathroom floor with a loud _'flop!'_

"I'm getting tired of this," she stated with a growl, bright tears formed in her green eyes, threatening to spill out as she continued to scrub harder.

This was what her life had been subjected to for the past five months. And she was damn well getting tired of it.

A sudden knock on the door made Demi's entire body freeze instantly, her mind and heart were hammering hard. "Demi, are you alright in there?" a girl's voice whispered quietly through the door. "my name's Kaitlyn and I'm from Dr. Oliver's class, he sent me out here to see if you're alright." Demi chewed her lip nervously, what was she going to do? But before she could even give out a response, the bathroom door slowly opened, and a girl whom she did recognize from science class quickly walked in and shut the door.

"I-I can explain!" Demi stammered out, trying to figure out what words that would be sufficient for an excuse, but unfortunately due to all the stress and adrenaline that was running through her brain, she was coming up with nothing. "I-I'm-"

"Demi, relax," Kaitlyn interrupted her, a gentle smile on her face. "I'm not going to expose you."

"Wha-" Demi began to screech out, but Kaitlyn clamped a hand over her mouth and pressed her finger against her own lips, gesturing for the brunette mermaid to be quiet, Demi nodded slowly in understanding and Kaitlyn carefully removed her hand from her mouth. "why not?" Demi asked in a quieter tone, her green eyes slowly started to fill with tears again. Her worst fears from over the past 5 months were about to come true.

"I can't explain right now, but right now I need to know did anybody see when you ran in here?" Kaitlyn asked, her eyes were serious and firm.

"No," Demi shook her head, and Kaitlyn let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now we'd better get you dried off right now before Randall has a chance to show up," Kaitlyn said, extending her hand over Demi's tail. "now this may sting a little," she warned, before curling her hand into a fist and clenching it tightly. Ignoring the stinging pain in her tail, Demi watched with complete amazement as steam began to come off of her tail, and then a second later, her legs were back.

"No way, are you-" Demi started, but the look she saw in the Silver Ranger eyes immediately answered the new girl's burning question as her eyes widened in total shock and her hands flew to her mouth.

"H-how? Where? When?!" Demi stammered out, clearly in complete disbelief.

"Two and half years ago I was living in Australia, some friends and I accidently stumbled onto this strange cave with a pool on this deserted island," Kaitlyn told her, as she held out a hand and helped pull Demi back to her feet.

"Woah, that's totally different then from what happened to me," Demi blinked. "so you've been a mermaid for two and half years?" she asked, and Kaitlyn nodded with a grin.

"Yup, so how long has it been for you?" she asked curiously.

"About 5 months, my family and I were living in Ireland last year and I found this strange sea cave one day and decided to go explore it and I found this strange pool." Demi explained, and Kaitlyn let out a whistle.

"Wow, I never thought that there were other moon pools in the world," she admitted. "we'd better get back to class before Dr. O decides to send someone out for me." she joked, and Demi giggled before the two hurried back to class.

As the two stood in front of the classroom door, Tommy was standing at the front of the class, finishing his explanation of tonight's homework assignment. Kaitlyn quietly waved her hand for the science teachers attention, he nodded as he spotted before walking out into the hallway.

"Good, you found her," Dr. Oliver smiled with relief, as Kaitlyn handed him back the hall passes. "but I can't say that was a very smart thing of you to do on your first day Demi," he said, frowning at his new student.

"I'm really sorry Dr. Oliver," Demi apologized sheepishly. "I was just feeling really nauseous and needed some air." she explained, hoping that he would buy the lie. Tommy glanced at Kaitlyn, as if looking for some confirmation to the story, the Silver Ranger simply nodded, and the Black Ranger sighed.

"Why didn't you go to the nurse?" he asked, and Demi bit her lip, trying to come up with a good excuse for not doing that.

"She looked completely better when I found her Dr. O," Kaitlyn stepped in, earning her both a grateful smile from Demi and a slight frown from Tommy.

"Alright, just promise that if you'll feel sick that again you'll come to me or go straight to the nurse's office, okay?" Tommy sighed, looking at Demi, whom nodded. "alright, get back in there." He instructed. And both girls nodded and headed back inside the classroom, immediately going back to their seats.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Conner whispered.

"No," Kaitlyn answered firmly, then sighed quietly as the other's continued to look at her. "look, I know what's it like to be in a totally new school and I was just helping her out, okay." She explained. Conner was about to press for more when the bell rang. "I'll catch you guys later, okay?" Kaitlyn told them, quickly gathering up her stuff and hurrying off to her next class before any of them could stop her.

"Do you guys get the feeling that she's keeping something from us?" Ethan asked in a low tone, gathering up his stuff as well. Kira only nodded in agreement while Conner just stared out at the classroom doorway, with two questions burning in his mind. What was Kaitlyn hiding and why couldn't she tell them? Or better yet why couldn't she tell him?

* * *

It was after school when Demi and her dark purple sedan pulled up and parked in front of the beach. Grabbing her bag and the towel that she had managed grab from home, Demi stepped out of the car and started heading toward the farthest and secluded part of the beach, while walking through the sand, Demi felt her mind wander back to the moment in the girl's bathroom with Kaitlyn. How much it boggled her mind that she wasn't the only mermaid anymore.

"Maybe…maybe I don't have to deal with this alone anymore," Demi thought. Although she would rather give up the whole thing altogether, It was pretty nice that she now had someone to turn to. It was after 5 minutes of walking that Demi finally found a secluded part, where she neatly laid out her towel on the sand and sat her bag down on the towel.

"I gotta admit, not a bad view," Demi stated with a grin, shading her eyes as she looked out at the sparkling ocean, enjoying both the silence and the calming sound of the waves. With a bright smile, Demi ran toward the water at rushing speed before diving perfectly through the ocean's waves.

* * *

Taping her pencil back and forth between her history book and the bar, Kaitlyn suppressed a frustrated huff as she stared irritably at her unfinished history paper.

"Ugh, I'm never going to get into MBU if I keep procrastinating like this," Kaitlyn thought bitterly, setting her pencil down. Despite the fact that Mariner Bay University was still her ultimate dream college, keeping up with the school's at least straight B+ requirement was becoming extremely difficult for Kaitlyn since becoming a Ranger, but that wasn't the exact reason why Kaitlyn was so upset and left unable to finish her homework. And she knew it too.

She absolutely hated and loathed herself for still not having told Conner and the other's about being a mermaid, but despite that fact, she just wasn't ready, and after the super close call with Demi earlier, Kaitlyn wasn't quite sure she'd ever be ready to tell them.

"I really hate keeping this from them…" she muttered sadly, laying her head against her folded arms. "but I just know they'll hate me if I do tell them." She thought.

"Hey Kaitlyn," the Silver Ranger looked up to see Trent smiling at her from behind the bar.

"Oh hey Trent," Kaitlyn grinned back, unfolding her arms. "what's up?"

"My shift just started," the young boy explained. "can I get you anything?" he asked, and Kaitlyn tapped a finger against her lips, as she thought about it for a few seconds. "Actually yeah, a coconut and banana smoothie would be great, thanks," She grinned, Trent simply nodded and went off to make the order.

"So, is your dad still mad about the whole city council thing?" Kaitlyn asked curiously, suddenly remembering a few weeks ago when Trent's dad had attempted to purchase the cybercafé and put Trent in charge of it but failed do to the help of one of the city councilwomen.

"Nah, he understands that having this job is really important to me," Trent smiled, then suddenly got a slightly disturbed faraway look, like something was clearly bothering him.

"Trent? You okay?" Kaitlyn asked, noticing her friend's troubled expression. This seemed to snap the black haired teen out of his daze as he looked at her with a smile, although it was forced.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something," Trent said, quickly finishing making the smoothie. "So, what are you up to?" he asked, handing Kaitlyn her order.

"Well, other than failing at trying to finish up my history paper that's due tomorrow, nothing much," she explained with a sigh, once she had paid for her smoothie.

"Why? What's bugging you?"

"Nothing's bugging me!" Kaitlyn told him quickly, blushing red as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Come on," Trent shot her look that told Kaitlyn that he wasn't buying her excuse. "I know we've been friends for only a short while, but I do know the only time you can't do your homework is when something's really bugging you." Kaitlyn bit her lip nervously, unfortunately, Trent had hit the nail right on the mark.

"But there's no way I can tell him what's actually bothering me…I'd better go with plan B," she thought, before speaking out loud. "fine, Kira and I sort of got into an argument last night." She told him, which actually was the truth.

"What were you guys arguing about?" Trent raised an eyebrow, clearly a little baffled that the two girls would have something to argue about.

"Well…" Kaitlyn paused as she began to explain what happened last night. Apparently just for fun, Kira had suggested a round of Karaoke which Kaitlyn reluctantly agreed to do and when it came for her turn to sing, while Kaitlyn thought she did okay, Kira on the other hand thought she was absolutely amazing and suggested she do a solo performance at Hayley's, but Kaitlyn plain out refused the offer and that's when the two started to argue.

"So? Why don't you just do it?" Trent asked curiously, his arms folded.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Kaitlyn admitted, taking another sip of her drink. "Well, I mean with Kira, she knows why and enjoys getting up on that stage and singing her heart out. Me? I do that by dancing."

"I can totally understand that part, everybody's got something they're really passionate about, myself included," Trent nodded. "but did you ever considered doing it not for the passion but as something that's crazy, fun, and spontaneous?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I never thought about it that way," Kaitlyn paused, then smiled. "Wow thanks Trent, has anybody told you how really awesome you are?" she grinned thoughtfully, causing the olive toned boy to blush brightly at the compliment. "Well I guess I've got a quick call to go make." She said, quickly up from her seat and went over to the couch, where it was quieter as she pulled out her phone and started dialing a certain phone number.

* * *

It was after two hours of swimming and playing with an eager dolphin that Demi decided that it was time to head back. As she started to swim toward the shore, something buried down in the sand instantly caught the brunette's attention as she gracefully swam down toward it. After reaching the bottom and she began brushing off the sand, revealing a small light purple gem.

"Huh? Who'd wanna throw this into the ocean?" Demi thought curiously, managing to pull the gem out, leaving a deep dark indent in the sand showing that the gem had been stuck in there for quite some time. As she started to examine it, the gem started glow brightly, as if reacting to Demi's touch. "wow, how cool," the girl smiled. "this will definitely make my collection special."

Back when she was living in Ireland, sometimes while out on a swim, Demi would find and collect things that really caught her interest, stuff like; seashells, oddly shaped rocks, or pearls, and she'd take them home with her. Her mother always teased her about secretly being a mermaid due to her little ocean collection, completely unaware that Demi was indeed a mermaid.

Clutching the gem tightly in her hand, Demi went back to heading toward the beach, as she reached it, Demi quickly dried off the gem and then her tail with her towel. Once she had her legs back and the gem safety secured in her pocket, she gathered up her stuff and started heading back to her car. It wasn't until she was halfway there that she saw something up head that forced her to come to a screeching halt, and her green eyes widened in shock as a gasp escaped her lips, Elsa stood, sneering a few feet ahead while a small horde of Tyrannodrones stood growling from behind her.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Elsa sneered, unsheathing her sword. "hand it over now!" she snarled, pointing the sword at Demi, who gulped hard and clutched the gem in her hand tighter.

* * *

 _ **Annnd that's a wrap up for this one folks ;)**_

 _ **Love or hate the changes? Remember to PM or Review me your opinions :)**_

 _ **Well my lovelies I must be off, lots of training to do, wish me luck and to anyone who's also competing in the tournament, I wish you the best of luck and may the best Trainer win ^_^**_

 _ **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	8. Mermaid's Choice (Part 2)

_**Hey Aqua here ;) Yahoo! Finally! After three weeks of nothing but writer's block I finally freaking did it! XD**_

 _ **Well let's get on with the show ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Mermaid's Choice (Part 2)

"Who are you?" Demi called tensely, immediately falling into her fighting stance, her animal spirit growled and paced restlessly from within her. It was hungry for a fight and from the looks of the situation, Demi knew it was going to get it's wish.

"My name is Elsa," Elsa answered with a sneer, before scowling at Demi. "Now give me that gem or you'll force me to unleash my friends," the evil woman growled, gesturing toward the Tyrannodrones as they snarled and growled from behind her. "and I should warn you, they've been waiting eagerly to rip _someone_ to _shreds_ all day." She warned, wearing a menacing smirk that unnerved Demi to no end.

"Not a chance in hell!" Demi spat, clutching the purple gem tightly in her hand. Elsa growled before ordering the Tyrannodrones to attack and the foot-soldiers immediately began to charge for Demi, whom didn't show any signs of fear at all as she closed her eyes and a strange light purple aura suddenly started to surround her. "Call to the beast inside! Bring out the Snow Leopard!" Demi called, and a purple snow leopard shot out from her body with a roar and attacked the Tyrannodrones, taking out the small scaly horde.

"How did you do that?" Elsa demanded, watching the purple snow leopard let out a load triumphant roar, as if showing that she was satisfied before disappearing.

"Sorry, confidential information," Demi smirked, and Elsa let out a snarling growl and ran at Demi, ready to strike her down with her sword, but the girl leapt back with a flip, missing Elsa's sword by inches before launching herself and attacking with multiple punches and kicks at the woman, surprisingly sending her crashing to the pavement.

"Good thing I remembered my training," Demi muttered, and watched Elsa get back up and clutch her arm, glaring fiercely at her.

"You'll pay for that!" Elsa growled, gripping her sword tightly before using it to summon a bolt of electricity, Elsa let out a loud cry as she fired it at Demi, who let out a scream.

* * *

Kaitlyn sat at the bar, writing down the last paragraph of her history paper she had left, one ear plugged in and listening to music.

"I see you've worked out things with Kira," Kaitlyn looked up to see Trent grinning at her.

"Yeah, she was just getting done with band practice when I called," Kaitlyn smiled, her cheeks slightly red as she pulled out her ear bud. "I apologized for overreacting last night and I've even agreed to sing here tomorrow." She added in, though there was still some reluctance in her voice.

"That's awesome," Trent smiled. "Do you know what kind of song you're going to do?" he asked curiously.

"Sure do," Kaitlyn grinned, then gave a wry wink. "but it's going to be a surprise." She said, and Trent just laughed as he went over to take a table's order. After glancing up at the clock and saw what time it was, the mermaid face-palmed her forehead with a groan, remembering that she was supposed to call the girls around 4.

"And do I have something big to tell them…" Kaitlyn thought, gathering up her stuff, after putting down $5 as a tip for Trent, Kaitlyn headed out of the café. But right as she stepped outside, her bracelet beeped. "Oh for the love of-" she groaned, face palming her forehead again, before hurrying over to a secure spot. "Yeah doc?"

" _Kaitlyn, I'm afraid we've got a situation on our hands, the sensors are picking up a strong energy pulse at the beach I think it's another gem,"_ Tommy said, and Kaitlyn's eyes widened in shock.

"Another gem, are you completely sure?" she asked.

" _I'm positive. Hayley's working on another morpher right now,"_ Tommy told her.

"Have you told the others yet?" Kaitlyn asked.

" _No, I haven't been able to reach them. Kaitlyn, do you think you could go over there and check thing's out?"_ Tommy asked, and Kaitlyn glanced at her phone before letting out a frustrated sigh _._

"Sure I can do that," Kaitlyn said, ending the communication. After letting out another sigh, the Silver Ranger hurried off toward beach.

* * *

Demi let out a cry as she flew through the air before crashing hard against the sand, grimacing with a painful moan as she slowly rolled onto her back, a weird metallic taste lightly coated her tongue.

"Ready to give up?" Elsa sneered, watching the young dark brunette haired girl spit out what looked to be blood.

"Never!" Demi growled, as she carefully got back up again, ignoring the raging war of protests her body was giving her. She couldn't give up, every part of her senses were yelling at her that Elsa couldn't get the gem, no matter what.

"Oh? But you look so tired," Elsa stated in a mocking tone, and again it unnerved Demi to no end. "Why don't you just give me the gem now, and I'll make sure your death as quick and painless as possible." She sneered, earning a hardened glare from the snow leopard student.

"Like I said before," Demi spat, ignoring her screaming muscles as she slowly fell back into her fighting stance. "not a chance in hell!" Elsa glared menacingly before rushing and started attacking again, but Demi managed to dodge with multiple backflips.

"I don't think I can keep up with this for much longer," Demi thought, panting hard, she wasn't even sure she had the strength to summon her snow leopard again. When she saw Elsa charging for her again, Demi just raised her arms up over her head and shut her eyes tightly, as if bracing herself for the end. When she didn't feel anything, confused, Demi opened her eyes and lowered her arms but once she saw what was going on, the 18 year old let out a terrified cry as she saw that she was hovering 5 feet in the air.

"Somebody, help!" Demi screamed, flailing her arms and legs helplessly through the air. As if answering the girl's terrified plea, Demi slowly lowered and landed safely back onto the ground. "W-what the hell was that…" she breathed out shakily. Suddenly Demi was hit with an image of a dinosaur, and she blinked rapidly, shaking away the sudden dazed feeling, and just in time to see Elsa charging for her again. But before she could even react, a silver blur shot out and attacked Elsa, sending the woman in black back a few feet with a surprised cry. Landing in front of Demi, a morphed Kaitlyn stood protectively in front of the girl, holding her Thundermax blaster tightly.

"Back off Elsa!" the girl Ranger growled, glaring hard and pointing her blaster at Elsa, whom was clutching her chest tightly and glaring viscously.

"I don't have time for you, Ranger," Elsa snarled, then turned her viscous glare onto Demi. "But this is far from over, girl!" she warned, and quickly escaped by jumping into Invisiportal.

"Man, I swear that woman is too insane to be human," Kaitlyn muttered, then turned to Demi. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, taking in the few minor bruises and cuts that her newest friend was sporting on her arms and cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore," Demi nodded, despite her body was feeling a little more than sore.

"That's good," Kaitlyn smiled with relief before frowning curiously. "but that was really weird, it's not usually Elsa's style to attack some random person and not without a reason," she muttered, before her morpher suddenly beeped. "uh, I'd better take this," Kaitlyn said quickly, before turning a few feet away so Demi couldn't hear. "Yeah?"

" _Kaitlyn, have you found the gem yet?"_ Tommy asked.

"No not yet, I had something to take care of before I could even get started," Kaitlyn told him, not quite sure that she should mention that the trouble was Demi getting attacked by Elsa.

" _But that's really weird,"_ the Black Ranger frowned. _"The systems saying that the energy is right in front of you"_ Kaitlyn felt her stomach drop slowly as she slowly glanced at Demi. Uh oh.

"Oh please tell me you're joking?" she asked nervously, not liking the sinking suspicion she had on why the energy was suddenly so close one bit.

" _I'm afraid not, it's about approximately a few feet away from where you're standing"_

"Crap," Kaitlyn muttered underneath her breath. "uh doc, I'm gonna have to call you back," she told him quickly, ending the communication before Tommy could ask what was wrong. With a dreaded sigh, Kaitlyn walked back to Demi who thankfully was still there and standing. "Uh hey, I know this is really weird and out of the blue, but uh... you haven't happened to pick up any strange gem's, have you?" Demi eyes widen in shock. How on earth did a Power Ranger know about what she had found in the ocean only an hour ago? And did she know about the strange power it just gave her? But despite her feelings of alarm, Demi nodded and slowly uncurled her fist, showing the light purple gem that sat in her hand.

"Oh I was _so_ hoping I was wrong…" Kaitlyn groaned, a hand on her helmet as she shook her head. Demi frowned curiously at her, clearly confused.

"What do you mean wrong? Wrong about what?" Demi asked, still frowning. Instead of answering her, the Silver Ranger shook her head again with a sigh.

"He's going to kill me for this…but I've got no other choice," she muttered quietly, with a hard and nervous swallow, Kaitlyn's suit shattered as she de-morphed. Demi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"No way…Kaitlyn, you're a Power Ranger!" she gaped, and Kaitlyn just smiled weakly at her, but it instantly changed into a serious look.

"Demi, I understand that this is all a really big shock," Kaitlyn said. "but I really need you to come with me like right now"

"Woah, hold on a minute," Demi held up her hands, taking a step back. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers" she told her firmly.

"Look, I promise you'll get your answers soon," Kaitlyn told her, her tone just as firm. "but right now, we really need to go before Elsa decides to come back with tougher reinforcements." Demi chewed her lip nervously. She knew that Kaitlyn wasn't lying about the probability of Elsa coming back with stronger help, and she really didn't want to have to deal with that. But she was just so confused about the whole situation. Maybe Kaitlyn did hold the answers…

"Alright, let's go," Demi nodded, without even thinking. Kaitlyn shot her a quick grateful smile before rushed off of the beach.

* * *

As expected, when they walked into the Dino lab through the underground entrance, Tommy wasn't all too happy with Kaitlyn. But once Demi, after getting over the initially shocked of course, showed him the purple gem and explained the whole encounter with Elsa, the veteran Ranger was shocked to say the least but managed to give the same explanation that he gave to Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Kaitlyn when they first became Rangers.

"So let me get this straight," Demi paused, slowly pacing the floor. "the gem that I found at the beach is really called a Dino gem, and it gave me this weird power and there's this freak called Mesogog who want's it so he can bring back the dinosaurs, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it," Tommy nodded, clearly impressed with his newest student.

"But there's one thing that I don't get,"

"What's that?"

"Why the hell me?!" Tommy's eyes instantly filled with sympathy as he looked at his newest student, who strangely looked and sounded more pissed off than scared. Despite knowing that the Purple Dino Gem that now sat in his hand knew who it was going to choose to be bonded to, Dem questioning why it chose her was a natural human response, she was about to be forcefully thrown into the life of being a Ranger, just like Kaitlyn and the other's and even himself had when he became the Green Ranger for the first time. But having been a Ranger for as long as he had, Tommy knew that sometimes sympathy wasn't always the best option.

"Demi, I understand that this is difficult" he told her, sympathy still in his eyes. "but the Gem chose you for a—"

"No, I don't care," Demi cut him off firmly, the anger clear in her voice and her eyes. "look I'm sorry, but I can't. I just can't…" she muttered, before bolting up the stairs, ignoring Tommy's shouts for her to stop.

"I'll go after her," Kaitlyn sighed, moving off of the wall and started for the stairs.

"Kaitlyn, wait," Tommy called, and Kaitlyn was forced to stop and look at him. "I want to talk to you about something,"

"Look, if you're still upset about not telling you that Demi found the Dino Gem in the first place, I'm really sorry but I had to be completely sure myself," she told him with an apologetic tone. Tommy shook his head.

"No, I'm not upset about that, in fact I would've probably done the same thing," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder making the Silver Ranger grin softly at him. "But, if there's anything that's bothering you, you can always come to me, you know that right?" Kaitlyn's grin instantly fell. This conversation wasn't about the Dino Gem at all; it was about what happened earlier.

"What did the others tell you?" she sighed.

"They're just a little worried, that's all," Tommy explained, and Kaitlyn fought the urge to flinch at his words, a knot formed in her stomach. Once they found out the huge secret that she was keeping from them, none of them would want to worry about or trust her ever again…

"Dr. O, everything's fine," Kaitlyn lied, and the knot tightened.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Kaitlyn nodded. "I'd better go make sure Demi's okay."

"Yeah go ahead, just make sure you tread carefully," Tommy told her, and the Silver Ranger nodded before rushing up the stair, hoping that Demi hadn't managed to get very far.

* * *

Demi rushed out of the house, her heart and mind pounded hard, like she went a couple of sparring rounds against one of her sisters. The unnecessary adrenaline wasn't doing her snow leopard's mood any good.

"Demi, wait up!" Demi stopped and turned to see Kaitlyn jogging towards her.

"Kaitlyn, if you're here to try and change my mind," Demi said, turning away with her arms folded. "Don't, cause it's not going to work." She said firmly, and Kaitlyn sighed.

"Look, I know and completely understand that you just want to be an ordinary girl with a normal life and I'm not going to deny the fact that being a Ranger especially with our 'circumstances' is completely terrifying, totally overwhelming, and not to mention extremely dangerous," she said. "But Demi, this isn't something you can just easily walk away from and forget about" Kaitlyn explained, her arms folded, completely aware she was sort of using the same speech she had said to Kira back when the Yellow Ranger wanted to walk away from her powers. Demi balled her hand into a fist, clenching it tight.

In a somewhat strange logical sense, Kaitlyn was absolutely right, she couldn't just walk away and forget what happened at the beach. But dam if doing the logical thing hadn't screwed up her life enough.

"I…I just can't okay," Demi muttered, before she started walking away again, but Kaitlyn rushed over and firmly blocked her path. "Outta my way, Kaitlyn!" she bit out, glaring hard. But it was crystal clear that the Silver Ranger wasn't budging an inch.

"No, not until you realize how serious and dangerous the situation you're in really is," Kaitlyn bit back, her hand on her hip. "Thanks to Elsa, now Mesogog _knows_ that you're bonded to the Purple Dino Gem, which means Demi; he'll keep sending people like Elsa after you until he gets it" Demi stood there slightly stunned by the taller mermaid's irritated words.

"Demi, there's something you need to know," Kaitlyn's tone was much softer and surprisingly much sadder. When she didn't hear a response, Kaitlyn took it as a sign to continue. "Two years ago, my friends and I were nearly exposed…" Demi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped wide open as she stared up at her.

"You were nearly what?!" the girl shrieked out, and Kaitlyn closed her eyes and swallowed hard as the painful and bitter memories of that fateful day filled her mind. After taking a silent moment, she continued. "It was our first year as mermaids, this famous female marine biologist who was supposedly just doing a fish count around the coast stumbled onto our moon pool, after she figured out our secret, she trapped us by holding one of our friends hostage."

"Oh my god, how did you guys escape?" Demi asked, her hands over her mouth.

"it was thanks to Zane, another friend who managed to break Lewis free and they rescued us," Kaitlyn smiled softly, then let out a sigh. "but we knew we'd never be safe from her. So we did the only thing we could do. Give up our powers."

"Huh? But you still have yours?" Demi tilted her head, clearly not understanding. Kaitlyn simply giggled.

"Demi, there's something about being a mermaid that you need to know. During a lunar eclipse, we can lose our powers temporally for 12 hours," Kaitlyn explained, grinning softly. And what felt like the 10th time today, Demi's eyes widen again.

"Seriously?" she gaped. "And that's what you guys did?" she asked, and Kaitlyn nodded with a grin.

"Though truth be told we didn't even know ourselves until the 12 hours were up," Kaitlyn giggled, remembering what happened after she and the other girls had found that out. "Poor Lewis, we were so mean to him after that" she chuckled to herself.

"Were you upset," Demi asked, and Kaitlyn tilted her head somberly, as if thinking about the question seriously.

"Well I guess I was a little bit," she admitted. "But then I realized that if it weren't for becoming a mermaid I probably would have never really became friends with Emma, Rikki and Cleo." Demi nodded, slightly understanding what Kaitlyn was saying, though she wouldn't mind not having to go into a complete panic attack nearly every time she was near any types of water.

"Demi," Kaitlyn spoke, glancing up at the sky. "ever since then, there's seriously not a day that goes by that I don't fear that Denman will figure out that she was tricked and come after us again, but being a Ranger has taught me that you shouldn't let your fears control you or defy who you are."

"Kaitlyn, I—" Demi began to say but Kaitlyn held up a hand, cutting her off.

"Look, I'm not expecting or forcing you to join, but just think about it, okay?" the Silver Ranger said, her voice soft and gentle. Demi sighed.

"Alright, I'll think about it," she nodded. "but I'm not making any promises." Kaitlyn grinned softly. At least she would think about it, that was a start. Suddenly the sincere moment was instantly broken as Kaitlyn's morpher went off.

"Yeah Dr. O?" she responded.

" _Kaitlyn, There's a monster attacking the central plaza, I've already sent the other's there."_ Kaitlyn bit her lip nervously before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, tell the other's I'm on my way," she told him, ending the communication. "Demi, I know this isn't fair, but do you think you could stay here until I get back?" she asked.

"Sure," Demi nodded. "Besides, where else am I going to go?" Kaitlyn nodded with a big smile before rushing back into the house to help the others.

* * *

Frogador, Mesogog's latest creature -a frog/daffodil/chain monster- laughed menacingly as Conner, Ethan and Kira crashed to the ground, reeling from of its attack.

"You ready to give that gem up, Power Brats," Frogador smirked.

"Like the hell we will!" Kira growled, she and the boys sorely got back up again.

"Then be prepared to be destroyed!" Frogador growled. But as it got ready to attack again, a sudden large and powerful stream of water shot out and blasted the monster, sending it crashing to the ground with a loud cry.

"Huh?"

"What was that?!" the three stunned Rangers turned to see Kaitlyn standing and glaring at Frog monster not that far from them.

"Hey, how you'd do that?" Conner asked, as the three stood by her.

"Not now Conner," Kaitlyn told him quickly, her friends raised their eyebrows at her. "right now, we've got bigger problems," she directed the three Rangers attention back to Frogador, whom was back up and looking rather pissed.

"You'll pay for that girlie!" the monster promised.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that," Kaitlyn smirked, before calling her morpher. "Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!" she quickly morphed into her silver and purple suit. The four quickly called on their primary weapons and ran at Frogador.

* * *

Demi paced the floor in the lab tensely while Tommy, whom had happily welcomed her in, watching the Dino Ranger's battle.

"Dr. Oliver, I seriously don't think is supposed happen, is it?" Demi asked, stopping to watch Kaitlyn get thrown into Kira.

"No. This monster is a lot stronger than I originally thought," Tommy muttered, getting up from his chair. "I'm going out there. You stay here," he told her, before calling on his morpher. "Dino Thunder Power Up!" he called, morphing into his suit and headed into the battle.

"Yeah, like I'd seriously be all that much help," Demi muttered quietly, turning back to the battle, where she could see that Dr. Oliver got to the battle okay, but instead of helping the other Rangers, the Black Ranger was in a grueling battle with a strange looking robot. "Come on guys," she called angrily. "Power Rangers aren't supposed to lose!"

Demi tensed as she heard a sudden sound, when she turned to see what it was, Hayley stood in the center of the room.

"Who are you?" Demi demanded, not quite sure if she should trust the woman.

"Hayley," Hayley answered simply.

"Dr. Oliver's friend?" Dem blinked, remembering Tommy mention that someone named Hayley was coming by to drop something off.

"Yeah, and you're Demi, the one who found the Purple Dino Gem," Demi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Tommy told me," Hayley answered, and Demi let out a sigh of relief. Before turning back to the screen, frowning.

"I don't think they'll be able to last much longer…" Demi muttered.

"Why don't you go help them?" Hayley asked, Demi clenched her fists tightly.

"I can't…" the girl sighed. "I don't have a morpher" a bright smile suddenly appeared on the redheads face as she pulled out a small box from her purse and handed it to Demi, whom tilted her head at her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it and find out," the café owner told her.

As she did and saw what the box held, Demi felt a certain sentence enter her mind.

" _You shouldn't let your fears control or defy who you are."_

* * *

The four Rangers let out cries of pain as they crashed landed on the ground. Again.

"Man, I'm getting really sick of being trashed by this freak!" Conner growled, gripping his fist tightly.

"You and me both," Kaitlyn moaned, clutching her arm in pain.

"Ready to give up now?" Frogador called, smirking.

"Not on your life, swamp breath!" Kaitlyn spat, ignoring the raging war of pain as she got back up again. She quickly pulled out her Thundermax saber and charged at Frogador, but when she went to strike, Kaitlyn found her attempt thwarted as the monster easily blocked and kicked her saber away before firing a blast of energy at her that sent the Silver Ranger flying through the air with a scream before crashing hard onto the ground, her suit shattered as she laid unmoving.

"You're mine now girlie," Frogador cackled, slowly edging closer to the unconscious girl. The others cried out their pleas for Kaitlyn to wake up, but they proved to be futile as she continued to lay unresponsive while the monster edged close enough that he lifted a hand up, ready to strike her.

"No!" Conner yelled, fighting hard to get back up again to protect her but failed due to his injuries. Suddenly a loud roar filled the air as a large purple snow leopard shot out and attacked Frogador, sending the monster flying with a painful cry. The three Rangers finally managed to back up again and stare at the snow leopard spirit with complete amazement as it let out another roar before disappearing into the air, and Demi appeared walking toward them.

"Is that Demi?" Ethan gaped, his eyes wide in shock.

"Is she absolutely insane?" Kira exclaimed.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Conner demanded. "get out of here!" he ordered, but the mermaid just simply ignored him as she stopped.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Demi muttered, before lifting her arm up. "Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!" she called, and Conner, Ethan, and Kira gaped as Demi transformed into her purple suit, similar to Kira and Kaitlyn's suit but the helmet was similar to Ethan's. "Woah, this feel's totally incredible!" she squealed, feeling the power surging through her.

"One more brat won't stop me from destroying you pests and getting those gems!" the new Purple Ranger turned to see Frogador back on his feet again and glaring hard at her.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Demi smirked. "Hypa blade!" she called on her primary weapon, a long thing sword and ran and attacked Frogador, slashing the monster multiple times across the chest, the monster screamed as it's body sparked with large amounts of electricity before it exploded.

"Woah, that was totally awesome!" Ethan cheered, he and Kira ran over to Demi.

"But wait, how did you get a morpher?" Kira asked, tilting her head. "and what was that thing that showed up right before you did?"

"Thank Hayley," Demi grinned. "and that thing was my—" dark clouds formed overhead and rained where Frogador was destroyed, reviving it and enlarging it.

"I'm back baby!" Frogador cheered.

"Woah!" Demi gaped, taking a step back.

"Guys, we've got a problem," Conner and Tommy rushed toward the others, a still unconscious Kaitlyn protectively in the Red Rangers arms. "Kaitlyn's pretty much out cold." Conner told them.

"But without Kaitlyn and the Plesio Zord, will we be alright?" Kira asked worriedly.

"It will be a lot tougher, but we don't have much of choice right now," Tommy told them. "Hayley, we need the Zords!" he spoke into his morpher, and a few seconds later the three Zords appeared running toward them. Although with reluctance, Conner let Tommy take Kaitlyn, and he and other two Rangers jumped into their Zords and formed the Thundersaurus. At first Frogador had them on the ropes by trapping the Megazord in an iron bar cage, but Kira quickly called on her Pterang and managed to break free and the three called on the Celpha Zord to finish it off.

* * *

It was the next day Kaitlyn glanced around nervously as she along with Demi and Kira sat at the café bar.

"Guys, I don't think this is such a great idea anymore," she admitted nervously, taking in how big the crowd was. "I'm starting to feel seriously lightheaded again" she told them sheepishly, having felt that way when she first woke up after blacking out during the fight with Frogador. Both Kira and Demi rolled their eyes.

"Kaitlyn, that's just the nerves talking," Kira told her. "you're going to be awesome, I promise" the Yellow Ranger winked at her. Kaitlyn just shot her a small smile.

"Yeah Kaitlyn, Kira's totally right, you've got nothing to worry about" Demi nodded, and then leaned into whisper quietly. "Besides do you really want to be taken to see a _doctor_?" she asked, and Kaitlyn shook her head, knowing exactly what the consequences of being taken to the emergency room would be. And all of them were far, far worse than getting up on stage and sing in front of a crowd. Nerve-wracking yes, but suddenly becoming a marine scientist's greatest experiment was far worse. At least she seriously hoped tonight wouldn't turn to that.

"You guys are totally right," Kaitlyn faked a bright smile. "I'm just nervous, but I'll be fine." Kira raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what could've changed the Silver Ranger's nervous tune all of sudden. She was about to say something but stopped when she saw Hayley heading over to them.

"Kaitlyn, it's time," Hayley grinned brightly, and Kaitlyn gulped nervously.

"Right," She nodded, feeling slightly shaky as she slowly but surely got up from her seat.

"Relax, you'll be fine," Demi smiled, placing a hand on the Silver Ranger's shoulder and giving it a quick reassuring squeeze. Kaitlyn shot her a quick small yet appreciated smile before she reluctantly followed Hayley onto the stage. The whole café instantly fell into silence as they saw redheaded café owner walk up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming," Hayley smiled brightly. "and tonight, we've got a really special treat for you, for one night only, so please give a warm welcome; Kaitlyn!" the café roared with applause and cheers as Hayley left the stage and a reluctant Kaitlyn walked up to the mic as the song began to play.

 _I've got a special power that I'm not afraid to use_

 _Every waking hour I'll discover something new_

 _So come on this is my adventure, this is my fantasy, it's all about living in the ocean being wild and free_

 _Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld land or sea I've got the power if I just believe_

 _Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld land or sea the world's my oyster I'm the pearl no ordinary girl…_

The whole entire crowd was clearly having a great time, some were dancing, others were laughing and dancing, while some were cheering for Kaitlyn, who's anxious feelings melt away and got more into the song.

 _We've got to stick together cause the best things come in three, I want it to last forever all the magic and fun at sea so come on this is our adventure there's no telling where we'll go but all I want is just to live amongst the H2O_

 _Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld land or sea I've got the power if I just believe_

 _Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld land or sea the world's my oyster I'm the pearl no ordinary girl_

 _Come along it just gets better so much to do and just so little time it all depends on whether you want to leave the land above behind_

 _Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld land or sea I've got the power if I just believe_

 _Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld land or sea the worlds my oyster I'm the pearl no ordinary_

 _Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld land or sea I've got the power if I just believe_

 _Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld land or sea the world's my oyster I'm the pearl no ordinary girl._

The applause and the cheers were nearly deafening as a tired yet smiling Kaitlyn got off the stage and was greeted by her friends who were among the crowd, all of them pretty proud of her and she had to admitted, she was pretty proud of herself too.

* * *

 _ **What'd you think? :)**_

 _ **Well my lovelies, it's very late and I'm very tired (and it's been a really hard week...) just either Review or PM your opinions.**_

 _ **Nighty night, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	9. Birthday Surprises (Part 1)

_**Hey Aqua here ;) So after having to make you wait nearly a month, I proudly present to you all; Ch 9! Yay XD! Hold the applauds please ;) hehehehe (I'm such a dork, aren't I?)**_

 _ **Well, let's get on with the show already ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Birthday Surprises (Part 1)

The late Saturday morning sun hung high in the clear sky, out on the empty highway road that led into Reefside, a black motorcycle roared loudly as it rode through the highway until stopping alongside it to take a rest. The rider pulled off his helmet, revealing a young boy, 18, light tan, short dark hair, and bright hazel eyes.

The boy grabbed the water bottle he had packed and took a couple swallows before putting it back into his backpack. He glanced over at the huge _Welcome to Reefside_ sign and grinned brightly. Not that much left to go.

Quickly putting his helmet back on, the boy started up the bike's engine again and rode past the sign.

* * *

Kaitlyn smiled brightly as she and Demi gracefully glided through the ocean floor, taking in sights of the vibrant ocean life. This is what they seriously needed.

For the past 2 weeks, Tommy had Kaitlyn and Demi, along with the other Rangers spending their weekends training, despite the fact that Mesogog had been pretty quietly lately.

"Guys, I know it looks like Mesogog's given up but trust me, they never do, not until the final battle," those were the exact words the veteran Ranger had chosen after the second weekend of training when everyone, expect for Demi, had started to announce their complaints about it. But luckily today, the science teacher had decided to give them the weekend off so he and Hayley could focus on locating another Dino Zord egg.

It was about 2 hours later that the mermaid pair decided they had had enough for the day and torpedoed back to the secluded part of the beach they had chosen, and once their tails were dried off, went over laid on their beach towels to do a little sun tanning.

"God, I seriously needed that!" Kaitlyn stated with a happy sigh, lying on her stomach like a perfectly content cat who was ready for a mid-afternoon nap.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Demi grinned, leaning against her hands. "I just can't believe how fast you were out there!" She stated, clearly still amazed by the speed that the Silver Ranger had shown out in the water. Kaitlyn grinned with a shrug.

"Meh, I was alright," she said, then smiled. "but if you want to see fast, you really should see Emma and Rikki, they practically blew me and Cleo clear out of the water," Kaitlyn laughed, remembering all the times that she and the other girls had race to see who was the fastest, which always became a tie between both Emma and Rikki, who were both always hell bent determined to show that they were faster than each other.

"It must've been really nice to have friends to do that with," Demi muttered sadly, and Kaitlyn looked up at her with sympathetic eyes. Before she had moved here to Reefside from Ireland, Demi, whom had only been a mermaid for a short while was forced to learn the ropes all by herself.

"Hey cheer up, you're not alone anymore," Kaitlyn smiled, giving the Purple Ranger's shoulder a light tap and shot her a wink, Demi smiled weakly back. "and hey, I know Emma and the others will absolutely love you once you get to meet them."

"You really think so?" Demi asked, though she had to admit it herself, she was pretty eager and anxious to meet the trio that was supposed to be exactly like her.

"I know so," Kaitlyn nodded, then smiled sheepishly. "though I really should warn you, both Emma and Rikki can get pretty hotheaded at times, especially when it comes to dealing with each other."

"They're really that bad?" Demi raised an eyebrow.

"Only when they're arguing," Kaitlyn shrugged, then grinned mischievously. "Cleo and I think they mostly argue with each other because they personally represent their powers really well."

"They're the ones that can control Ice and Fire, right?" Demi asked curiously, Kaitlyn nodded. "hmm, I could see why they would argue a lot, they're pretty much polar opposites"

"That's pretty much the gist of their relationship," Kaitlyn giggled.

"So, speaking of friends... when _exactly_ are we going to tell the others?" Kaitlyn's smile instantly dropped as she rolled over on her back and sat up with a sad sigh. During the very night that she joined the team, Kaitlyn had told Demi that the other Rangers didn't know about her being a mermaid.

"Honestly, I don't know," she replied softly, hugging her knees tightly against her chest. "I mean I know I should've told them the day we became Rangers, but I was too busy trying to process and get used to the whole idea of being a superhero that I guess it was just easier not to tell them..." It was pretty clear in the Silver Ranger bright hazel eyes that lying to the other Rangers whom all had proven to be completely trust worthy to the fullest was eating her up inside.

"Hey, I know they'll be upset at first, but they'll understand," Demi assured. "I mean it's not like they can't disagree they're not in the same sort of situation as us."

"I sure hope so," Kaitlyn sighed, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Cause, I'm pretty sure the others are starting to catch on that we're keeping _something_ from them..." She muttered. Ever since Demi had joined the team the others were getting even more suspicious of her.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something?" Demi asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Sure, go ahead" Kaitlyn nodded.

"Are you and Conner dating?" Demi asked simply, if she had been drinking something at that very moment, the taller mermaid would've nearly choked on it. Though the same stunned bright red faced expression was on her face as she whirled her head to face the Purple Ranger.

"W-what what would make you think something like that?" she stammered out, her face still bright red.

"Well, the way Conner practically glued himself to you after you got knocked out that I just thought" Demi trailed, and the heat Kaitlyn felt in her face grew even hotter. It was true, during the first few days after the battle with Frogador, the Red Ranger had pretty much been at her side nearly 24/7, from taking her to and from school to hanging out until she practically had to force him to go home. Although there was some strange part of her that actually enjoyed all the attention she was getting from him, the Silver Ranger was already sick of it. She already had enough people in her life that were overprotective, she so didn't need another one.

"No way," Kaitlyn shook her head, waving her hands frantically. "Conner and I are just really good friends, that's all!" she insisted, though she was still blushing. Why the heck was she still blushing?

"You sure?" Demi asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "don't you like him?"

"Of course I like him" Kaitlyn shot back, the satisfied smirk she saw on Demi's face made her realize how it sounded. "as a friend…" she muttered, blushing brightly even more. As the Purple Ranger went to say something, the pair heard Kaitlyn's phone go off.

"Literally saved by the bell," Kaitlyn thought, internally sighing with relief. She quickly dug through her beach bag until she found her phone. "hello?" she answered, and nodded as she listened to the caller. "uh okay, I'm on my way now. See you soon" Kaitlyn said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Demi asked.

"My aunt Delia," Kaitlyn answered, getting up. "sorry but she wants me home now for some reason" she told her, gathering her stuff and packing it up.

"Nah, it's okay," Demi waved her off before glancing at her watch. "besides I've got to get going too. I'm meeting Kira over at Hayley's" she said, getting up and packing up her stuff as well.

"Oh?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. "what for?"

"Just to hang out," Demi told her quickly, and Kaitlyn could've sworn she looked nervous.

"Uh okay," Kaitlyn frowned, again raising an eyebrow at the shorter girl. "Do you mind dropping me off at my house?" she asked.

"Nah, I don't mind," Demi smiled, slipping her beach bag on.

"Thanks," Kaitlyn grinned, and the pair headed for Demi's car.

* * *

Walking up the walkway to the house, Kaitlyn tried push out the wondering thoughts from her earlier conversation with Demi about what she thought was going on between her and Conner. Although she did have to admit, there was a small fragment of her that had really thought about where her feelings for Conner were going, especially during the past couple of weeks. But she always pushed them away, now just wasn't the time to think or worry about her love life. First, she had to figure out how to tell the other Rangers that she was a mermaid, then after somehow managing to do that and if there was still somewhat resemblance of trust between them, that Kaitlyn would start thinking about where both her feelings _and_ Conner really stood.

"Ugh, when did my life get this kind of complicated," she grumbled under her breath, walking up and opening the door. "Aunt Delia" Kaitlyn called, after shutting the front door. "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" Her aunt called. Kaitlyn headed for the kitchen, ready to find out what was the big reason for her to come home so early in the day. But when she entered the kitchen, the Silver Ranger's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw a tall dark haired boy, 18, standing in the middle of the room smiling brightly at her.

"Nick!" Kaitlyn squealed, running over and wrapping herself around the boy who gladly accepted the hug as he lifted her up. "What are you doing here?" she asked, once he put her down.

"What? A guy can't come and visit his favorite sister?" Nick grinned, and Kaitlyn smiled brightly at him.

"You know Jessica would totally kick your ass if she heard you say that," she teased, and her brother laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing she isn't here then," Nick winked, making both his sister and aunt laugh.

"Now Nick, you know that isn't a very nice thing to say about your older sister," Delia mused, Kaitlyn giggled while her brother blushed lightly.

"Anyway, I was thinking of going out and grabbing a bite to eat," Nick said. "wanna come along?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Kaitlyn smiled. "In fact I know the perfect place. Just let me go get changed first and we'll go" quickly rushing upstairs and into her bedroom, Kaitlyn emerged 5 minutes later, wearing black jeans, a silver tank top under a jean vest.

"Ready to go?" Nick asked, as Kaitlyn walked down the stairs. his sister nodded, and after telling Delia that they would be back before dark, the two sibling's headed out.

* * *

Demi sat at the bar in Hayley's café along with Kira, the two clearly working on something secret.

"So, I've got the music pretty much covered," Kira said, writing something down in her notebook. "what about the decorations and food?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

"I've got the decorations handled and I talked to Hayley earlier, and she said that she had the food covered," Demi told her, making the singer grin.

"Great," Kira said, then turned serious. "and you're absolutely sure that _she_ has no clue on what we're doing?"

"Absolutely," the Purple Ranger assured her. "She's got no idea what we've got planned for tomorrow," she winked, and Kira only managed to grin softly, still not 100% sure that they could pull this off without getting caught. Suddenly a motorcycle carrying two people could be seen/heard from outside of the café. "hey, wonder who those two could be?" Demi questioned, watching the two passengers get off the bike. However, when she saw who one of the passengers was, the mermaid gasped in alarm.

"Oh Crap!" Demi muttered, then quickly spotted Trent and gestured for his attention. "you've got to hide these!" she told him, handing the two notebooks to Trent, who hid them underneath the counter bar right as Kaitlyn walked into the café followed by the motorcycle driver whom looked strangely familiar to the two girls.

"Uh Kira, do you know who that guy she's talking to?" Demi asked with a whisper, watching the pair talk.

"Not a clue?" the Yellow Ranger shrugged, clearly just as clueless as she was and maybe slightly intrigued by the mysterious guy.

"it's probably a good thing that Conner's not here to see this," Demi thought, sensing that if the Red Ranger, who was currently at soccer practice saw the way Kaitlyn was laughing and smiling at the guy, it wouldn't have been pleasant.

"Quick turnaround! They're coming over here!" Kira hissed, turning her head back to the counter.

"Hey guys," the two girl's quickly turned around to see Kaitlyn and the motorcycle driver standing together. "I'd like you guys to meet my brother Nick" she introduced, and Demi and Kira stared at her in shock. "Nick, this is Kira, Demi, and Trent" Nick shook hands with the three as he smiled brightly at them.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Kira, Demi and Trent grinned brightly at the tall 18 year old.

"So, you're Kaitlyn's brother, I thought there was something familiar about you" Kira said, still grinning brightly at Nick, which didn't go unnoticed by Kaitlyn or Trent who both raised their eyebrows and frowned slightly at the Yellow Ranger. Clearly for the same reason.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, clearly oblivious to the singer's slightly affectionate stare. "I just came to visit this kid for a few days," he grinned, draping an arm over his sister, Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Kid my ass" she scoffed, though she was blushing. "we're barely a year apart!"Kaitlyn pointed out, glaring at her older brother whose smirk didn't falter as he shrugged.

"That doesn't stop you from acting like one," he pointed out, and Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out childishly at him. "See what I've had to put up with for the last 18 and half years?" Nick chuckled, making the others laugh.

"Oh, we sorta have," Kira giggled, and the Silver Ranger shot her a quick glare.

"Hey, I thought we were here to get something to eat?" she frowned, folding her arms. Her brother answered with a simple nod. "Then go talk to Hayley," Kaitlyn said, gesturing toward Hayley, who was the counter. Nick nodded again before walking over to and started talking to the redheaded café owner.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Demi asked, as Trent went off to take care of a customer.

"I really don't know," Kaitlyn shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I've just been so _busy_ that it must have slipped my mind" she sighed quietly, and Demi and Kira nodded in silent agreement and understanding. "Besides, Nick isn't exactly the type of guy who likes to _stay_ in one place for very long..." Kaitlyn said, her eyes on Kira as she said this, the Yellow Ranger raised an eyebrow at her. Suddenly the three girls heard their morpher's, making them freeze and hurry over to a quiet spot.

"Yeah Dr. O?" Demi answered.

" _it looks like Mesogog's had enough R &R, we've got a monster at the docks. I've already sent Conner and Ethan over" _

"Well, there goes _our_ R &R…" Kira groaned.

"Guys, I can't just leave, Nick will know something's up" Kaitlyn bit her lip nervously, glancing at her brother, whom was still talking with Hayley. "just call me if you guys really need me, okay?" the pair nodded and headed out of the café right as Nick started to head towards her.

"Hey, where are those two off in such a rush?" he asked.

"They just remembered they had something really important to care of," Kaitlyn mumbled quickly, her brother raised an eyebrow at her but chose not to say anything as they took their seats at a table. As the pair talked while they waited for their order, Kaitlyn couldn't help but steal a few guilty glances at the doorway, worried about her friends.

* * *

Demi and Kira arrived at the docks and found Conner and Ethan morphed and busy fighting what looked to be an octopus like creature.

"Hey, where's Kaitlyn?" Conner called, blocking a hit with his Tyranno-Staff.

"She couldn't get away," Kira replied. "but she told us to call her as soon as we need her"

"Well hurry up and morph," Ethan called, reeling from a kick to the chest. "cause this guy isn't exactly being a walk in the park right now!" he told them and the two girls nodded as they called on their morpher's.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!"

"Ptera!"

"Hypa!" morphed into their Ranger suits, Kira and Demi summoned their weapons and ran at Octoricon, but the monster quickly fired off an energy blast at the two, sending both Ranger girls flying to the ground with a cry.

"Okay, that was a seriously bad idea," Demi moaned, gripping her shoulder as it raged with pain. The boys quickly rushed over and helped them up. "Come on guys, we need to take this freak down!" she told them, and the three nodded before they all ran for the monster together, completely unaware of a plan that involved one of their own was about to be set into motion.

* * *

Kaitlyn and Nick walked together through Reefside Park, having due to Kaitlyn's insistent that it was the perfect day for it.

"So, have you talked to mom and dad at all lately?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I got to talk to them last week," Kaitlyn nodded, remembering the phone conversation she had with their parents, who were both archeologist and currently out on several archeological digs through Europe. "They said they're about to head over to a dig site in Athens in a couple days"

"That's really cool," her brother grinned. "hope they have a great time."

"Yeah, I do too…" Kaitlyn nodded, smiling softly. Though she loved living with Delia, there wasn't a moment that went by that she didn't miss her parent's. Suddenly a familiar beep went off, making the Silver Ranger eyes widen and cover bracelet with her hand as Nick looked around, frowning.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Um…that was my alarm" Kaitlyn replied, biting the inside of her cheek. Her brother raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your alarm?"

"Oh yeah, I use it for school," Kaitlyn lied, and Nick eyed her suspiciously. "in fact, I've got this huge project that I really should be working on right now, it's due like next week"

"But—"

"Look, I'll see ya back at the house later, okay?" she promised quickly, giving her extremely confused brother a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off to help the others.

* * *

Fully morphed and weapon ready, Kaitlyn arrived at the docks in time to see the other four Rangers get sent to the ground.

"Hey ugly, take this!" Kaitlyn called, pointing and shooting an arrow at Octoricon, sending the monster flying through the air with a surprised cry.

"About time you got here," Ethan said, as he and the other three reached her.

"Sorry I took so long guys," Kaitlyn apologized, smiling weakly underneath her helmet.

"Ah, just the Ranger I've been waiting for," the five quickly turned their heads to see that Octoricon was back up again and smirking at Kaitlyn, making the Rangers frown in confusion. What was this guy up to?

Pushing the confusion aside, Kaitlyn quickly jumped high into the air, as she went to fire off another arrow, one of Octoricon's black tentacles shot out and wrapped itself tightly around her waist, making the mermaid cry out painfully as the air was slowly being squeezed out of her lungs.

"No, please not again…" she panicked, her vision began to become blurry.

"Let her go now!" Conner snarled, underneath his helmet, his eyes blazed with a protective rage. The monster just laughed as he brought the struggling Silver Ranger closer to him.

"Sorry, but the big boss has plans for this one" Octoricon laughed, jumping into an Invisiportal with Kaitlyn as the five Rangers screamed out their horrors.

* * *

 _ **Dun Dun Dunnn! What an absolute shocking turn of events! I for one didn't expect this! (well…not until the idea popped into my head anyway)**_

 _ **Well my lovelies I must be off, remember to review or PM me your opinion's.**_

 _ **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	10. Birthday Surprises (Part 2)

_**Hey Aqua here ;) Yay! I'm back and believe me it wasn't easy. Last month was pretty hard and after hearing Fairy Tail was being put on hiatus status I took the news pretty hard and decided to binge watch it for the past few weeks. I LOVE Fairy Tail so much! NALU Forever! XD**_

 _ **Anyway, let's get on with the show, shall we? ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Birthday Surprises (Part 2)

"Let go of me you walking seafood platter!" Kaitlyn demanded angrily, as she was roughly dragged through the hallway of Mesogog's fortress by Octoricon, followed by a small group of Tyrannodrones who were probably there as an extra precautionary measure to avoid her escaping.

"Shut up!" Octoricon growled, throwing Kaitlyn to the ground hard, she let out a cry as pain exploded in her right wrist. A few tears threatened to spill down her face as a few of the Tyrannodrones roughly grabbed her and hauled her onto her feet. "and keep walking!" the monster barked, and they continued walking through the creepy hallway until reaching an all too familiar room, where three familiar and even creepier faces awaited them.

"Ah, the guest of honor has finally arrived," Mesogog smirked, as Kaitlyn was shoved in front of him. "we meet again, Silver Ranger" the mutant scientist spoke as Elsa stood beside his throne while Zeltrax stood leaned up against the wall, the two generals watched with a sinister satisfaction.

"Wish I could say the feeling's mutual," Kaitlyn glared, struggling against the two Tyrannodrones that restrained her. "So you mind telling me the reason why you had your goon grab me?" she asked dryly. Mesogog rose up from his throne and slowly approached, standing only inches away from her, his unhuman orange yellowish eyes sent icy chills up and down the Silver Ranger's spine as he stared at her.

"I sense that you hold far more power than the other Rangers," Mesogog stated, and Kaitlyn's eyes widened in complete horror. No. There was no possible way that this walking science experiment knew what she really was. "a power that I might add, has a strong connection with the sea."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" she denied with a spat, despite knowing full well that it was completely pointless in doing so. Mesogog had probably figured it out back when she had used one of her powers against Elsa during the fight after she and others had rescued Tommy.

"Oh I believe you very well know what I'm talking about," the mad scientist smirked, and Kaitlyn fought hard not to tremble in absolute terror. "Which is why I find the next part of this plan so utterly _perfect_ " before she could even react, a small beam suddenly hit the girl from the back, the mermaid screamed out as it engulfed her body for a few seconds before fading. Kaitlyn lifted her head slowly, her expression blank.

"What is that you wish, master?" Kaitlyn asked as her once hazel eyes flashed with silver.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the Dino lab, the Rangers paced the floor while Hayley typed frantically on the keyboard. It had been nearly 2 hours since Kaitlyn had been kidnapped.

"Any luck Hayley?" Dr. Oliver asked hopefully, knowing that when it came to computers or anything with a hardrive, the redhead MIT grad proved to be a miracle worker. But instead of hope, the look in Hayley's eyes showed that there was anything but hopeful.

"I'm sorry guys," Hayley apologized, glancing sadly at the computer screen as they showed that the search had failed. "but it looks like our last little 'trip' has made Mesogog throw up another firewall with better improvements. I can't get a lock on an Invisiportal" she announced guiltily and the other's stopped immediately.

"So what, we just give up and do nothing?" Conner demanded angrily.

"Conner, calm down, no one said anything about giving up" Dr. Oliver said, stepping in front of the Red Ranger. "Hayley's trying her absolute best to find us a way to get Kaitlyn back"

"How can you expect me to calm down while I know she's in danger!" Conner growled.

"Because I'm speaking from past experience when I say that letting the anger take control in a situation like this is the worst possible mistake you can make" Tommy told him calmly, a temporary sadness flashed through his eyes. "So we all need to keep our heads clear and focused on rescuing Kaitlyn" he said, and the three Rangers nodded in understanding, though it was pretty clear that they still felt frustrated and helpless.

"But there's something that I don't get it," KIra said, frowning. "that monster said that Mesogog had big plans for Kaitlyn, other than wanting our Dino Gems, why would Mesogog kidnap just her?"

"it's because of what she is" Demi spoke up softly, having not spoking a word since Octoricon disappeared with Kaitlyn. The other's immediately turned their attention onto her, confused frowns on their faces.

"What do you mean by that?" Conner frowned, folding his arms. "you know something that we don't, don't you?" he demanded, eyeing the Purple Ranger suspiciously. Demi chewed her lower lip nervously before sighing, knowing that the conversation was about to take a very awkward and very unpleasant turn.

"Alright, there _is_ something that you all need to know, but I'd like to make it painfully clear that what I'm about to tell you stays in this very room, got it?" everyone glanced at each other with weird and confused looks for a second before turning back to the short brunette and nodded. Demi swallowed hard.

"Kaitlyn and I aren't exactly… human" she admitted, after a short pause. "we're actually mermaids" the silence in the room was so thick and tense as Conner, Kira, and Ethan gaped at her while Hayley and Tommy showed indescribable expressions.

You're a mermaid?" the skepticism was clear in the Yellow Rangers voice. "you're talking about the like half human and half fish kind, right?"

"Look I know it sounds mega crazy to believe, but we don't have a lot of time for me to show you that I'm telling the truth," Demi told them, her voice shook a little. "please, you just have to believe me" she pleaded, everyone was slightly taken back by the tears that were slowly welling up in the Purple Ranges eyes.

"it's alright Demi," Tommy spoke up, smiling softly. "we believe you" he told her, and the others nodded as well.

"Though it really is a hard thing to grasp around" Ethan admitted, having being obsessed with looking at things with science and logic. "but you got count in the fact that we're superheroes fighting against an evil mutant who's bent on bring back the dinosaurs"

"Thanks guys" Demi gave a small smile.

"But wait," Conner paused, frowning again. "if Kaitlyn and you are both mermaids, why didn't the monster grab you too?" he asked.

"Conner!" Kira hissed, slapping the Red Rangers arm.

"No, it's okay, Conner's right" Demi said. "it's just a small theory though, but I think Kaitlyn was the only one taken because of her powers" she told them, then let out a sigh as she saw the others confused expressions. "I can't go into the full details right now about that but from what I've heard, mermaids have a signature power that has some connections with water, but for some reason Kaitlyn has more than one"

"How many does she have?" Ethan inquired, curiosity taking over. Demi began tapping her finger against her cheek, trying to remember all the things that Kaitlyn had explained about her own transformation.

"Well, excluding her Dino power, six" she answered, and the others gaped at her. "But it's a couple of them that have me thinking that that's the main reason why Mesogog had her kidnapped"

"Whys that?" Kira asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You've all heard the myths about mermaids, right?" Demi asked, and everyone nodded. "well... in Kaitlyn's case at least, I guess you could say one of them is very true..." she mumbled, and the other's glanced at each other.

"Which one is that?" Tommy asked, his voice low. The Purple Ranger swallowed hard, knowing that no one was going to like what she was about to say next.

"Well I'm afraid that if she wanted to, Kaitlyn could create a major tropical storm all by herself" Demi confessed softly, and everyone took in a sharp breath.

"You're telling us that she's really that powerful?" Ethan asked, Demi nodded softly and the Blue Ranger let out an impressed whistle. "whoa, remind me the next time I manage to piss her off" he muttered, and everyone managed to crack a smile and chuckle. Suddenly the alarms went off and Hayley went back and checked the monitor.

"It looks like our tentacle faced friend is back" Hayley said, as the image of Octoricon appearing at the docks played on the screen. "But it doesn't look like Kaitlyn's with him" she told them, and Conner's expression darkened as he glared at the screen.

"Look, I know he has important information," Tommy spoke up. "but that monster is still a threat to the city and we need to deal with him. Hayley keep searching for that Dino egg" he told them, and the everyone nodded but with much reluctance. "alright let's do it," the five quickly called on their morpher's.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Brachio!"

"Hypa!"

* * *

Morphed into their suits, the five Rangers left the Dino Lab and ran to the docks. They were immediately greeted by the sight of construction workers running away in terror and a pleased looking Octoricon.

"Ah, just the good doers I've been waiting for," Octoricon smirked, and Conner was forced to fight back the urge to run over and beat the octopus monster senseless until he told them where Mesogog was keeping Kaitlyn.

"Tell us what you did with our friend now!" the Red Ranger demanded with a snarl, Octoricon simply smirked at him.

"You'll find out soon enough" Conner's fists clenched tightly as he let out a growl before he called on his Tyranno Staff and charged for the monster, ignoring the others cries for him to stop. He was within striking distance when a large bolt of lightning suddenly struck the ground that was only inches from the Red Ranger's feet, making him crash to the ground with a cry.

"Conner!" the others were immediately at their leader's side as they helped him back up while Octoricon burst into a fit of laughter. "Where the hell did that lightning bolt come from?" Ethan wondered out loud, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"That would be me" a familiar voice spoke out, and the five Ranger's eyes widened as Kaitlyn appeared, as if coming out of the shadows, and stood in front of Octoricon.

"Kaitlyn? What are you doing?" Kira asked, tilting her head as both relief and confusion took over. But Kaitlyn didn't respond to the question or the Yellow Ranger's voice.

"Guy's, something's very wrong here…" Demi muttered, warning bells were screaming in her head. Even Dr. Oliver seemed to pick up on the feeling as well.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you guys are going to go," Kaitlyn spoke up, her voice icy cold. She stretched out a hand and summoned a gust of strong wind that lifted up and held the five surprised Rangers helplessly in the air for a few moments before letting her hands fall to her sides and her friends crashed to the ground with cries of pain. "What are you still doing here? You've got your orders, so go and take care of the city!" she barked, looking at Octoricon.

"Right!" the monster hurried off to the city.

"What? Has she lost her damn mind!" Ethan cried out, as he and the others got back to their feet.

"No. Mesogog must've done something to her," Demi muttered, then a sudden thought came to her mind. "look, you guys go after Octoricon, I'll handle Kaitlyn" she told them.

"What? That's insane!" Kira shook her head stubbornly. "there's no way we're leaving you here!" she told her, and the Purple Ranger sighed.

"Guys, don't worry I'll be fine, I've got a plan" she assured them. "besides, I think destroying Octoricon might just be the key to breaking Kaitlyn out of this. So just go!" the four looked at each other for a second before nodding.

"Alright, but you'd better not make me regret this" Conner warned, and the four Rangers hurried off to stop the monster.

"I hope so too…" Demi muttered under her breath before turning to face the Silver Ranger.

"Aww, just one of you to play with?" Kaitlyn pouted, and then shrugged. "Whatever. This one will prove to be a lotta more fun anyway" she smirked with malice, before pressing a button on her morpher and instantly morphed into her suit.

"Kaitlyn, you don't want to do this, Mesogog's controlling your mind!" Demi pleaded as she watched Kaitlyn pull her Thundermax saber from her belt. Her plea was ignored as the Silver Ranger ran at her and forced her to call on her Hypa Blade to block the saber as she went to slash her chest. "Come on Kaitlyn, you're my friend! You've got to snap out of this!" she yelled, pressing her sword against Kaitlyn's.

"Now why would I want to do that when this is so much more fun?" Kaitlyn smirked, before slamming her foot into Demi's stomach, making the Purple Ranger stumble to the ground with a cry, tears stung her green eyes as she clutched her stomach, looking up at the girl who despite only knowing for a couple of weeks saw as a mentor and as a sister. "pathetic" she mocked, swinging her saber over her shoulder. A sinister smirk curled onto the Silver Rangers lips as a sudden thought came to mind. "how about we make this fight a bit more interesting, shall we?" Stretching her hand out at the water, Kaitlyn summoned/froze a water-ball from the water and hurled it at Demi who instantly dove out of the way.

"Crap, forgot she could also do that…" Demi muttered as she managed to get back up again. "please I'm begging you Kaitlyn, I don't want to hurt you!" she pleaded again, holding her hands up.

"Too bad, because that's not what I want," Kaitlyn summoned another frozen water-ball and hurled it at her, and again Demi rolled out of the way. "ready to give up yet?" she mocked.

"Dammit, I don't think I can keep this up for much longer," Demi panted, clutching her stomach. She gave the water a quick glance before turning back to the possessed Ranger. "I guess it's now or never then…" she groaned, pushing herself back up again. "I seriously hope this works…" using all the strength that she could muster, Demi charged at Kaitlyn, who seemed slightly amused by her sudden burst of determination.

"Back for more eh? Well let's just see if I can't—" Kaitlyn was interrupted mid-sentence as Demi tackled her with full force, the two went flying over the docks and slammed into the water. As she transformed instantly, Demi flicked her tail through the bubbles and began searching for any signs for Kaitlyn, hoping that her initial plan had worked. When she spotted the blonde mermaid floating in an unconscious state, Demi immediately swam over and carefully wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn's waist from behind and immediately began swimming up to the surface as fast as she could.

"Please let it have worked…please…" Demi pleaded in her mind. The moment she broke through the surface; Demi took a big gulp of air before pulling the unconscious Ranger over beneath the docks then began to gently shake her. "Kaitlyn, wake up! Come on wake up!" she yelled, as she continued to gently shake Kaitlyn, who let out a moan but didn't open her eyes. "this isn't the time to go into a dam coma!" Demi shook her a little harder, and Kaitlyn's eyes which didn't have a trace of silver in them as they fluttered open and she let out a groan.

"Man, why does it feel like I just got hit by a bus…" she grumbled, a hand on her aching head. She let out a surprised yelp as Demi tacked her into a tight hug. "Woah, it's nice to see you too," Kaitlyn chuckled, wrapping her arms around the Purple Ranger. "But uh care to explain why we're here?" she asked, finally noticing where and what form she was currently in.

"You mean you don't remember?" Demi asked, as she pulled away from the confused mermaid.

"Not much, the last thing I remember was being in Mesogog's lab," Kaitlyn shrugged, and the guilty look on Demi's face made it click for her. "oh my god…please tell me I didn't?" she whispered, her voice shook with terror.

"It's not your fault, you were being mind-controlled" Demi assured, but Kaitlyn didn't look all that convinced. "look, I'll give you an explanation later, but right now the others need us" she told her, and after a moment of silence, Kaitlyn nodded.

"Alright, let's go," she smiled, and pounded her fist into her hand. "besides I owe that Octopus freak a good beating" she promised, and Demi nodded with a chuckle before the two dove back into the water to help the others.

* * *

Octoricon cackled as the four Rangers crashed to the ground, having taken another hit from him.

"Ready to surrender?" the monster cackled, edging closer to the fallen Rangers.

"Call to the beast inside! Bring out the Snow Leopard!" Demi's animal spirit ran and attacked Octoricon with multiple slashes, sending the monster flying through air and slamming onto the ground with a cry as the purple snow leopard let out a triumphant roar before disappearing.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Demi called, she and Kaitlyn rushed over to their friends as they were getting back to their feet. "and look who I managed to bring" she grinned.

"Kaitlyn, you're back to normal!" Kira cheered, rushing over and hugged the Silver Ranger, who laughed and pulled away.

"Yeah, thanks to Demi," she smiled, and then frowned sadly as tears began to sting her eyes. "look, about what happened earlier, I'm—"

"There's no need for apologies," Dr. Oliver immediately cut her off. "you were being controlled. None of us blame you for what happened" he assured, and the other four nodded. Kaitlyn smiled with relief, but it wasn't entirely genuine. It would probably take a while before she would be able to forgive herself for what she did to her friends.

"What? That's impossible!" the six Rangers turned to see Octoricon back on his feet. "you should still be under my control!" he yelled out, infuriated at the fact he knew he was going to be punished for this somehow.

"That's just shows that I was right after all and Mesogog doesn't know squat about me," Kaitlyn smirked, and then glanced at Demi. "you ready?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Demi grinned, and the pair called on their morpher's.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!"

"Plesio!"

"Hypa!"

"Triptoids!" Octoricon called, and a small horde of the black and white creatures immediately appeared and stood in front of him. "Get them!" he barked, and the Triptoids ran at the Rangers who fought them off as Kaitlyn took on Octoricon.

"You insolent pest, you'll pay for defying Mesogog!" Octoricon snarled, as Kaitlyn dodged his strikes.

"Yeah I don't think so ink breath," she smirked, before firing off an arrow at him and he was sent to the ground with a cry. The Rangers then formed the Z-Rex Blaster and fired it, immediately destroying the Octopus monster and the six began to cheer before he became bigger. "Man, just one day, one day is all I ask!" Kaitlyn whined, a hand on her helmet.

"Brachio!" Tommy yelled, and his Zord arrived and released the Bio-Zords. Jumping into their respective Zords, the four formed the Thundersaurus and the battle immediately began.

"Try these on for size, Rangers!" Octoricon yelled, and launched a few of his tentacles at the Megazord, wrapping themselves tightly around its arms and legs. The four cried out in pain as they were thrown into the air and then were blasted before slamming onto the ground.

"They're getting trashed!" Demi cried out, watching as the Megazord got back up again, only for Octoricon's foot to slam into its chest and send the teens to the ground with cries once again. Suddenly her morpher beeped. "Hayley?" she answered curiously.

" _Guys, I managed to locate the Egg and it turned out to be Demi's Zord!"_ Hayley's voice spoke up, taking the two by complete surprise. _"I'm sending the Hypa Zord over now!"_ she called, and Demi looked up to see a light purple Hypacrosarus charge towards the battle.

"Sweet!" Demi cheered, watching as her Zord rammed into Octoricon from the side and sent him flying. "alright, here I come!" she called, jumping into the Hypa Zord's cockpit. "I'm ready whenever you are Conner" she told the Red Ranger who nodded.

"Right! Let's do it!" the Tyranno Tail immediately detached and was replaced by Demi's Zord.

"Woah!" Demi breathed, glancing around the cockpit.

"Welcome to the club," Kaitlyn winked, and the Purple Ranger laughed.

"That doesn't scare me!" Octoricon yelled, getting back up.

"Oh yeah? Well you should be!" Conner called, and glanced at the others. "you read to end this guys?" he asked.

"Oh you have no idea" Kaitlyn growled, glaring at the monster that had forced her to hurt her friends. The Megazord charged forward, unfazed by the blasts that Octoricon fired at them.

"Hypa Zord, slash attack!" using the power of the new Zord, they struck the monster twice and electricity sparked as Octoricon fell and exploded and the six cheered.

* * *

It was early in the evening the next day as Demi and a reluctant Kaitlyn stepped out of Demi's car.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Kaitlyn muttered, backing away. "I don't think I can face them..." she admitted sheepishly. Right after the Megazord battle Demi immediately told her that the others knew the truth.

"Kaitlyn, for the last time," Demi sighed, a hand on her hip. "I understand why you don't want to do this, but I had no choice but to tell them. And the others told me that although it's something that's going to take a while to get used, they're okay with it and they totally understand why we couldn't tell them" she told her sternly. "so stop worrying about it because it's not going to change the fact that they finally know now" Kaitlyn chewed her lower lip before letting out a sigh. Demi was right. It was too late to change the fact that the cat was finally out of the bag.

"Yeah, you're right," Kaitlyn said, smiling softly. "So uh, can I ask why we needed to come to Hayley's?" she asked curiously. The Purple Ranger had been nothing but cryptic when she had shown up at her doorstep and just told Kaitlyn that they had to get over to Hayley's right away.

"Hayley just said that she had something to show us," Demi answered simply, as they started to head toward the cybercafé. The lights were still on as the two walked in.

"Surprise!" a startled Kaitlyn jumped nearly a foot in the air before letting out a gasp as everyone plus Delia and Nick stood smiling brightly at her, a white banner with " _Happy 18_ _th_ _Birthday!"_ written in large blue bubbly letters hung above them.

"Surprise," Demi giggled, stepping beside her. "you can threaten to kill me and Kira later, but there's a few people that you should see first" she smiled, directing the Silver Ranger's attention to the back. "you guys can come out now" Kaitlyn's hands flew to her mouth as the door to the back opened and three young girl's stepped out. The first one was tall, her long golden blonde hair fell along her waist, her skin was fair and her eyes was blue. The next one was a little shorter and brighter blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders. The last one was a little taller and tanner skin, her hair was curly chocolate brown and fell onto her chest.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaitlyn gasped, rushing over and pulling the three girls into a tight hug. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, pulling away.

"What? Did you honestly think we'd miss out on your birthday?" Cleo, the brunette teased, her accent proved that she was Australian.

"Demi called us last week and suggested we come down. So I had my dad pull a few strings," Emma, the golden blonde, explained, also speaking with an Australian accent. "We're here until tomorrow afternoon" she smiled brightly.

"Your brother was the one who picked us up at the airport" Rikki, the lighter blonde smiled, gesturing toward Nick, who was smiling despite his face turning red. Kaitlyn smiled warmly as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Thank you" she whispered, as the two pulled apart.

"Happy Birthday sis," Nick smiled. "and I know that mom, dad, and Jess wish they could be here too" he told her, and earned a small smile in return. Despite understanding that their parents were over-sea's and their sister was busy with college mid-terms, they still missed them.

"So, are you mad?" Kaitlyn turned her head to see Demi and Kira standing beside each other, smiling sheepishly. The Silver Ranger simply smiled and walked over and pulled the pair into a hug, taking them by surprise.

"Thank you so much for this," she whispered. before letting them go.

"You're welcome," two girls smiled in unison.

After the introductions were made the party was sent into full swing as everyone started mingling with each other. Much to Kaitlyn's relief and happiness, Demi and the girls immediately hit it off.

"I can't believe that there's a moon pool in Ireland" Cleo stated, as she stood with Kaitlyn and Demi. Having heard the Purple Ranger's story of how she transformed.

"That's what I said," Kaitlyn laughed, having also explained how she found out. Though she secretly felt awful that she couldn't tell Cleo and the other two that the group of people who knew about their secret had just grown by five extra people. "hey maybe we could all go for a swim together before you guys have to leave?" she suggested hopefully.

"Oh that would be so awesome!" Cleo nodded, smiling brightly before chuckling. "though you know with Emma, it's probably going to have to be at six am" she teased, glancing over at Emma, who was talking with Trent and Kira.

"Don't I know it" Kaitlyn giggled. "and you know Rikki's going to totally argue about that" she smirked, glancing over at Rikki who was talking with Nick. The three girls started to laugh.

"Hey…" the laughter immediately stopped as Kaitlyn turned her head to see Conner, who strangely enough looked a little nervous. "can I talk to you outside?" he asked, and Demi and Cleo looked amused.

"Uh sure," Kaitlyn nodded, her face growing hot. "do you guys mind?" she asked, and the two brunette's shook their heads, looking innocent.

"No, not at all," Cleo grinned.

"In fact we insist," Demi smiled, shooting a quick proud smile at the Red Ranger who caught it as he blushed.

"Thanks," Kaitlyn smiled at the pair before walking away with Conner.

"I'll take Nick" Demi whispered to Cleo, watching as the pair snuck outside.

"and I'll take Emma and Rikki," Cleo smiled. The two giggled and went off to set their plan into motion.

* * *

Kaitlyn and Conner fell into an awkward silence as they stood together out in the cool evening, the two clearly had something on their minds but neither of them didn't know exactly how to say it.

"So uh, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kaitlyn asked, finally having had enough with the silence.

"Uh first, I just want to let you know that I'm totally cool with you being a mermaid," he explained, trying hard not to get tongue tied. Kaitlyn felt her heart skip a beat with relief at his words.

"Thanks," she smiled, looking up at him. "and I'm so sorry that you had to find out like that. I really should've told you guys sooner" she admitted softly, the guilt slowly resurfacing.

"Hey, we understand," he assured, placing a gently hand on her shoulder, making the Silver Ranger blush. "it isn't exactly something that you simply blurt out" he told her. "but that's not what I want to talk to you about…" he mumbled, gazing at his feet.

"Then what is it?" Kaitlyn asked curiously, and the Red Ranger swallowed hard. It was now or never.

"Well uh…you see…I… well…there's something that I've been wanting to tell you," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Mentally kicking himself for suddenly acting like such a dork instead of just spitting it out already. But it was as if she had already picked up on what he was trying to tell her as Kaitlyn's eyes widened and an even brighter blush heated her face.

"you idiot" she muttered under her breath, before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pressed her lips onto his, taking the Red Ranger by complete surprise for a second before he wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn and kissed her back. It was a moment later that the two pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together as they smiled at each other, breathing heavily.

"We'd better get back inside," Kaitlyn suggested, knowing if anybody noticed them missing, threats of broken appendages were going to get thrown out by a certain protective brother of hers.

"Yeah, you're right" Conner nodded, obliviously thinking the same thing. After one last quick kiss, the pair smiled warmly at each other before heading back to the party.

* * *

 _ **And that's all she wrote for this one folks ;)**_

 _ **Sorry if it was super lame, honestly when I was trying to come up with the idea on how to rewrite these two chapters, Kaitlyn getting mind-controlled never crossed my mind until I realized that despite Trent getting controlled by the White Dino Gem that this season didn't have any episodes like what I did at all, so I said to myself "What the hell, just do it, give it more of an edge."**_

 _ **Well my lovelies I must be off, remember to review or PM your opinions.**_

 _ **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	11. Beneath the Surface

_**Hey Aqua here ;) Wow back so soon?! Amazingly it only took a few days to get this one rewritten up, though I wish it could that easy for the rest of the ch's (Sigh)**_

 _ **Oh and just as warning for those of you who don't know, Fanfictions having a few bugs right now, so your reviews can't be shown right now, but please don't let that stop you, I hear that this type of thing happens from time to time and will be fixed soon enough.**_

 _ **Well, let's get on with the show! ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Beneath the Surface

"Come on!" Ethan hissed, hitting the keys on his laptop rather excitedly. Sitting at the table behind him were the other four Rangers, who were attempting to finish up an English assignment that was supposedly due the next day but were ultimately failing due to the loud computer noises and Ethan's overly excited cheers. "Oh no you didn't! Eat laser, you intergalactic freak!" Conner, Kaitlyn, Kira, and Demi exchanged irritated looks before trying another attempt at ignoring the Blue Rangers loud computer game and focus on their homework.

"Dude, do you mind?" Conner asked, finally having had enough.

"Made it to level 12!" Ethan stated with glee, clearly oblivious to his friend's irritation. Shaking his head, Conner leaned over and pressed a button on the laptop, turning it off instantly. Ethan's cheerful smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a look of complete horror.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he demanded, glaring at the Red Ranger.

"I can't concentrate with you blowing up things in my ear" Conner shot back.

"But it took me _three hours_ to get to that level!" Ethan complained, turning back and staring at his blank laptop screen as if his life was suddenly over.

"Sorry Ethan, but I'm with Conner on this one," Kaitlyn shrugged apologetically. "We've got a paper due tomorrow and we really need to focus. And by the way, why aren't _you_ working on yours?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Finished it last week" Ethan told her. "Trent and I jammed on them while you were busy making out with uh—"

"James, I swear if you even think of finishing that sentence you're not going to make it past 18," Kaitlyn warned in a low tone, though both her and Conner's face were bright red with embarrassment, the blonde mermaid's eyes blazed with an angry glare that made the Blue Ranger gulp nervously.

"I wasn't going to…" he said, quickly turning back to his laptop while Kira and Demi started to giggle.

"Hey, where's Trent anyway? I thought he was working today?" Kira asked, glancing around the café.

"Hayley gave him the day off," Demi shrugged. "I think he's spending some quality time with his dad" she explained, returning to her paper as did the other three while Ethan silently returned to his computer game.

* * *

Walking into science class the next morning, Kaitlyn took her seat in between Kira and Demi's, all of them waiting for Dr. Oliver to come and explain the field trip they were going on.

"Hey, what's with her?" Kaitlyn asked Kira, an eyebrow raised at Demi who had her chin pressed against her folded arms, looking nothing but annoyed.

"Let's just say, she's not quite looking forward to the field trip" Kira whispered, grinning lightly.

"I want to be a fashion designer, not Indiana Jones" Demi grumbled. She looked up and glared at the two who snickered.

"Oh come on Demi, I think this'll be fun" Kaitlyn shrugged, smiling innocently. "besides we get to skip two classes today and I for one am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth" she winked at her. Kira smiled in agreement while Demi shook her head with an eye roll.

"Alright guys!" Dr. Oliver walked into the classroom as the late bell went off. "There's so much you can learn in a classroom! Who's ready for some field work?" he looked around as they all grabbed their stuff and started heading out of the classroom. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Kaitlyn smiled brightly as she gladly took Conner's offered hand into hers. The Red Ranger smiled back and the pair walked out and headed for the bus.

* * *

Crouched down on her knee's, Kaitlyn brushed away the dirt that was in front of her, trying to find anything that would help her keep her grade in the class.

"I bet dad would be jumping for absolute joy if he saw me doing this," she mused to herself.

"Hey you guys!" Ethan's shout immediately caught her attention. "Over here!" getting up, Kaitlyn walked over to him with the others who were all just as curious. "Check it out, I think I found something," he showed them his discovery as he brushed away the dirt.

"Great, what is it?" Conner asked, as they crouched together beside it. Ethan brushed away the last of the dirt. The five all took in a sharp breath as they saw what is the ground.

"Is…is that what I think it is?" Demi gaped, her green eyes wide.

"it's a Dino Zord egg," Kaitlyn breathed. She then glanced up at her friends. "somebody's got to go pry Dr. O from Randall" she said, and Kira stood up.

"I'll do it," she told them, rushing to fetch the Black Ranger. The four remaining began to carefully dig the egg out of the dirt.

"What have you got there?" Doctor Oliver asked, reaching them with Kira behind him. Finally getting it out of the ground, the four stood up, and Ethan held out the egg.

"Think it might be a Dino Zord," he told him, and Dr. Oliver carefully took the egg from him and began to examine it.

"Ohhh, a discovery, how exciting!" they all jumped and looked around as Randall slowly approached them.

"Uh, no, we're not sure what it is," Dr. Oliver told her quickly, holding it in his arm and moving his body to obstruct the woman's view.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg," Randall spoke, rolling her eyes. She then held out a hand. "May I?" she requested with a rather sweet tone. The five glanced at their teacher, secretly pleading with him to come up with something. "Don't worry, I won't drop it" she insisted, smiling innocently and with a small sigh, he handed it over. The Rangers watched silently, holding their breath. None of them spoke up, knowing they'd not only get yelled at along with a week of detention, but bring even more suspicion that the egg was more than it appeared to be.

"I really should take that back to the school lab and examine it," after a moment, Dr. Oliver stepped forward and held out his hand.

"But of course," nodding in agreement, she passed it back. As he reached for it, a small group of Tyrannodrones suddenly showed up and swarmed the dig site, sending the rest of the science class into a terrified frenzy back to the bus, Dr. Oliver gave a quick nod to Conner, and the five teens ran to take care of the foot-soldiers.

"They've got to be after the egg you guys," Kaitlyn called to the others, flipping a Tyrannodrone into a pile of dirt, before she leapt back to avoid another.

"But how did they know it was here?" Ethan called, tripping one of the Tyrannodrone that was standing on the wooden path.

"Less talking, more fighting you guys!" Demi called back, punching a Tyrannodrone into one of the nearby wheel barrels. They continued to fight off the scaly foot-soldiers, in order to keep them away from the rest of the class. Meanwhile nearby Dr. Oliver was busy protecting both Randall and the egg, while using the principle as a weapon in order to fight back. After what felt like 20 minutes, what was left of the Tyrannodrones finally began to retreat. Randal ran over to where the egg had fallen, after retrieving it she threw it back to the Dr. Oliver who had easily caught it and the Tyrannodrones disappeared.

"Uh guys, we'd better get back on the bus, like now" Kaitlyn said, as she regrouped with the others.

"Good idea," Conner nodded, and the others nodded in agreement too. But as they immediately started to head for the bus, Randall blocked their path, looking rather furious.

"Would you care to explain to me where you all learned to fight like that?!" she demanded, glaring at the five.

"Uh, karate club," Conner spoke quickly, and the others gave quick nods of agreement before they ran back to the bus before the principle could interrogate them for more info.

* * *

Once school had ended, the Rangers went back to the lab to examine the egg.

"So what's up?" Kira asked, as she and the others watched Ethan scan the egg. "you got anything?"

"I dunno…something's seriously not right," the Blue Ranger shook his head, glancing at his friends. "I can't detect any signs of life!" he exclaimed, confused.

"That's weird" Dr. Oliver frowned as he looked at his students. "I'm sure that's a Dimetro Zord egg," he told them.

"Dimetro Zord?" Demi questioned, an eyebrow quirked.

"It's developed from the Dimetrodon, it's really amazing" he explained, looking at the egg as Ethan continued to scan it. They all were pretty confused about the whole situation.

"Well that would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it" Kira mumbled, and the other's nodded in agreement.

"But that doesn't explain how the egg got to the dig site in the first place," Kaitlyn spoke up. Ever since they had left the dig site, she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right here. "or how the Tyrannodrones knew exactly where to find it" the others stood silent, not quite sure there was a good explanation to her questions.

"I need to check something…" Dr. Oliver walked over and sat down at the computer. After typing in a few keystrokes, the paleontologist frowned with confusion as he stared at the computer screen. "This is really weird; I'm still getting a heat signal from the dig site where we found the egg" he told them, and the five looked at each other with confused looks.

"But the egg's not even there anymore," Kira frowned.

"Maybe there's another one?" Ethan suggested with a shrug.

"in any case, I'd better go check things out," Dr. Oliver decided, getting up from his seat. "You guys stay here and keep analyzing this one," he told the four. They nodded and he headed for the dig site.

* * *

Kaitlyn tapped her pencil anxiously in between the pages of her history book that sat in her lap. It had been half an hour since Dr. Oliver left and there was no response from him nor the egg that Ethan was still scanning.

"Uh, guys" Ethan glanced at his friends as they gathered around him. "I _really_ don't think there's a Dino Zord in here" he told them. Suddenly the computer beeped, and they looked at the screen as image of a light blue Zord rampaging through a forest played.

"Well, there's one" Conner mumbled.

"But how?" Kira whispered, her eyes narrowed in confusion. The five looked at each other, clearly the same idea on their minds.

"Can't we…"

"Open it?" Ethan finished. He carefully lifted the top of the machine that held the egg, and broke it open. White light shined out of it, before a hologram of Elsa appeared, smirking smugly.

"Not what you expected, Rangers?" she sneered, and with a menacing cackle the hologram shot into the air and disappeared with a pop.

"Ok, can I just say, I'm so over the whole evil-laugh thing," Kira grumbled.

"That woman is way beyond psychotic," Kaitlyn shook her head with a sigh. She turned her attention to the screen as the alarm went off again. "uh guys, we better get our Zords out there before that thing decides to turn the city into rubble," she suggested, and the four nodded in agreement as they stepped away from the machines.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" the five bracelets immediately changed into their respective morphers as they lifted them up.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Hah!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Plesio!"

"Hypa!"

* * *

Once arriving at the forest the Dimetro Zord was, the five morphed Rangers summoned their own Zords who began to fight off the rogue Zord with the same ferocity, but the description Dr. Oliver had told them about the Zord proved to be right on the money as the Dimetro Zord used the saw on its back to floor both the Ptera and Tricera Zord.

"Oh I can't watch this!" Kaitlyn groaned, covering the front of her helmet as her Plesio Zord was slashed and sent flying along with the Hypa Zord to the ground next to Kira and Ethan's Zords.

"Come on Tyranno Zord!" Conner called, as his Zord was the last one standing. The red mechanical T-Rex let out a roar as it started up its drill like tail and swung it at the Zord, but it's efforts proved to be completely futile as the Dimetro Zord roared and used its saw to counter and then sent the Tyranno Zord to the ground with a head-butt. With a terrifying roar, the rogue Zord dug into the ground and disappeared. "He's gone!" Conner groaned, right before the ground began to shake.

"Now what?" Kaitlyn yelled, as they stumbled.

"Targets located!" the five teens looked up to see a monster towering over them.

"You just had to go and ask," Demi grumbled as they backed away.

"Now what do we do?" Conner's mind raced, knowing that the Zords took some pretty heavy damage from their battle with the Dimetro Zord, but there was no other choice. "Dino Zords now!" he called, and the five Zords were back up again. They jumped into them, and combined them together to form the Megazord. "Do it Kira!" he turned to the singer who nodded.

"Pterarang!" she shouted, grabbing the wings from the front of the Megazord. They threw it at the monster, but the attack was easily deflected. "oh no!" Kira cried out.

"Tricera fist!" Ethan was up next, but before they could even get close to land a hit, the monster spun and swung its tail at them, knocking them back with a cry.

"Plesio Tail!" Switching the Tyranno Drill with the Plesio Zord, Kaitlyn charged the Megazord to slash the monster, but he blocked it with one of his swords and slashed the Megazord with the other, making the Rangers cry out as they stumbled back.

"Okay, this guy is seriously starting to piss me off!" Demi growled, a hand on her helmet as her head ached.

" _Guys, I don't think the Thundersaurus is powerful enough,"_ Dr. Oliver's voice echoed through their morphers. _"You need something that can break through his armor"_

"Like what?" Conner asked.

" _Like a blade or a saw…"_ Dr. Oliver muttered, then was suddenly hit with an idea. _"Wait a minute, you guys gotta use the Dimetro Zord!"_

"The what?" Conner blinked, confused.

" _The Dino Zord you were just fighting,"_ Dr. Oliver exclaimed, and Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Uh Dr. O, in case you haven't really notice, that thing just thrashed our Zords!" the Silver Ranger pointed out.

" _Let me see if I can do something about that…"_ he told them, going silent.

Suddenly, pink lightning shot through the air, and the Dimetro Zord reappeared again and attacked the Megazord with multiple slashes, knocking it to the ground and making the Rangers cry out. The monster laughed and decided to join in as it marched over and started stomping on the Megazord.

"Any time now would be awesome Doc!" Demi groaned, as they took another blow. The Dimetro Zord roared as it suddenly glowed with a bright purple light before shattering it, it then leapt and attacked the monster repeatedly, sending him away from the Megazord with a cry.

" _He's all yours guys!"_ Dr. Oliver told the five as they cheered.

"Alright you guys, let's see what this baby can do!" Kaitlyn smiled brightly, and once again the Megazord's right arm detached and was replaced with the Dimetro Zord. They ran at the recovered monster, they broke through the first sword.

"Oh yeah!" Conner cheered.

"I love it!" Kira giggled as they broke through his other sword.

"Now I'm really mad!" the monster growled furiously.

"Oh? You want some more?" Ethan smirked. This time they hit the monster with their saw, and blasted him with fire.

"Dimetro Blade! Full Power!" the Megazord slashed the monster multiple times with the Dimetro Blade in several directions. He was immediately destroyed.

* * *

It was the next morning as the Ranger's sat in Dr. Oliver's class, doing their own thing.

"This is Cassidy Cornell with a special report," everyone immediately looked at the TV as Cassidy presented the morning announcements. "I have discovered that we have a superhero working right here at Reefside High," the five froze with one question burning in their mind as they watched the TV. Had Dr. Oliver finally been figured out? "Yes, our very own principle Randall fended off several prehistoric creatures in an act of selfless bravery" Cassidy announced brightly, and the Rangers all couldn't help but let out quiet sighs of relief, knowing that their mentor's secret was safe.

"Was that after the terrified screaming as Dr. O used her as a human weapon?" Demi whispered, smirking mischievously. The other four had to cover their mouths to contain their laughter as Dr. Oliver frowned at them.

"I was on the scene to bring you the exclusive footage," the blonde reporter continued, smiling brightly. "Let's roll tape" she announced, and a video played on the screen. But it wasn't the footage neither everyone nor Cassidy and Devin were expecting. Instead of the fight, it was a repeated sequence of Cassidy pulling a flower from the ground and ripping its petals off. The entire classroom burst into a roar of laughter as Cassidy appeared on the screen again, looking alarmed. "Uh, we seem to be having some technical difficulties, please stand by" the broadcast immediately ended as the students continued to laugh.

"I'm betting that Cassidy's going to have a pissed off Kendra on her hands now," Kaitlyn giggled, sensing that the president of the environmental club who was passionate on protecting the planet and everything on it was going to give the poor perky blonde reporter a serious lecture on the value of the environment.

"Yeah," Demi nodded, grinning. "but at least Dr. O's secrets safe" she whispered, and the others nodded in agreement as Dr. Oliver began to explain the day's lesson.

* * *

As their class ended, the five walked through the hallway corridor to their next period while Kaitlyn complained about the lecture she had received in history the other day.

"I mean it's completely unfair," she complained as Conner held her hand. "Mrs. Dolan expects me to stay awake in class, but how the heck can I when she's got that voice that just puts you out?" she pouted, and the other four laughed.

"Yeah, she does," Conner agreed with a chuckle, playing with the soccer ball in his other hand. "but give it time, you'll get used to her," he assured, giving her hand a quick squeeze. Kaitlyn smiled softly up at him in return. They started heading toward a corner, when Demi suddenly stopped them and told them to be quiet.

"Guys, check that out!" she hissed quietly, and they all carefully peeked over to see Dr. Oliver talking with principle Randall, who appeared to looking rather taken aback and dazed for a moment as the bell rang.

"That's the bell Dr. Oliver," she snapped at him suddenly. "your next class isn't going to teach itself" she told him coldly as he frowned. She stormed down the stairs, and the science teacher looked a little confused.

"Man, that woman's cold blooded," Ethan snickered as they walked down the stairs, making the Black Ranger jump and look around. He frowned, not liking the smirks on his five student's faces.

"Yeah, but remember, Dr. O's got a thing for dinosaurs," Conner chuckled, glancing at Kaitlyn who had to cover her mouth to hide her giggling as they started heading down the stairs.

"Don't start with me Conner," Dr. Oliver warned, making the Red Ranger laugh.

"Well I think it's a perfect match," Kira spoke up, grinning innocently.

"Yeah, you two could meet in the cafeteria, I hear it's very romantic," Kaitlyn giggled, earning a hardened scowl from the science teacher as the others laughed even harder.

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" he sighed as they continued to follow him.

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something," Conner grinned at him.

"Yeah, I don't think I can take another pop quiz today," Demi spoke up hopefully.

"Dream on!" he told them, and they laughed as they walked outside, continuing to tease the teacher.

* * *

 _ **And that's all she wrote for this one, I seriously hope you like it :)**_

 _ **Well my lovelies, I must be off. Time to rewrite the White Ranger arc. and I seriously hope the bugs are fixed way before I'm finished.**_

 _ **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	12. White Thunder (Part 1)

_**Hey Aqua here ;) Oh my gosh I'm seriously on a roll here! XD the problems with the reviews are fixed so I decided to post this now.**_

 _ **So Let's get on with the show ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 12: White Thunder (Part 1)

The sun shined brightly as the Rangers pulled up to the entrance into petrified forest. Dr. Oliver had called about an hour ago and told them to meet him there.

"I wonder why Dr. O asked us to meet him all the way out here?" Kaitlyn wondered out loud, stepping out of Conner's car.

"No clue," Demi shrugged, stepping away from her car and stood a little closer to the entrance. "but he sounded pretty worried about something, come on" she told them, and headed into the forest. The five walked through the forest in silence, all of them wondering just why they had been called to come out to such an isolated and desolated place.

"This place is starting to give me a serious case of the creeps you guys," Kaitlyn mumbled, attempting to fight a sudden chill that was slowly running down her spine. Conner quickly slipped an arm around her waist, she smiled warmly and leaned into him, feeling a bit more at ease. The five continued walking further until reaching Dr. Oliver who was scanning what appeared to be to a pile of smoking rocks.

"We got here as soon as we could Dr. O, what did you find?" Ethan called, announcing their arrival to the science teacher.

"Some sort of storage unit," he answered, frowning as he finished the energy scan. "The energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them" he told them, turning the scanner off.

"What kind of energy?" Conner asked.

"The kind that's in your morphers," Dr. Oliver sighed, turning around to face the teens.

"You're saying there's a Dino Gem in here?" Kira asked, looking stunned.

"Not anymore…but there was," Dr. Oliver shook his head, the worry evident in his voice.

"But wait, I thought you and Hayley had all sorts of tech gadgets that could pick up if a Dino Gem was out here?" Demi asked, not understanding.

"Someone must've hidden it. When the cloaking device deactivated, the readings went off the scale," Dr. Oliver explained.

"So is this good news or bad news?" Conner asked slowly.

"I guess it depends on who's got the Gem," Dr. Oliver shrugged, and his five student's looked at each other, worry in _their_ eyes.

"So what do we do now Dr. O?" Kaitlyn asked, the sudden chill from earlier had slowly intensified.

"There's not much we can really do here," the Black Ranger sighed, giving his energy scanner one last glance. "let's head back to the lab for now and figure out this readings" he told them. The teenagers nodded and everyone started heading back to the entrance.

* * *

After notifying Hayley of the situation with the new missing Dino Gem, the Rangers went back to Dr. Oliver's lab to figure out the strange and powerful energy readings.

"If somebody does have this Dino Gem, I can't help but wonder on what color it is," Demi spoke up. She and the others stood in the middle of the room as Dr. Oliver and Hayley watched over the monitors.

"Who knows," Kaitlyn shrugged, despite still slightly on edge. "but what I really want to know is why somebody hid it and why," she said seriously, and the other four feel silent, none of them had the answer to the Silver Ranger's statement. Suddenly the computer beeped, earning everyone's attention.

"Uh, Tommy? You might want to come see that," Hayley called, and the others rushed over to see a strange dandelion/lion monster walking through town.

"Unbelievable," Dr. Oliver growled.

"Great, just what needs to be added right now," Kaitlyn muttered sarcastically.

"Any particular reason for this guy?" Kira asked, looking at the Black Ranger.

"It's hard to tell," he frowned, watching the screen carefully. "it seems it's actually looking for something" Dr. Oliver commented.

"Well it's not gonna like what it finds," Conner growled. "Come on guys" he looked at his friends, who nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it," Demi called as they moved into their morphing stance.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power!"

Morphed into their suits and ready to face off, the five immediately rushed to the city, where the monster was still continuing his apparent search.

"Where are you?" the monster wondered out loud, unaware that the Dino Rangers had arrived.

"Hey! Over here!" Conner called, startling the monster as he jumped and looked around. "is there something we can help you with?" the Red Ranger asked.

"Red…Blue…Yellow…Silver…Purple…No" the monster shook his head. "I'm looking for something in basic white" he told them, disinterest in his voice.

"Does anybody have any clue what he's talking about?" Kira asked, looking at the others.

"None," Conner shook his head.

"Guys, I've got a seriously bad feeling about this," Kaitlyn muttered, and as they got ready to fight, he blasted them with a beam of energy, despite being startled, the Rangers managed to dodge the attack with a backflip,

"Alright it's time I showed this freak who's the better cat!" Demi growled. As they were just about to attack, a white blur shot past. "What the hell?" she blinked, stopping in her tracks.

"What's going on?" the monster cried out.

"What's that?" Conner exclaimed, as they watched the mysterious blur attack the monster with incredible speed.

"I dunno," Kira shrugged as they watched. The monster was destroyed, and the blur disappeared before any of them could stop it.

"You guys saw that right?" Conner spoke into his morpher.

" _Yeah,"_ Dr. Oliver spoke up, his voice showed that he was just as confused as they were. _"We're still trying to figure out what it was…"_

"We'll try and follow it," Conner nodded, looking at the others. "let's go you guys" he called. The four nodded then hurried off in the direction the mysterious blur took. As they reached a higher and vacant part of the city, the Rangers stopped and looked around. "it should be around here somewhere" Conner said, glancing around.

"I don't see anything," Ethan stated, shrugging.

"Yeah, me nether," Demi agreed.

"Look harder," a deep voice spoke out, and the five turned around quickly. Kaitlyn tensed up as a blizzard like chill took hold of her spine as they stared at what looked to be a Power Ranger, his suit was white with black spikes running along the sides, and his visor was red, unlike the others which were black.

"Who is it?"

"And how come he gets the fat helmet?" Ethan complained, then let out a yelp as Demi smacked him upside his helmet.

"Now's so not the time to be complaining about your suit Ethan," Demi rolled her eyes, ignoring the Blue Ranger's glare. Conner shook his head with an eye roll at them before lifting up his morpher again.

"This a friend of yours Dr. O?" he asked.

" _Never seen him before,"_ Dr. Oliver answered, his voice had cautious edge to it. Something wasn't right.

"Ok!" Conner nodded, and lowered his arm and started running over to the mysterious new Ranger.

"Don't come any closer…" the new comer warned, and the Red Ranger stopped with a halt. "You'll force me to do something I don't want to do" the White Ranger's voice was low and dripping with a dark edge.

"What do you mean by that?" Conner growled.

"Let me show you," the White Ranger drew something from his golden belt, a small white and gold dagger that resembled a feather. "White Drago Sword!" waving his weapon in the air, multiple arrows of golden light appeared. "Laser arrows…" he called, and directed them at the five Rangers, who instinctively took a step back. "Fire!" he yelled, and the arrows shot out with incredible speed, and the Rangers were blasted to the ground with a cry.

"Was that really necessary?!" Conner demanded, he and the other four laid on the ground, reeling from that sudden yet powerful attack.

"That was just a warning," the White Ranger answered coldly, and lowered his dagger. He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind the fallen Rangers who were confused as to what had just occurred.

* * *

The five teens immediately returned back to the Dino lab, and found Dr. Oliver and Hayley trying to analyze the White Ranger, looking pretty frustrated.

"Hey!" Ethan called, as he and the others arrived. They were still in their suits and carrying their helmets under their arms.

"How's it going?" Kira asked. Before either of them could answer the question, the alarms beeped and the White Ranger appeared on the screen.

"Oh great, he's back" Ethan groaned.

"And looking for more trouble no doubt," Kira sighed.

"Oh I'll give him some trouble!" Demi growled, clutching her helmet tighter.

"You guys better get over there," Dr. Oliver told them, looking concerned. "Make sure he doesn't go medieval on some innocent civilians," they nodded.

"Good thinking," Conner agreed. "Come you guys, let's get back out there," he told his team who nodded and they all put their helmets back on and headed out to face the White Ranger again.

* * *

"Hey, back so soon?" Conner called, as they found the White Ranger, who's back was turned to them. "thought you made your point pretty clear the last time!" he growled. They all fell into their stances, prepared to fight.

"I've only just gotten started," the newest Ranger turned to face them. "you want some more?" he challenged. Fed up with the White Ranger's attitude, the five good Rangers ran at him. "fools," he scoffed, and rushed at and easily overwhelmed them, with his dagger and few kicks and punches of his own.

As they got back to their feet, he laughed. "Come on!" the White Ranger yelled, and summoned more laser arrows and sent them at the Rangers who cried out as they flew through the air and slammed onto the ground. "weaklings!" he scoffed, disgusted with how easy his five opponents were. As he watched them get back up again, the White Ranger let out another laugh then used the same exact speed he had used on the monster from earlier to cut cross's across their chests. "That's gotta hurt," he commented as he landed a few feet away and the Ranger's suits exploded from the cuts. "too easy!"

"Alright, what's the deal?!" Conner demanded, managing to pushing himself back to his feet again, wither it was due to the anger or determination. "We try to be nice, just extending a little Ranger love, and this is the thanks we get?" he growled furiously.

"I'm not here to make friends," the White Ranger replied coldly, his back once again turned to the Rangers.

"Then what are you here for?" Demi demanded angrily, slowly getting back up with the others. "tell us!" she yelled.

"That isn't something you need to know," the evil Ranger shrugged. "All that's important right now is that there are five Rangers too many, and I'm here to change that" he told them.

"Go for it!" Conner challenged with a growl, and they all raced for each other once again. The new Ranger proved to be too powerful again.

"That should do it," the White Ranger laughed as he knocked Ethan to the ground with a cry.

"You'd better think again!" Demi growled, stepping in front of the Blue Ranger as a familiar purple aura surrounded her. "Call to the beast inside! Bring out the Snow Leopard!" shooting out of the Purple Ranger, the Snow Leopard charged for the White Ranger with an angry roar, but the new Ranger simply cut through the animal spirit with his sword, making it disappear with a painful yowl, then ran at and slashed Demi across the chest, sending her flying to the ground.

"No!" Conner and Kaitlyn immediately rushed over to their fallen friend's sides. "Are you guys alright?" both the Red and Silver Ranger were knocked to the ground by Ethan and Demi as they pushed themselves up and drew their Thundermax blasters, looking fed up and furious.

"Alright! Party times over!" Ethan growled, directing his blaster at the White Ranger.

"Wait! Don't!" Dr. Oliver's sudden cry forced the Blue Ranger to stop. They looked to find their teacher was already morphed as he over and tried to take the blaster out of Ethan's hands.

"What's the matter?" Ethan demanded with a growl, lowering his blaster.

"We don't know what he's capable of," Dr. Oliver explained, as he turned his gaze onto the Ranger, who in technical terms was, his predecessor. "he's got powers we may not be able to deal with," he warned, letting Ethan go to turn to the White Ranger. "We don't want to hurt you. Tell us why you're here" he asked cautiously, his hands were up.

"Why am I here?" the White Ranger repeated the words, turning away. "let me see…" he paused for a moment. "to defeat you?" he suggested mockingly.

"That does it!"

"This guy's going down!" having had enough, Ethan and Demi rushed at him with their weapons.

"Wait! No!" Dr. Oliver yelled, but it was too late. He blocked their attacks and slashed them a few times, tossing them over the balcony, down to the parking lot.

"Nice flight?" the White Ranger taunted, landing a few feet away from the fallen pair.

"Oh I'm seriously over this guy!" Demi growled, pushing herself up despite the beating she had just taken.

"He's going to pay for that!" Ethan yelled, and they ran at him again, only to be slammed into the side of a car.

"Pathetic," the White Ranger scoffed, stepping closer to the pair. "you two are no match for me" he told them, smirking.

"Uh Ethan, got any bright ideas?" Demi groaned, using the car to support her.

"Got it covered," Ethan nodded. "Tricera Shield!" he called, holding his shield.

"I like it!" Demi nodded with a grin, then immediately called on her own weapon. "Hypa Blade!" they jumped into the air, ready to strike the White Ranger, who only lifted an arm out as if to block the attack. But as their weapons made contact with his arm, both the Blue and Purple Rangers cried out as their energy was strangely being drained out of them. The evil Ranger let out a dark cackle before slashing and knocking the two to the ground, where their suits shattered against the impact, revealing their bruised and battered injuries.

"Okay...that's totally not what I had in mind," Demi groaned, her breathing labored and hard.

"Looks like it's game over," Ethan groaned, clutching his chest as it roared with pain. Demi shook her head.

"Don't count the others out just yet," she smiled weakly, as Dr. Oliver and Kira showed up. Both the Black and Yellow Rangers tried to take down the White Ranger, but only ended up with the same result as they did: demorphed and lying painfully on the ground.

"Hey!" Kaitlyn yelled, earning the White Ranger's attention as she stood a few feet in front of him. "You're going to pay for that!" she growled, and her opponent simply laughed.

"You think you're a match for me, Silver Ranger?" he taunted, and Kaitlyn felt her skin crawl as she held his intimidating gaze but she immediately pushed it away as she pulled out her own saber and ran at the White Ranger. However, as she went to strike, he moved swiftly out of the way and grabbed her tightly by the wrist, Kaitlyn screamed loudly as she felt her energy being forcefully drained from her body. "Thanks for the energy," the White Ranger laughed as he threw Kaitlyn to the ground, her suit shattered immediately. "it looks like you were just the boost I needed," he commented, tapping a finger against his morpher lightly.

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!" Suddenly Conner appeared and tackled the White Ranger away from his girlfriend and onto a nearby construction site. The two fought until the Red Ranger was thrown into a wall, and demorphed.

"Conner!" Kaitlyn yelled, leading the others over to where her boyfriend was. "are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she helped him back to his feet with Dr. Oliver's help.

"Yeah, I think so," Conner nodded weakly.

"You have been warned Power Rangers! Stay out of my way, or be destroyed!" The White Ranger warned, his dagger pointed at them. He then disappeared in a white blur.

"Guys, we've got big trouble," Dr. Oliver stated softly.

* * *

After returning to the lab, the six Rangers sat silently on the steps, beaten, bruised, and dirty. Hayley watched them from the computer, her eyes were filled with worry.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way…was it?" Ethan spoke up, looking at Tommy who sat beside him.

"An evil White Ranger? No," he shook his head. "of course, it's been known to happen," he shrugged.

"So, what do we do now?" Kira asked.

"How are we supposed to fight him, if we can't get near him?" Conner asked, an arm wrapped around Kaitlyn as she leaned into him. Her eyes were closed and nearly filled with unshed tears.

"He slashed my animal spirit like it was nothing," Demi muttered, her knee's close to her chest. The science teacher glanced at his five exhausted students before getting up to his feet.

"We figure out who this is, and what he wants," he turned to face them again. "Before it's too late..."

* * *

 _ **Well that's all she wrote for this one folks :)**_

 _ **I'm working on Part 2 right now and will probably post it pretty soon if the roll I'm on keeps going.**_

 _ **Well my lovelies I must be off.**_

 _ **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	13. White Thunder (Part 2)

Chapter 13: White Thunder (Part 2)

Kaitlyn walked down the familiar alleyway that led to Hayley's Cyberspace, hoping to get her mind off of what went down the other day with the White Ranger.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" she jumped and turned around to see Ethan and Kira walking towards her.

"Hey guys," she greeted as the pair reached her. "you going for a juice too?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kira nodded, and they continued walking. "hey, where's Conner?" she asked, taken notice that neither the Red or Purple Ranger wasn't with her.

"He and Demi are over at the lab helping out Dr. O," Kaitlyn explained.

"Well I seriously hope they find out who you know who is," Kira grumbled, making the two nodded with tight expressions. They were all pretty upset with what happened yesterday as the few visible bruises and cuts they sported proved that point.

"No doubt," Ethan agreed, and the three walked into the café as Cassidy pushed past them, looking very pissed off about something. "Woah, what's with her?" he asked, glancing at the door.

"Probably just ran out of her favorite lip-gloss," Kaitlyn smirked, taking a seat at the bar, Kira and Ethan laughed as they took the seats next to her and as Hayley walked up to them.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Trent?" she asked, looking a little concerned. "I'm getting a little worried. He hasn't shown up yet and he's never…" the café owner was cut off as someone cleared their throat from behind her. "late" recognizing the person behind her, Hayley turned around and faced Trent who was surprisingly looking pale and sickly.

"Sorry about that," Trent apologized weakly. "Just had a—"

"Hey, are you okay?" Kira interrupted him, looking worried.

"Yeah man, you look like you've just seen Grippleshank!" Ethan spoke up in agreement, and the two girls rolled their eyes, knowing that the Blue Ranger was referring to a character from the newest game he was currently obsessed with.

"Who?" Trent frowned, confused.

"From Black Knights Castle?" Ethan answered, and Trent still looked confused. "Grippleshank is this massive dude with black eyes and yellow teeth. He spits this toxic stuff that dissolves if you look at him" he explained, and Trent shot him an incredulous look.

"Okay…I'll be sure to watch out for him," he nodded slowly. "Meanwhile back on planet _reality_ , I've got a lot work to do," he told them, Hayley gave him a soft nod and watched him walk off to take care of some tables before turning to the three Rangers.

"You know, technically, if he had seen Grippleshank, he wouldn't be here to tell you about it," she smiled teasingly, and left as the Blue Ranger thought about it.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Kira smiled, a hand on the gamer's shoulder. "that's why her name's on the wall," she grinned, and Kaitlyn giggled when their morphers beeped. "Oh please don't tell me he's back, I'm still picking gravel out of my hair from the last time!" she whined, as they got up and started to head for the door.

"Yeah, and not to mention the fact my body hasn't forgiving me for the beat down he gave us," the mermaid agreed.

"Only one way to find out," Ethan shrugged, and the three headed out of the café.

* * *

"Hey Dr. O," Ethan called as he and the girls walked down the stairs to the lab. Conner, Dr. Oliver, and Demi were stationed at the computer. "We came as soon as we got the message," he told them.

"You guys have gotta check this out," Demi glanced at them and then back to the computer.

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is?" Kira asked hopefully as they all looked at the screen.

"Not quite, but look at this," the Black Ranger's directed the three teens attention to one of the monitors as it zoomed in on a white and black stripped egg with red blinking lights.

"Woah, it looks like it's ready to pop!" Ethan breathed.

"It is," Dr. Oliver nodded, and something on another screen caught Conner's attention.

"Hey, what about that one?" he pointed at it, and they zoomed in on another egg.

"Dino Zord eggs all over the place," Kira gaped at the two eggs.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kaitlyn muttered, the chill from yesterday had returned again.

"Hey, do you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asked with a grin, earning several incredulous looks.

"Where does he come up with this stuff?" Conner shook his head with a light smirk, and the girls simple rolled their eyes with a smile.

"Conner, Kira, Kaitlyn, you go to the warehouse," Dr. Oliver told them then glanced at the Blue and Purple Rangers. "Ethan, Demi, you come with me to check out the docks. We can talk about your Dino Easter theory," he finished with an eye roll.

"Okay," Kira nodded, and everyone headed out of the lab.

* * *

"This makes no sense!" Conner groaned as he walked through the warehouse with Kaitlyn and Kira. Scanning the area with one of Dr. Oliver's energy scanners for the egg. But with not much success.

"Are you getting anything?" Kira asked, glancing around cautiously.

"I don't know how to read this thing," Conner complained, lowering the scanner and turning to the girls. "Why didn't he give Ethan geek duty?" he whined.

"Here, let me see that," Kira said, taking the scanner from the Red Ranger, who frowned but didn't object. She pointed the scanner in several directions for a moment when it finally started to beep. "it's coming from over there!" she pointed, and the three quickly followed the signal. "Why does it always have to be a creepy abandon place?" she mumbled as she led the way. Kaitlyn's face suddenly curled into a wryly smile.

"Hey, all we need now is a talking dog and one of Mesogog's monsters to pop out," she giggled, earning an eye roll from the Yellow Ranger.

"You watch way too much TV," she commented, and Kaitlyn smiled with a shrug as they came up to a corner. Her smile immediately fell as the three noticed yellow lights flashing up ahead.

"Okay, I was seriously just kidding about that whole monster thing," Kaitlyn gulped, heading toward the light. As they were just about to turn the corner, they were forced to hide against the wall as they spotted the White Ranger edging closer to the egg.

"Terrific," Conner groaned.

"You guys wanna try talking to him?" Kira asked, and Kaitlyn shook her head.

"And get our asses handed to us again, no thank you," she whispered then took a careful peek at the White Ranger who was doing something to the Dino Zord egg. "what the hell is he doing to that egg?" she wondered, the chill had intensified again.

"Why don't we just morph, kick his butt and take his egg instead?" Conner suggested.

"Yeah, I like that Idea better," Kira nodded with a light grin, and the two moved from the wall as Kaitlyn smacked her forehead with a quiet groan. This wasn't going to go well. Not at all.

"I don't have time to play Rangers," the White Ranger stated, his gaze still on the egg. "I'm busy" he summoned more laser arrows. "now go!" he sent them at the three Rangers, forcing them to the ground with a cry.

"We're not here to play!" Conner growled as they got back to their feet.

"Oh really?" the White Ranger mused.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power!"

The Rangers ran at him, but were immediately overwhelmed by his speed and strength as he floored them easily, knocking them to the ground.

"Best two out of three?" the White Ranger taunted.

"This is seriously getting old!" Kaitlyn growled as she got back to her feet.

"No doubt," Conner agreed. He and Kaitlyn pulled out their Thundermax sabers and ran at the White Ranger again, only to be slashed across the front and sent flying to the ground.

"Conner, Kaitlyn!" Kira yelled, then glared at the White Ranger. "You're going to pay for that!" she growled and ran at him with her own saber. When she went to strike, he caught it with his weapon and kicked her in the stomach and she went rolling to the ground with a cry.

"Kira!" the two immediately rushed over and helped the Yellow Ranger up. Suddenly their morphers beeped.

"What is it Hayley?" Kaitlyn responded.

" _Guys, you got bad news coming your way,"_ Hayley told them.

"Worse than this?!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Suddenly everything began to shake and rumble causing dust to floated everywhere.

"Oh man, that's all we need!" Conner complained as he got to his feet, only to be sent flying into a nearby crate, and the girls were thrown to the ground. "You guys okay?" he asked, placing a hand on the Silver Ranger's shoulder.

"Just peachy," she muttered sarcastically, her whole body was beyond sore.

"This isn't even a challenge," the White Ranger scoffed. "Take a hike before you really get hurt," he told them.

"Not a chance!" Conner snarled.

"We're not leaving that egg with you!" Kaitlyn growled, attempting to get back up.

"We can stay here and fight…but I thought you'd want to save the city" the White Ranger smirked, tapping his weapon lightly against his shoulder.

"I hate to admit it, but he's got a point," Kira said, looking at her two friends who both nodded.

"We'll deal with him later," Conner said, helping Kaitlyn up. "let's go!" he told the two girls.

"Right!" Kaitlyn nodded and she and Kira followed the Red Ranger out of the warehouse.

* * *

"I'm getting some seriously strong readings, Dr. Oliver," Ethan spoke up, holding the energy scanner as Dr. Oliver pulled up to the docks.

"Alright, let's check it out on foot," Dr. Oliver told them, cutting off the engine. They got out of the jeep and began to scan the docks.

"The egg has to be around here somewhere…this thing's going nuts!" Ethan told them, directing the scanner at some crates.

"But where is it?" Demi questioned, looking around. Suddenly loud sirens blared. "Oh I seriously don't like the sound of that," she groaned, and they whirled their heads in the direction of the nearby plant as terrified workers came running past them.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Dr. Oliver asked, stopping a worker.

"T-There's… a giant thing…I don't what it is," the worker stuttered with terror as he glanced back to the plant and to the science teacher. "But it's coming this way!" he told them and Ethan and Demi glanced at each other then nodded.

"Thanks. Come on!" the Black Ranger nodded and the three Rangers burst into a sprint toward the plant, ignoring the workers call from them to stop. They continued to run further into the plant until they came across what had sent the workers run away in terror.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Dr. Oliver sighed with relief as they stared up at a green Zord that shared a few similarities with Demi's Hypa Zord.

"Now what?" Ethan gulped as the newly hatched Zord stared down at them. Their morphers beeped

" _He's all yours guys"_ Hayley's voice spoke through Dr. Oliver's morpher.

"Good timing Hayley," Dr. Oliver smiled, and as if to prove this, his morpher changed to the head of the green Zord.

"How come mine doesn't do that?" Ethan whined, earning an eye roll from Demi.

" _It's the Parasaur Zord,"_ Hayley explained. _"sometimes you just need something a little extra"_ she smiled brightly, making the Rangers smile.

"Hayley, have I ever told you how much I love your genius," Demi laughed, looking up at the Parasaur Zord.

"There they are!" the three turned around to see Conner, Kira and Kaitlyn running over to them.

"Okay so we've got a _slight_ situation on our hands," Kaitlyn declared as they reached the three.

"We found the egg," Conner told them. "But so did the White Ranger. He's trying to hatch it!"

"Oh great, that's all we seriously need right now," Demi groaned, a hand on her face.

"You guys stay here and deal with that thing," Dr. Oliver decided, and they nodded. "Let's do it!" he called to Ethan and Demi, they stepped forward and called on their morphers. "Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!" they morphed into their suits. "The Zords are on the way," Dr. Oliver told the four who nodded.

"You guys ready?" Conner asked, looking at the three.

"Ready!" they nodded. The Brachio Zord appeared and released the Dino Zords. "Come on!" Conner yelled as they ran towards and jumped into their respective Zords.

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Plesio Power!"

"Thundersaurus Megazord!"

"You think you've got what it takes to drop the Angor?" the monster challenged.

"Demi, stay here in case the others need you," Dr. Oliver instructed, looking at the Purple Ranger. "I'm going to check out the White Ranger" he told her.

"Alright," Demi nodded and watched as her teacher rushed off to the warehouse. "please be careful!" she called after him then turned back to the battle which was proving to be on the Rangers side as the Megazord met Angor's blows with their own and blasted him to the ground.

"Tricera Fist!" Ethan called, and the Megazord threw a punch with its left arm that slammed into the monster.

"Tyranno Tail!" Conner was next as they jabbed Angor with the other arm, he staggered backward.

"Pterarang!" Kira called, grabbed and threw her wings at the monster.

"Now I'm Angor-y!" the monster growled, deflecting the Yellow Rangers attack, and then leapt into the air. "Lasers!" Angor called, and blasted the Megazord and they hit the ground. He landed on top of them and then began bouncing off of them repeatedly.

"Hey get off! We're not a bouncy house!" Kaitlyn snapped as Angor bounced off of them once again, making them cry out.

"Body Slam!" Angor hurtled towards as they rolled over.

"Fire breath now!" Conner yelled and they blasted Angor away from them and got the Megazord back on its feet as the monster hit the ground. "Parasaur Zord!" Conner called on their newest Zord and it ran towards them. "Parasaur Zord attachment formation!" the Tyranno Drill detached and the Parasaur Zord took its place.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Angor scoffed as it pushed itself up again. He ran at them, only for his attempt to be foiled as the Megazord caught him with its new arm. His weapon was destroyed, and he was lifted through the air and tossed to the ground.

"Parasaur Zord, final cut!" the Rangers called, and used the Parasaur to cut through the monster's arm, cutting him to pieces and explode.

"Alright we did it!" Kaitlyn cheered.

"Dr. O, we've got the situation under control," Conner spoke into his morpher. "how are you doing over there?" he asked, a little concerned.

" _Got a little sidetracked,"_ the Black Ranger told them. _"I'm heading back to the White Ranger now,"_ the communication had ended.

"I seriously hope he has more luck than we did," Kaitlyn muttered, worried for their teacher. Suddenly the warehouse that held the White Ranger and the egg collapsed, and a white and black Dino Zord appeared.

"What the hell!" Demi gasped, taking a step back. She then spotted Dr. Oliver rushing towards her. "Dr. Oliver! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, sensing that the science teacher was in the warehouse as it was collapsing.

"I'm fine Demi," Dr. Oliver nodded. "I got out just in time," he assured, making the Purple Ranger sigh with relief. "but I'm afraid the others aren't..." he muttered grimly, the two turned their gaze onto the black and white Zord as the White Ranger appeared on its head.

"Dr. O, just what the heck is that thing?" Demi asked cautiously.

"The Drago Zord…." he answered, his tone had hardened and filled with heavy guilt. "A Zord that was developed based on the Tupuxura, a completely different species of Pterodactyl… But I never believed that he'd actually manage to find it let alone hatch it…" he paused.

"Dr. Oliver...just how powerful is that Zord exactly," Demi frowned, neither liking where this conversation was going, nor how much fear and worry she could sense from the Black Ranger.

"Extremely," he told her grimly, underneath his helmet was an expression of complete horror as they watched the White Ranger taunt the four Rangers. "Demi, I'm afraid that we're in some serious trouble here"

* * *

 **Hope you like it ^_^**

 **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**


	14. White Thunder (Part 3)

Chapter 14: White Thunder (Part 3)

The air was thick and heavy with tension and dark power. Kaitlyn could feel all of it building up as she and the other three Rangers stood in the Thundersaurus's cockpit and stared at the source of dark power that had her and her friends on extreme edge.

"Let's do it!" the White Ranger called. "Drago Zord, show these fools what you can do!" he ordered and jumped off of the newly hatched Zord and landed onto a nearby building rooftop. The four Rangers braced themselves as the Drago Zord let out a shriek and began flapping its wings, causing winds that would be considered gale force to pick up and pushed the Megazord back.

"Hey! No need to get crazy here!" Conner yelled, struggling to keep the Megazord steady against the gust and the flying debris from the nearby buildings.

"I think we've past that part a while ago…" Kaitlyn muttered. The Drago Zord shot into the air, and flew towards them as one of its wings began to glow. It struck the Megazord several times, making the four Rangers cry out. "Okay, was that seriously necessary?" she yelled at the white and black Zord.

"Dr. O what do we do?" Demi asked, looking at the Black Ranger. "They're in serious trouble!" Dr. Oliver nodded.

"Stego Zord! Activate!" he yelled, and the crimson Zord appeared on command, however before it could help, the White Ranger caught it with his powers.

"Oh please tell me _I_ did not just see _that_ happen!" Demi groaned, her hands covering her visor as the White Drago and Stego Zord merged together, forming a new Megazord.

"He stole the Stego!" Conner cried out in horror.

"What?!"

"Whoa!"

"Oh we are so royally screwed!"

"Not bad for a new guy, eh?" the White Ranger taunted.

"Why are you doing this? You're losing it!" Kira growled at him.

"No, you're the one losing it," The White Ranger scoffed. "and you're losing it to me" he smirked, and before they had the chance to react, he slashed them with his Stego Stinger and they cried out as their Megazord staggered back. As he went to slash them again, they managed to block him with the Parasaur Zord.

"I say we go at him full on! Tricera Fist!" Ethan yelled, and threw a punch at the new Dino Stego Zord, causing it to stumble backward. The Parasaur Zord detached, and was immediately replaced with the Tyranno Tail.

"Tyranno Drill!" Conner yelled, as the drill started up.

"Dino Stego Zord stinger, Intercept!" the White Ranger yelled, calling on his own weapon as he fired it at the Thundersaurus, it slammed into them, and the force of the attack forced the Megazord to disassemble and threw the Rangers along with their Zords to the ground.

"Brutal!" Kira moaned.

"You're telling me" Ethan agreed with a groan.

"You guys!" Demi yelled, as she and Dr. Oliver ran over to them. "are you guys alright?" she asked, crouching beside them.

"Ask me again in the next year," Kaitlyn groaned, as Demi helped her sit up. "our Zords…" she muttered softly.

"They're seriously tweaked," Conner told them as he sat up. They all heard the four Zords all let out weak cries as they laid motionless on the ground.

"That was just low" Dr. Oliver growled, glaring at the Megazord that towered over them.

"Since when do they have bad Power Rangers?" Ethan groaned as he pushed himself up.

"Ethan, you're forgetting that your standing beside the person who was forced to start it from the beginning," Demi pointed out, gesturing toward the Black Ranger. After she had first joined, Demi had been shown the video diary and told about Dr. Oliver's past as a Ranger.

"Now, I'll take the rest of the Zords!" the White Ranger declared.

"Not gonna happen!" Dr. Oliver growled, as his students gasped in horror. He brought his morpher up and began pressing buttons, a loud beeping noise sounded from it.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked, noticing of the strange noise.

"Trying to break the Stego Zord away," he explained. After a moment, dark pink sparks of electricity flashed around the Dino Stego Zord, and Dr. Oliver's morpher switched to the Stego Zord's head, and the Megazord broke apart.

"You did it Dr. O!" Kaitlyn cheered, as she and the others watched the Stego Zord stomp away quickly from the White Ranger, who looked less than pleased.

"You'll pay for that!" he warned, and flew away with his Zord.

"Good save Dr. O!" Ethan cheered as they watched him disappear.

"Thanks, but I doubt if It'll last," Dr. Oliver sighed, glancing at the Blue Ranger and then at the sky. "the White Ranger's power over the Stego is too strong…"

* * *

"Well that was like the worst day, ever," Conner sighed, as he and the others sat in the lab. They were beaten, bruised, and their hopes were very low.

"Brutal," Ethan nodded in complete agreement.

"There's going to be a lot of days like this guys," Dr. Oliver told them as he walked past.

"Uh, whatever happened to the glass is half full?" Kira frowned at him.

"Sometimes it's not," he shrugged, looking at her. "sometimes it's empty," he shook his head and looked at all of them. "But that's when you gotta dig deep, that's when the qualities that made you guys Rangers, becomes most important," the five looked up in surprise, then glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to the teacher.

"You're right," Conner nodded with a sigh, then looked up at their mentor. "but what can we do?" he asked him.

"Go have a little fun," Dr. Oliver told them, and they stared at him with confused looks. "Ethan, isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?" he asked the Blue Ranger.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer," Ethan admitted with a shrug.

"I know what you mean," Demi spoke up, looking just as depressed. "I haven't sketched a design or went for a swim in days," she sighed heavily, and Kaitlyn nodded in silent agreement. They knew their scales were begging for a swim through cool salted ocean water instead of soaking in lukewarm bath water.

"Go on. Teachers orders," Dr. Oliver instructed, but no one moved from their spots as they silently looked at him. "Go" he ordered, and the five slowly got up and walked out of the lab as he watched them go, his expression hardened and worried.

"Hey, you up for a swim?" Demi asked Kaitlyn as they walked out of Tommy's house.

"Sure, I could go for one," she nodded, then looked up at Conner who had an arm wrapped around her waist. "You mind?" she asked.

"Nah, go ahead," he shook his head. "I'm heading to the park to get some time on the field anyway" he told her.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Kaitlyn smiled, and kissed him lightly before heading off to the beach with Demi.

* * *

Kaitlyn sighed as she and Demi glided over the deep ocean floor. While she could feel her body relaxing with each graceful motion through the beautiful ocean water, her mind couldn't shake off the thoughts of the White Ranger.

"How can he expect me to relax and have fun when that maniac could be attacking the city right now!" she thought bitterly. She stopped and looked over at Demi, who was swimming ahead of her, and sighed. "But I shouldn't stop Demi from relaxing just because I'm feeling extra paranoid" she scolded herself. As if she could sense the Silver Ranger's thoughts, Demi suddenly stopped and looked at her then gestured toward the surface, indicating that she needed air. Kaitlyn nodded and they swam up to the surface, gasping as air filled their lungs.

"I find it really weird that we're mermaids but we still need to come up for air," Demi commented, smiling lightly.

"I know right," Kaitlyn giggled. "but you've got to remember that we're only half," she pointed out, and Demi nodded then bit her lower lip.

"So…uh you ready to head back now?" she asked sheepishly, and Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at her for a moment before giving the Purple Ranger a small smile.

"You're worried about the White Ranger, aren't you?" she asked, and Demi blushed for a moment then nodded. "It's okay. I'm really worried too," Kaitlyn admitted truthfully, earning a small yet grateful smile from Demi. "Okay, that's enough fun for now. How about we head back to the lab?" she suggested, and the brunette nodded. The pair then dove back into the water and torpedoed back to the beach.

* * *

As they headed down the labs stairs, Kaitlyn and Demi found Tommy sitting at the computer, clearly deep in thought.

"Hey," Kaitlyn greeted, as they walked towards the Black Ranger. He turned around quickly, looking completely surprised.

"Kaitlyn, Demi," Dr. Oliver blinked.

"Sorry, but that whole-kid-having-fun thing? Really tough to do when there's an evil maniac with a Megazord running loose," Demi pointed out, a hand on her hip. Dr. Oliver nodded with a sigh.

"Should've figured you guys would have a tough time with that," he admitted weakly.

"They're not the only ones," the three turned around quickly to see both Kira and Ethan walking toward them. Before anyone could say anything, the alarm went off, earning everyone's attention.

"What this?" Dr. Oliver wondered out loud, watching the screen as it changed to show a monster.

"No, not that clown again!" Kaitlyn groaned as she immediately recognized the monster, though it did look a little different, as the one they had destroyed just before the Drago Zord showed up. "I really hope Conner's isn't having too much fun right now," she muttered quietly. Just as she spoke, the alarm went off again, and her eyes widened in horror as the screen showed her boyfriend already morphed and laying on the ground.

"Hey Dr. O, I'm in trouble here!" Conner called.

"Hang on, Conner, I'll send you some backup," Dr. Oliver called to the Red Ranger as he rolled out of the way to dodge the White Ranger's boot.

"Leave that to me," Kaitlyn decided, her eyes blazed with fury.

"Ok, Kira, Ethan, Demi, looks like we're handling this one ourselves," Dr. Oliver told them, and the three nodded as they lined up together. "Let's do it!" he called, and their bracelets immediately changed.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!"

"Dino Power!"

While the others went off to take care of the monster, Kaitlyn took her raptor cycle and rode through the forest as she headed toward the gorge to help Conner with the White Ranger.

"Don't worry Conner, I'm on my way," Kaitlyn said to herself, reaching the harbor. However, as she made a turn, a Tyrannodrone come out of nowhere and jumped onto the back of her bike, taking the Silver Ranger by complete surprise. "Hey! Get the hell off!" she snapped, as she struggled against the foot solider. As she continued to struggle to throw off the Tyrannodrone, Kaitlyn spotted a small group of them and immediately hit the brakes, forcing her bike to skid as it came to a complete stop and sent the Tyrannodrone flying off and crashed into another one.

"Sorry, end of the line for you," she smirked, and the rest of the Tyrannodrones launched themselves at her. "Oh for the love of—" Kaitlyn began to complain as she kicked away a monster. "That's it! Thundermax Saber!" pulling out her saber, the blonde mermaid slashed the fronts of the Tyrannodrones that tried to grab for her then fired lasers at the ones that were far away. Before long, the foot soldiers were defeated and disappeared through a Invisiportal.

"Finally, that takes care of that," Kaitlyn sighed with relief. "now time to go save a boyfriend" she determined, starting up her bike again and rode off to the gorge.

* * *

Arriving at the gorge, Kaitlyn spotted Conner as both Mesogog and Zeltrax disappeared through an Invisiportal.

"Conner!" Kaitlyn called, as she came to a stop. She jumped off of her bike and ran over to the Red Ranger who was lying on the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, carefully helping him up.

"Yeah I think so," Conner nodded with a pant. "But just so you know, good guys do not wear white," he told her, making his girlfriend smile with slight relief. The pair looked up as the White Ranger's Megazord appeared, along with the monster that the others were supposed to be fighting off.

"Aw come on! Doesn't any of those morons _ever_ take a damn vacation!" Kaitlyn growled, glaring at the gigantic pair that towered over them from across the gorge.

"Hey! They're fighting each other!" Conner exclaimed watching as the two began to square off.

"Okay, I'm seriously ready for this entire day to be just a bad dream," Kaitlyn complained, her head spun with confusion as she watched Angor wrap chains around Dino Stego Zord.

"You guys!" the pair quickly turned around to see the others racing towards them.

"You okay?" Kira asked, looking at the Red Ranger.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"We got here as fast as we could," Demi told them, before turning her attention to the fight. They watched as the chained up White Ranger broke free easily and started attacking Angor with relentless attacks.

"Ohh that's gotta hurt," Kaitlyn winced.

"Woah!"

"Brutal!"

"Ow!" Kira flinched as the Dino Stego Zord blasted Angor, destroying him instantly.

* * *

"I don't get it," Kira sighed, as they stood in Dr. Oliver's basement. "one minute the White Ranger's fighting us. Then the next moment he's blowing up one of Mesogog's freaks," the Yellow Ranger frowned.

"Whoever he is, he could definitely use an anger management course," Ethan shrugged.

"The same could be said for Mesogog," Kaitlyn muttered. During the ride back to the lab, Conner had filled them in on the fight he had with the White Ranger, including Mesogog's offer. "I'm pretty sure he's not happy right now" she commented.

"So, Dr. O, just what was that whole Super Dino Power thing?" Conner spoke up, having also explained the strange burst of power he had tapped into during the fight.

"Look, you guys have only begun to access your true potential," Dr. Oliver explained as he turned away from the computer.

"I like the sound of that," Ethan grinned brightly.

"I'm going to the warehouse to get the fossil finder that we left," Conner decided, but Dr. Oliver waved him off.

"No, you guys go home and get some sleep. I'll get the fossil finder," he told them.

"Thanks," Conner nodded, and the five teens turned around to take their leave. "I still don't know if Trent's alright…I left him a message," he sighed, clearly still worried for their friend.

"I'm sure he's alright," Kaitlyn soothed, slipping an arm around him. But her boyfriend didn't seem all that convinced by her words as they left the lab.

* * *

 _ **Well that's all she wrote for this one folks, hope you like it ^_^**_

 _ **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	15. Truth & Consequences

Chapter 15: Truth & Consequences

It was around eight o'clock the next morning that the Rangers were all woken up by their bracelets. They were absolutely horrified when Hayley called them into the lab, and told them that Dr. Oliver had been ambushed by the White Ranger and incased in a strange amber colored crystal.

"Is he alright?" Demi asked worriedly, watching as Hayley carefully circled the trapped Black Ranger with a scanner, hoping to find anything that would help come up with a solution.

"This internal scanner should be able to tell us more," Hayley answered, just as worried as them.

"What's the deal? Is he frozen or something?" Kira asked, as Hayley stopped the scan, shaking her head.

"No, not exactly," she turned to them. "it's more like he's fossilized; Fused into this amber like substance…" she explained grimly.

"Can you get him out?" Conner asked, an arm wrapped around Kaitlyn who hadn't spoken a word since they got the call. Again the tech genius shook her head.

"Too risky. He's able to stay alive in there, but I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out" she explained grimly.

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil," Ethan spoke up, shaking his head. "the White Ranger's got a _great_ sense of humor" he muttered.

"Personally, I've had enough of the jackass," Demi growled. They were all worn out. Ever since the White Ranger had shown up. None of them had been able to relax, or better yet sleep.

"Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him" Conner decided. "Now." Kaitlyn squeezed his hand lightly while the others nodded in total agreement.

* * *

It was little later in the day as the Rangers walked into the cyberspace, hoping that Hayley could give them some ideas on where to start on finding out the White Ranger's identity. However, it appeared that the café owner was busy dealing with her own set of problems at the moment…

"Uh I really don't think Hayley's the best option in asking for help right now you guys," Demi commented, spotting the older woman stationed behind the counter, looking completely overwhelmed as what appeared to be troves of people swarmed the front of the bar. All of them shouting their orders at the same time.

"Yeah, it looks like half of the city decided to come here," Kaitlyn agreed, having gotten over her shaky state a little bit ago. "though I really can't blame them," she muttered. Thanks to their battle with the powerful Drago Zord, parts of the city were partially in shambles and people were forced to take shelter wherever they could find it.

"Well, let's hit the streets," Conner suggested, folding his arms. "I mean it's not like the White Ranger's just going to walk in here" he sighed, right before Trent squeezed past him and Kaitlyn.

"Hey Trent," Kira greeted warmly, her smile fell instantly as she got a weak "hey" back.

"He's probably just got a lot on his mind right now" Kaitlyn smiled sympathetically, giving the Yellow Ranger's shoulder a gentle reassuring squeeze, Kira gave her a weak smile in return as they found some free seats over at the counter.

"Thank goodness, I'm getting slammed here," Hayley let out a sigh of relief as she spotted her young employee who appeared to be looking better than he had been yesterday.

"Hey listen, I've got to talk to you," Trent spoke up.

"Later, grab a tray," Hayley told him, setting down another drink. But Trent shook his head as he followed his boss up the bar.

"I can't…I'm quitting," everyone stared at the young man in white with shocked expressions.

"Why? Trouble with your dad again?" Hayley frowned, clearly baffled by Trent's sudden decision.

"No it's not that," he followed her down the counter again. "I just…"it was perfectly clear in his eyes that stated that there was something that was really disturbing him but why he couldn't tell her was beyond the café owners mind. "I just have to quit!" he told her quickly. "I'm sorry…" he apologized with a defeated sigh, turning away.

"What's up with him," Demi wondered, raising an eyebrow as she watched Kira chase after Trent.

"I honestly don't know," Kaitlyn shrugged, but worry was clear in her eyes as she watched the pair talk. "he's been acting really weird the past couple of weeks," she muttered, remembering catching him daydreaming with a disturbed look on his face a few weeks ago and how sickly he looked yesterday. Suddenly the doors burst open.

"Excuse me, people! Important announcement!" Cassidy declared, looking like she was bursting at the seams with total excitement. Everyone turned their attention onto her as she moved toward the stage. "Attention, look at me! I have the scoop of the century! Excuse me girls, I need the stage," she moved past the two girls who were sitting on top of the stage. Everyone gathered around, looking skeptical and annoyed at the blonde reporter who had tendency to use the smallest thing as a way of forcing the focus of attention onto her.

"And, as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you first," Cassidy spoke into the mic with a bubbly tone.

"Oh brother," Kaitlyn groaned quietly, rolling her eyes. "hey, how mad do you think Hayley would get if a drink got 'accidentally' spilled over Cassidy's outfit?" she whispered innocently, making Conner, Demi, and Ethan snort out a chuckle.

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan smirked, looking at the three.

"Maybe she's decided to run for Queen?" Kira suggested, making them all laugh.

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only, White Ranger!" their laughter stopped immediately as they all stared at Cassidy with slightly paled expressions. "And any minute now, my assistant Devin is going to come through that door with videotape evidence," Cassidy announced, gesturing toward the door. Everyone looked at the double door entrance, but nothing happened. "uh any minute now…" she smiled weakly, and the crowd looked from the door to the wannabe reporter, and back to the door again. "Where is he?" she hissed, finding herself getting annoyed as well. Finally, the doors burst open once again and Devin came in, looking around.

"Oh Cas! I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" he rushed over to the stage and an annoyed Cassidy.

"You guys seriously don't think those two could actually know who the White Ranger is?" Kaitlyn whispered worriedly as Devin talked with Cassidy, whom suddenly didn't look too happy or perky. At all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears the White Ranger…" the room was filled with a tense silence as everyone waited to hear the identity of the person who was causing their city so much chaos in the last few days. "taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister, but when she returns it, I'll be sure to let you know," the entire crowd groaned and rolled their eyes before breaking off and returning to their own agenda's.

"I really don't know whether to be relieved or pissed," Demi commented. If the entire city knew who the White Ranger was and it somehow turned out to be someone their age, people would know exactly where to start looking for the rest of the Rangers identities. And the five of them knew it wouldn't take a rocket scientist very long to figure that one out.

"I know what you mean," Kaitlyn nodded. "but it looks like it's back to the old drawing board for us," she muttered, unaware that the White Ranger was a lot closer than any of them thought. Or wanted.

* * *

After getting the call from Hayley about a strange disturbance downtown, the five already morphed Rangers rode their Raptor Cycles toward the location, where they found both Elsa and Zeltrax fighting the White Ranger.

"Hold it right there!" Conner called out as they reached the three.

"Great, that's all we need!" Elsa snarled as they got off their bikes.

"Ugh, could this day get any worse?" Demi groaned, glancing between the White Ranger and Mesogog's two generals.

"Woah! Whose side do we take?" Ethan blinked, looking from side to the other.

"Good question," Conner agreed, just as confused.

"We'll make it easy for you!" Elsa growled, and activated an Invisiportal. Before anyone could make a move for them, she and Zeltrax disappeared through it, leaving the six alone.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too," the White Ranger told them coldly.

"Dream on!" Kira snapped at him. Calling on their weapons, the five ran at the White Ranger, but he met their attacks with his Drago Sword and easily knocked four of them down before focusing his attention onto Kira as he slammed her into a wall.

"Had enough?" the White Ranger smirked, making the Yellow Ranger growl.

"Hardly!" she snapped. "Super Dino Mode!" she yelled, calling on the new power that Conner had managed to unlock. Her suit's appearance immediately began to change as long spikes grew. Using her new acquired powers, Kira shoved the White Ranger off and slashed his chest with her Ptera grips, making him cry out, before grabbing him by the shoulders with her feet. Kira leapt into the air, and flew off, taking the White Ranger with her. She dropped him and he crashed into some railings, falling to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" he growled as he got back up. "I'm taking you down!" he yelled as she flew straight for him. He called on a small group of laser arrows and fired them at Kira, she let out a cry of pain as they slammed into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Lasers, fire!" the four non fallen Rangers stepped in front of her and fired their blasters at the White Ranger, but he easily sent the laser fire right back at the Rangers and sent them to the ground. As they cried out, he laughed, and Kira gritted her teeth as she forced herself back up again.

"That's enough!" she snarled, rushing at him again, this time with pure fury. She attacked the White Ranger again, but he easily countered her punches before grabbing her wrist and twisting it.

"You're a little out of your league, don't you think?" he smirked, before shoving her so he could slash her across the chest with his sword. "See my point?" he immediately summoned more laser arrows and directed them at the Yellow Ranger as she managed to get back up again. "Fire!" he blasted her with the lasers of golden light, and she flailed through the air with a scream before crashing to the ground, and demorphing against the impact.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Demi growled as her body immediately began to glow with her purple aura. "Call to the beast inside! Bring out the Snow Leopard!" she yelled, sending her snow leopard at the White Ranger, he quickly summoned another set of laser arrows and fired them at the charging feline spirit, making it fade instantly. "Dammit, not again!" the Purple Ranger gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Come on!" Conner yelled, as he, Kaitlyn, Demi, and Ethan ran at their evil counterpart, but he sent them back to the ground with much ease.

"Back off!" he growled at them, before returning his attention back onto the injured singer as he walked towards her. "never did like the color yellow," he smirked, standing over her. "Well, Yellow Ranger it's time to say goodbye" grabbing her tightly by the wrist, the White Ranger yanked Kira forcefully up, ready to give out the finishing blow. However, as he caught the sight of her face, he stopped. "Kira?" he breathed, his hand fell to his side. "I..I—" as if suddenly becoming frightened, the White Ranger stumbled away from the Yellow Ranger and clutched his helmet, crying out in pain.

"You guys ready?" Conner called, as he and the other three got back to their feet.

"Diffidently!" Kaitlyn nodded.

"Super Dino Mode!" they called together, summoning the new power as well and leapt at their still disoriented enemy, easily catching him with powerful attacks and sending him to the ground.

"I'll be back!" the White Ranger promised as he staggered a bit. He immediately sped off before they could stop him.

"Power down," the four demorphed and immediately felt exhausted and sore. Quickly returning their attention onto their fallen friend, they ran over to Kira, helping her up.

"Kira, are you alright?" Kaitlyn asked, watching her friend in concern as she rubbed her wrist.

"Yeah…I'll be fine…" Kira muttered, looking at the direction the White Ranger took off in, clearly confused as to what had just occurred.

* * *

Kaitlyn, Conner, Demi, Ethan, and Hayley stood completely shocked as Kira told them what Trent had told her earlier. That he was the White Ranger.

"Trent? Oh there's no way…" Ethan shook his head in disbelief.

"Nice. Pretending to be our friend one minute, and then kicking our butts the next" Conner snarled angrily, standing beside Ethan and Hayley. "I can't _believe_ I fell for it!" he yelled angrily.

"I told you, he can't help it" Kira's voice was soft and weak. "The Gem is too powerful!" she told him.

"Stop defending him," Conner lowered his voice but the anger and as well as hurt was still there.

"Kaitlyn, you said something about the full moon having some sort of strange effect on you and Demi, right?" Kira looked between the Silver and Purple Rangers who both had remained silent. "That it makes you do weird stuff?" Kaitlyn nodded slowly. After the events with Octoricon, Kaitlyn and Demi had explained everything to them. "Well it's just what the Gem's doing to Trent!" she pleaded.

"Yeah, but that's a completely different issue entirely…" Kaitlyn shook her head. " _we_ go back to normal when the moon goes down…Trent…Trent's been at this for three days straight" she explained softly, and felt her gut clench when she saw the hurt in the singer's brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry Kira," Demi spoke softly. "but Kaitlyn's right. The moon only affects us when it's full and during the night…" she told her.

"I'm sorry Kira, but I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan told her. "I mean look at what he did to poor Dr. O!" he gestured toward their fossilized teachers.

"Hayley? He _needs_ our help," Kira turned to her last hope, pleading with the MIT grade.

"I don't know if there's really anything I can do. From what I gathered, that Gem was contained in that stone pillar for a really long time," Hayley sighed, then looked at Kira with gentle smile. "But I'll try" the Yellow Ranger managed to give a small smile in return.

"Hey, don't go without us," Conner spoke up, stopping Hayley as she went to leave. "I've got some stuff I'd like to say to that guy" he growled.

"No doubt," Ethan nodded in agreement. Kira glanced at Kaitlyn and Demi who both offered her a weak shrug before they all left the lab to finally get to the bottom of the mystery that had been plaguing them and the city for the past few days.

* * *

As they reached the spot where Kira had told Trent to wait at, much to the Yellow Ranger's horror, the Rangers and Hayley found it to be empty.

"He was supposed to wait right here!" Kira cried out, running over and picking up Trent's sketchbook off the ground.

"There's a surprise. He lied to us again," Ethan shook his head with a sigh.

"Kira, I'm telling you. Trent can't be trusted," Conner insisted softly. Kaitlyn and Demi glanced at the over turned bench and wondered just what had happened that would have Trent want to break his promise to wait. Kira silently glanced at the sketchbook once more time before looking up at her friends.

"I'm picking up the White Ranger's signal! He's back!" Hayley announced from the computer, earning the Rangers attention. They ran over to the redhead, and watched as the screens showed Trent summoning both the Drago and Stego Zord and instantly formed the Dino Stego Zord.

"Great. Megazord action right off the bat," Ethan groaned.

"This might be a good time to use the new Dino Zord" Hayley suggested.

"Let's do it" Conner nodded, leading the others to the middle of the room. But before they could even call on their morphers, he stopped. "Wait," he paused, then looked Kira. "We've got to do whatever it takes to stop Trent, you know that right?" he asked, and the Yellow Ranger gave a slow nod, though there was hesitation in her eyes. "Ok. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!"

"Dino Power!" They morphed into their suits and immediately combined the Megazord to face the White Ranger once and for all.

" _Here you go guys! Ankylozord!"_ Hayley told them through their morphers. There was a loud explosion nearby, and a small orange Zord came out of the smoke and stomped over toward the middle of the two Megazords.

"A new Dino Zord eh?" Trent smirked as he spotted it. "I'll add it to my collection," he decided. His Megazord quickly moved for the new Zord.

"I don't think so!" Conner growled, and launched the Megazord for the Dino Zord as well. The two Megazords grabbed the Ankylozord at the same time, causing a giant game of tug-of-war between the two.

"Conner, I seriously don't think the Zord appreciates this," Kaitlyn commented, watching the tug-of-war continue. As if proving her assumption, the Ankylozord let out an angry roar before attacking both sides. Both Megazords fell to the ground and the small Zord moved away from them. "told you so," she grumbled, and Conner shot her a glare despite it being pointless due to his helmet. The two Megazords pushed themselves up again and ran at each other. However, the battle probed to be in the White Ranger's favor as he easily overpowered the five Rangers.

"Not good!" Kira cried out as they were sent to the ground. Before Trent could attack them again, he was suddenly blasted by the Ankylozord.

" _What are you guys waiting for?"_ Hayley's voice echoed through their morphers as the Dino Zord returned. _"Ankylozord maybe small, but check out its power_!" she told them as they pushed themselves back onto their feet.

"You guys heard the woman," Demi grinned, looking at the others. "let's do it!"

"Right!" Conner nodded.

"Ankylozord weapon formation!" the Megazord changed, and the Tricera arm was replaced with the new Zord. "Formation complete!" they called.

"Lasers fire!" the White Ranger attacked immediately with lasers, but they used their new weapon to deflect the attack and send it right back at him. Trent cried out as his Megazord crashed. Not giving him a chance to recover, the Rangers ran at him.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, double drill attack!" They yelled, and both the Tyranno and Ankylozord tails began to spin as they used them deliver multiple strikes to the Dino Stego Zord, sending it back to the ground and the Rangers and Hayley to cheer.

"Don't think this is over!" Trent spat at them, before he disappeared in a flash of golden lights.

* * *

Kaitlyn sat on the couch in Hayley's Cyberspace, silently reading a book as her body was snuggled up next to Conner's. They both were still pretty upset about Trent and were just silently enjoying each other's company.

"Hey guys," the pair looked up to see Ethan who looked pretty excited about something.

"Someone actually looks happy," Kaitlyn grinned, closing her book. Conner just rolled his eyes, sensing he knew the reason to Ethan's good mood as he spotted the rolled up magazine in the young man's hand.

"You bet I am," Ethan nodded, smiling brightly. "I just heard about this new game that's coming out pretty soon and it's supposed to be sweet!" the Blue Ranger beamed, and Kaitlyn couldn't hide her relieved smile, glad to see the Blue Ranger trying to return to his old self.

"That's great," Kaitlyn smiled, then grabbed her book and put it into her bag as she got up. "well I've got to get going. I promised Demi I'd meet her at the beach for a swim" she told them, making Conner frown. "I'll see you later, okay?" she leaned in and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Please don't leave me here with him," Conner whispered pleadingly into Kaitlyn's ear, making the Silver Ranger fight back a laugh as she leaned back.

"Bye guys," Kaitlyn giggled, moving out of the way as Ethan instantly took her spot on the couch, forcing Conner to move over. She spotted the Red Ranger's glare as he mouthed "traitor". Kaitlyn quickly mouthed the word "sorry" as she shot him a sympathetic smile before heading out of the café. As she started heading for her bike, her smile immediately fell. "I really hope we can get things back to normal soon," she muttered softly to herself, sensing that major trouble was a foot for her and her friends as long as Trent had that Gem.

* * *

 _ **Well that's all she wrote for this Ch I really hope you liked it ^_^**_

 _ **I know this was the last Ch I posted on the original before giving up on it, but I promise I'm actually keeping this one going, in fact I already have Leader of the Whack halfway written so it's just a matter of time before I finish it ;)**_

 _ **Well my lovelies I must be off, remember to send me your opinion's.**_

 _ **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	16. Leader of the Whack

_**Hey Aqua here ;) Yay! I did it! I actually did it! XD Though I will say this about this Ch, it was far from easy and may not be one of my best work.*Sigh* Well that's all I've got for now, enjoy the show ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Leader of the Whack

It was late in the afternoon as the five Rangers hung out in the lab while Hayley circled the still fossilized Black Ranger, determined to find out a way to break free him. Each of them were busy doing their own thing, Ethan played the latest game on his laptop and Kira practiced a soft melody on her guitar, Conner kicked his ball around, Demi was sitting crisscross in a chair, a fashion magazine in her lap, and Kaitlyn practiced some dance moves.

"Hayley! One more level, and I break my all-time record!" Ethan called excitedly to the red-head as she scanned the amber. A sudden mischievous smirk was on the Red Ranger's face as he leaned over a bit and dropped his red and white ball, it hit the Blue Ranger's laptop, shutting it off.

"Conner…" Ethan cried out as Conner and Demi laughed.

"Sorry," Conner grinned as he picked up his ball.

"Now I have to start all over," the gamer whined, getting up from his chair.

"Why Ethan, I thought you loved the challenge," Demi giggled, looking up at him. Ethan shot her an annoyed glare, and Demi winked at him and returned to her magazine as Conner laughed.

"Haven't you heard? There's this great thing called the outdoors!" Conner told him, placing a hand on the Blue Ranger's shoulder. "You might want to check it out," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Tell you what, I'll check that out, when I see you checking out the library," he challenged jokingly. Conner laughed before glancing at Kira and Kaitlyn.

"You got about much chance of seeing that, as seeing Kira at a fashion show. Or Kaitlyn becoming a rebel" he smirked, and both said girls looked up quickly, glaring at them.

"You really want to go there?" Kira scowled.

"Yeah Conner, _you_ really want to go there?" Kaitlyn challenged, placing a hand on her hip as she shot her boyfriend a warning look. Ethan, Demi, and Kira laughed as Conner's smirk dropped and he gulped.

"Hey, any luck on defossilising Dr. O?" Ethan asked as he walked over to Hayley as Conner offered a hug, and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"No, not yet," Hayley sighed in defeat, glancing at the Blue Ranger. "I just can't find an energy source that can break through the molecular bonds of the amber" she explained, just before the computer beeped, earning everyone's attention. They walked over as a satellite image popped up.

"That's weird. The satellite's picking up a strange reading in the forest," Hayley frowned.

"Let's check it out," Conner glanced at his friends, who nodded.

* * *

The five walked through the forest, heading towards the coordinates of the weird reading. However, when they reached the location, they discovered that they weren't alone.

"Trent?" Kira blinked, spotting the White Ranger who was crouched next to Cassidy and Devin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent asked, standing up slowly.

"I might ask you the same thing?" Conner growled. Both he and Ethan now looked like they were ready to brawl with the boy. "Haven't seen you around for a while" he glared at him.

"Yeah, we really need to catch up" Ethan spoke up, just as hostile. Cassidy and Devin glanced at each other with confused looks as Trent sighed.

"Conner, don't" Kaitlyn whispered, pulling the Red Ranger back.

"Not now guys," Kira warned the two boys quietly.

"Yeah, do you two really want to give them a scoop of the century?" Demi hissed at them, pushing Ethan back.

"They're right" Conner said, but it was clear that he didn't like it as he continued to glare at Trent. "Let's check this thing out" he decided, and they moved a little closer to the smoking rock.

"Pardon me," a timid voice spoke up. "But I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," a monster told them nervously. And as usual, he was surrounded by a group of Tyrannodrones. Cassidy and Devin immediately took off, leaving the six behind as the foot soldiers swarmed them.

"Whose side are you on today, Trent?" Conner called, making the White Ranger frown.

"Do you want my help or not?" Trent yelled back.

"Yes we do," Demi answered before either the Red or Blue Ranger could.

"if it's all the same, I'll watch from over here," the monster decided, and the Tyrannodrones launched themselves at the Rangers as the monster coward behind a tree. They fought them all easily before their morphers beeped.

"Guys, I'm analyzing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky. Get away from it" Hayley's voice instructed.

"It's a little too late for that!" Kira called back, before taking down a Tyrannodrone. Suddenly, the monster slammed one of its mace like arms into Conner's back, knocking the Red Ranger to the ground.

"Come on you wimps! Put 'em up!" the monster roared at them as the others rushed to Conner's side, watching the monster cautiously.

"What the hell? Wasn't he too scared to even fight us just a minute ago?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow as Conner got to his feet.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ethan asked, looking at the jock. Conner nodded, and they called on their morphers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power!"

As soon as they were suited up, the five ran at the monsters and continued the fight, taking down the Tyrannodrones at a faster rate. Suddenly, five glowing purple lights shot of the rock and hit the Rangers, making them all freeze as they felt something strange run through their bodies. They continued to fight, until the monster disappeared.

"Ok! Power down!" they demorphed and regrouped, still feeling strange. "Well that was a challenging altercation" Conner stated.

"I was just getting started! I wanted to annihilate that goon!" Ethan growled, looking furious.

"Ew. I got dirt under my nails," Kira stated, examining her nails. "That's like, totally disgusting!" she cried out.

"Hey, where's Trent?" Conner wondered out, looking around.

"Who cares, can we ditch this place already? Cause I've got better things to do," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes with a bored expression, her hands behind her head.

"Like what? Prance around a room all day?" Demi snorted, and the blonde mermaid's arms immediately fell to her sides as she narrowed her eyes at her, but before she could retort something back, their morpher's beeped.

"Guys, head back to the lab, I have some news about the space rock" Hayley's voice echoed through.

"Space Rock?" They repeated, frowning.

* * *

"It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley explained as they stood at the computer.

"Fascinating," Conner folded his arms. "It must have broken off during some sort of intergalactic collision," he realized, and everyone whirled their heads at him. "What?" he frowned, not understanding their stares.

"I'm just afraid in coming in such a close proximity to it might have some strange side effect," Hayley told them. "Do you guys feel ok?" she asked, glancing at the five teens.

"Well I for one, am going home," Kira decided, ignoring the redhead's question. "if I don't soak my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow out!" she shrugged.

"I gotta hit the gym. I need to work on my pecks," Ethan decided, examining his body. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at them, wearing the same bored expression as earlier.

"Whateve's, I'm outta here," Kaitlyn decided, walking towards the stairs. "Laters!" she called, ignoring Conner or notice the shocked look she was receiving from the redhead technician as she walked up the stairs.

"And I've got a life," Demi decided.

"I wanna get home to watch that documentary on the great pyramids," Conner decided, clearly oblivious by the fact that his girlfriend had just blown him off. "Looks fascinating!" he smiled brightly. The four left for home as Hayley watched them, sensing that trouble was a foot.

* * *

It was the next morning that Hayley found that she was completely right. Ethan was lifting weights and Conner arrived looking like a college student from the early 90's.

"Good morning all. The weather is particularly pleasant today," Conner greeted as he walked over. "Excessively low humidity," he smiled as Hayley blinked at him, still not used to the Red Ranger's odd behavior.

"Whatever bro," Ethan rolled his eyes. "How do my arms look? I look ripped or what?" he looked at his bare arms with pride. As they heard the sound of clicking heels, they turned around to see Kira, and Hayley gaped at the Yellow Ranger's appearance. Her hair, which was usually let down was tied up in a neat ponytail and her bangs were kept neatly away from her face by a yellow headband, and instead of her punk rocker look, the singer was wearing a yellow dress with high heels, and she had several shopping bags on her arm.

"Hello, sorry I'm late," Kira smiled at them, her voice light and girly. "There was a sale and I just…you understand" she chuckled.

"Oh put a sock in it would you Kira," Kaitlyn groaned, as she arrived through the wall entrance. "You're being way too perky and I'd actually like to keep my breakfast down" she snapped, and Kira shot her a hot glare then turned her back with a huff. Hayley fought back a gasp as she saw the blonde mermaid's appearance. She wore a leather motorcycle jacket and black skinny jeans along with knee high biker boots, and had a motorcycle helmet under her arm.

"Uh where's Demi?" Hayley asked, taken notice that the Purple Ranger wasn't with her.

"Do I look like her babysitter?" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, making the redhead frown at her attitude. "besides she's a big girl and knows how to get here by herself" she shrugged, ignoring the woman's frown. "See? Told you" everyone turned to look at Demi who thankfully looked normal as she walked down the stairs, wearing a pair of jeans and a purple tank top.

"I know, I know I'm late, I was swimming with these two sharks and lost track of the time," Demi told them, then frowned as she saw their gaping stares. "What?" she asked.

"Y-you actually swam with sharks?" Conner stammered out, adjusting his glasses. Demi's eyes narrowed at the geeky Red Ranger.

"Well believe it four eyes, cause it happened!" she spoke sharply, making everyone minus Kaitlyn gasp.

"Ok, there were definitely side effects from you being exposed to the meteor," Hayley determined. "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal," she decided, and they all looked at her with confused expressions.

"Side effects?" Conner frowned, adjusting his glasses again. "I find it highly improbable" he told her, dismissing the idea.

"Yeah, I feel like I can kick Mesogog's butt myself," Ethan agreed, before the alarm went off, and they looked to see the monster from earlier attacking the city.

"That's gonna have to wait, look who's back," Hayley walked over to the computer, and Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Kaitlyn dropped their things.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power!" The five morphed and headed out to take care of the monster.

* * *

As they arrived on the scene, the Rangers found the central plaza in an absolute terrified frenzy, as the monster fired blast at everything in sight, narrowly missing the screaming people that were attempting to get out of the line of fire.

"Let's devise a strategy of attack!" Conner suggested.

"I got a strategy! We crush 'em!" Ethan declared.

"Can we just take care of this freak already? Cause I've got better things to do than this!" Demi whined, folding her arms.

"The lines on my suit are so completely wrong!" Kira sighed, glancing at her suit. "Why doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petite?" she whined.

"Colorful Earthlings! Prepare to be destroyed!" Rojobot growled, finally taking notice of the Ranger's presence as he turned around to face them. He fired a blast at Conner, taking the Red Ranger by surprise as he fell to the ground with a cry.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Conner yelled. "Kira, a hand?" he looked up at the Yellow Ranger.

"'I just know I'm going to have the worst helmet hair after this!" Kira cried out, oblivious to her friend.

"Oh would you can it already Kira," Kaitlyn snapped. "you're pissing me off more than he is!" she jerked her thumb toward the monster. Kira narrowed her eyes at the Silver Ranger, however, as she was about to retort something back, the monster blasted them as well.

"You're no match for me, silly suckers," Rojobot cackled. "later posers!" he leapt into an Invisiportal, disappearing before any of them could stop. After managing to back to their feet, the five Rangers turned to each other, all of them shared the same irritated expression as they glared at each other.

"I told you, we should have thought this out!" Conner yelled angrily.

"In my business; you go big or you go home!" Ethan growled.

"Well, I say we go to the mall," Kira decided.

"Have fun!" Conner growled.

"Fine!" Ethan scoffed.

"Whatever. I'm outta here!" Kaitlyn snapped, and all five Rangers stormed off in different directions.

* * *

It was a little later in the day when Hayley had called the teens back to the lab.

"Hey guys," Hayley greeted, as they walked down the steps, none of them looked happy.

"What now? I do have a life you know," Demi demanded irritably, making the redhead frown with an eye roll as she turned to them.

"I was having an intense workout!"

"And I was in the middle of a very compelling biography,"

"Is this gonna involve dirt?" Kira asked. "Cause if it does, I'm gonna have to say 'uh-uh'" the Yellow Ranger's nose crinkled in complete disgust. Hayley sighed heavily at the Ranger's attitudes.

"Sorry I interrupted your busy day," she growled, fed up with their complaints. "I just thought you might like to know I think I've found a way to unfossilise Dr. Oliver," Hayley snapped, and the teens gaped at her in surprise.

"Really?" Kaitlyn spoke up, hope evident in the Silver Ranger's voice.

"The meteor fragment," Hayley told them, her stern expression softening. "my theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird" she explained, and Conner's eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"Of course! If you could harness its power, you could free Dr. Oliver from the inside out!" he exclaimed. "although I do take offense at being called weird" he pushed his glasses back up, frowning.

"Sorry, you're not being weird. It's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show" Hayley shrugged, shooting them an apologetic smile.

"A recessive personality trait," Conner exclaimed in awe.

"You could say that. Like, Conner, there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious," Hayley explained. "and Kaitlyn, there's a part of you that's wild and rebellious," Kaitlyn simply shrugged and Kira's eyes widened as she looked up at them.

"So that's why Trent helped up. There's still a part of him that's good," the Yellow Ranger smiled brightly.

"I still don't get any of this," Ethan sighed.

"You don't have to," Hayley spoke up. "for now, just pull it together as a team. Trust me," she told them with a smile.

"Sounds logical" Conner nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Kaitlyn shrugged, making their tech genius's smile grow.

"Alright, here's what I need you to do—" however as Hayley went to explain the plan, the computer's alarm beeped and the monster appeared on the screen. "Oh, again?" she groaned, then turned back to the teens with a small smile. "well, first things first," the five nodded and dropped their things again.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!"

"Dino Power!"

* * *

"Being bad feels really good!" Rojobot laughed, as once again the central plaza was sent into a terrified chaos. Suddenly the monster let out a cry as something blasted him in the back.

"Hey mutant!" Conner called, as he and the others stood together.

"Not you again!" the monster groaned, turning around to face them.

"Thundermax Saber!" Conner yelled, and his blaster immediately changed into a sword. With a yell, the Red Ranger leapt through the air and delivered a few powerful strikes, knocking Rojobot to the ground.

"I got something for you too!" Ethan smirked.

"Wow! Leave some for me!" Kira giggled, jumping excitedly. The pair ran forward and attacked the monster, sending him flying.

"Hey, I wanna piece of the action!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Don't forget about me!" Demi called as she and Kaitlyn charged with their weapons and slashed and blasted the mutant, sending flying further with a cry.

"Altogether now!" the five drew their blasters and fired them at Rojobot, who had just gotten back up again. However, the monster decided he finally had enough and blasted the Rangers back, knocking them off their feet with a cry.

"This creature leaves us no choice!" Conner growled, as he and his friends pushed themselves back up. "Super Dino Mode!" calling on the extra boost of power, the five ran at Rojobot, ignoring his attacks and delivered several attacks of their own before they combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready?" Kira called.

"Fire!" they fired the blaster and immediately destroyed the monster with the powerful blast. However, as the five began to cheer for the victory, Rojobot was revived and much larger. "it's Zord time!" Conner yelled, and the five Zords were summoned and the Megazord was formed along with the Ankylozord.

"Take this!" Rojobot fired a blast of energy at the Rangers.

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Kaitlyn smirked, and they used the Anklo-Shield to block and send the attack right back at the monster.

"That did it!" Ethan smirked as the monster was hit and stumbled.

"Catch you on the flipside!" Rojobot roared, and took off running. "Stupid Megazord…" he grumbled, before he was suddenly forced to stop as another Megazord stood in his way.

"Going somewhere?" Trent called, making both the monster and the Rangers gasp in shock.

"It's Trent! He came to help us!" Kira beamed. Trent called on his Dino Stego Zord stinger and fired it at the monster, knocking it off his feet. Once he was back up again, the five called on the Thundersaurus's double drill attack and finished the monster off.

"I'm outta here!" Trent decided and turned around to leave.

"Trent!" Kira yelled, hoping to convince the White Ranger they could help him. However, he ignored her as the Dino Stego Zord disappeared.

* * *

After disassembling the Megazord, the group called on their Raptor Cycles and rode out to the space rock.

"Okay guys, lasers at full power!" Conner ordered as the meteor came into their sights. The five increased their bikes speed as they leapt through air and blasted the rock, blowing it up into shards. The Rangers cut off their engines and climbed off. "Power Down!" they demorphed and ran over to it.

"Think this'll work?" Kira asked as Ethan picked up a piece.

"These components should have the residual powers that can help Dr. O," Ethan nodded.

"How do you know this stuff?" Conner frowned.

"It's called education," Ethan smirked.

"Yeowch Ethan, that was totally harsh," Demi laughed, as the Red Ranger looked offended. "hey, you sound like your old self!" The Purple Ranger realized, making the others smile in relief.

"Hey I do!" Ethan grinned.

"Thank you! One more second at a shopping mall…" Kira trialed, her face scrunched up in disgust as Kaitlyn and Demi burst into laughter.

"Let's get this rock back to the lab," Conner told the four and they nodded.

* * *

After making a quick stop to change into their normal clothes, the five returned to the lab.

"I assume you're feeling back to normal?" Hayley grinned with amusement as she walked over to the Rangers.

"Thank goodness for that," Ethan nodded as the redhead genius took the rock fragment from the Yellow Ranger.

"I hear that," Conner agreed.

"Hey, since the meteor changed Trent to good, couldn't we use it to fight the effects of the Dino gem?" Kira asked, hope in her voice.

"That might work, but let's try this first," Hayley told her before placing the fragment into the machine as the five teens gathered around it. Everyone watched with held breaths as the machine was activated and the amber slowly began to dissolve, however, sparks suddenly flew out of the machine and exploded, making the six jump in alarm.

"The rock! It's fried!" Kira cried out.

"Yeah, but look!" Conner grinned brightly.

"It worked!" Hayley beamed as they all watched the freed the Black Ranger a bit.

"Dr. O!" the five ran over to him, beaming with relief.

"Good job guys," Dr. Oliver nodded at them. "Power down!" he called out, however the suit remained intact. Everyone's happy smile slowly fell into concerned frowns as they watched the still morphed science teacher. "I said, power down!" he called out again, but nothing happened again. "I think we might have a problem" he sighed.

* * *

 ** _Well that's all she wrote for this one folks_**

 ** _Again I'm so sorry if this was really awful, if I hadn't mentioned this before Leader of the Whack is my one and only least favorite episode in the entire season._**

 ** _Well my lovelies, I must be off._**

 ** _Aquapriness3 signing out ;)_**


	17. Burning at Both Ends

Chapter 17: Burning at Both Ends

The lab was filled with a tense silence as the Rangers and Hayley were gathered in the center, watching with cautious eyes as Dr. Oliver attempted to demorph after finally being freed from his fossilized prison. However, it appeared that something was clearly wrong.

"Dr. O…I know the suit looks good and all…but quit kidding around," Demi asked, worry evident in the designer's voice.

"I wish I could Demi," Dr. Oliver shook his head. "When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my Dino Gem and morpher must've remolecularised," he told them, frowning under his helmet as he examined his morpher.

"In other words…" Conner trailed off, not understanding.

"He's stuck," Hayley explained. The Ranger's eyes widened as they stared at Dr. Oliver.

"Oh please tell me you two are joking?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully. Both Hayley and Tommy and shook their heads.

"I really wish we were Kaitlyn," Dr. Oliver sighed.

"Speaking of Trent," Hayley frowned, moving towards the computer as she spotted something on the screen. "looks like he's up to no good again," she groaned as the screen shown Trent's Megazord as it towered over the city.

"I'm so over that poser!" Conner growled.

"Go. I'll see what we can figure out here," Dr. Oliver instructed. They nodded and immediately called on their morphers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power!" the five morphed and took their Raptor Riders, heading out to the fight. As they reached the city, people running away in complete terror and Trent destroying the nearby buildings, they quickly fired their blasters up at the Megazord, instantly earning the White Rangers attention.

"Come on guys!" Conner called, as they forced their Raptors to stop in front of the Megazord and called up to Trent. "That's enough!" he yelled.

"I'm just getting started!" the White Ranger replied with a cackle.

"It's Zord time!" Conner called, and they summoned their Zords, immediately combing to form their Megazord, with the Parasaur Zord added in.

"Make your move," Trent challenged.

"What's he up to now?" Ethan frowned.

"I have no clue, but I seriously doubt we're going to like it," Kaitlyn muttered, watching the Dino Stego Zord cautiously.

"I hate to do this to you. Nothing personal," before any of them could react, a large chain appeared and wrapped around the Thundersaurus, trapping it.

"We need Dino Zord help!" Conner yelled, and the Bracho Zord released both the Celpha and Dimetro Zord, however, as they went over to help, two lights shot out from Trent's Megazord and hit the two Zords, locking them in barrels. "What?" he cried out in horror.

"No!" Kaitlyn yelled, watching as the two Auxiliary Zords cried out through their prisons. "let them go now Trent!" she growled up at the White Ranger.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen," he replied, smirking under his helmet.

"Trent, you've got to stop this! You're out of control!" Kira begged.

"Looks like I'm in control," Trent smirked.

"You're not getting away with those Zords!" Demi snarled.

"Oh I believe that I am," Trent sneered, before he blasted the Thundersaurus, making the five cry out. As they recovered and looked up, much to their horror, both the Dino Stego Zord and the Auxiliary Zords were gone.

* * *

After taking care of the Megazord, the five Rangers immediately returned to the lab, carrying their helmets under their arms along with heavy hearts.

"What's the situation Hayley?" Dr. Oliver asked, watching as the redheaded genius worked at the computer.

"It's not good," Hayley huffed, glaring at the computer screen. "he's got them in a force-field" she informed them.

"It's not Trent's fault!" Kira insisted, picking up on her friends growing anger. "The Gem is making him do this!" she pointed out weakly.

"I don't care whose fault it is!" Conner snarled angrily. "We find a way to deal with him, or things are going to get ugly," he pointed out.

"Slow down. I was in his shoes once," Dr. Oliver spoke up. "And I wouldn't be here today if my friends had given up on me," he reminded them, and both Conner and Ethan's angry expressions fell a little.

"Ok, so we don't give up yet," the Blue Ranger nodded. "But what do we do?" he asked.

"Go back to school. Keep a low profile," the science teacher instructed, and the five teens groaned at the reminder that they had class in an hour. "Hayley and I will let you know if anything changes" he told them, and the Rangers turned around to leave.

* * *

Walking through the parking lot, Kaitlyn and Demi met up with Ethan and Kira, and they started to headed toward the school.

"Hey, where's Conner?" Kira asked, taking noticing of the Red Ranger's absence.

"He said he needed some time to clear his head and that he'd be here before the end of first period," Kaitlyn told her.

"But aren't we supposed to be keeping a low profile?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. Kaitlyn's expression turned into an irritated glare as she looked at the Blue Ranger.

"Don't you think I tried to tell him that?" she snapped, then winced when she saw her friend taken back expressions. "he just wouldn't listen…and it's not like we can't really blame him, can we?" she muttered, softening her voice. The other three fell into a silent agreement. Despite Dr. Oliver's words for them not to give up, they were all pretty worn out and tired of figuring out on how to deal with Trent.

"Hey you four!" They all jumped and looked around as Principle Randall yelled at them. "I got an email from that science teacher of yours. He's claiming to be too sick to work" she told them, as they ambled over to her.

"Now that you mention it, he really didn't seem like he was feeling too good the last time we saw him," Demi shrugged, trying to look concerned. Kira, Kaitlyn, and Ethan nodded.

"Well, I'd better not find out that he's faking or he can kiss his job goodbye," she warned coldly and left.

"Okay, that woman seriously would make the Ice Queen herself seem warm and friendly," Kaitlyn commented, a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, a model of warmth and sympathy," Kira sighed, then frowned when she felt Ethan nudge her. "what?" she asked, and the Blue Ranger just pointed toward the pitch, where surprisingly, Conner stood, gesturing for them to come over.

"What's up?" Kaitlyn asked, as they walked over.

"It's Trent," Conner told them, and they looked down at the bleachers to indeed see the boy that had once been their friend sitting while looking at his hands.

"Now I know you're crazy," Ethan frowned, climbing over the side.

"I know dude, but check it out," Conner told them as they made their way down toward the White Ranger. "he's reformed" he said, reaching for his bag.

"How'd that happen?" Kaitlyn asked, a suspicious eyebrow raised. Warning bells were going off in the mermaid's head, but she couldn't exactly understand why.

"One of Mesogog's monsters attack backfired," her boyfriend explained.

"Really?" Kira spoke up, the hope brimming in the Yellow Rangers voice. "Trent? Are you in there?" she asked, standing over the boy in white. He looked up at her, his face covered with paleness, and his eyes were dull with exhaustion.

"Hey guys, it's really me," Trent smiled softly, standing up. "I think that monster released the gem's hold over me" he grinned softly.

"he thinks?" Demi whispered to Kaitlyn with a frown. Like the Silver Ranger, unexplainable warning bells were going off in her head. She yelped quietly as Kira elbowed her in the side and shot her a warning look.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Ethan frowned.

"Guys look, I'm really sorry for everything that I've done to you," Trent told them, wearing a guilty expression. "but you gotta believe me that wasn't me. if there's anything I can do to make it up to you…" he trailed, looking up at them.

"Give back the Zords you stole, and then we'll talk," Demi asked, then yelped as Kira elbowed her again. "Will you stop doing that!" the Snow Leopard student growled, glaring back at the singer who was glaring just as hard.

"Meet me at the warehouse district this afternoon," Trent spoke up, and the two female Rangers stopped glaring at each other to look at him. "I'll give you back your Zords. And I might have a little peace offering as well" he smiled, and the five teens glanced at each other, wondering just what kind of peace offering the White Ranger had in store for them.

* * *

It was an hour after school had ended as the Rangers rode out on their Raptor Cycles to the warehouse that Trent had told them to go with Dr. Oliver riding the back of Conner's. Once they informed him and Hayley of the current situation, the Black Ranger, who also had some reserves about Trent's story, decided to go along to make sure that everything went smoothly. They arrived and immediately spotted the White Ranger sitting on some crates.

"Hey guys," Trent greeted them, as they pulled up and dismounted off their Raptor Cycles.

"Hope you don't mind, I tagged along just in case," Dr. Oliver said.

"Dr. Oliver, you're ok," Trent grinned as he shook the Black Ranger's hand.

"More or less," he nodded.

"Uh, I hate to get to the point, but I don't see any Zords around here," Ethan spoke up, glancing around the warehouse.

"I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first," Trent smiled, and he stepped back and uncovered something, revealing a large black and gold ATV. "I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog. Who wants to try it out?" he offered.

"Make way!" Ethan laughed as he was the first to step forward, however Dr. Oliver reached out and pulled him back.

"Sorry Ethan, I think it's better if I try it first" he told the Blue Ranger, who let out a groan.

"Aw man," he huffed childishly as the veteran Ranger walked over to the bike. The unexplainable warning bells that Kaitlyn had felt earlier were back and ringing louder as she watched the science teacher carefully climb onto the ATV.

"Good work, 12 stroke engine?" he asked, examining the bike. Kaitlyn frowned. She had learned a lot about bike engines from her brother while they were still living at home, and despite it being awhile, she knew that there was no such thing.

"Yeah, it sure is," Trent nodded, looking at the bike as well.

"They don't make 12 stroke engines, Trent," Dr. Oliver frowned, looking up at the White Ranger. Trent's smile suddenly twisted into a sinister smirk. The façade was clearly over.

"And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either," he sneered. Before any of them could make a move, he kicked the ATV, and it sped out of control.

"It's a trap!" Dr. Oliver cried out as the other Rangers were forced to dive out of the way to avoid being run over.

"Dr. O!" Conner yelled, then turned to glare at Trent. "You'll pay for this!" he snarled. The White Ranger didn't look intimidated in the least as he let out a whistle and another ATV drove up, and he smirked at them.

"Later suckers!" he jumped and morphed into his suit mid-air and landed onto the white and black vehicle.

"Hey stop!" Demi yelled, but her plea was ignored as Trent revved up his bike and sped after Dr. Oliver. "We gotta go after them!" she told them, the others nodded and ran after the pair. However, a monster, along with a group of Tyrannodrones appeared out of nowhere and blocked their path. "Oh you've got to be freaking kidding me!" the Purple Ranger groaned, a hand on her helmet.

"You're not going anywhere!" the monster told them.

"Oh I like to see you try and stop us!" Kaitlyn called back, and they hurried over and climbed back onto their bikes. Starting up the engines, they sped toward the Tyrannodrones, blasting the foot-soldiers out of their path. They had most of the scaly robotic minions taken care of, when the monster decided to intervene by blasting them, throwing them off with loud cries as their bikes crashed and exploded. "Okay…I seriously need to watch what I say," she groaned, as she carefully pushed herself up. "hey is everybody ok?" the Silver Ranger asked, regrouping with the others.

"Yeah, more or less…" Kira nodded, a hand on helmet.

"Is that all you got!" Insectolite taunted, earning the Rangers attention.

"As if!" Demi scoffed. "I say we go super on this guy," she suggested, and her friends nodded in agreement. "Super Dino Mode!" the five called together, and their suits immediately changed as the familiar power boost took over.

"Super what?!" Insectolite gasped in alarm, sensing that the tide had turned against him. "Attack!" he barked out, and the remaining Tyrannodrones ran at them. Charging through, Kaitlyn sliced through the Dino foot-soldiers that attempted to attack with claws and the spikes on her arms. She leapt backwards to dodge a punch then delivered a tornado kick, sending the Tyrannodrone slamming into another one.

"Their bikes are history! We're through here!" Insectolite declared, as he was the only remaining monster. "Bye!" he called, however, before he could retreat, Dr. Oliver appeared out of nowhere, still riding the ATV, and blasted the monster to the ground.

"Go Dr. O!" Conner called with a laugh, as they watched. The Black Ranger pulled up to a stop and carefully climbed as his balance was a little off.

"Talk about a wild ride," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Glad you're ok," Kira smiled.

"Later days!" Insectolite laughed, and vanished through an Invisiportal before any of the Rangers could make a move, and Trent swerved up to a stop.

"Well, I see that my friends have been keeping you busy," he smirked, climbing off his bike and faced them. He glanced at the trashed Raptor Cycles then let out a dark chuckle. "Someone's been careless with their toys" he sneered.

"You're making a big mistake Trent," Dr. Oliver warned, stepping forward a little. "Don't trust Mesogog" he told him.

"Who says I do!" Trent snapped back. "I got what I wanted. Goodbye, Rangers!" he turned to walk away.

"What about our Zords?" Ethan yelled.

"Say goodbye to them!" Trent retorted, letting out a laugh.

"Trent, don't do this!" Kaitlyn called, as the White Ranger mounted onto his ATV. "We're still your friends! We can help!" she pleaded, but it was ignored completely as Trent revved up his engine.

"I'm outta here!" he told them, then sped away with the others watching with heavy defeated sighs.

* * *

After calling and informing Hayley of what happened, the Rangers returned back to Dr. Oliver's basement to regroup and re-strategize while the Raptor Cycles were being fixed.

"Okay, can we go over this again?" Conner spoke up. "Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insectolite turn him back into himself, as a way of tricking us into taking the rigged ATV?" he looked at the others, it was obviously clear that what the White Ranger had just done really hurt all of them, especially the Red Ranger, who had actually believed that they had their old friend back.

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesogog," Kira mumbled sadly, sitting on her bike. "That's a new low…" she sighed, bright tears stung the Yellow Ranger's eyes.

"And not to mention risky. Trent was supposed to beat us," Ethan pointed out. "Mesogog's not gonna be happy," the Blue Ranger shook his head.

"Not to mention humiliated," Demi said, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. "Trent's _diffidently_ in the hot seat now" she sighed. "But I can't believe that Mesogog was seriously dumb enough to think that just because of a monster blast he easily got Trent on his side," the Purple Ranger shook her head in disbelief.

"Lighting both candles at both ends? The White Ranger's bound to get burned" Dr. Oliver shook his head.

"And I think I know how to get the fire going," Hayley turned around, smiling at them. "The ray used by Insectolite destroyed your energy shields. I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy buster at the Zords…"

"We could break through Trent's shield around them!" Kira realized, and the redhead nodded.

"Ok, one small problem: How's Trent going to feel all about this?" Ethan frowned, slightly irritated that they were forgetting about the very person who had started this mess.

"Every trap needs its bait," Hayley smirked.

* * *

Returning back to the warehouse district, the last place they had seen the White Ranger, the Rangers climbed off their Raptor Riders and began to search for him.

"Trent? Where are you!"

"We gotta talk bro!"

"Trent!"

"You made a deal with Mesogog. Now it's time you made one with us," Dr. Oliver called out. The six quickly whirled around when Trent appeared from behind a crate. Not letting them have the chance to speak, he attacked with blurring speed. Conner pushed himself up and he and the White Ranger began to fight.

"You wanted to see me?" Trent asked, as he and Conner fought for his sword.

"We wanted to make a deal of our own," the Red Ranger growled at him.

"I don't make deals with posers" the White Ranger smirked.

"Take that back!" Conner snarled, and let go of the dagger to attack him. However, his attacks were dodged easily and the White Ranger kicked him in the back and leapt to a higher vantage point.

"You just won't learn, will you?" Trent smirked, tapping his Drago sword against his shoulder.

"Learn what?" Conner asked, as the others ran over to him.

"The White Ranger always wins," he told them, and lifted his dagger up with swift upper movement before disappearing in a flash of rainbow lights.

"You guys think it worked?" Kaitlyn asked, and no sooner had she spoken up, their morphers beeped.

"Oh It worked," Demi grinned.

"Go," Dr. Oliver responded.

" _It's working. The monster's on the other side of the warehouse,"_ Hayley informed them.

"Got it" the Black Ranger nodded.

"Come on!" Conner yelled, and the six rushed off to find him. Moving through the steel cargo containers, they found the monster. "There he is!" he called, pointing toward the monster who let out an irritated screech as he turned to face them.

"Out of my way!" Insectolite barked. "I've been sent to get the White one!" he growled at them as they fell into their fighting stance.

"Yeah, that's not going to be happening!" Demi called. They ran at him and attacked, using teamwork to throw the TV monster down. However, when they called on their sabers, Insectolite had decided that he had, had enough and blasted them off their feet. "Okay, that idea went super well" the Purple Ranger groaned, getting back to her feet.

"Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" Dr. Oliver yelled, calling on the power of his staff. "You're going down!" he declared, and threw the orb of energy, and the monster screamed as he was slammed into it.

"Let's help him out guys!" Conner called. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Plesio Bow!"

"Hypa Blade!" Kira, Conner, and Demi attacked with their weapons first, then Ethan lifted him up with his shield.

"Going for a spin?" the Blue Ranger laughed, spinning the monster around.

"Put me down!" Insectolite demanded, and was thrown into the air. Kaitlyn aimed and fired a silver arrow at him from her bow, making him cry out as he crash landed onto the pavement.

"That got him!" Ethan laughed.

"Yeah. Help me load him up" Dr. Oliver ordered. The five nodded and ran over to help set Hayley's plan into motion.

* * *

"Guys, we need to move faster!" Kaitlyn called as they rode their Raptor Riders through the part of the forest where they knew the two Auxiliary Zords were being held. "There's not much time!" she yelled out frantically. The sun was slowly setting, bathing the entire area in a yellow orangish glow. When they arrived at the force field, the sun was gone and the moon, which wasn't full much to the two mermaid's relief, was up.

"Ah! Let me go!" Insectolite demanded, struggling against the restraints. Dr. Oliver walked over and yanked the monster off of the back of the ATV.

"This is your cue Insectolite," the Black Ranger told him. "Go on, do it!" he ordered, however, as the monster moved to blast the force field, golden arrows suddenly appeared and slammed into him, making him scream out in pain before exploding, much to the Rangers horror.

"You're too late!" Trent sneered. "See ya!" with a small motion with his dagger, the White Ranger caused an explosion underneath the force field.

"No!"

"Come on!" They jumped off their Raptors and rushed over as the force field exploded.

"No…no they just can't…" Kaitlyn buried her face into Conner's chest as he held her tightly.

"It can't be" Dr. Oliver breathed, horrified as the smoke slowly began to clear. However, much to their surprise and delight, loud roars filled the silence as the two familiar Zords appeared into view, completely unscathed.

"Yo! Check it out!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly.

"They survived!" Conner grinned, and the ground began to shake. They whirled their heads up to see Trent's Megazord appear. Suddenly the arms detached and disappeared and were replaced with the Cephala and Dimetro Zords, and the Rangers gasped in complete horror. "Our Zords! They switched teams!" the Red Ranger realized.

"Another trick!" Dr. Oliver growled.

"I thought they'd make a nice addition to my collection," Trent sneered.

"No way!" Kira cried out.

"The starfish device was just to reprogram them to obey me," the White Ranger smirked.

"Oh that jackass is going to get it now!" Demi snarled, clenching her fists tightly.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Dr. Oliver growled furiously. "Brachio!" he summoned the Brachio Zord, followed by the five other Zords. They combined the Thundersaurus and faced off against the Dino Stego Zord.

"Let's make him pay!" Conner called.

"You can't afford it!" The White Ranger mocked. He launched an attack using the Cephalo Zord, and as they cried out, he switched to the Dimetro Blade attack. They cried out again as the Megazord was thrown to the ground.

"With our Zords, he's too powerful!" Kira whimpered.

"Now you're beginning to get it," Trent smirked. "Why don't you just surrender the rest of your Zords to me?" he mocked.

"If you think we'd do that, then you're crazier than I thought!" Conner growled up at him.

"Then I'll take them," the White Ranger decided. He lifted up the sawblade again as it began to whirl, the five Rangers gasped in horror as he edged it closer to them. However, as he went to deliver the final blow, something slammed into him from behind.

"I'm back!" Insectolite cackled as the Dino Stego Zord turned to face him.

"Out of my way, insect," Trent growled. "Drago Winger, strike mode!" he summoned his weapon, and destroyed the monster with a blast. "Another day, Rangers!" he promised, and vanished in sparkling lights.

* * *

"Trent has got some nerve," Kira sighed, as they sat on the ATV together. All of them were worn out and dejected over losing not one, but two Auxiliary Zords.

"Why can't he just give up!" Ethan complained with a moan.

"Cause then life would be way too easy for us," Demi grumbled, resting her chin on her hand.

"Good thing I never give up" Hayley spoke up, walking over, wiping the grease off her hands with a rag. "Your bikes are fixed," she told them, and the teens immediately began to thank her. "Just _don't_ do it again, ok?" she frowned sternly, they nodded and the redhead's stern expression changed into a proud smile. "And as in added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV. That should come in handy" she added.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," everyone turned their attention to Dr. Oliver. "if Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're gonna have a real battle on our hands" he told them grimily, and they all sighed, sensing that their troubles had just barely begun.

* * *

 _ **Please Review**_

 _ **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	18. The Missing Bone

Chapter 18: The Missing Bone

The sun was just rising above the horizon as Demi practiced her fighting moves in the forest behind her house, wearing black sweatpants and a purple tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, excluding a few loose strands that hung beside her face, her hands taped and her breathing was heavy and short as she moved around swiftly in front of a tree, like a boxer in a fight with a tough opponent.

She spun around and kicked the tree with her leg, the force of the move vibrated through the tree a little as leaves began to fall. Somewhat satisfied, she walked over to the tree and picked up her water bottle from it, draining a good portion of its contents as she let the icy cold water cool her off.

"Hard at work again I see," Demi jumped and turned around quickly as her mother folded her arms, looking slightly amused. Once she had calmed herself down a bit, the Purple Ranger placed a hand on her hip.

"Geez mom, I've told you like a thousand times not to do that" Demi frowned. "I swear, you're worse than Alyssa and Scarlet," she mumbled, and her mother let out a light laugh. Her long curly auburn hair and tall height showed that the short brunette mermaid had mostly inherited her father's looks.

"And who do you think your sisters learned it from?" Adina mused, then her lips pressed together in a firm thin line. "Now care to explain why It's 6 o'clock in the morning and my youngest daughter is outside fighting tree's instead of in bed asleep?" she asked, and Demi bit her lower lip for a moment before shrugging lightly.

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get a little training in before school," Demi explained. Fortunately, it was the truth, she hadn't been able to sleep, not since the White Ranger had first shown up.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately," the swan master commented, and Demi froze a little. "Demi, is there something you want to talk about?" she asked, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "honey, if there's anything that's bothering you, you know that you can always come to me, right?" Demi pondered for a bit, wondering if finally letting her mother in on her secrets would actually help. After a moment, she decided against it as she shook her head then looked up at Adina, wearing a fake smile.

"No mom, and yes I do know that. But thanks for asking though," Demi said, hugging her mother. "well, I'd better start getting ready for school, I've got an English presentation 2nd period to get prepared for" she told her. Adina didn't appear to look convinced, but chose not to say anything as she let her daughter pass by and head back into the house to get ready for school.

* * *

Letting out a tired yawn as she walked through the school parking lot in a tired motion, Demi headed towards the campus to meet Kaitlyn and Kira. She spotted the Yellow and Silver Rangers hanging at the bench in front of the main building. It had become their go to spot to meet before class started.

"Oh hey Demi," Kira smiled, as she reached them. "Woah, are you alright?" she asked, noticing the dark circles under the snow leopard student's eyes.

"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night that's all," Demi mumbled, then let out another yawn. Kaitlyn and Kira exchanged worried expressions before turning back to their tired friend. However, just as Kaitlyn went to ask if she was really ok, the bell rang, signaling for first period to start. "well, time for class," she told them, and quickly hurried towards the building. The two female Rangers exchanged worried looks again, before getting up and followed her into the school.

After meeting up with the boys in the hallway a little earlier, the five teens started to climb up the stairs to the science lab.

"Hey, you guys hear from Trent?" Conner asked, as he and Kaitlyn held hands and moving through the crowd of students.

"No, not sure I really want to…" Kira grumbled. It had been nearly a week since both the Celphala and Dimetro Zords were stolen and since any of them had seen or spoken to their former friend.

"We gotta make sure he doesn't go off on some poor freshman just cause the kid won't give him his lunch money," Ethan said.

"You know what? I think he's after a little more than a free grilled cheese," Conner rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'll give him something alright," Demi growled, still pretty pissed over the whole ordeal with the Zords. "a swift kick in the—"

" _Anyway_ ," Kaitlyn interrupted and shot the Purple Ranger a warning glare. Demi just huffed and folded her arms, not looking apologetic at all, making the blonde mermaid roll her eyes. "until we know what he's really up to, I say we all keep our eyes on Trent" she suggested, and the others nodded and headed into science class, unaware that they had an unseen eavesdropper listening in.

* * *

As they waited for the latest substitute teacher to show up, the entire class had found themselves easily entertained. Both Conner and Ethan were playing a game with Devin by throwing paper balls into his camera bag. Kira was writing lyrics to a new song in her notebook, Kaitlyn was finishing up a social studies assignment that was due pretty soon, and Demi was trying to come up with a new fashion idea, while at the same time trying hard not to fall asleep. Trent shook his head with an eye roll, sitting at the same table.

"Hey, did you guys hear we're supposed to get a new teacher today?" Ethan asked, tossing another ball into the bag.

"I just hope this one isn't so squirmy," Kaitlyn said, looking up from her paper. The last substitute they had was slightly skittish and timid. It had been a very interesting Monday morning to say the least.

"Well I heard from a very reliable source, that it's this 80 year old who used to teach kindergarten in Ohio," Cassidy spoke up, standing next to their table.

"Really?" Conner asked, an eyebrow raised, and the door opened. They all looked up as Principle Randall walked in, wearing her usual icy persona as she watched the class move quickly to their seats.

"Good morning class," she greeted. "I would like you to meet your new teacher, Dr. Anton Mercer," the six Ranger's eyes went wide as the man walked in.

"Morning class," he greeted, wearing a pleasant smile.

"Hey, she looks pretty good for 80," Kira smirked, looking at Cassidy. Devin began to laugh, and Cassidy hit him in the back, shooting him a glare.

"What? I thought it was funny!" he defended.

"Dr. Mercer has graciously agreed to take over until your teacher gets back on his feet," Randall continued. "I would like you to treat him with the same respect that you would treat Dr. Oliver" she told them.

"Thank you," Dr. Mercer nodded, shooting her a smile as the principle left. "Well, let me start by saying how honored I am to be here," he told them. "What I'm handing out to you now are permission slips. These are for your parents or guardians to sign," he informed as he passed out pieces of paper. "We'll be going on a field trip tomorrow, to a museum," Dr. Mercer explained. "I trust you will all be able to make it."

* * *

"Okay, is it just me or was that seriously freaky?" Kaitlyn spoke up as they walked through the campus after school.

"No joke. I mean, Anton Mercer teaching other people's children?" Kira nodded, frowning. "he doesn't even like he's own from what I can tell" she grumbled.

"Yeah, I wonder whose brilliant idea that was," Ethan agreed.

"It's totally gotta be Randall's," Demi scoffed. "I mean did you guys not see the way they were looking at each other in class?" she asked, and the Yellow Ranger nodded.

"Oh yeah, they were acting like old pals or something," Kira frowned, looking slightly disgusted.

"Hey, no matter how bad we've got it, there's always someone who's got it worse," Conner spoke up, and directed his friend's attention over to where Trent and his father were arguing. The White Ranger yelled something at him then stormed off as his dad yelled after him.

"Huh. What are you guys doing now?" Kira asked, turning to her friends.

"Soccer."

"Home first then dance class," Kaitlyn grinned.

"Home to take a nap," Demi yawned out.

"Computer club. You?" Ethan asked, looking at the singer.

"I promised Dr. O that I'd help him in the lab," Kira told them. "Plus, he'd probably wanna know who's teaching his class" she shrugged.

"Yeah, I wonder what he'd have to say about that," the Red Ranger frowned, and with quick goodbyes, the five left in different directions.

* * *

It was the next morning as the class arrived at the museum, ready to begin their trip.

"Alright, come along now," Dr. Mercer called out as he led his students into the building. "We don't want to keep our prehistoric friends waiting," he smiled.

"Hey Demi, what's the matter?" Kaitlyn asked, noticing that the Purple Ranger had suddenly stopped and was frowning up at the T-Rex statue.

"That thing just gives me a creepy vibe," Demi answered. "it's like it moved…." she mumbled, and her friends shot her confused looks.

"You do know that dinosaurs are supposed to be extinct, right?" Ethan teased, and Demi shot him a glare that made the Blue Ranger's smile drop. " _Okay_ , I see your point," he gulped, exchanging a shared look with the others, before heading into the museum.

"And just ahead here is the Triceratops, from the Cretaceous period," Dr. Mercer explained to the class as they walked along the exhibit. "Strictly herbivores. Hunted by the Tyrannosaurus Rex" he continued, and Conner smirked as he walked over and put a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Gotta love the T-Rex," the Red Ranger laughed.

"Whatever bro," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"And next is the Hypacrosaurus, another Cretaceous herbivore. It is believed to be one of the highest, second to the Tyrannosaurs," Dr. Mercer explained, earning Demi's attention as she lifted her head up to examine the structural model that resembled her Dino Zord.

"Hmm, interesting," she murmured softly, intrigued. Hearing a strange noise nearby, she stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes went back to the class, who were heading toward the next room. "Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this," she mumbled quietly, then followed the weird noise.

"Hey, where are you going?" the Purple Ranger nearly jumped when Cassidy caught up to her.

"Bathroom" Demi answered quickly.

"Oh great me too, cause my lip-gloss is like totally wearing off," Cassidy smiled, and the shorter girl rolled her eyes.

"Cassidy, just stay here," Demi told her, looking annoyed. "you'll just get us both in trouble"

"Whatever, I'm going to the little girls room and you can do whatever you want," the blonde reporter scoffed with an eye roll and walked off. Demi shook her head with a sigh, before she was forced to hide as Dr. Mercer appeared and pulled Cassidy back to the class. The mermaid continued to follow the direction that the strange noise came from, and opened the door that led into one of the storage rooms. She quietly snuck inside and closed the door, and began to walk around.

"Hmm, there's nothing here but a bunch of old fossils," she mumbled, looking around. "Maybe the lack of sleep is finally getting to me," Demi sighed, shaking her head. However, as she turned around to leave, something grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. "Hey, let go!" she yelled out, managing to knock the Tyrannodrone that had grabbed her to the ground with a kick before immediately going on the offensive with a few punches and kicks. As more appeared and surrounded her, Demi fell into her fighting stance and took them on. With kicks and punches, she managed to keep most of the attacking foot-soldiers at bay. However, there were too many for her to handle, and they grabbed her, restraining her as they dragged her over to one of the selves. "Lemme go you freaks!" Demi struggled against the Tyrannodrones grip, but with no avail. One of the skulls began to glow, and she lifted her up.

" _Demi_ …." A mysterious voice echoed inside her head. " _You must listen to me. You will do as I command,_ " it ordered as her eyes began to glow with silver.

* * *

"Where do you think she could've gone?" Having noticed the absence of their friend, Conner, Kaitlyn, Ethan, and Kira had gone to look for Demi.

"There she is!" Ethan called out, spotting the Purple Ranger down the hallway.

"Demi?" Kaitlyn frowned as they rushed over to the girl as she placed a hand to her head, looking a little dazed. "Are you alright? Where'd you go off to? You had us worried," she asked, watching as Demi looked up at them.

"Sorry. Was looking for the bathroom and guess I got lost," she answered, shrugging.

"Lost?" Conner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Conner, as in not found," Demi snapped, then rolled her eyes at her friends taken back expressions. "but whatever, I'm clearly fine now. Is it time to go yet?" she asked, her voice held irritation.

"Uh, yeah...the trip's over," Ethan answered quickly, looking surprised.

"Finally. Let's go" Demi said, and then walked off.

* * *

It was a few days later as Demi sat at the bar at Haley's, working on the homework that had been assigned by Dr. Mercer, while a glass of juice sat beside her.

"Hey, Demi," Hayley greeted warmly as she walked over to the bar. "How come you're not sitting with the others?" she asked, glancing over to Conner and the others who were sitting at the table not that far from the counter. Not looking up from her book, Demi rolled her eyes with a huff.

"What? We have to do everything together?" she asked, making the redhead frown a little.

"Well, no," Hayley let out a small laugh. "But you usually do, don't you?" she asked.

"Used to. I've been way too busy with homework from Dr. Mercer's class," Demi told her, and Hayley gave a small chuckle.

"I will never get used to the sound of that. 'Dr. Mercer's class'" she repeated, shaking her head. Demi lifted her head up sharply, her eyes narrowed in irritation at the café owner.

"Hey, he's an awesome teacher!" Demi snapped. "that trip to the museum was really great, and his classes have been really interesting. Unlike the last sub we had" she told her, rolling her eyes.

"Ok…if you say so Demi" Hayley sighed and backed away from the irritated mermaid.

"Hey, you wanna go to a movie tonight?" Conner asked, as he, Kaitlyn, Ethan, and Kira approached her.

"No," Demi answered, not bothering to look up from her book.

"You know, when someone doesn't want to hang out with people, they usually come up with some sort of excuse," Conner frowned at the Purple Ranger.

"I'm planning on going for a swim later. Satisfied?" She rolled her eyes.

"Uh…ok I could come with you if you want," Kaitlyn suggested, and Demi huffed.

"Look, I really don't feel like spending any more time with you guys then I already have to, ok?" She told them coldly. "Besides, just because we're part of the same _group_ doesn't mean we have to act like we're glued at the hip, alright?" she rose up and shoved her stuff into her bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to finish. Bye" she walked away, leaving behind four stunned and very confused Rangers.

"Well, that was like totally counterproductive," Kira mumbled, hurt by Demi's attitude.

"Something's seriously up with her," Kaitlyn shook her head, her arms folded. "I say we head over to Dr. O's after the movie and ask him what to do about this," she suggested, and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Demi ran through the forest, until reaching the hidden cliff entrance to Dr. Oliver's lab. Hidden out of view, she lifted her bracelet up and activated the communication link.

"Dr. O, are you there? It's Demi," she spoke up.

" _Yeah? What's up Demi?"_ Dr. Oliver answered quickly.

"I was out on a swim in the lake, and I'm pretty sure I saw something that looked like a Dino Zord egg at the edge of the old forest at the far end of the lake," Demi told him. "Can you check it out for me? I have to get home right now or my mom's totally going to freak" she asked innocently.

" _I'm on my way,"_ The Black Ranger told her.

"Thanks Dr. O, you're a life saver. See ya tomorrow," she smiled, and ducked behind the tree. Within the next few moments, the cliff entrance opened up and Dr. Oliver flew out of the portal on the ATV and headed towards the lake. Demi smirked as she ran inside before the entrance's doors could close again.

" _Now finish the task,"_ Demi's eyes started to glow with silver again, hearing the mysterious voice's order inside her head as she walked into the empty Dino lab. Spotting a silver case on top of the machines, she walked over and grabbed a trowel from the desk. Using most of her strength, she slammed the trowel onto the padlock, it broke and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. With another smirk, she walked over and opened the case and lifted the bone inside. " _Excellent. Soon, I will be complete,"_ the voice laughed darkly. " _Then I will rise again!"_

" _Demi, it's me_ ," Dr. Oliver contacted her again. " _I couldn't find anything out here. Are you sure you saw something?"_ he asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dr. Oliver, I was so sure I did. Guess It must've seen something else I saw instead, I really haven't been getting much sleep lately. Thanks so much for checking it out anyway," she answered quickly.

" _No problem"_ Dr. Oliver told her and ended the communication link.

"That's what he thinks," with a dark smirk, the Purple Ranger left the lab.

* * *

The door to the museum's storage room opened as Demi walked in, having snuck back into the museum with graceful ease.

"I have returned, just as you commanded," she spoke as she approached the skull, her voice was cold and void of emotion.

" _Good girl,"_ the voice spoke with happy praise. _"Did you bring it?"_ it asked, and she placed the stolen bone on the self.

"Yes," Demi nodded.

" _Excellent!"_ bright lights suddenly began to shine from the self that held the gathered fossilized bones. And after a few seconds they disappeared and reappeared in an alive monstrous form. "you have served your purpose!" Fossilador sneered, then blasted Demi, and the girl cried out, thrown through the air. She slammed onto the floor with a groan before her world fell into darkness.

* * *

"So you think Demi has been acting kind of strange?" Dr. Oliver asked, as he and the other four teens walked into to his lab.

"We just don't know what's wrong with her," Conner stated. "I mean, I didn't say anything to make her mad," he mumbled. Ethan looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "sometimes you say things that you don't think that are going to get people angry and things end up getting thrown at you" the Blue Ranger pointed out.

"Dude, I promise I didn't say anything," Conner said defensively.

"Just asking," Ethan shrugged, and the Red Ranger sighed, making Kaitlyn smile sympathetically up at him and press a kiss onto his cheek. He returned the smile and took her hand into his.

"Alright you two, we may have a bigger problem than that," Dr. Oliver spoke up, turning around with an empty silver case. "This box contained the final bone to a creature that was created by Mercer and me years ago," he told them.

"Wait, you mean that bone you told me that was just a bone is actually a part of a monster?" Kira blinked, her eyes wide, and the Black Ranger nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he sighed. "Back when Anton and I worked together, we were trying to create a dinosaur at one time that had the power of mind control. We scrapped it when it got out of hand." He explained. The four exchanged worried looks before turning back to their science teacher.

"Okay I just know I'm going to regret asking this, but just how dangerous is this creature?" Kaitlyn asked, a hand on her hip.

"Fossilador. It has the capability to take complete control of someone's mind and will and turn them into a human puppet," Dr. Oliver explained, and the four student's took in sharp breaths. "As long as I had the main support bone, it could never come to life" he set the box back down.

"And that's what was in the box," Kira summed up.

"Yeah," Dr. Oliver nodded, his voice held a grave tone.

"So, who do you think took it?" Conner asked.

"if it wasn't you four," Dr. Oliver stated. "And it wasn't me or Hayley. That seriously cuts down our suspects…" the four teenager's eyes went wide as the realization hit them.

"Demi…" they breathed.

* * *

After calling Hayley in and informing her of the situation, the group stood in the center of the lab, trying to figure out how Demi could've come in contact with Fossilador while Hayley worked on finding the Purple Ranger's location. However, the alarm suddenly went off and the image of a gigantic monster attacking the city appeared on the screen.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's your fossil monster," Ethan spoke up as Dr. Oliver hurried over to the computer.

"Unfortunately, it is," he sighed.

"Any word from Demi?" Kaitlyn asked Hayley, clearly worried for her friend.

"Nothing," Hayley shook her head. "but I've been trying," she assured.

"Think, you guys," Dr. Oliver, folding his arms. "Where could she have come in contact with this thing?" he asked, and the teens looked at each other as they thought about the question.

"The museum!" Conner realized.

"We were on a field trip with Dr. Mercer" Kira explained.

"Yeah, and she disappeared for a while, and when she came back, that's when she started acting all weird," Ethan finished.

"Hayley, you go to the museum and look for Demi. We'll try to hold this thing off," Dr. Oliver instructed, and their redhead technician nodded before hurrying off to go find the missing mermaid. The five quickly fell into their morphing stance and called on their morphers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!"

"Dino Power!"

* * *

Racing through the city on their Raptor's, the five suited up Rangers headed towards the area the fossil monster was, debris and rubble layed scattered everywhere. However, as they reached it, a sudden and powerful blast of energy blasted them off their Raptors.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zeltrax growled as the five quickly pushed themselves up. "Triptoids!" he called, and a horde of the black and white creatures appeared and jumped over the rubble and ran at them.

"You guys go on," Dr. Oliver called out to the four. "I'll deal with Zeltrax!" the teens nodded and rushed away from the Triptoids as the four Bio Zords were called. However, Fossilador took notice of this and attacked, knocking the mechanical dinosaurs to the ground. Once they recovered, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Kaitlyn jumped into their respective Dino's and formed the Thundersaurus and faced the monster.

"Gross! Take a look at that thing," Kaitlyn crinkled her nose up in disgust. "It looks something like Dr. Frankenstein would make," she commented.

"This seriously isn't going to be easy…" Conner mumbled.

"You read my mind," Ethan agreed. The Megazord charged forward and launched an attack on the creature.

"You can't stop me!" Fossilador roared, and attacked the Rangers, knocking them back a little.

"Any word from Demi, Dr. O?" Conner called.

" _Nothing yet. Just hang in there guys!"_ Dr. Oliveranswered.

"Oh that's real easy for him to say," Kira rolled her eyes. "he's not up here getting thrown around like a rag doll!"

"Come on you guys, we have to take this guy down!" Kaitlyn called out, and they ran at Fossilador again, only for the Megazord to be knocked to the ground and the Ranger thrown around in the cockpit. "Demi…where are you?" she moaned out.

* * *

"Demi!" Demi moaned as she was pulled out of her unconscious state, and her eyes fluttered opened slowly. as her vision cleared, she saw that Hayley was crouched on her knee's beside her. "can you hear me? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Other than a slight headache, I'm fine," she groaned. "What happened?" she asked, then her eyes went wide as the memories flooded back to her. "Oh no…what have I done. I set—"

"Are you ok to get up?" Hayley cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"I think so," Demi carefully sat up, wincing a little as her head ached.

"Should I call a doctor?" the security guard asked, watching as the girl put a hand to her head.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, really," Demi assured quickly. "I just really need to get home. My mom's probably freaking out right now," she told him, and ran out of the storage room with Hayley following behind before the guard could stop them and ask any more questions.

"I seriously can't believe I was responsible for setting that thing free!" Demi groaned, a hand on her face.

"It wasn't your fault," Hayley soothed. "In your civilian form, you couldn't stop him from controlling your mind. Luckily the other's Ranger powers will protect them" she explained.

"That's not the point Hayley," Demi shook her head. "I shouldn't have gone to that storage room in the first place. Now thanks to me, my friends are in trouble" she lowered her gaze to the ground as unshed tears stung her green eyes.

"Demi, you can't change what happened, and I for one, know the others would never blame you," Hayley assured, placing a gentle hand on the Purple Ranger's shoulder, making the short brunette look up at her.

"Thanks Hayley," she smiled softly, then hugged the older woman, making Hayley smile warmly. "I'm going to go help the others" Demi decided.

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked, as they walked outside.

"Oh yeah. That thing messed with my head, and forced me to do cruel things to the people I care about. It's ass's is mine!" Demi growled, and hurried off to the fight.

* * *

The fossil monster cackled as the Megazord was once again knocked back a few feet from one of its attacks, and the four Rangers were thrown around the cockpit. Suddenly, a loud roar filled the air.

"Huh? What was that?" Kira frowned. They all turned their heads to the side to see the Hypa Zord charging through, dodging Fossilador's missiles with ease.

"Hang on you guys!" Demi called from its snout.

"Demi!" Kaitlyn squealed with relief.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!" she morphed into her suit, and combined her Zord with the Megazord, replacing the Tricera arm.

"Megazord, online!" the five Rangers turned to face Fossilador.

"Good timing Demi," Ethan smiled at her.

"Yeah, you seriously have no idea how good it is to see you right now," Kira grinned.

"Thanks guys," Demi laughed. "Now let's blast this bonehead!" she called. They launched an attack against the monster, however, nothing happened as Fossilador laughed, appearing completely unscathed.

"Nice try!" Opening its mouth, the fossil creature fired out a jet of fog that hit the Megazord, making the Rangers cry out as they were thrown around inside the cockpit.

"Now that was just plain nasty!" Conner growled.

"Guy's got some prehistoric breath," Ethan agreed.

"I'm just getting started!" Fossilador declared, as it ran at them and dug it's claws into the Megazord, causing electricity to spark from it and the Rangers to cry out.

"What are we going to do you guys? This thing is too strong!" Kira cried out as they continued to take damage.

" _Demi, you gotta aim for the spot where you put the missing bone_!" Dr. Oliver's voice echoed through the girl's morpher. _"That's where it's most vulnerable_!" he told them.

"You got it Dr. O!" Demi nodded. "Locked on! Hypa Tail!" with a jump, they leapt up into the air and launched the tail into Fossilador's weak point. It cried out, and crashed to the ground, exploding.

* * *

"So glad you're back to normal Demi," Ethan grinned as they walked down to the lab. "You were pretty scary there for a while" he told her. Demi winced.

"I'm so sorry that I was so mean to you guys," she apologized, smiling weakly. Her friends smiled back at her.

"Don't worry about it, seriously," Kaitlyn insisted, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"Yeah, we're kind of used to it," Conner grinned, and Demi looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You see? That's the sort of stuff that gets you into trouble from time to time," Kira pointed out to the Red Ranger, who's grin fell.

"Oh right…" he mumbled, then looked at the Purple Ranger, wearing an apologetic smile. "sorry" he apologized, but the shorter girl waved him off.

"It's alright Conner. No harm done," she assured him, then her smile fell as a sudden thought came into her mind. "but there's one thing that's been really bothering me," Demi commented, chewing on her thumbnail.

"What's that?" Dr. Oliver asked, turning around to face her.

"Dr. O, you told us that Anton Mercer owns the museum, right?" she asked, and the Black Ranger nodded. "Well, that thing was stored in _his_ museum. Why would he keep something that dangerous in a place that's so obvious and easy to access? And not mention the Tyrannodrones, it's like they knew exactly where the skull was and what it would do when they grabbed me," she explained. The room fell into total silence as everyone exchanged glances with each other, now wondering the same thing.

* * *

 ** _The plot thickens! Seriously hope you all liked it :)_**

 _ **Please review or PM your opinion's.**_

 _ **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	19. Copy That

_**3/12/2017: Hey Aqua here ;)**_ _ **Okay this SUPER, SUPER embarrassing, but somehow in some crazy confusion, this Ch got replaced with the Wormhole Ch! And I stupidly forgot to put the written up version of Copy That onto a flash drive, so here we are. But hey, I've been seriously wanting to rewrite some Ch's in this story for awhile now, so maybe this is a way to get started on it. Well, I hope you really enjoy this version.**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Copy That

"Here you go," Kaitlyn smiled brightly as she handed a group of girls their smoothies and shakes, they thanked her before she took her empty tray back to the bar, where Hayley stood behind.

"Kaitlyn, have I ever told you how much I appreciate this," Hayley grinned weakly, handing the girl another order. "I mean, you really don't have to do this," she told her, and Kaitlyn shrugged.

"It no big deal Hayley, I used to work with Emma at the JuiceNet," Kaitlyn assured. "besides…" she trailed, glancing over at Ethan, who was nervously carrying a full tray across the café. "I think you're gonna need all the help you can get," the mermaid smiled, and Hayley grinned.

"Waiter!" Cassidy barked at him, making the Blue Ranger trip. With wide eyes, Kaitlyn moved and caught the tray, secretly using her powers to keep the drinks steady. However, it didn't save Ethan from crashing to the ground in front of Conner, Kira, and Demi.

"Clean up on aisle five," Conner snickered as they looked down.

"Yeah, since when do you two work here?" Demi asked.

"We both started this morning," Kaitlyn grinned, placing their drinks. She giggled as Conner took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Hayley's really been shorthanded since Trent quit. We're just trying to help her out," Ethan told them as he got back to his feet.

"I guess kicking our butts has kept Trent real busy these days," Conner rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no doubt," Ethan agreed.

"I hate to say this, but I think you guys might've been right…" Kira sighed. "Maybe there is no good left in Trent," she muttered softly as she gazed down. Kaitlyn squeezed the Yellow Ranger's shoulder gently and walked off to take care of the rest of the customers.

* * *

Sighing as she walked out of the back room, Kaitlyn pretended to brush off her shirt, which fortunately had shown no signs of the milkshake that had been tossed onto it in one of Ethan's earlier 'trips'.

"Hey, you ok?" Conner asked as she walked over to his, Kira, and Demi's table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kaitlyn nodded.

"Kaitlyn, I'm so sorry," Ethan apologized quickly. "I guess I should just to stick to computers and video games," he mumbled, gazing down sadly.

"Ethan, it's alright. Accidents happen," the Blue Ranger looked up to see Kaitlyn smiling. "just be extra more careful, ok?" she grinned, and Ethan nodded, though he still felt pretty guilty. "But I think I'll go home real quick and change," the mermaid decided, noticing the stares from the other customers, all probably wondering why she didn't look like the sticky mess she was 15 minutes ago.

"I'll give you a ride," Conner offered, and Kaitlyn smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, just let me tell—" Kaitlyn found herself cut off as they all heard their morphers beeped. "or maybe not," she groaned, a hand to her face.

" _Come in Rangers, we've got a situation. I need you over at the City Center right away,"_ Dr. Oliver told them.

"We're on our way," Conner responded, ending the link. "let's go you guys," he told them, and they nodded. After calling out a quick apology to Hayley, Kaitlyn and Ethan followed the others out of the café.

"Over here!" Demi led the way to a spot that would hide them from view.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!"

"Dino Power!"

"Alright creep, we're taking you down," Conner called as they reached the monster, who whirled around to face them.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" the monster taunted. "here's a pepper for you!" Copyotter threw a pepper at them, but Kira sent it right back with a swing of her saber.

"I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods. Thanks anyway," she grinned as the others laughed and applauded her.

"Then how about some seafood," Copyotter challenged, holding out a shell. "This is what I call 'shell-shocked'!" he started to throw a large collection of them at the Rangers.

"Ugh, I swear if I have to hear one more fish pun I'm actually gonna scream," Demi complained as she and Ethan cut through them with their own sabers, and the fragments clattered to the ground.

"You'll pay for that," Copyotter growled.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan held his shield.

"Hypa Blade!" Demi clutched her sword.

"That's exactly what I was waiting for!" Copyotter laughed. A strange light on his arm lit purple. "Now here's _my_ secret weapon!...Copy!" the Rangers gasped in shock when a replica of Ethan and Demi's weapons appeared in his hands. The monster then attacked the two, knocking them to the ground.

"Now it's on!" Kira growled.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!" the two called on their weapons.

"No, guys don't—"

"Copy!" Kaitlyn's yell came too late as copies of their weapons appeared in Copyotter's hands.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner cried out.

"That's cheating!" Kira yelled. The monster ran at them and attacked, sending the three flying backwards. "He's got our weapons, what else does he want?" she growled.

"Copy!" Copyotter laughed as he held up his arm again. " _Hi, I'm the Yellow Ranger. Aren't I cute?"_ he mimicked in Kira's voice.

"My voice!" Kira exclaimed in horror.

"Ohh, that's cold," Ethan couldn't help but snicker. He yelped when Demi smacked his arm.

"That's enough!" Conner growled, pushing himself back up. The monster laughed again.

"I agree!" he declared, and they frowned. "I have more important things to copy! See ya!" before they could stop him, Copyotter was gone.

"Well that went well," Demi grumbled. "uh, anybody got any ideas on how we stop a monster who can copy our weapons?" she asked, turning to the others.

"We start by finding him," Kira growled, fuming underneath her helmet. Copyotter had made a big mistake in mocking her, and she was going to make sure he'd pay for it. The Rangers nodded, and they went after him.

* * *

The five Rangers rode out on their bikes, having called them to help with the search for the monster.

"His signal is coming from right around here," Conner told the others as they pulled to stop and climbed off their bikes.

"Then where is he?" Kira frowned.

"Chill Kira, he's gotta be around here somewhere," Kaitlyn pointed out, looking around.

"Looking for me?" the five jumped and whirled around to face Copyotter. "I was picking peppers!" he cackled and threw more peppers at them before they could make a move. They exploded as they made contact with the ground, and the Rangers rolled to the side to dodge.

"Careful! Remember, he can copy our weapons!" Ethan reminded them.

"Then what do you suggest we do Ethan?" Demi demanded.

"I got it!" Conner realized. "We close the head of the Z-Rex Blaster, he makes a copy, fires it, it explodes!" he told them with a grin.

"Sneaky, I like it!" Ethan grinned.

"Yeah, that might be just dumb enough to work," Demi giggled.

"Let's do it!" Conner cheered.

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" Copyotter asked, growing impatient.

"Just a minute," the Red Ranger told him as they summoned the Z-Rex Blaster and pointed straight at him, closing the mouth shut.

"Copy," just as they predicted, the monster copied it. "Z-Rex Blaster, ready to go!" he pointed it at them, pausing. "Oh wait, I almost forgot," he opened the mouth, and they all cried out in horror. "Now it's ready, fire!" he blasted them, they flew through the air before landing in the water.

"Demi, remind me to thank Hayley again for making our suits super waterproof," Kaitlyn groaned, pushing herself up. Though their suits were soaked, they still had their legs.

"No doubt," Demi agreed with a moan as Copyotter appeared, still holding the Z-Rex Blaster replica.

"Now get up, so I can blast you again!" the monster barked, aiming the blaster at them.

"I don't think so," Copyotter whirled around to face Dr. Oliver, who had his weapon already out.

"Another one?" the monster blinked, confused.

"Brachio Staff, wind strike!" Dr. Oliver thrust his staff into the ground, a strong gust of wind slammed into Copyotter, knocking the replica out of his hands. "Guys?" the Black Ranger ran over to the others.

"Dr. O, watch out, he can copy our weapons," Demi warned him, clutching her arm.

"I'll take one of those…Copy!" a replica of Dr. Oliver's weapon appeared in Copyotter's hand, and he then attacked them with the same move, the Rangers cried out as the water around them exploded, knocking them off their feet while Copyotter laughed loudly.

"That's it, I've had enough!" Kaitlyn shot up, furious. "Let's see him copy this!" stretching out a hand, she summoned a water tentacle and directed it at the monster, who cried out as he was tied up and lifted high into the air.

"Put me down!" Copyotter demanded, struggling as those who hadn't seen Kaitlyn demonstrate this type of power before watched in amazement and shock.

"Alright, if you say so," Kaitlyn smirked, and then tossed Copyotter into the forest. "Oops, didn't mean to throw him that far," she chuckled nervously as they made their way out of the water.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Conner laughed. His girlfriend shrugged, going red.

"Meh, that was nothing, you should've seen what happened last year," Kaitlyn giggled. "It nearly got me killed," she commented with a grin. The Red Ranger looked at her sharply.

"Excuse me, nearly _what_?" Kaitlyn gulped as she realized what she had just let slip out.

"Uh, nothing," she offered weakly. As Conner went to press for more, Dr. Oliver cut him off.

"Save it for later you two. Right now we've got more important things to worry about," he reminded the pair, who went red but nodded. They ran into the direction the monster had been tossed and found him just as he was pushing himself up.

"I've had it just about enough of you Rangers," Copyotter roared, furious.

"Not as much as we've had it with you," Demi shot back, pointing at him. They all ran at him, but most of them were easily batted aside. Kaitlyn leapt at him and managed to catch the monster with a kick before he threw her to the ground.

"You're going to pay for that," Conner charged forward, but he was caught and tossed into a tree.

"How's the dirt taste?" Copyotter cackled.

"Man, even without our weapons, this guy is tough," Kaitlyn groaned, pushing herself up. They were all exhausted and not sure if they could take much more. Copyotter's laughter quickly stopped when he was struck from behind, and the Rangers looked up to see Trent appear on his ATV.

"Oh just great, that's all we need right now," Demi groaned as the White Ranger climbed off.

"Looks like you could use a little help," he told them. Drawing his dagger, Trent ran at Copyotter, slashing him repeatedly before leaping through the air. But when he went to attack again, Copyotter, who had copied his weapon, blocked the White Ranger and threw him back.

"Huh? What the heck's going on here?" Kaitlyn blinked, utterly confused.

"Let's see how you like it!" the monster ran at him and threw Trent into a tree. "Is that all you got?" Copyotter taunted, and Trent pushed himself up.

"Super Dino Mode!" Trent called on the same power that the other Rangers used.

"He's got Super Dino Mode!" Kaitlyn cried out, gripping Conner's arm in horror. The White Ranger looked even more intimidating and powerful, probably more powerful than all their Super Dino Mode's combine.

"And I like it," Trent smirked.

"Big deal!" Copyotter fired an attack. Trent flew through it and slammed him into a tree several feet away. "But I thought we were on the same side!" the monster cried out.

"Not anymore!" Trent told him firmly.

"Is this another trick?" Conner growled as Trent finished the monster.

"Trent?" Kira muttered softly. Questions filled the Yellow Ranger's mind as the White Ranger began to approach them. However, Copyotter returned and grew.

"Y'know, I'd just like one day where they don't go big," Demi complained, a hand to her visor. Trent looked alarmed as he took a step back.

"Brachio!" Dr. Oliver summoned their Zords, and the five Rangers jumped into them, forming their Megazord.

"I'm ready for you Rangers," Copyotter declared.

"Then let's show him what we got guys," Kaitlyn decided, and the other four nodded. They fought with Copyotter, who retaliated with peppers. They cried out as the Megazord took the hit. He blasted them again, and they cried out again.

"Oh it's on now!" Ethan growled.

"Took the words right out my mouth Ethan," Demi agreed. "let's finish this guy!" the Purple Ranger called, and the other four nodded.

"Ankylozord!" they called on the Dino Zord, and used it to block Copyotter's next attack and bounced it back at them. He cried out and fell backward. "Double Drill Attack!" they called on their final attack, and slashed down, destroying the monster.

* * *

"Anyone know why Dr. Oliver wanted us to meet him here?" Ethan asked as he, Kira, Conner, Kaitlyn, and Demi headed into the lab, all of them looked confused about the Black Ranger's sudden meeting.

"He said something about a big surprise," Kira shrugged, and Demi frowned.

"Surprise? What kind of—" Demi found her words cut off when they walked inside and found Trent standing in the middle of the lab.

"Hey guys," he greeted them with a small smile as they froze. They immediately fell into fighting stances, scowling at the White Ranger. "Hold on," he pleaded with them.

"Whoa. How'd you get in here?" Conner growled.

"I let him in," Dr. Oliver told them as he turned around to face them.

"What?!" Conner glared at him. "But he's—"

"On our side now," Dr. Oliver interrupted, and the other Rangers turned to him, looking alarmed.

"What? Has being in that helmet messed with your senses?" Demi exclaimed. "or have you actually forgotten how many times he's said that and burned us?" she demanded, scowling at Trent, who winced, looking guilty. The others nodded.

"Yeah, why should we believe him now?" Ethan agreed.

"He saved my life," Dr. Oliver stated, choosing to ignore Demi's words.

"Is that true?" Conner turned to Trent.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm in control of the Dino Gem now. I wanna use it to fight with you," Trent told them.

"Famous last words," Kaitlyn grumbled, frowning.

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth. But only you can decide whether or not you trust him," Dr. Oliver told the teens. Kaitlyn looked at Trent, tilting her head. She had to admit it, she didn't feel the strange chill that usually came whenever she was around him.

"I think we can trust him you guys," Kaitlyn spoke up, smiling. Trent shot her a grateful smile. Noticing Conner's scowl, she walked over and slipped her hand into his and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, if Dr. Oliver's down with it, I guess I'm on board too." Ethan decided.

"Alright, I'm on board too," Demi agreed. "but just so you know, if you screw up _at all_ , I'll make your life a living hell," Trent paled at how sweet the Purple Ranger spoke. They all turned to Conner, who hadn't voiced his decision yet.

"Yeah, I guess we got no choice, considering I'm kinda tired of fighting you," Conner nodded. Kaitlyn squeezed his hand gently and smiled again. Trent smiled thankfully at them and turned to Kira. Kaitlyn and Demi exchanged amused smirks.

"Look, I know I've got a lot to make up for," he told her as he walked over to her. "but I promise this time, I won't let you down," he told her in a soft voice.

"Well, I guess everyone deserves a second chance," Kira smiled softly, and Trent grinned at her. "But isn't there a rule that says newbie Rangers has to wash all the Zords?" she turned to the others, smirking.

"Hey, I forgot that rule!" Ethan laughed, beaming widely as Conner, Kaitlyn, and Demi burst out laughing.

"The Zords?" Trent spun around to face them, his mouth opened. "But they're gigantic!" he cried out as they all shoved cleaning supplies into his arms.

"Yeah, they are, so you'd better get started," Conner told him, setting a brush on top of the basket.

"Oh and just so you know, the Plesio Zord kinda likes to play around," Kaitlyn giggled, and Trent groaned as he walked away. Conner walked over and wrapped an arm around Kaitlyn's waist, making her smile as she leaned into him. They could finally relax now.

"So, are you finally gonna tell me what happened last year?" Conner whispered in her ear. Kaitlyn groaned and made a run for the stairs.

"Not a chance!" she yelled back, and with a groan, the Red Ranger chased after her. Kaitlyn's protests and Conner's demands for her to tell him echoed down into the lab as Ethan, Kira, and Demi burst out laughing. Dr. Oliver just shook his head at their antics.

* * *

 _ **So, that's all she wrote, I hoped you all enjoyed it ^_^**_

 _ **Well my lovelies, I must be off, remember to R &R **_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out**_


	20. Tutenhawken's Curse

Chapter 20: Tutenhawken's Curse

"Life for the Kings and Queens of Ancient Egypt was awash with riches and treasures beyond the imagination," the tour guide explained to the class as they walked through the museum. "Some of these artifacts are over 4,000 years old," she told them, and the entire class glanced around the room in surprise.

"Wow, this stuff is incredible," Demi breathed, amazed by the collection. "hey, do you think mermaids were around back in that time?" she whispered, looking at Kaitlyn who looked just as amazed by the exhibit.

"They could have," she shrugged, smiling.

"And this is the Sarcophagus of the ancient Pharaoh, Tutenhawken," the guide announced as they walked up to a large statue. "He was a feared leader, who was believed to have mystical powers," she told them.

"Whoa, check out these hieroglyphic's!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly, spotting the ancient writing on the side.

"Weird, what's it say?" Conner frowned, leaning in.

"The legend says that Tutenhawken was able to put hexes upon his enemies," the guide explained, having heard the Red Ranger's question. "The exact translation is unclear, but these writings are believed to be some sort of curse" she told them.

"This is beyond cool," the Blue Ranger was beaming with pure excitement as he pulled out a notepad and started tracing the strange drawings. "I gotta write this stuff down" he told Trent, who rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" he frowned at him.

"So I can decipher it!" Ethan stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It'll be like cracking an ancient computer code!" he went back to tracing the hieroglyphics as his friends rolled their eyes.

"In other words, it speaks to his 'inner geek'," Conner smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ethan," Kaitlyn spoke up. "this thing is giving off major creepy vibes. And did you not just hear there might be a curse?" she told him, a strange chill ran up and down her spin, as if the Sarcophagus was admitting a strong evil energy. Ethan shook his head with a scoff.

"Oh come on! You guys don't actually believe that stuff, do you?" he asked, looking skeptical.

"I'm not really one for curses, but from what I've experienced in the past year, I seriously wouldn't be all that surprised if they were real," Demi shrugged, and walked off with the others. Ethan rolled his eyes and finished the hieroglyphics.

* * *

It was after school as the group sat at the bar in Hayley's while Ethan worked on his laptop, deciphering the hieroglyphics.

"So close, only a few more symbols to translate," Ethan beamed with excitement.

"Are you getting extra credit for this or something?" Conner asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he and the three girls watched him.

"No, this is a personal challenge," Ethan answered. "Tutenhawken may have been the King of Egypt, but I'm the King of Codes," he grinned proudly at his friends, who rolled their eyes.

"Mrs. Porter said there might be a curse," Kira spoke up. "maybe you shouldn't," she told him, but the Blue Ranger just scoffed.

"This is about technology, hard facts. Not about some crazy legend," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I remember a certain someone saying something about believing that mermaids were real even _despite_ not having any hard facts," Demi pointed out, smirking. The computer expert's face turned bright red as he remembered that day while his friends tried to cover their laughter.

"Whatever. This is totally different," Ethan grumbled, then his entire face lit up as his computer beeped. "I got it!" he declared excitedly, making the others look at his computer.

"Cool, what's it say?" Conner asked, leaning in.

"To the defilers of my tomb, I now bestow eternal doom. Woe to you who read this first, upon you is the Pharaoh's curse…" Ethan looked up, nervous.

"Oh dude! You're cursed!" Conner laughed. "Get away from me before it rubs off," he exclaimed.

"Very funny…" Ethan mumbled, looking unamused by the joke.

"Seriously though, what's going to happen?" Conner asked, having too much fun at the Blue Ranger's expense. "You going to turn into a Cockier Spaniel or grow an extra head or something?" he teased, and Kaitlyn smacked his arm and shot him a warning look.

"These warnings were put on the tomb to scare off grave robbers and thief," Ethan told them, but his eyes showed that he was starting to doubt himself. "That's all it is," he growled. "Back me up here you guys," he turned to the girls. Kaitlyn just shrugged.

"Hey, I said you shouldn't read it," Kira raised her hands up in defense. "don't blame me if all your hair falls out," she grinned softly.

"Ethan, you should know that in our line of work, always expect the unexpected," Demi smirked, and Ethan glared at her. "Well, Kaitlyn and I are going for a swim and will catch you guys later," she told them with a wink. "You ready?" she asked, glancing at the Silver Ranger.

"Yup," Kaitlyn nodded, rising up from her seat. She gave Conner a quick kiss then left the café with Demi.

* * *

Kaitlyn and Demi glided over a reef of coral, twirling around and smiling brightly. The two continued to do more underwater tricks and tease each other until they decided it was time to head back and torpedoed back to shore, where Kaitlyn dried them off.

"Man, that was totally incredible," Demi stated happily, stretching her arms out as she and Kaitlyn walked up the beach. "So, you want to go grab something to eat?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Demi's smile dropped when she saw the distant look in her friend's eyes, as if she were deep in thought.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, and frowned when she didn't get a response. "Hello? Earth to Kaitlyn!" Demi waved a hand in front of Kaitlyn's face, snapping the Silver Ranger out of her trance as she stopped and blinked several times at her.

"Huh? did you say something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," Demi frowned, a hand on her hip. "I asked if you wanted to grab something to eat. What's wrong with you? You were like a million miles away," she told her, an eyebrow raised. "Kaitlyn, is there something you want to talk about?" the Purple Ranger asked, and Kaitlyn bit her lower lip then let out a sigh.

"I've been having this seriously freaky dream lately," she mumbled, and Demi raised an eyebrow at her again.

"What's so freaky about it?" she asked, and the blonde mermaid bit the top of her thumb.

"Well…" Kaitlyn paused, then closed her eyes, as if to remember it. "It's sort of fuzzy. But…I'm swimming through the ocean and I suddenly start hearing a strange voice calling out to me and then I get hit with this flash image of a full moon" she explained.

"Wow, that is freaky," Demi commented, folding her arms. "have you told Dr. O or Conner about this?" she asked, and Kaitlyn shook her head.

"No way, I don't want to worry them," Kaitlyn said. "it's probably just a stress dream, that's all" she insisted. Demi shot her a confused frown but chose not to say anything as she shrugged and the pair continued towards her car. Once they reached the parking lot, their morpher's beeped.

" _Guys, we got a mad mummy at the quarry!"_ Kira's voice echoed through the girl's bracelets.

"Okay, did she just say mad mummy?" Demi frowned, and Kaitlyn shrugged.

"What was that about expecting the unexpected," she giggled lightly, and Demi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and get over there," Demi told her. Once they made sure the coast was completely clear, the two called on their morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!"

"Dino Power!"

* * *

Kaitlyn and Demi arrived at the rock quarry, along with Conner and Ethan who quickly filled them in on the situation. As the four ran through, they found Kira fighting against a large bird like monster.

"Super Dino Mode!" using the extra power boost, the Yellow Ranger flew and attacked with her Ptera Grips, Tutenhawken sparked violently as she turned her back on him and he exploded.

"Kira," Conner called, as he and the others rushed over to their friend's side. "you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kira nodded, grinning.

"And so am I!" Tutenhawken declared as the smoke cleared and revealed that he was back on his feet, completely unscathed.

"But how?!" Kira cried out. "I destroyed you!" she exclaimed.

"There's only _one_ way to destroy the great Tutenhawken!" the Pharaoh stated, then fired at them, and they all rolled out of the way. With a jump, Tutenhawken flew through the air and snatched Conner by his shoulder, taking the Red Ranger into the sky.

"No!" Kaitlyn cried out in horror, pushing herself up. "Guys, we have to follow him," she told the other three, who nodded. "Come on!" she called as they ran after him.

* * *

"Put him down, bird brain!" Kaitlyn called on her bow and fired a shot at Tutenhawken, it hit the monster's feet, making him cry out and drop Conner. She then quickly summoned a gust of wind that kept the Red Ranger in the air then gently set him down. "Conner, are you alright?" she asked, running over to his side.

"Yeah, I think so," her boyfriend nodded. "Thanks for the save by the way," he told her, making the girl blush with a smile under her helmet.

"Anytime," Kaitlyn winked.

"You shall pay dearly for that!" the pair turned around to see Tutenhawken swoop down in front of them, looking furious. But before he could attack, several lasers hit him and caused him to turn around as Kira, Demi, and Ethan arrived, holding their Thundermax blasters.

"Now you will all pay!" Tutenhawken roared, pulling out his whip. However, before he could attack, something suddenly struck him in the back, making him cry out.

"You want more?" Trent smirked, holding his Drago Sword.

"You shall see me again!" Tutenhawken growled, and took off to the skies before any of them could stop him. The six demorphed.

"Well that was seriously delightful," Demi mumbled, and she and the others ran over to Trent.

"Thanks man, we owe you one," Conner grinned at the White Ranger who smiled back.

"No problem," Trent shrugged.

"This is all my fault," Ethan sighed, looking dejected.

"Look, he said there's only one way to defeat him," Conner told him. "We just gotta find out what that one thing is," he assured.

"Hold on, I found more hieroglyphics at the exhibit," Kira pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to the Blue Ranger. "maybe there's a counter spell in there," she told him.

"Yeah, It's worth a shot," Ethan shrugged, and looked up as Conner clapped a hand on his shoulder, grinning.

"Well? Get cracking, King of Codes," he told the boy, who nodded. The paper then flew out of his hand, and he groaned, walking after it. Not hearing the cracking of a tree nearby, he crouched to pick the paper up.

"Look out!" he was tackled by Trent, who had spotted the falling tree. The other four gasped in shock and ran over to the pair.

"Are you guys ok?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Don't worry Ethan, you can break the curse," Kira told him, looking worried.

"I just hope I live long enough to," Ethan whimpered.

* * *

"Come on…come on…" Ethan breathed as he tapped rapidly on his laptop, while the others stood gathered around him in the lab. Sweet, you're mine!" the Blue Ranger beamed.

"Careful," Conner warned, patting Ethan's shoulder. "you might just end up with an even worse curse…hey that rhymes," he laughed. Kaitlyn face palmed her forehead with a groan while the others rolled their eyes.

"Tutenhawken's power cannot be beaten on Earth, but only in the sky can you break the Pharaoh's curse," Ethan read the description out loud.

"Great, I'll just use the Ptera Zord to fight him" Kira smiled brightly.

"I don't know Kira," Dr. Oliver spoke up, shaking his head. "the curse is on Ethan, I think he's the one who has to break it," he told them, making the Blue Ranger sigh, looking dejected again.

"Great…Last time I checked, the Tricera Zord didn't have wings…" Ethan stated with a grumble.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kaitlyn asked, looking just as dejected.

"Ethan!" they quickly turned around to see Hayley rush down the stairs, beaming with pure glee. "You're about to owe me so big time! Come look!" she told them, smiling brightly. Glancing at each other with raised eyebrows, the seven followed their tech expert as the wall opened up, revealing a brand new bike.

"Wow, it's totally incredible Hayley," Kaitlyn breathed, as she and the others stared at the bike in awe.

"Tight! That's for me? Ethan beamed, looking at Hayley, who nodded, smiling proudly.

"Yup. The latest technology, faster than anything I have ever built," she told them, beaming with pride. Demi let out an impressed whistle.

"That is so amazing," Ethan cheered, then frowned when a sudden thought hit him. "it wouldn't happen to fly, would it?" he asked.

"Fly?" Hayley repeated, and her bright smile fell. "No…" she frowned, and Dr. Oliver placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hayley…we, uh need it to fly…" the Black Ranger told her gently. Hayley's lips pressed together in a firm line.

"I see," the woman's voice was controlled as she moved towards the bike. "And they couldn't have told me that before!" Hayley growled under her breath, and crouched down on her knees with an irritated huff.

"I'm going to stay and help her," Ethan stated, glancing at the others who nodded in agreement, knowing that the red headed tech genius wasn't exactly happy at the moment-especially with them.

It was a little over an hour ago as Hayley and Ethan continued to work on the bike's new modifications while the others stood by, when the alarm sounded and the monitors showed Tutenhawken back in the quarry.

"Looks like more trouble," Dr. Oliver sighed.

"But they're not finished modifying the bike yet," Trent spoke up, sounding worried.

"We better hold him off for as long as we can," Conner told the four, who nodded.

"Well this should be a blast…" Demi muttered sarcastically as she walked over with the others. They quickly changed their bracelets to their morphers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Power!"

* * *

"There he is!" Conner shouted, as Tutenhawken flew over them. "Ready? Fire!" they pulled out and fired their blasters up at the monster, who countered with a beam, which proved to be too powerful for them as they were all knocked off their feet with a cry.

"We gotta go Super Dino!" Conner yelled, and the five called on their extra boost of power, but not even that proved to be enough as Tutenhawken blasted them off their feet once again.

"We meet again, White Ranger!" Elsa called as she appeared, drawing her sword. Trent groaned, and ran to fight her, leaving the other four to deal with the monster.

"Okay can I just say that I'm so over this," Kaitlyn groaned, wincing as pain ran through her arm. They were blasted to the ground again, and a second later, Trent was thrown into them.

"Trent!" Kira cried out, and ran over to the White Ranger's side, helping him to his feet.

"Back off!" Conner growled at the evil pair. Tutenhawken just laughed from the air as Elsa returned her sword to its sheath, smirking.

"It's over Rangers!" Tutenhawken declared, as they pushed themselves back up.

"Finish them!" Elsa barked up at him.

"I shall," Tutenhawken nodded, and fired green blasts of energy from his eyes that knocked them down again, knocking them out of their Super Dino Mode.

"Man, that was harsh," Conner groaned.

"When did those two hook up?" Demi demanded. Elsa cackled, before Tutenhawken was blasted through the air.

"Hovercraft Cycle to the rescue!" Ethan cheered as he raced past the five fallen Rangers on his brand new bike.

"Wow! Go Ethan!" the five cheered as they watched him.

"It's about time," Demi sighed with relief.

"Hey, I want one of those!" Conner declared. Ethan blasted Elsa, who leapt back and retaliated with her sword, but the Blue Ranger easily dodged. She continued to fire attacks at him, but he sped along with the Hover Cycle, dodging her attacks before leaping into the air. He fired his blaster, and Elsa screeched as she was thrown to the ground.

"Look out!" Conner shouted, and Ethan narrowly avoided Tutenhawken's attack.

"Goodbye!" the monster flew past him.

"I don't think so! Hover-Mode Activate!" Ethan called. His bike flew into the air, changing its form, allowing him to fly after Tutenhawken. "Thrusters!" he shot through the air faster.

"Man, Hayley really out did herself this time," Kaitlyn grinned as Ethan went after Tutenhawken, too speedy for the monster to land an attack.

"You will never defeat the curse!" the Pharaoh roared as the Blue Ranger flew past and faced him.

"Never is a long time, baby! Fire!" Ethan shot towards Tutenhawken, blasting him several times and destroying him. "Sometimes, I just love this job," he laughed. The other five cheered and laughed as he returned to the ground. "Now that, was crazy!" he told them.

"You broke the curse!" Kira smiled at him.

"I sure hope so," Ethan nodded.

"Ethan, that was just freaking awesome!" Demi laughed, a hand on the boy's shoulder. Tutenhawken suddenly reappeared again, laughing loudly as he towered over the Rangers. "Is this _ever_ going to get old?" she groaned, a hand on her visor. Suddenly Elsa walked towards them, looking furious.

"Not her too!" Ethan complained loudly. How could this day get any worse?

"I'll handle Elsa," Trent told them, and turned to face the woman general.

"We'll finish the freak," Conner told him, and he nodded. "Let's try some Triassic power!" he called onto his shield and the others charged it with their powers. "Shield of Triumph!" transformed into the Triassic Ranger, Conner called on their latest Zord. "Mezadon Rover, online!" Tutenhawken attacked first as he tried to blast them, but they charged right through the impact.

"Mezadon! Full Power!" the five called out, and shot past the Pharaoh, destroying him once again.

* * *

Kaitlyn fought back a loud yawn as she and Demi made their way to Hayley's Cyberspace to meet the others.

"Still haven't figured out why you keep hearing that voice or want it wants?" Demi asked.

"Nope, and it's really starting to piss me off," Kaitlyn sighed, frustrated at not knowing the answer.

"I really wish you'd tell the others about this," Demi commented.

"Demi, would you please stop worrying," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "I've got this under control," she insisted.

"Sure you do, that's why you've got those dark circles under your eyes," Demi rolled her eyes, glancing at the taller girl's exhausted expression. Kaitlyn huffed.

"Fine. Give me a few days and if I can't figure this out on my own, I'll tell the others," Kaitlyn told her, a hand on her hip. "Satisfied?"

"No, but I'll take it," Demi shrugged. "you've got three days," she told her, reaching the café. The Silver Ranger only shook her head with an eye roll as they walked inside. Though deep inside, she wasn't so sure of herself.

* * *

 _ **Please Review**_

 _ **Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	21. Fighting Spirit

_**Hey Aqua here ;) Yay! I finally updated! Oh my gosh, it has been a crazy couple of months! The teaser trailer for Power Rangers came out a few weeks ago, and DAMN I'm still reeling from it! I still haven't decided how I feel about it or the way they're going with the story yet, but despite that, I'm still going to go see it :) March 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **mark your calendars people! Cuz that's our day! XD**_

 _ **Oh and mark November 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **that's when Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon comes out. I'm totally getting Moon :)**_

 _ **Well let's get on with the show ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 21: Fighting Spirit

"Sup Hayley," Ethan greeted as they walked into the lab. "Where's Dr. O?" he asked, looking around before remembering what had occurred just two days ago. They had attempted to demorph the Black Ranger with a container of strange slime. However, the ending result proved only to make the situation worse as he was turned completely invisible.

"Yeah. But not like we'd be able to see him even if he was here," Demi grinned.

"Hey guys!" they turned around to see gym equipment moving seemingly be itself.

"I'll never get used to that," Kira commented, and the others chuckled.

"Hey, Dr. O…no offense, but what's the point of building up biceps, if nobody's gonna see them?" Conner asked, an eyebrow raised. He winced as Kaitlyn elbowed him in the side. There was a loud clang as Dr. Oliver ended his workout.

"That's why I called you here," he told them. "Hayley finally found a way to bring me back to normal," a towel floated into the air, and moved closer to them.

"That's great," Kira smiled.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? Let's do it," Kaitlyn beamed brightly.

"Hold on everybody," Hayley spoke up, looking a little irritated as she walked past them. "Tommy, I told you, I think the re-moleculiser _may_ make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet," she told him, frowning. The five teen's smiles dropped as they exchanged raised eyebrows. It appeared that the discussion hadn't been fully resolved.

"I've been thinking about that," a black box then floated over to Hayley. "Maybe we should use this," Dr. Oliver suggested. Frowning, the red head took the box and opened it, her eyes went wide as she saw the Black Dino Gem sitting inside.

"No way! Forget it!" Hayley told him sharply.

"We gotta try something," Dr. Oliver said, his voice held slight desperation. "My Dino Gem is the most powerful source of energy we have," he pointed out.

"Powerful being the operative word!" Hayley hissed. "I have _no_ idea how your body will react to it. It's way too risky!" she shook her head stubbornly.

"Hayley…we don't have a choice," the Black Ranger reminded her softly. Hayley let out a defeated sigh. She knew there was no changing her friend's mind.

* * *

"Ok Hayley, I'm ready," it was a little while later, Dr. Oliver was lying on top of a table as the five Rangers helped prepare the machine. Still looking pretty upset, Hayley threw a sheet over him.

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea," she told the invisible teacher.

"And for the record, I agree with Hayley," Kira spoke up, her eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Dr. Oliver assured them, but it failed to do so.

"See you soon Dr. O…" Ethan gulped as he and Demi carefully placed the patches that would help make him visible again onto him.

"Literally, I hope," Demi added, smiling weakly.

"Ok…" Hayley placed the container that contained Dino Gem into the machine. She gave a quick glance at Tommy, who voiced that he was ready to go. With a deep breath, she activated the machine as the six Rangers stood back.

"Initiating sequence," Hayley activated it, and Dr. Oliver let out a groan as his breathing quickened. The machine let out a bang, and began to smoke. "It's overloading!" Hayley yelled out in horror, before there was another loud bang and

"What's it doing to him?" Kaitlyn asked, clinging to Conner tightly as they all watched their thrashing science teacher.

"The energy attenuator has shut down! He's receiving full current!" the machine exploded, making everyone jump and Hayley quickly turned the machine off. However, there was another explosion, and when Hayley checked on the Dino Gem, it was spilt into three pieces. "His Dino Gem's destroyed," she told the Rangers, before Dr. Oliver reappeared and they all ran over to the unconscious man. "Tommy? Tommy, can you hear me?" Hayley asked, but much to their horror, he remained unresponsive.

* * *

With no other choices left, Hayley and the Rangers brought Dr. Oliver to the hospital.

"What's wrong with him, doctor?" Hayley asked as the doctor approached them, a clipboard in hand, before sighing.

"I have no idea, Hayley," the doctor answered. "his vitals are stable, but his brain patterns are wildly erratic," he explained to the group.

"Can you get him out of it?" Demi asked. Though Hayley suggested that she and Kaitlyn stay behind for safety reasons, the pair firmly told the genius that they weren't going to let the fear of exposure stop them from being there for Dr. Oliver.

"We're trying, but he's not responding to anything," the doctor shrugged.

"He's going to snap out of this, isn't he?" Kaitlyn asked, Conner's arm wrapped around her tightly. Despite ignoring the chance of being exposed, the blonde mermaid still felt extremely uneasy.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. The longer he stays like this…the more at risk he is," he told them gently.

"Thanks, Dr. Walsh," Kira smiled weakly.

"Your friend is going to get the best care possible," the doctor promised, and left. The room fell into a grim silence as the six stared at the unconscious Black Ranger, horrified that the attempt at returning him back to normal went so terribly wrong.

" _Breaking news!"_ everyone jumped and looked up at the TV as a news report showed a monster attacking the city. _"The city is under attack by a terrifying creature! Citizens are advised to stay indoors until further notice,"_

"Of all the times for Mesogog to send a damn monster," Demi growled.

"I'll stay with him," Hayley said.

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" Conner told her, and he and the other Ranger ran off to face the latest monster.

* * *

Crowds of people ran away screaming in terror as Terrorsaurus cackled with laughter, before he was blasted by the laser fire from Conner and Kaitlyn's Raptor Cycles.

"At last!" he growled. "just who I wanted to see," the monster smirked, before firing a blast of energy from his horn at the Red and Silver Rangers, who cried out as their bikes flew through the air.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Plesio Bow!" calling on their weapons, Conner and Kaitlyn leapt off their bikes and took on the white dinosaur monster together.

"Mesogog must be really desperate," Kaitlyn commented, dodging a kick. "because I've never seen a monster _this_ ugly before," she taunted, then let out a cry as Terrorsaurus blasted her with more energy, knocking her flying to the ground.

"Kaitlyn!" Conner rushed over to his girlfriend as she slowly pushed herself to sit up. "you ok?" he asked, and the mermaid nodded.

"More or less," she mumbled as he helped her to her feet. "That guy packs a serious punch," she told him.

"Fire lasers!" Ethan, Kira, and Demi appeared on their bikes past them, but it didn't do any damage to him at all. Kaitlyn and Conner ran at him again, however he blasted them back to the ground before the other three ran to fight him, however, they were blasted to the ground as well.

"Fire!" Trent flew on his ATV and blasted Terrorsaurus, who staggered backwards. The monster quickly recovered and blasted him, knocking the White Ranger off his ATV.

"Trent!" Kira cried out as Trent's suit shattered, crying out as his morpher sparked. The monster cackled with laughter, and blasted Ethan off his feet.

"This guy's going down!" Demi pulled out her weapon and ran at Terrorsaurus, only to be easily overwhelmed by him. He blasted her to the ground, where she demorphed and her morpher sparked.

"Demi!" Kaitlyn yelled, then fixated a glare onto the monster. "you're _so_ going to pay for that!" she growled, and she, along with Conner and Kira ran towards him, the monster turned around and blasted them with the energy from his horn.

"This is too easy!" he laughed. Like the other two, their suits shattered and their morphers started to spark.

"Hovercraft Cycle!" Ethan called on his hover bike.

"Bring it!" Terrorsaurus roared. Ethan raced towards him, changing the form to hover mode. He flew through the air and fired an attack against him.

"Back off freak!" The Blue Ranger darted through the air, but the monster leapt onto the back of the bike and attacked, throwing him off and to the ground, where he demorphed.

"Ethan!" the six ran over and helped their fallen friend up. "This guy has worked my last nerve!" Conner growled.

"Then I say we show this freak some real Dino power," Kaitlyn glared at the monster.

"Ready?"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!" they all attempted to morph, however, nothing happened.

"Huh? Why isn't it working?" Demi blinked as she pressed it frantically.

"What's going on?" Conner asked, glancing at his friends.

"That thing fried our morphing energy!" Ethan realized in horror.

"Not so tough, are you?" Terrorsaurus taunted mockingly, before leaping into the air and flying away.

"He's gone!" Conner groaned.

"Now what are we—"

"Hey guys!" they all turned around quickly as Cassidy and Devin came rushing towards them. "Oh my goodness, what happened to you guys?" Cassidy stared at their dirty and beaten appearances.

"Things are a bit fuzzy, but I'd say a giant monster attack," Kira shrugged.

"Didn't the Power Rangers come to help you out?" Cassidy frowned, looking confused.

"No, I guess they couldn't make it," Trent chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, no Power Rangers anywhere near here," Conner spoke up.

"That's really weird…they normally show up when anyone needs them," Devin commented, looking just as confused. Conner quickly took Kaitlyn's hand into his as he saw the tears slowly welling up in his girlfriend's eyes. She shot him a weak yet grateful smile.

"Well, maybe they're at the laundromat, washing those shiny suits," Kira nodded, and Demi couldn't help but snort as the pair exchanged a very confused look.

* * *

Knowing there wasn't much they could do at the moment, the Rangers quickly returned to the hospital.

"Any news doctor? Is there anything you can tell us?" Hayley asked, watching as Dr. Walsh examined the monitors that were hooked up to the still comatose Black Ranger.

"I'm sorry Hayley," after a moment, Dr. Walsh turned around to face her, shaking his head. "no change," he apologized, giving a weak smile before leaving the room again.

"I wish there was something we could do," Kira mumbled. "I feel completely helpless," she sighed.

"Dr. Oliver's pretty tough Kira," Conner told her, wearing a small reassuring smile. "I mean, he gave me a C- minus on my term paper," he grinned, and everyone managed to crack a smile.

"He was being generous," Demi giggled, making the others chuckle lightly as Kaitlyn leaned into the Red Ranger, smiling softly.

" _Breaking news! The creature is back!_ " the light-hearted moment was shattered as the TV showed that the monster had returned.

"I had a feeling he'd be back," Ethan grumbled.

"And there's nothing we can do about it," Trent muttered bitterly.

" _Where are the Power Rangers?"_ the reporter asked. After a moment of tense silence, Kaitlyn started to head for the door, and everyone blinked at her.

"Where are you going?" Hayley frowned, and Kaitlyn stopped at the doorway and turned to look at them.

"To take care of that freak, what else," her words made the others gape at her.

"Kaitlyn, we don't have our powers anymore," Demi reminded her. "going out there is suicide!" she told her, and the Silver Ranger clenched her fist tightly.

"I don't care," she snapped, taking everyone by surprise. "I swore to protect this city, and I'm damn well going to do it, Ranger powers or not," she told them, and they'd glanced at each other.

" _Again, I ask, where are the Power Rangers,"_ everyone turned their attention back to the TV as people ran away screaming in terror.

"That's it!" Conner growled. "Kaitlyn's right. You guys can stay here and watch this, but I can't," Kaitlyn shot her boyfriend a bright smile as he headed for the door.

"Hold up!" Ethan followed him.

"We're coming too," Demi agreed as she and the other two followed close behind.

"Wait! You don't stand a chance without your powers!" Hayley called after them.

"That wouldn't stop Dr. O! And it's not going to stop us either," Ethan called back, and the six left the room to face the monster.

* * *

A burst of red lightning flashed in the rock quarry as Terrorsaurus appeared, cackling as the six Rangers ran towards him.

"Alright freak, we're gonna stop you, right here and now!" Conner shouted at the monster.

"Tough talk from a bunch of powerless Rangers!" Terrorsaurus mocked them. They shot forwards, dodging the blasts that he fired at them. but, one managed to hit the ground in front of them, and knocked the six down. "You're through!" he laughed at them. They quickly pushed themselves up and attacked. However, their punches and kicks just bounced off Terrorsaurus's armor. "This is pathetic!" he growled, growing fed up.

"That does it," Demi pushed herself up, started to glow with her aura. "Call to the beast inside! Bring out the Snow-Leopard!" she yelled, and the purple Snow Leopard ran at Terrorsaurus, managing to knock the monster back a little. He quickly retaliated by firing a blast of energy at the ground surrounding her, Demi cried out as her back slammed onto the ground.

"It's over!" Terrorsaurus declared as they tried to push themselves up, before a familiar figure knocked him to the ground.

"Dr. O!" Conner yelled happily as he saw their science teacher.

"I knew he'd pull through," Kaitlyn beamed as they managed to get to their feet and grinned at the conscious Black Ranger.

"You're alive!" Kira smiled brightly.

"Not for long!" Terrorsaurus snarled, and Dr. Oliver looked back at him, his grin gone. He quickly summoned his morpher, and grabbed the key.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" he morphed into his black and gold suit. "Brachio Power!"

"Big deal!" Terrorsaurus scoffed, before he fired a blast, which Dr. Oliver easily dodged and kicked him back again.

"Super Dino Mode!" Dr. Oliver yelled, and his suit changed. The gold spikes along his suit grew as the familiar power boost took over.

"Woah, when did he get Super Dino powers?" Conner laughed.

"I don't know, but he seriously couldn't have picked a better time to bring them out," Demi grinned. Terrorsaurus attempted to blast the Black Ranger again, he dodged and leapt at him. He attacked from up close, easily overpowering Terrorsaurus. He then grabbed the monster, and tossed him into the side of the cliff.

"Brachio Staff! Energy Orb, now!" he quickly pulled out his weapon, and summoning a powerful attack, he destroyed the monster. A strange white crystal flew through and shattered when it made smashed against the ground. Six colored lights flew from it, and returned to the Ranger's bracelets, making the teens smile excitedly as they examined them.

"Sweet, we got our powers back!" Ethan beamed.

"Dr. O!"

"Ok, what was that about?" Conner asked, as they ran over to the visible and conscious science teacher.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Dr. Oliver told them. Kaitlyn and Demi exchanged a confused look, but as Demi went to ask to "try them", a loud voice boomed overhead.

"You didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you?" Terrorsaurus roared as he towered over them.

"Think you four can finish this guy?" Dr. Oliver asked, looking at Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Kaitlyn.

"Totally," Conner nodded as they called on their morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!" they quickly transformed, and formed the Megazord. However, as they ran at him, he fired a powerful blast, knocking them to the ground.

"If Dr. Oliver can win his fight, so can we!" Kira called at her friends.

"You're right Kira," Ethan nodded.

"Let's give it everything we've got!" Conner called. "Super Dino Mode!" they called on the familiar power boost and boosted the Megazord as well. "Dino Drill! Full Power!" They shot through the air and destroyed Terrorsaurus.

* * *

"Ok…let me get this straight," everyone had returned to the lab to hear Dr. Oliver's explanation of how he snapped out of his coma. As soon as he was done, the teenagers couldn't help but bombard him with questions. "Three of your old Ranger powers came to you in a dream?"

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?"

"This is awesome!"

"Woah guys, take it easy, the man just got out of a coma," Kaitlyn giggled, though she had to admit it herself, the story was beyond amazing.

"Guys," Dr. Oliver laughed. "I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, for hanging in with me through all this," he told them as the six fell silent. "For hanging in there with me, through all this. It was tough but you guys came through. It means a lot to me," he admitted, smiling gratefully.

"He's right. You should really be proud of yourselves," Hayley agreed. "especially you two," she smiled at Kaitlyn and Demi, making the mermaid blush brightly. When Conner sniffed, the others looked at him quickly.

"Are you crying?" Ethan laughed.

"No!" Conner lied quickly, his face growing bright red as the others laughed. "We're just really glad to have you back Dr. O!" he told him, attempting to change the subject.

"Leave him alone you guys," Kaitlyn told them, wrapping her arms and pressed her face against her boyfriend's chest. The Red Ranger relaxed a little. "Besides, I think it's adorable," she giggled, and Conner groaned as Dr. Oliver laughed, grateful to be back.

* * *

 ** _Well that's all she wrote folks ;)_**

 ** _Actually, this was supposed to be Disappearing Act, but i ran into a serious drought of inspiration for that one._**

 ** _Well my lovelies, i must be off. Really hoped you enjoyed it ^_^_**

 ** _Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)_**


	22. The Passion of Conner

Chapter 22: The Passion of Conner

Kaitlyn walked through the school's parking lot with Conner right beside her. She smiled softly as she took his hand into hers, and the Red Ranger smiled back at her.

"So, I was thinking about skipping dance class after school and taking a walk along the beach," Kaitlyn said, looking up at him as they continued to walk. "wanna tag along? It'd be pretty nice to spend some _actual_ alone time together," she grinned. Despite having Trent and Dr. Oliver back, the monster fights were getting far from easier or any less frequent. And with her strange dreams seeming to have taken a vacation, Kaitlyn was more than ready to spend some quality down time.

"Sure, I'd like that," he smiled, and Kaitlyn beamed up at him as she slowly reached up for a kiss.

"Oi, you two! Get a room!" the pair quickly pulled apart and looked around to see Demi standing alongside Kira, and Ethan, who were laughing as the Purple Ranger put a hand on her hip, smirking. Conner groaned and shot her a glare.

"Demi, don't make me hurt you," he warned, making the others laugh harder. Kaitlyn tried to hide her own giggling as she reached up and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. He smiled softly and took her hand into his. They headed into the school, and Demi frowned as she stopped.

"Hey, isn't that Krista?" she asked, spotting the girl with long brown hair up ahead, pinning something on the lockers. "What's she doing?" Demi wondered out loud. The other four shrugged, clearly just as confused.

"Looks like she's putting up posters for something," Kaitlyn commented. "Why don't I go check it out," she told them, and before any of them could even speak, she walked over to Krista. "Hey Krista," she greeted, and the girl looked at her.

"Oh hey Kaitlyn," she smiled back, then returned to her flyer.

"Hey, have you finished your term paper for history class yet?" Kaitlyn asked, and Krista stopped as she shook her head.

"No, I haven't yet," she admitted, looking slightly frustrated. "I've been way too busy to even get started on it," she grumbled, then noticed the Silver Ranger's eyes on her flyer. "here, maybe you'd be interested in this," Krista handed the flyer to Kaitlyn.

"Save the tree?" Kaitlyn read it out loud, and raised an eyebrow at Krista. "so, which one is it this time?" she asked, her voiced laced with a slight teasing tone.

"Behind the school. It's over 100 years old, and Randall wants to tear it out to make room for a new parking lot," Krista rolled her eyes in disgust. Kaitlyn's smile immediately disappeared.

"You're kidding," she frowned.

"I wish I was," Krista shook her head. "It's a crime against nature! This tree has been part of the echo-system longer than any of us have even been here! Dozens of creatures depend on it!" she told her loudly.

"You're completely right. It is wrong and Randall shouldn't be able to get away with that," Kaitlyn nodded. Though she wasn't quite sure if it was because she was a mermaid or a Power Ranger. She was angry and something had to be done. "So, where do I sign up?" she asked.

"Really?" Krista blinked, slightly taken back.

"Totally. I can even bring my friends to help too," Kaitlyn insisted, and glanced at the other Rangers, who were shaking their heads. "it'll be great," she told her. Conner, Demi, Kira, and Ethan silently groaned in annoyance, wondering why they got dragged into this.

* * *

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into doing this?" Conner whispered as he stood next to Kaitlyn and Ethan, as they stood together with the group of protesters who were trying to save the tree. After much begging and pleading, Kaitlyn had managed to drag the two along.

"Yeah, and why did I have to get dragged into this?" Ethan whined, and Kaitlyn groaned then glared at the two male Rangers, fed up with their whining.

"Because this is really important to me and you're my friends," she hissed, then softened her expression as she gave them a small smile. "and I promise I'll make it up to you guys," she told them. "especially _you_ ," Kaitlyn reached up and gave Conner a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he took her hand into his. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Get those men working!" Randall's angry voice suddenly filled the air. They all looked up to see the principle with a megaphone and looking furious. "I have permits!" she barked out.

"Uh oh, looks like the wicked witch of Reefside has finally arrived," Kaitlyn grinned, and Conner and Ethan snickered. All the amusement suddenly died as one of workers climbed into the digger and Krista stepped in front of it. When she refused to move out of the way, the furious worker climbed back out, but his leg accidentally hit the release lever.

"Krista, look out!" using all the speed she could muster, Kaitlyn tackled the girl out of the way as a large piece of structure crashed to the ground. Conner and Ethan glanced at each other with alarmed eyes before rushing over to the two girls.

"Are you two alright?" Conner asked, looking at his girlfriend with concern.

"A little bruised, but fine," Kaitlyn assured them. Krista only nodded, clearly still shaken up a bit. The two boys sighed with relief then helped the pair up.

"You saved my life," Krista spoke up, smiling weakly at the Silver Ranger, who shrugged.

"Hey, what friends are for," Kaitlyn smiled, turning red. Krista shot her another weak smile.

"Everybody out of here!" Randall suddenly barked out. "go on, shoo!" she yelled, and everyone quickly scattered from the area.

* * *

"I still can't believe she did that," Kira shook her head as she, Ethan, Trent, Demi, and Conner sat in Hayley's Cyberspace. When Conner and Ethan had told them what happened at the protest, the others couldn't believe it.

"Me neither," the Red Ranger grumbled. He still wasn't quite happy with how willingly his girlfriend had put herself in danger. "but you know her, always willing to risk life and limb for others," he muttered bitterly. "I mean, it's just a tree, what's so special about it?" Conner asked, and the others shared a look.

"Hey, at least no-one was seriously hurt," Demi pointed out, a gentle hand on Conner's shoulder. He offered a small smile, then looked down at his hands, wondering why he was feeling angry at the moment. He glanced over at the table where Kaitlyn and Krista sat as the pair talked.

"Where are the Power Rangers? Have you seen the Power Ranges!" Devin's frantic voice brought Conner out of his daze as they looked up quickly. The boy ran over to Cassidy, grabbing her and forcing her to look at him.

"Hello? Haven't you been paying attention?" Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's serious!" Devin whimpered, looking hysterical. "I was attacked! By that freak Zeltrax! He's looking for the Rangers, but it gets worse!" he exclaimed. The Rangers shared a shocked look.

"How could it get worse?" Cassidy asked dryly.

"He stole the tree!" he yelled as they walked out. Krista inhaled sharply and rose from her seat.

"I can't believe this!" she breathed out. "I have to get out there!" she stated, and turned to leave.

"Hey Krista, calm down," Kaitlyn told her, grabbing the girl's arm. "I'm sure the Power Rangers will get the tree back," she soothed. However, Krista looked far from convinced.

"Kaitlyn, I can't just sit here!" she cried out, wrenching her arm away. "that tree means everything to me!" she told her, and stormed off. Kaitlyn sighed, and went after her friend. Only for Conner to stop her.

"Kaitlyn, you know where we have to be," he told her.

"But…" Kaitlyn glanced at the direction Krista just took for a moment then clenched her fist tightly. "No, I'm not going to leave her like this," she shook her head stubbornly, taking her friends by surprise. "just call if you guys need me, ok!" before any of them could stop her, Kaitlyn ran off.

"Kaitlyn!" Conner called, and went to go chase after his girlfriend. "Kaitlyn, would you wait a minute," he reached out and caught her arm.

"Let me go Conner!" Kaitlyn demanded, attempting to break free of the Red Ranger's grip, but it was proving to be difficult due to Conner being stronger.

"Kaitlyn, we have to go tell Dr. Oliver and Hayley about Zeltrax," Conner told her firmly. "It's just a tree! I'm sure Krista will be alright," Kaitlyn's jaw tightened in anger as she glared up at him.

"You don't understand Conner," she snapped. "Krista's my friend, I'm not just going to standby while she puts herself in danger!" Kaitlyn told him sharply, pulling her arm free. "I told the others to call me if you guys need me, now leave me alone!" with that, Kaitlyn stormed off.

"Kaitlyn!" Conner called, and went to go chase after her again, but Ethan grabbed his arm. "Ethan, let go of me," he ordered, glaring at the Blue Ranger, who shook his head.

"Right now we need to get to Dr. Oliver's," Ethan frowned at him. "and you heard her, we can call her if we need her," Conner clenched his fist for a few seconds before sighing.

"Fine, let's go," he grumbled. As he and the others turned to leave, the Red Ranger looked away for a quick second, wondering if Kaitlyn was going to be alright.

* * *

"Hey Krista!" Kaitlyn called after the girl as she walked down the school grounds. "Krista, wait up!" the Silver Ranger reached and moved in front of her.

"Move Kaitlyn," Krista demanded, glaring. When Kaitlyn refused to budge, the passionate girl's stern expression weakened. "please…" she pleaded, her eyes slowly filled with tears as she looked at the ground.

"Hey, I'm not here to stop you," she smiled gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at her in surprise.

"You're not?"

"Nope, in fact I kinda get it," Kaitlyn told her. "you just want to protect nature because you really love it, am I right?" she asked, and Krista nodded slowly.

"More than anything…" the girl murmured.

"Alright then, let's go see if we can't get that tree back," Kaitlyn smiled, and a minute, Krista nodded and the pair left.

* * *

"Ok, so exactly what does Zeltrax want with a tree? I mean, I seriously doubt he's planning on going into forestry," Demi frowned as they stood in Dr. Oliver's lab.

"I can answer that," Hayley spoke up, and hit a key on the computer. The screen showed footage of bubbling water, and the teens frowned. "the tree must be growing over a life-force spring," she explained.

"You're talking about a fountain of youth?" Ethan gaped.

"Wait, those things are real?" Demi blinked, equally amazed. "I thought those things were just a myth," she commented.

"Hey, the same thing could be said about mermaids," Kira grinned, and the Purple Ranger stuck her tongue out as her face turned red.

"Anyway, it's pretty clear that this spring is real," Dr. Oliver spoke up.

"So that's what kept the tree alive for so long," Kira realized.

"Not only that," Hayley nodded, then frowned with worry. "but the sap, being nourished for years by the spring's waters, must have amazing powers of its own," she told them.

"That must be why Zeltrax is after it," Trent realized.

"And oh I bet Mesogog is just _thrilled_ right now," Demi mumbled. A minute later, the computer screen changed. "hey, look at this you guys," everyone turned to the computer.

"It's Kaitlyn and Krista!" Kira blinked, watching as the two girls walked up to where the tree had been. Watching Kaitlyn put a comforting arm around Krista, Conner clenched his fist tightly and ran off. His friends sighed as Dr. Oliver ran after him.

"Y'know, I never really realized this until now, but Kaitlyn really is amazing," Demi smiled, earning the others attention as they turned to her. "the way she's so willing to help people, even if she just met them for the first time, it's just so amazing," she commented.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right," Kira grinned. When the computer suddenly beeped, they all looked up, and Dr. Oliver and Conner rushed back in.

"What's up? Is it Zeltrax?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"No, but it looks like some of his old friends are throwing him a party," Hayley told him as the screen showed a horde of Triptoids.

"Not those freaks again," Demi complained.

"We can handle the Triptoids," Conner announced, and the others nodded.

"But what about Kaitlyn?" Kira asked, looking worried.

"We'll just have to handle them without her," the Red Ranger told her. Though by the expression on his face, he didn't like the idea one bit.

"Trent, you stay here in case Zeltrax makes an appearance," Dr. Oliver instructed the White Ranger who nodded.

"You got it," Trent walked over and took a seat at the computer next to Hayley, while the others ran off to take care of the Triptoids.

* * *

"You're so predictable," Elsa sneered as the four Rangers showed up. "I knew I could count on you to show up! Attack!" she barked, and the Triptoids screeched and ran forwards as the Rangers met them. However, the sheer number of the black and white minions started to overwhelm them.

"Forgot about me?" Dr. Oliver called as he appeared and joined in.

"What's gotten into these guys? They're on fire!" Conner cried out, shocked by the Triptoids sudden strength and endurance.

"This is nuts! Mesogog must've given them an extra boost of power!" Demi realized, kicking a Triptoid down, only for three more to surround her. "Woah!" she cried out as forced to dodge with a back-flip. "How do we deal with this you guys!" she asked, already starting to feel worn down.

"Like this!" Dr. Oliver placed his hand on one of the Triptoids chests, and light shot out.

"What are you doing?" Kira called as she spotted him.

"Use your Dino Gem power!" the Black Ranger told them. "It creates an energy that will deactivate the Triptoids!" he explained.

"It works!" Conner cheered when he touched one.

"This is crazy!" Ethan laughed.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Kira giggled.

"Ooh Kira, that was bad," Demi laughed, doing the same.

"Then maximize your Dino Power!" Dr. Oliver called as he was pushed back. The four nodded then called on even more power, and the Triptoids started to glow, before disappearing. "You've been deserted!" Elsa snarled as she glared at the five Rangers.

"You might have beaten the Triptoids, but my master will have eternal life as soon as I get that tree back!" Elsa promised.

"Too late!" everyone looked up quickly. "You're all too late!" Zeltrax declared, and each side was blinded by a burst of powerful lightening.

"Now what?" Conner groaned, as the smoke cleared and noticed that Zeltrax finally appeared. His armor had changed completely, making him look even more fierce and intimidating.

"Zeltrax!" Elsa growled.

"Yes, I'm back and better than ever!" the machine declared. "And this time, I'm not alone!" he stated, and a wormhole suddenly appeared behind him as the monster that had been created from the tree came out of it, towering.

"Kaitlyn and Krista's tree!" Conner gasped.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble now," Demi gulped as she took a step back.

"It's over Rangers!" Zeltrax sneered.

"Woah, who's in charge here?" Ethan groaned, glancing between the two villains.

"I am, and no-one will stop me!" Zeltrax told him loudly. Elsa quickly retreated, leaving the Rangers to deal with the rogue general and his monster.

"I'll take care of Zeltrax, you know what to do," Dr. Oliver told the four teens, who nodded. They quickly called on the Thundersaurus along with the Mezodon Rover, and the fight with Deadwood began. But, the wooden monster proved to be pretty powerful as both Megazords were easily knocked to the ground.

"That's one tough tree!" Conner groaned.

" _Conner—"_ Dr. Oliver was suddenly cut off. " _Conner, combine all the Zords to form the Tricera-Max Megazord!_ " the Black Ranger's voice returned quickly. The Red Ranger nodded and the Auxiliary Zords were summoned, and combined with the Mezodon Rover.

"Sweet!"

"Now that's a Zord!" Kira smiled.

"Way to go Conner!" Demi cheered.

"You're going down tree!" Conner yelled. "Turbo Fire!" with one powerful blast, Deadwood was destroyed.

"Guys, we'd better get down there!" Demi spotted Dr. Oliver and Trent as they were being overwhelmed by Zeltrax. The four jumped out of their Megazords and stood in front of their friends, ready to take on the robotic monster.

"You've played right into my hands!" Zeltrax growled, grabbing a large piece of debris that had been the tree. "Eternal life is mine!" he declared, and blasted the Rangers off their feet, making them cry out, before disappearing.

"He's gone!" Ethan groaned, pushing himself up.

"But what did he mean by we played right into his hands?" Demi frowned, folding her arms. After a few moments, everyone gasped in horror as the realization hit them. "Oh my gosh! The spring!" she exclaimed.

"oh no…" before any of the others could even react, Conner took off.

* * *

"I can't believe it's gone…" Krista breathed as she and Kaitlyn stared at the spot that the tree had been.

"I know things seem pretty hopeless right now, but I'm sure thing's will turn out okay," Kaitlyn soothed, giving the girl's shoulder a light squeeze. Krista managed to give a small smile. "I'm really curious about that water though," she stated, and looked down at the bubbling water where the tree used to be. "What is it?" she wondered.

"The key to eternal life!" the two girls whirled around and found themselves facing Zeltrax.

"Zeltrax!" Kaitlyn growled, glaring at the machine as she stepped in front of Krista. "What are you doing here? And what are you talking about?" she demanded. Instead of answering, Zeltrax pushed the two girls out of the way and walked over to the spring. He threw something large into the water, and began to glow.

"Kaitlyn, just what on Earth is going on here?" Krista whimpered, watching as Zeltrax continued to glow.

"I don't know," Kaitlyn mumbled, then turned to her frightened friend. "Look Krista, I need you to run and get somewhere safe," she whispered.

"What?!" Krista exclaimed. "I'm not leaving you here!" she told her.

"Krista, this isn't up for discussion! Now, go!" Kaitlyn shoved the brunette in the direction of the school. Krista glanced at the mermaid for a moment before hurrying off. Once the coast was clear, Kaitlyn turned to glare at Zeltrax, who had stopped glowing. "You're so going down, tin can!" she growled.

"We'll just see about that, Ranger!" Zeltrax sneered, and Kaitlyn immediately summoned her morpher.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!" Kaitlyn called, and morphed into her suit. "Plesio Power!" she pulled out her Thundermax Saber, ready to fight. Zeltrax snarled, and charged forwards. Kaitlyn ran to meet him, but was easily overwhelmed by how powerful the machine had suddenly become.

"Give it up Ranger! You don't stand a chance against me now that I have eternal power!" he sneered, watching as the Silver Ranger pushed herself back up.

"Not a chance!" Kaitlyn spat, glaring. She attempted to run at him again, but was blasted to the ground. She cried out as her suit shattered, clutching her shoulder in pain.

"You and the other Rangers have been a thorn in my side for far too long," Zeltrax stated, edging closer. "it's time to finally face your demise, Silver Ranger!" he raised his sword above her, before he was knocked away by a red blur.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Conner snarled as he stood protectively in front of Kaitlyn, who blinked at him in surprise. Zeltrax quickly recovered and fixated a dark glare onto him.

"Meddlesome fool!" he snarled, then ran at Conner, who quickly pulled out his own saber and took him on. However, the Red Ranger found himself easily overpowered by the machine as his chest was slashed multiple times and was knocked to the ground.

"Conner!" Kaitlyn attempted to push herself back up to help him. Zeltrax marched over and yanked her up by the arm, making her whimper as pain raged from her shoulder.

"You're coming with me," Zeltrax sneered, tightening his grip as he pulled her into him. "You'll be the first example to show no-one will defy my enteral power!" he declared, before disappearing and taking the blonde mermaid with him.

"No!" Conner yelled, forcing himself up. "Kaitlyn…" he breathed as he crashed to his knees.

* * *

"Put me down!" Zeltrax had one arm securely wrapped around Kaitlyn's waist while using the other to scale up the quarry wall. She had attempted to use her Dino Power to escape earlier but it proved to be futile due to her shoulder.

"Quiet!" the robot snarled, then went back to his trek up the wall.

"Kaitlyn!" a familiar voice called out, earning both Kaitlyn and Zeltrax's attention. They both looked down to see Conner at the bottom of the quarry, looking worn down.

"Conner…" Kaitlyn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let her go now Zeltrax!" the Red Ranger yelled up at him. instead of obeying, the robot fired lasers at the ground beneath Conner's feet, sending him flying backwards to the ground.

"No!" Kaitlyn cried out in horror. Zeltrax laughed darkly as he continued to climb upward. "Come on, get up," she pleaded softly, watching as her boyfriend was attempting to get back to his feet. "Conner, I know you can keep fighting! I believe in you!" she yelled, and watched as the Red Ranger managed to force himself up again.

"Give me the strength!" After a moment, Conner clenched his fist tightly and let out a loud shout. There was a loud roar as he changed from Super Dino Mode and then into the Triassic Ranger. "Battlilizer, Power Up!" he called, and transformed once again, this time into more powerful armor.

"Amazing…" Kaitlyn breathed in awe. However, Zeltrax, who had stopped to watch the change as well, wasn't impressed.

"Nice trick!" he scoffed. "but you're too late!" the robot told him.

"Try me!" Conner challenged. Zeltrax let out a snarl then threw Kaitlyn aside. She screamed loudly as she plummeted through the air, knowing she didn't have enough energy to morph again. Calling on some of his new power, Conner managed to catch Kaitlyn and bring her safely back to him. "are you alright?" he asked, then turned bright red when Kaitlyn threw her arms around his neck.

"I knew you could do it," she told him softly, hugging him tightly. Conner laughed as he hugged her back.

"Thanks," he smiled softly, then the two pulled apart. "you going to be alright?" he asked, and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she assured, and the Red Ranger nodded then let her down, then went to go take care of Zeltrax.

"Kaitlyn!" Kaitlyn turned around to see the other Rangers racing towards her.

"Conner called and told us what happened," Demi said, running over and hugging Kaitlyn, who laughed. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, other than a little banged up," Kaitlyn told them, pulling away from the other mermaid. The five sighed with relief before finally taking noticing of what was going on.

"Woah," Ethan gasped, watching as Conner easily overpowered Zeltrax. "What is that?" the Blue Ranger asked.

"Conner finally realized the power in himself," Dr. Oliver said, and the five teens looked at him, confused. "It's incredible," he smiled, and they all watched Conner kick Zeltrax off the cliff and knocked him to the ground hard.

"Had enough?" Conner asked.

"Never!" Zeltrax yelled, forcing himself back up.

"Have it your way!" Conner told him. "Dragon Yo-Yo! Fire!" summoning his next attack, he swung spinning fire at Zeltrax, slamming it into him before blasting him with the cannons that appeared over his shoulders.

"Dude, that totally rocked!" Ethan cheered as they ran over to the Red Ranger. Kaitlyn threw her arms around him again, making him laugh.

"You were completely incredible," she told him before letting go.

"Good job Conner," Dr. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Demi smiled.

"Thanks," Conner blushed. Hearing a growl, they all looked quickly to see that Zeltrax was still alive, but his armor had reverted to his original.

"This guy gives a brand new meaning to the term 'back from the dead'," Demi grumbled as they got ready to fight.

"This is only a set-back, you can be sure of that!" Zeltrax growled, and disappeared in a flash of red.

"We'll be ready!" Conner promised determinedly.

* * *

The sun was just setting over the horizon as Kaitlyn and Conner walked quietly along the beach, their hands intertwined with each other.

"Y'know, it still boggles my mind that there was a real fountain of youth right under our noses and we didn't even realize it," Kaitlyn spoke up. After hearing the explanation of why Zeltrax was after the tree, she found it hard to believe. "Kinda makes you wonder what else is out there, don't you think?" she smiled, and Conner nodded.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed, then smiled solemnly. "Listen…about what happened earlier, I'm really sorry," Conner muttered, making his girlfriend stop to look up at him.

"Oh? Sorry about what?" Kaitlyn tilted her head.

"Krista's your friend, I should've been way more supportive when you wanted to go help her," Conner said, gazing at the ground. "and when Zeltrax took you….it just made me realize…how much I really care about you," Kaitlyn's eyes widened at his words. Her face turned bright red as she reached up and kissed him.

"I really care about you too," Kaitlyn spoke softly, pulling away. "and I'm sorry too. I know I can act like such a hothead at times," she admitted, her face growing more red.

"At times?" Conner couldn't help but smirk a little, then winched when Kaitlyn hit his chest.

"You're a jerk," she pouted, turning away and folding her arms childishly. Conner laughed then scooped her up into his arms and spun around a few times, making Kaitlyn shriek. When Conner stopped, they fell to the ground, both of them were laughing and dizzy.

"You know what," once her vision had settled, Kaitlyn looked up at her boyfriend. "maybe you're not such a jerk after all," she smiled, laying her head against his chest. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Wow thanks, that means a lot," Kaitlyn giggled as she leaned over and kissed the Red Ranger gently. The two smiled at each other then turned to watch the sunset.

* * *

 _ **Yay! I finally got it done! I honestly tried to get this one finished a few days earlier but playing Pokemon Moon and re-watching Hamtaro kinda got in the way. But now, it's onto Ch 23 and introducing two new characters who will hold very important roles in the future.**_

 _ **Well my lovelies, I must be off.**_

 _ **Really hoped you enjoyed it, nighty-night. Aquarprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	23. Wormhole

Chapter 23: Wormhole

New Tech City, 2027

" _Power Rangers, report to Delta Command Center immediately,"_ a voice followed by an alarm echoed through the SPD Earth base, earning the entire building's attention. It was a few minutes later, the door leading into the command base opened, and seven teenagers rushed in.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. His grey SPD uniform was outlined with red, indicating his rank as team leader.

"Grumm is gone, and so is his ship," Commander Kruger informed them, and the teens eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, he's retreated!" Sky smiled brightly. His uniform was outlined with blue.

"We've won!" Jack cheered loudly, and the rest of the Rangers, minus two, joined in.

" _Enough!_ " the celebration was quickly cut off by their Commander's sharp yell.

"Hello, hello!" Jack grinned, clearly not understanding. "You said it yourself, Grumm is _gone_!" the Red Ranger pointed out.

"Yes, he is gone, but I know my enemy," Kruger told them. "he does not retreat," their smiles dropped.

"The Commander is right you guys," everyone turned their attention onto one of the Rangers who had not joined in the cheers. Jazz, whose grey uniform was outlined in purple, frowned as she looked at her five teammates. Her long, chocolate brown hair fell past her shoulder blades.

"Commander, I found something," Kat spoke up from the computer. "I was scanning the Turnerian Nebula when I found this," the image of a strange hole surrounded by swirling colors was pulled up to the screen.

"A wormhole," Kruger scowled.

"Yes. A temporal wormhole. There are traces of Troobian energy inside the rim," Kat told them.

"Sounds like retreating to me," Jack muttered.

"That's what he wants us to think," the commander spoke sharply as he turned around to face them.

"Sir, then where is he going?" Sky frowned, it then softened as he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He looked at the girl, whose hazel eyes held worry.

"Sky, I really don't think that's the question we should really be asking right now," Ayla pointed out. Her uniform was outlined in both grey and silver. Her long, blonde hair was tied up in a loose pony tail.

"Alright, what is it then?" Z asked, frowning. Her uniform had a yellow outline.

"What _Time_ is going to," Kruger finished gruffly.

* * *

Reefside, 2004

It was the beginning of lunch as the bell rang and students began walking out of the school. While they waited for Conner and Kaitlyn to show up, the other four Rangers chose to relax out on the campus. Kira was trying out a new melody on her guitar, and Ethan played his Gameboy as he sat beside her. On the grass, Trent sketched the pair as they sat on the bench, and beside him, Demi was skimming through a fashion magazine.

"Great!" Ethan's loud exclamation broke the groups reverie. "I'm just about to defeat the evil Maxidron, when his evil ship comes in and destroys all that I've done! Can you believe it?" he complained, and the other three exchanged a look.

"Ethan, it's just a game," Demi shrugged, not bothering to look up.

"Yeah, you're acting as if it's real," Trent smirked.

"What if it _is_ real? What if this game is really an ancient diary telling me about a real event that happened in the distant, far, far," Ethan smiled happily.

"Ethan, your mind is only thing that's far, far away," Kira smirked.

"Ow!" both Trent and Demi started to laugh, before a ball rolled over, which Ethan caught with his foot.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Conner grinned, as he and Kaitlyn walked up to their friends.

"Oh, Ethan's just giving us a history lesson on something that he learned on his hand held Geekboy," Kira smirked, and the couple arched their eyebrows at the Blue Ranger.

"Alright. You're right. It's not ancient galactic history," Ethan relented.

"Finally," Demi let out a mock sigh of relief.

"But it could be…the future," Ethan suggested, and his friends sighed.

"Ethan, sometimes I seriously wonder about your concept of reality," Kaitlyn laughed.

"Yeah, remember, it's just a game," Conner grinned. As Ethan went to retort, a loud bang was heard, and they all looked up quickly. A massive ship flew overhead, forcing the Rangers to freeze in alarm as they watched it shot into the distance, disappearing.

"I knew this day was going too normal," Demi mumbled.

* * *

New Tech City, 2027

"A wormhole is a tube of space time connecting distant regions of the universe that could provide the possibility of time-travel," Kat explained to Jack, Z, Jazz, and Bridge, whose uniform was outlined in grey and green.

"Einstein's theory of relativity," Bridge nodded.

"Correct," Kat nodded, smiling. "Commander," she turned to the Sirian.

"I believe that Grumm has become frustrated with the resistance SPD has shown, and has decided to take the terror and his battle into the past, where victory will be certain," Kruger explained to four.

"We can't just let him do that," Z frowned.

"We won't. We will go after him," Kruger assured the Yellow Ranger.

"Sir, you're sending just the four of us into the wormhole," Jazz spoke up, uneasy about the idea. "is that why we're here?" she asked, and the blue canine commander nodded.

"Yes. I can't leave the present unprotected," Kruger told her. "Say your goodbyes, and report to Delta Launch in five minutes," he ordered, and the four cadets saluted. However, as Jack, Z, and Jazz turned to leave, Bridge stood still, looking puzzled about something.

"Sir, when you say 'say your goodbyes', do you mean 'say goodbye' as in 'see you later', or do you mean 'say goodbye'…as in 'goodbye'?" he asked. Kruger and Kat exchanged a bewildered look, but as Kruger went to respond, Bridge stopped him. "Wait! Don't answer that," he told the pair.

"Let's go Bridge," letting out an amused chuckle, Jazz grabbed his arm, and dragged the Green Ranger out.

* * *

Reefside, 2004

"Okay, the next time you predict the future like this, could you at least make me a pop star," Kira mumbled as the six Rangers made their way through the forest, attempting to find the mysterious ship.

"And my designs being shown off all over Paris," Demi added, just as annoyed.

"I didn't know it was gonna come true!" Ethan defended, though he was grinning.

"We gotta go find Dr. O," Trent told them, and the five nodded in agreement.

"Well, you've found me instead!" a voice announced, and they looked up to see Zeltrax, along with a group of Tyrannodrones.

"At least it's a familiar face," Conner growled, scowling at the machine as he stepped in front of Kaitlyn, who clutched his arm tightly. Though it had been 2 months since the event with the entirety spring, it was still pretty fresh in the blonde mermaid's mind.

"Yeah…awesome," Demi grumbled. The rogue general growled as they six fell into their fighting stances.

"Rangers, we fight again!" he snarled. However, before anyone could make a move, the ship appeared again overhead, and Zeltrax, along with the group of Tyrannodrones, were caught in a bright golden light and sucked up to the ship.

"Now that's something you don't see every day," Conner glanced at his friends, whose eyes were wide with shock and alarm.

* * *

After the ship disappeared once again, the Rangers continued their search for it.

"I wonder what they wanted with Zeltrax," Trent spoke up.

"Does it really matter?" Kaitlyn frowned as Conner's arm was wrapped around her waist. "Hopefully, they'll take him into space, and sell him for scrap parts," she grumbled. Conner chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's head.

"The point is, it's all good," Ethan shrugged, grinning. "Zeltrax is gone, and so are they," he pointed out, before Demi stopped suddenly, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh Ethan, you may want to rethink that," she gestured at a strange ship that was resting just up ahead. It was white and blue, with the initials SPD written on the side. The door opened, and four people walked out, wearing strange gray uniforms that had colors that were similar to three of the Dino Rangers, minus one of them who was wearing green.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, Kaitlyn, nice to see you guys again," the teen in red called over to them as the four headed towards them. "You two must be Trent and Demi," he pointed at the White and Purple Rangers, and the six Rangers glanced at each other slowly.

* * *

"Ok, let me see if I got this straight," Ethan spoke up once the situation was explained. "you guys are from the future, and you're Power Rangers?" he blinked at the new comers.

"You're chasing an Emperor named Grumm, who's trying to conquer the future Earth?" Kira spoke up next.

"And Grumm came to defeat Earth now, so he'll already have conquered Earth?" Conner continued.

"And you know these guys because they were brought to the future and helped you out?" Trent glanced at his four friends.

"And this day just keeps getting weirder," Demi complained, rubbing her temples as if her head was pounding.

"Ok, let's go out on a limb here and say you're telling us the truth. Why don't we remember any of this?" Conner demanded as he eyed the four suspiciously.

"Oh! I know!" Bridge exclaimed in excitement, making them all jump.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Jazz grinned, then gulped as she found Kaitlyn staring at her curiously.

"We erased your memory, because a knowledge of the future would have a detrimental effect, causing it not to happen in the random manner that it's supposed to happen, without you interacting with it," the five Dino Rangers blinked several times at Bridge.

"What did he say?" Kira turned to Z.

"Jazz, you mind translating that for us?" Jack turned to their Purple Ranger, who nodded.

"Basically, our memories were wiped so we couldn't do anything to change or damage the future timeline," everyone turned their attention onto Kaitlyn.

"That's exactly right!" Bridge nodded, smiling brightly.

"How'd you understand any of that?" Demi frowned, and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Because, it's basic philosophy you guys. You know, the butterfly effect?" she told them, a hand on her hip. She then sighed when she saw her friend's blank stares. "Basically, if we had done something there, even relatively small, it would have caused a chain reaction that would've caused an even worse event," she explained, frowning.

"You know, I almost forgot how super smart and perspective she can be," Jazz whispered to Bridge, who smiled back at her. "Pretty much explains where _she_ got them from," she grinned, making the Green Ranger laugh. Kaitlyn arched an eyebrow at the SPD Rangers as Jack and Z snickered. She glanced at Conner, who looked just as confused.

"But there's just one flaw to your guy's story," she spoke up, frowning. "We're still in high school, which means that our reunion hasn't even happened yet and our memories haven't been erased," Kaitlyn told the four time travelers.

"Hmm, she's got a point you guys," Bridge nodded.

"She always does," Conner nodded, then grinned as Kaitlyn took his hand, smiling warmly at him. The conversation was interrupted by Jack's morpher, and he took from his side, flipping it open.

"Krybots. I've got three separate readings, we gotta split up," he told the other three SPD Rangers. "Ok, you guys stay here, this is our fight," Jack ordered.

"Excuse me!" Kira called, as they went to leave. "Not any more. Your Grumm probably just teamed up with _our_ mortal enemy, Zeltrax," she pointed out.

"Right. Your fight is now our fight," Conner agreed, and the other four nodded in agreement. Jack frowned at them.

"Uh Jack, remember just how well the last time we tried to tell them to stay out of it went?" Jazz reminded her Red Ranger, who sighed, knowing that the girl had a valid point.

* * *

They decided to split up into separate teams to search for the energy readings. While Jack took the city plaza, Bridge and Jazz decided to take the quarry.

"Getting anything yet Bridge?" Jazz asked, walking behind Bridge as he led them towards the signal, using his morpher.

"No, not yet," he told her.

"Y'know, it's really weird," Jazz spoke up after a moment of silence. "I'd never imagen that we'd get to meet them like this again," she admitted, then giggled. "don't you think it was a smart idea that the commander sent us instead of the others?" the Purple Ranger smirked, and Bridge laughed.

"Yeah, I think things would've gotten pretty awkward," the Green Ranger grinned, then stopped and frowned as he looked down at his morpher. "the signal is getting stronger," he told her.

"That means they've gotta be around here somewhere," Jazz commented, looking around. Her eyes widened in alarm. "uh Bridge, I think we've found them," she tapped the boy's shoulder, and he turned around to see the small group of Krybots standing in front of them.

"Any last words, Rangers!" one of the bluehead Krybots growled at them.

"Yeah, just two," Jazz replied coolly. "Ready?" she called, glancing at Bridge as they grabbed their morphers.

"Ready!"

"SPD, EMERGENCY!" they morphed into their suits. Bridge's had the number 3, while Jazz's had the number 7. The pair pulled out their sabers and took on the robots, taking them out swiftly. Suddenly, Bridge let out a cry as he was struck from behind, and rolled along the ground.

"Bridge!" Jazz yelled, and immediately ran over to the Green Ranger. "are you alright?" she asked, helping him up. But instead of answering, Bridge pushed her away and glared at the orangehead that had attacked him.

"Is that all you got?" he challenged, and the robot fired another blast at him. Jazz quickly stepped in and closed her eyes, a wall of water suddenly burst from the ground and blocked the hit. "Thanks for the save Jazz," Bridge laughed weakly, and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that," she frowned, and they ran at the orange robot again. "Alright, it's time to get serious!" Jazz called. "Delta Max Striker! Fire!" the pair pulled out their blasters and fired them, destroying the robot.

* * *

New Tech City, 2027

Having been summoned to the command center again, Sky, Ayla, and Syd stood before the Commander and Kat, along with the Omega Ranger as well.

"The wormhole is closing. I need to go after the Rangers and warn them," he informed them.

"I'll go with you sir," Sky volunteered.

"Count me in too sir," Ayla nodded, stepping beside the Blue Ranger.

"I'll go too," Syd nodded.

"No," Kruger spoke firmly. "I need you here in case the unthinkable happens," he told them.

"Sir, if you go back and we stay here, and Grumm wins…then being here is unnecessary," Sky pointed out. "there won't be a here," he told the canine firmly.

"He's right sir," Kat spoke up. Kruger growled then nodded. "Alright, we will all go," he decided.

"You know, you kinda sounded just like Bridge," Ayla whispered to Sky, grinning. The Blue Ranger glared at her as Syd tried to cover her laughter.

* * *

Reefside, 2004

"Hey, what's wrong?" Conner asked, looking at Kaitlyn, who was frowning, as they walked along side the others while Z took the lead.

"I don't know exactly…" Kaitlyn muttered, folding her arms. "Jazz just feels so familiar to me, like I've met her somewhere before," she admitted, unaware that Z had nearly dropped her morpher at her words.

"Really? That's kinda weird," Demi commented.

"Yeah I know, but I'm sure it'll pass," Kaitlyn shrugged, then turned to the future Yellow Ranger. "hey, are we getting any closer to the signal?" she asked.

"Uh, we're almost there," Z told her quickly. Kaitlyn exchanged a confused look with the others.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Everyone stopped and turned around to see Jack, Bridge, and Jazz running over to them.

"Any luck?" Conner asked as the trio reached them.

"Just ran into a couple of Krybots," Bridge smiled. "we took care of them," he shrugged, then nudged Jazz, who grinned at him. "You?" the Green Ranger turned to Z.

"No, nothing," Z shook her head. "Which doesn't make any sense, the Troobian energy around here is off the charts!" the girl exclaimed, growing irritated. However, no sooner had she spoken, there was a large explosion. Zeltrax flew through air, and crashed to the ground in front of them.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, falling into a fighting stance. He was ignored as Zeltrax pushed himself up again and fired a blast at his opponent. Dr. Oliver flew through the air, and landed in front of Zeltrax.

"The Black Ranger!" Bridge's eyes widened as he stared.

"Time to take it to the next level!" Dr. Oliver yelled. He ran at Zeltrax, but it was the movement behind them that caught Kaitlyn's attention.

"Uh guys, it looks like we've got some party-crashers heading our way," she spoke up, and they all turned their attention onto the large group approaching them.

"Ok, what are those," Bridge asked, not recognizing the black dinosaur-like monsters that were mixed in the fray.

"Tyrannodrones," Conner frowned, glaring at the sight.

"Well, let's look at the bright side. It couldn't get any worse," Z gulped, and Jazz smacked her forehead.

"Z, how many times have _we_ told you about not to tempt fate like that?" the future Purple Ranger frowned.

"There's our enemy, comrades!" they looked up to see three monsters standing together.

"Guys, I think it just got worse," Jack gulped.

"See? What did I tell you," Jazz shook her head. "never tempt fate," she told her teammate, who blushed.

"Hey, I like this girl," Demi grinned to Kaitlyn, who watched the girl for a moment. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized who Jazz was.

"Ready?" one of the monsters called as they all surrounded the Rangers.

"Come on!"

"This'll be fun!" another monster laughed. Dodging one of Zeltrax's attacks, Dr. Oliver landed close by to them.

"Better late than never. You guys ready?" he asked, looking at the teens.

"The Black Ranger! I've read all about you," Jack grinned excitedly.

"Time to go to work," Dr. Oliver called as Zeltrax joined them.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Zeltrax growled.

"Let's go!" the Black Ranger raised his staff.

"You don't stand a chance," Zeltrax told him, tapping his sword against his shoulder.

"Ready?" Jack called as he, Z, Bridge, and Jazz grabbed their morphers.

"Ready!"

"SPD, EMERGENCY!" the four morphed into their suits. "Space Patrol Delta!"

"Not bad," Conner smirked as he viewed them. "Check this out," he told them, then turned to his team. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they activated their morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Power!"

"Attack!" Zeltrax yelled, and led the charge on the Rangers.

"Ok, give it all you've got!" Jack called. The two teams ran forwards to meet their enemies, and the fighting ensued. With swift upper movements, Kaitlyn slashed through Tyrannodrones and Krybots with her Thundermax saber, before there was another call. They all looked up, just in time to see Blue, Pink, and Silver Rangers leap through the air. They blasted Zeltrax away before he could get a hit in on Dr. Oliver, and another one appeared to attack him from the ground.

"We thought you might need some help!" Syd called.

"Let's do it!" the Omega Ranger called, and the four ran to join the fight as Kruger helped Dr. Oliver.

"So glad you guys could finally join us," Jazz grinned at Ayla as she landed beside her.

"What? And let you guys have all the fun," Ayla winked back. She spun around and kicked a Krybot and then blasted a Tyrannodrone. When she leapt back to dodge an Orangehead, she felt her back bump against someone's and turned around to see Kaitlyn. "uh oh…" she muttered, then quickly returned to the fight.

"Well, that was kinda weird," Kaitlyn frowned, then went back to fighting as well, but also kept an eye on her fellow Silver Ranger.

"Surround them!" Zeltrax ordered, and the Rangers were all pushed back together by the large group. "This is your end, Power Rangers!" he mocked. "You're outnumbered! Look at the size of my army!" the machine bragged.

"It is true. You have us outnumbered," the Shadow Ranger nodded. "But remember, it is not the size of the dog in the fight. It is the size of the fight in the dog!" he called with determination.

"Zeltrax, you've always used large numbers against us, but there's also another thing that'll diffidently never change, you'll _never_ defeat us as long as we work together!" Kaitlyn yelled as she glared at the machine.

"We'll just see about that, Silver Ranger!" Zeltrax snarled at her. "Attack!" he roared, and they were all attacked from every side. Refusing to give up, the Rangers forced them all back and went to take them on separately. Flipping through the air, Kaitlyn and Ayla sliced through the Orange and Blueheads that surrounded them while Demi and Jazz worked together to take out the Tyrannodrones.

"Gotta say, not bad," Kaitlyn smiled at Ayla.

"Thanks, you too" she grinned.

"This has gotta be super weird for you," Jazz commented, watching as the Silver Dino Ranger went off to talk to Demi.

"Oh you have no idea," Ayla sighed, a hand on her visor. "of all the damn timelines…" she grumbled, and Jazz laughed. Nearby, Zeltrax fled the battle, and while Jack called on his Battlizer, Conner went Triassic. Before long, they had destroyed all the minions around them. Conner called on his own newly unlocked Battlizer, and Jack switched his own form, to finish off the last monster. Within moments, the ship overhead flew off.

"This is it Rangers!" Kruger called as they faced against the last of the army.

"RIC!" Jack called on the robotic dog. "Canine Cannon!"

"Z-Rex Blaster, ready!"

"Fire!" they all blasted the last of the robots.

"Rangers!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Silver!"

"Purple!"

"Omega!"

"Shadow!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Plesio!"

"Brachio!"

"Hypa!"

"Drago!"

* * *

"Well guys, it's time to say goodbye," Jack smiled as they all stood in front of the school. The only two who were still morphed were the Omega Ranger and Ayla.

"So soon?" Conner frowned.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Kira shrugged. "I mean you're time travelers, right? So no matter how long you stay, you get back to the same time," she asked them curiously.

"Not true. The wormhole is closing. We gotta go," Z told them.

"We understand. You've gotta go," Trent nodded.

"Aw, that's too bad. I really wanted to talk to Jazz about, the whole being my niece thing," Kaitlyn smiled, and everyone turned to gap at her.

"How do you know?" Jazz stared at her in shock.

"Wait, how is she your niece?" Kira blinked, not understanding.

"Nick's her dad," Kaitlyn laughed, and her friends stared at her. "Earlier, I was wondering why I felt like I've met you before, then I realized it, you kinda got his personality, and not to mention you look way too much like him," she grinned at the girl, who smacked her forehead.

"Mom warned me acting like dad would get me into trouble one day," Jazz groaned, and the others started laughing. Bridge took her hand into his and shot her a smile as she gave him a weak one.

"You on the other hand," Ayla immediately stopped laughing when Kaitlyn turned to her. "I haven't figured you out yet," she tilted her head at her. The SPD Silver Ranger sighed, then looked at Kruger.

"Can I sir?" Ayla asked, and the Shadow Ranger gave a curt nod.

"Make it quick," he told her. With a nod, Ayla turned to face Kaitlyn and Conner, who were watching her curiously, and demorphed. The Dino Rangers jaws dropped as they stared at the young woman who bore a strong resemblance to Kaitlyn.

"No…way," Conner breathed, gaping in shock.

"Uh hi mom, hi dad," Ayla gave a weak wave.

"I seriously need to sit down," Kaitlyn staggered, and Conner caught her. The others tried to hide their shock and amusement at the fact the couple was staring at their future daughter and that she was a Power Ranger as well.

"Well this is something I'll never forget," Demi laughed.

"Unfortunately, we can't let you do that," Sky told her. He shot a sympathetic smile towards Ayla, who smiled back at him, then froze when he noticed Conner's eyes on him.

"You're gonna erase our memories, aren't you?" Kira realized.

"Yeah, we have to," Syd nodded. "Knowledge of the future would only change what's meant to be. For better or worse. It's gotta be like this," she explained. Kruger then stepped forward, holding a small strange looking device.

"Say cheese," he instructed, and before they could even react, there was a bright flash. "School's over. Go home," he ordered, and with confused expressions, the six walked away.

"Did that dog just talk?" Kaitlyn frowned.

"I think so," Conner nodded.

"Um, anyone else wondering why it suddenly feels so late," Demi frowned.

"It really doesn't seem fair that they're not gonna remember any of this," Bridge commented, turning to the others. Ayla watched with sad eyes as her parents walked away.

"I agree. It is not fair," Kruger agreed. He then turned to them, and held up the small device again. "Say cheese," they looked up in confusion, and another bright light flashed again. When it faded, the seven teens looked very confused.

"Uh, Commander," Jack frowned up at the blue canine. "Excuse me, I don't mean to sound confused, but where are we?" he asked as they all looked around.

"We're on a mission, Jack. Now get in the shuttle, and buckle up," Kruger instructed. "We have preset coordinates to take us home," he told them.

"Sounds good," Sky nodded.

"Hey Ayla," Jazz frowned, looking around. "doesn't this place feel kinda familiar to you?" she asked, turning to her cousin.

"Yeah, it does…" Ayla agreed as they walked toward the shuttle.

"Hey, anyone else up for going to Hayley's?" Demi suggested as she and the others continued down the campus.

"I'm game," Kaitlyn nodded, then stopped and frowned when she spotted the group of strangers as they boarded a strange looking ship. "huh? I wonder who those people could be," she wondered to herself.

"Hey Kaitlyn, you coming or not?" Demi called, and with a shrug, Kaitlyn ran over back to her friends as they headed for the Cyberspace.

* * *

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving everybody! I've got to say, this was so much fun to write! What'd you guys think of my two future Rangers? Of course, you'll be seeing them again in History. Plus in their very own story, SPD: A New Tail.**_

 _ **Well, my lovelies, I must be off. Lots of turkey to eat later on. Hehehehe ;)**_

 _ **Nighty-Night, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	24. Thunder Storm (Part 1)

Chapter 24: Thunder Storm (Part 1)

 _ **Hey Aqua here ;) Oh my god! It's been so long! Honestly, This is one of my most favorite Team-Ups but it's been a pretty crappy couple of months, and I wasn't quite sure if I was ever gonna get this finished, but I did it! Yay! (Throw a handful of confetti) Oh before I forget, for those of you who haven't visited this story in a while, I've been rewriting previous ch's so if you see something that you didn't see before that's why.**_

 _ **Well let's get on with the show ^_^**_

* * *

Demi let out a bored yawn as she sat on the couch in Hayley's Cyberspace, along with Kira and Trent. They were all working on homework. After a few minutes of silence, Demi closed her textbook shut with a huff.

"Alright, that's it, my brain is officially fried!" Demi stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Wow, she lasted a lot longer than I thought she would," Kira whispered to Trent, making him grin.

"I heard that, Ptera-girl," Demi glared, making the pair laugh. "I just don't get how knowing all this stuff is gonna help me design clothes," she grumbled, slumping further into the coach. Kira and Trent grinned and returned to studying, and with an eye roll, so did Demi. After a while, Kira looked up for a moment, and frowned.

"Hey you guys, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?" the other two looked up to see two guys, talking at the bar. One of them, wearing a blue cap looked around.

"You mean the one in the blue hat?" Trent asked, and Kira nodded. The White Ranger gave the guy another quick glance, before shaking his head. "No, not really," he shrugged.

"What's up Kira?" Demi questioned, tilting her head. Though she didn't recognize him either, there was something about the guy.

"I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before…" Kira admitted softly, not taking her eyes off the guy.

"Then why don't you go up there and talk to him?" Demi suggested, and Trent shot her a frown as Kira shook her head firmly.

"I'm not gonna go up to some guy I don't know," she shot a frown of her own. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Then can we please go back to studying?" the White Ranger grumbled as he turned his gaze back to his homework. Kira nodded, and Demi covered her mouth to hide her amused smile. It was after a moment of silence, Trent sighed. "it's driving you crazy, isn't it?" he grumbled and Kira nodded sheepishly. "go ask," he insisted, and the singer paused for a moment before getting up and walking over to the counter.

"Hey," Kira greeted as the two new guys turned around to face her. "Do we know each other?" she asked curiously.

"I don't think so," the guy replied, then held out his hand. "I'm Blake," he told her, shaking her hand. "This is Jessie," Blake gestured to the guy behind him.

"How's it going?" Jessie greeted. The Yellow Ranger gave him a smile before turning back to Blake.

"Blake, you just look so familiar to me," Kira admitted.

"Do you follow Motocross?" Blake asked as he removed his hat.

"No," Kira answered slowly. "Why? Is that what you do?" she asked, tilting her head. Suddenly, a boy approached them, holding a pen and paper. With a smile, Blake grabbed his hat and signed it before handing it to the boy, who stared at him in total awe, before rushing over to his equally awe-struck friends.

"Ok, so you're famous for riding a motorcycle?" Kira quirked an eyebrow. Blake exchanged a look with Jessie before letting out a laugh.

"Don't sound so surprise," Blake grinned as he put a hand on the singer's shoulder and stepped around her. Trent frowned at the sight then quickly turned away when he saw Demi smirking at him.

"Uh no…it's just I didn't think you could be famous for that…" Kira told him quickly, going red.

"Well, why don't you come see for yourself? The nationals are this week at Reefside MX park, bring some friends, I get you passes," Blake suggested, and the Yellow Ranger grinned.

"You asking me out?" she teased. Trent tensed as he shook his head.

"Hmm…someone's looking a little more green than white," Trent looked up and glared at Demi's teasing words. "This wouldn't happen if you'd ask her out _yourself_ already," she told him, having noticed the artist's eyes on Kira. The White Ranger scowled.

"Demi, I may not be evil anymore, but I swear I will hurt you," he warned in a low tone, ignoring how hot his face felt. Demi burst out laughing as Kira walked back over to them.

* * *

After finishing up their homework, Kira called the others and they, minus Trent and Demi, who both had prior plans, headed out to where the Motocross race was taking place.

"I seriously can't believe you got us passes to see Blake Bradley!" Kaitlyn beamed, as she and the others stood around, waiting for the race to start. When she had heard that Kira had gotten passes to the race, the Silver Ranger had strangely been nothing but ecstatic.

"I didn't know you were into Motocross?" Conner quirked eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Not really, but Nick is," Kaitlyn shrugged, remembering most of the conversations with her brother had been about the sport. "If I can manage to get an autograph, I can cross his birthday _and_ Christmas presents off my list for the year," she told them with a wide grin. The others laughed.

"Alright folks!" the announcement blared overhead as they started walking. "We are ready to start the 125 motto!" the announcer called out, and the four ran over to the edge and found the racers already at the start. "The 30 second board is up!" the riders revved up their engines, before the gates went down and everyone took off. "Blake Bradley's got the hole shot!" the entire crowd erupted into cheers as they saw Blake leading the pack. Within moments, he shot across the finish line.

"That was totally amazing!" Kaitlyn laughed as she high-fived her friends.

"Yeah," Kira agreed eagerly. "hey, why don't we go say hi to Blake?" she suggested. The other three nodded and they went to go congratulate the star racer on his latest win.

* * *

The sun shined brightly overhead, warming Kenzie's face as she laid stretched out on a beach towel and frowning at her phone. They had been both giving the day off from teaching, and decided to hang out at the beach.

"Somebody's not looking very happy," the ex-Black Ranger looked up as Sierra appeared and stuck her board into the sand. Kenzie sat up with a frustrated sigh.

"Shane promised he'd call me this morning, but never did," she grumbled, resting her chin on her knee's. "hey, have you talked to Hunter at all lately?" Kenzie asked curiously.

"I talked to him last week, and everything seemed fine," Sierra shrugged. "though he did mention something about not being able to get away for a few days…" the Snow Ninja bit back the urge to pout. She had been really eager to see the Thunder Ninja but was told he'd be too busy with exams to come for a visit. "Why do you ask?" she arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know…Sierra, something feels off," Kenzie admitted truthfully and rose to her feet.

"Do you think we should go see Cam about this?" Sierra offered, now starting to get the same unsettling feeling that something was wrong. However, before Kenzie could speak, a beeping sound echoed. The pair froze.

"Oh please tell me that's not what I think it is…" the Lightning Ninja muttered, fear gripping her stomach. Sierra ran over and stared at the small keychain attached to her bag. It had the Winter Academy symbol on it. "Damn it!" Kenzie moaned loudly. The ex-Silver Ranger glanced around to make sure no-one was around, before pressing the keychain, and a voice immediately echoed through it.

" _It's happened, we need to meet,"_

* * *

After being told to meet somewhere in Reefside, Sierra and Kenzie landed next to Cam.

"Cam!" Sierra nearly tackled the former Green Ranger in a tight hug.

"Hey guys, it's great to see you again," Cam smiled at the two girls. "hope I didn't pull you away from anything important," he told them, hugging Kenzie.

"Nah, we were just hanging out at the beach," Kenzie shrugged with a light smile. It soon disappeared as her worry returned. "Cam…have you-" Kenzie was cut off as Hunter landed beside them in a crimson flash.

"Hunter!" Sierra leapt at her boyfriend, hugging him tightly. The Thunder Ninja laughed, lifting her up to kiss her.

"That's the best greeting I've had all day," Hunter grinned, making Sierra laugh.

"Aw, is the mighty head teacher finally admitting he's having a tough day?" she teased, and the ex-Crimson Ranger laughed as he set her down.

"Hardly," he scoffed and went to greet Cam with a small hug.

"Hunter, it's good to see you. Sorry to pull you away from your students," Cam told Hunter as all they began to walk.

"I thought it must be important," Hunter shrugged. "I'd hope we'd never have to use these things," he held out his communication device in his hand. "So, you think it's Lothor?" he asked.

"It has to be. Who else leaves purple slime in his wake?" Cam glanced at him.

"Cam, please tell me you've managed to get a hold of Shane and the others?" Kenzie spoke up, finally asking the question that had been on her mind for most of the day.

"They're not responding," the Samurai shook his head. Kenzie bit her lip, her worry growing.

"Shane, please be ok..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

The race was over as the four Dino Rangers walked with Blake over to his trailer.

"So…What'd you think?" Blake nudged Kira, who walked beside him. The Yellow Ranger laughed. She had to admit watching the race was pretty thrilling.

"It was awesome!" she grinned.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Blake teased her, making Kira laugh. She soon stopped as she saw Kaitlyn smirking at her.

"Thanks for hooking us up man," Conner spoke up with a grin.

"Yeah, and thanks so much for this," Kaitlyn added brightly. Carrying in her hand was a signed picture of Blake riding. "you have no idea how much my brother's gonna love this!" she told the racer, who laughed.

"No problem guys," Blake shrugged as they reached his trailer. He quickly tossed his helmet at one of the mechanics who caught it easily. "So listen, what are you guys doing now? You wanna grab a bite?" he asked, and the four nodded eagerly. When a loud beeping echoed, Blake froze and quickly pulled out something from his bag. "Uh…I take that back. It looks we're gonna have to reschedule," he told them, looking a bit grim.

"Is everything ok?" Kira asked, concerned. The other three shared a weird look.

"Yeah, I hope so…" Blake muttered, looking down at what looked to be a necklace. "Listen, it was really nice meeting you, I'll see you guys later," he told them quickly. The teens nodded at the racer, before he left.

"That was kinda weird," Kira admitted, turning to her friends, who nodded in agreement.

"And not to mention kinda familiar," Kaitlyn added, frowning. Their morphers beeped, and they all looked at their bracelets with alarmed eyes. "Ok, that was a little freaky," she muttered.

"Let's go," Conner told his friends, and they hurried to see what the latest trouble was.

* * *

The four Rangers ran down to the lab and found Demi and Trent already at the monitors with Dr. Oliver and Hayley.

"Hey Dr. O, what's the emergency?" Kaitlyn greeted. She and the others walked over to the computers. They immediately froze at what was on the screen. "Whoa! What the hell?" she blinked rapidly at the footage of three Power Rangers, attacking the city along with a group of monsters.

" _Evil_ Power Rangers? How's that even possible?!" Kira demanded, gaping at the computer screen.

"Wait a minute…aren't they the Ninja Storm Rangers?" Demi spoke up, recognizing the trio from Dr. Oliver's video diary. "How do they even have their powers still, I thought they lost them?" she frowned.

"So did we," Hayley sighed. "There's been an evil energy surge in the last 24 hours," she explained, then shared a worried look with Dr. Oliver. "We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened up," the red-head admitted softly. The teen's eyes widened in alarm.

"Dr. O, you think Lothor's back?" Kira asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately," Dr. Oliver sighed, and then glanced at them. "But there's only one way to find out," he told them, and they nodded.

"Let's deal with these fakes!" Conner growled, scowling at the screen.

"Trent, Demi, you two stay here with us. This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of," Dr. Oliver told the pair.

"Right," Trent nodded. Demi pouted, but nodded, knowing he was right. The four Rangers activated their morphers.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power!"

* * *

A sinister wind picked up in the street as the three evil Wind Rangers continued their march through, followed by Lothor's minions. The Dino Thunder Rangers landed in front of them.

"That's far enough!" Conner warned, and the Ninja Rangers stopped.

"You must be lost, because I know we didn't invite you!" Shane taunted.

"Maybe you forgot, you're supposed to _beat_ the bad guys, _not be_ the bad guys!" Ethan reminded them dryly.

"Good? Bad? What's the difference?" Tori scoffed coldly. "It's all about power!" she sneered.

"But you guys know that's not what being Power Rangers are about!" Kaitlyn pleaded.

"Well, it's what we're all about now!" Dustin laughed darkly, punching his fist into his hand.

"I guess we're just gonna have to fight them," Conner sighed. They called on their sabers and ran forwards. As the other three were forced to take on their predecessors, Kaitlyn focused on the Kelzaks. Flipping to the side, Kaitlyn kicked several Kelzaks, and blocked two more with her saber.

"You guys are just as lame as Tyrannodrones," Kaitlyn taunted, and knocked them back. She heard a cry and looked up to see Shane knock Conner into a hot dog stand. When the possessed Red Ranger went for another attack, Kaitlyn jumped in between them. "Back off, air boy!" she growled, standing protectively in front of her boyfriend. Instead of looking insulted, Shane looked amused.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" he taunted. Kaitlyn gritted her teeth as she clutched her saber tightly.

"Plenty!" she snapped, and ran forwards, ignoring Conner's shouts for her to stop. When she swung her sword at him, Shane caught it easily, then slashed her across the stomach with his own, sending her slamming into a car.

"Kaitlyn!" the other three were at her side immediately as she whimpered, holding her stomach. Conner helped her up and looked at their enemies.

"They're too strong, we need to regroup!" He told the others, who nodded and followed him away.

* * *

The four Rangers sat in Dr. Oliver's lab, nursing their wounds. Demi and Trent sat over at the computer with Hayley, watching them in silent worry.

"The important thing here is that you guys are ok," Dr. Oliver told them, sitting in the chair in front of them. "and that we learned something," he added.

"What it's like to have our butts kicked?" Conner growled irritably, glaring at his helmet.

"Yeah, and I thought when the White Ranger was knocking us on our asses was bad," Kaitlyn shook her head, then looked up at Trent, who looked a bit uncomfortable at the memory. "Uh, sorry Trent…" she apologized weakly.

"It's cool," Trent shrugged. "But what do we do now Dr. O?" he asked, and the Black Ranger sighed heavily.

"It looks like it's gonna take a lot more for us to defeat these guys," Dr. Oliver admitted.

"More? Like what?" Kira demanded.

"I don't know Kira, that's what we gotta figure out," Dr. Oliver sighed.

"Why don't we just use our Dino Zords and kick their Ninja butts?" Conner suggested as he and the other three stood up. "I don't get it!" he demanded.

"I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan agreed.

"Me too," Kira and Kaitlyn nodded.

"No, you're wrong," everyone spun around to face Demi who looked angry. "defeating them like that would only make us no better than Mesogog," she glared at the Red Ranger, who scowled. But before he could argue, Dr. Oliver stepped in.

"She's right. Look, they were people who were once good, but it's clear something's happened to them. Until we figure out a way to change them back, we defend ourselves, but we _don't_ destroy them!" he told them firmly. The four Rangers exchanged uneasy looks.

* * *

 _ **That's all she wrote for this one folks!**_

 _ **A few little fun facts about this chapter, when I first started writing this story way back when, I hadn't planned on having my two own Ninja Storm Rangers at first because I wasn't all that into the season and I wanted the series to be all about Kaitlyn but after reading so many Ninja Storm stories, I thought what the hell.**_

 _ **And about my two said Rangers, Sierra's paired up with Hunter and is a surfer as well as a snowboarder. Kenzie's paired up with Shane and is a BMX rider.**_

 _ **Well my lovelies, I must be off, gotta write Part 2**_

 _ **Remember to R &R, Aquarprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	25. Thunder Storm (Part 2)

Chapter 25: Thunder Storm (Part 2)

The group stood gathered in the lab as they attempted to come up with a plan that would deal with the evil Wind Rangers.

"Y'know, there's _something_ we haven't even considered," Hayley looked at Dr. Oliver, who sighed as he realized what she meant.

"I'm way ahead of you, Mesogog, right?" he summed up, and the teenager's eyes widened.

"Great, if he finds out about this…" Demi groaned, a hand to her face.

"Can you imagine the two of them on the _same_ side?" Ethan exclaimed, his hands up in the air.

"Awesome, and my day just went from bad to worse," Kaitlyn complained. The thought of having two villains to deal with made her stomach clench uneasily.

"Alright, what are we supposed to do now Dr. O?" Kira asked the Black Ranger, who sighed.

"For right now, go home and get some rest, we'll call you if anything happens," he instructed. The six teenagers shared an uneasy look, but nodded. Though they didn't like the idea, they wouldn't stand a chance in the next battle if they were all too exhausted.

"Alright, we'll catch you guys later," Conner told them, and they turned around to leave. Dr. Oliver and Hayley watched them with worried looks.

* * *

"Are you _nuts?!"_ Blake's demand echoed through the torn-up street. The ex-Navy Ranger had finally arrived during the fight between the Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm Rangers.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart," Hunter shook his head, just as horrified by Cam's plan. Sierra and Kenzie stared at him.

"Take a look at what they've done!" Cam exclaimed, gesturing to all the destruction. "We have to get to the Abyss, it's our only," he told them.

"Cam, you were there, you know what's inside that thing," Sierra reminded him, looking worried.

"Yes, but you guys are forgetting what else is in there," Cam sighed. "Our powers," he said, and they all sighed. "And we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane, and Dustin," he told them, and the four sighed, knowing that he was right.

"No way!" Blake was far from convinced. "There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again!" he yelled at them. They all raised their eyebrows at him.

* * *

"I hate you," Blake growled at Kenzie as they stood on the edge of the Abyss, all of them attached to climbing gear. The former Black Ranger, who had been the one who dragged Blake back with them, rolled her eyes. "And I just wanna say one last time, I think this is a bad idea," he told the others.

"So, what's the plan Cam?" Sierra asked, glancing at the samurai. Despite still feeling pretty uneasy about the whole idea, she knew that their powers were the only way of bringing their friends back to normal.

"Stick together. We spilt up, we're through," he told her.

"Alright, let's go," Kenzie nodded, and then stepped over the edge, and was immediately followed by the others. It wasn't long before they reached solid ground, and unclipped themselves.

"Man, it stinks down here!" Blake groaned, waving a hand in front of his face hoping to get rid of the foul smell.

"Kinda reminds me of what Dustin smelt like after Ninja training," Sierra couldn't help but grin lightly. Kenzie elbowed her as Cam glanced around.

"Let's find our powers and get out of here," he frowned.

"Over there!" Hunter noticed it first.

"The Samurai Amulet!" Cam gazed softly at the gift he had received from his mother.

"I can't believe there's no-one's guarding it…" Hunter commented with a frown. He looked around the empty chamber suspiciously. There was a flash of purple light, and Zurgane appeared, along with Kelzacks and a few monsters. Sierra slapped his arm.

"Seriously Hunter? How many times have I told you about not tempting fate?" She frowned up at her boyfriend, who shrugged.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers!" Zurgane greeted them, pulling out his sword. "Attack!" he barked. The Ninja's leapt down to meet them. Landing on the side, Sierra punched a Kelzack, and kicked out two more. She spotted Zurgane attacking Cam, and jumped in to kick the faceless general back.

"Cam, go and get the Amulet," Sierra told the Samurai, who nodded.

"Stop!" Zurgane blasted the ground and the entire Abyss began to shake, knocking them all off their feet. Blake screamed as he stumbled and fell over the edge.

"Blake!" Hunter dove over and grabbed his brother's hand.

"No!" Sierra managed to grab hold of his other hand, and she cried out under the weight of the two. "Guys! Help!" she pleaded, and Cam and Kenzie ran to her side.

"Hang on!" Cam yelled as he and Kenzie attempted to help pull them up.

"I'm trying!" Blake groaned as he felt his hand slipping from Hunter's. "I'm losing my grip!" he cried out.

"Now it's your turn to feel what's it like to live at the bottom of the Abyss!" Zurgane laughed, standing with the rest of the monsters. "Goodbye Rangers!" they disappeared and the shaking became worse.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake whined.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Hunter stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Blake, when we get out of this we're gonna have a serious talk about priorities," Kenzie told him, pulling harder.

"I can't hold on!" Cam felt the pair slipping. Another hand suddenly reached down, and Cam, Sierra, and Kenzie looked up quickly. "Dad!" he stared at his father, who nodded and slowly they managed to pull the two Thunder Ninja's back up.

"Thanks guys," Blake choked out as they all tried to catch their breaths. When they got back to their feet, Hunter was nearly tackled to the ground.

"You idiot! Don't ever pull something like that again," Sierra told him as bright tears stung her eyes. Hunter pulled her into him. "You're still an idiot," she told him, burying her face into his chest.

"Dad, how'd you get here?" Cam turned to Sensei.

"I'm afraid now is not the time," his father reminded him. Cam nodded, and with the others help, he managed to get the Samurai Amulet.

"Alright, let's get outta here already and go help the others," Kenzie told them, anxious to save her boyfriend.

* * *

After sending Sensei back to Reefside to find Cam's contact to explain what happened, the rest of the Ninja's hurried to the bridge where Shane, Tori, and Dustin were fighting Conner, Ethan, and Kira.

"This is boring!" Tori declared as the two teams faced each other.

"Shall we?" Shane asked with a small smirk.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin nodded eagerly.

"No wait!" Blake called out, earning their attention. The five jumped over to the fence, and walked to the two teams.

"Wait a minute, Blake?" Kira blinked at the racer. "That's how I know you, you're a Power Ranger!" she realized, remembering the diary.

"Good, cause we could use all the help we can get," Ethan looked relieved, already worn out from fighting Dustin.

"Yeah," Conner agreed.

"We're not here to help you guys out. We stick with our own kind," Blake smirked at them.

"Yeah, Lothor showed us that villains have way more fun," Sierra added, a smirk of her own.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we destroy," Cam told the three coldly as they stood in front of their friends. The Dino Rangers looked horrified that the rest of the Ninja Storm team had been turned evil as well.

"I'm starting to think we should've brought the others," Kira gulped, fear gripped her stomach.

"This is gonna be great," Dustin cheered.

"Wait!" Cam stopped the Earth Ninja before he could morph. "First, you have to take these," he held out three Power Disks. "A little power boost, direct line from the Abyss of Evil," he told them, and Tori scowled.

"But we already have our powers," she growled at the Samurai.

"Not these ones. They're extra powerful," Kenzie told her. Shane frowned suspiciously at it for second, before frowning at Cam.

"You better be right about this," Shane warned him coldly.

"Believe me, you won't be sorry," Cam insisted. The three took their disks, and replaced the ones already in their morphers. Everyone watched silently as they activated them. Red, blue, and yellow lights shot out of them, and the three fell to the ground.

"Dude, what happened? My bell is seriously rung!" Dustin groaned as they were helped to their feet.

"How did we get here?" Tori blinked at Blake. "The last thing I remember…"

"Lothor, he's back," Blake told them.

"Yeah, we know," Shane nodded, trying to concentrate through his aching head. "Sensei told us," he told them, before he was nearly knocked off his feet by Kenzie. The Air Ninja blinked, confused, but hugged her back as the others shook their heads.

"That wasn't Sensei," Hunter said.

"No dude, I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin shook his head, not believing it.

"No, it's Lothor," Blake insisted.

"Oh, unless it was Lothor dressed _as_ Sensei!" Dustin realized.

"It's like you've completely forgot that they're twins," Sierra giggled, before the Dino Rangers joined them.

"Ok, this is all highly amusing," Conner spoke up, frowning at them. "but does someone wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked, looking at the Ninja's.

* * *

"We were just about to fall inside, but dad got there just in time," Cam finished explaining what had happened down in the Abyss.

"So, we faked being on Lothor's side to get you to take the right Ninja Disks," Hunter added. The two teams sat together in Dr. Oliver's lab.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did," Conner grinned, with Kaitlyn happily sitting on his lap. The Silver Ranger had been too relieved to see that everyone was alright to be angry about being left behind.

"Good thing for you guys," Shane smirked, making them all laugh.

"Whatever dude," Conner rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I'm just playing man," Shane laughed, clapping the Red Ranger on the shoulder. "You guys fight like rock stars," he told them, and the four who had fought against them smiled.

"I for one will take that as a compliment," Kira smiled up at him from beside Trent.

"We're glad you're here, but now it's time to get down to business," Dr. Oliver spoke up, becoming serious. He glanced at Sensei, who stood up with a nod.

"Tommy is right," he agreed. "We have a serious problem on our hands," he told them.

"And it's gonna take all of us to defeat him," Dr. Oliver finished.

* * *

It wasn't very long before the alarm went off, and the computer screen showed footage of various monsters waiting together.

"We've got company," Hayley announced, and they rushed to the computer.

"The quarry again?" Kenzie groaned, a hand to her face. "Man, what is it with these losers and quarries?" she whined, looking at Shane, who chuckled and slipped his hand into hers.

"Alright, it's time," Dr. Oliver nodded to the rest of the group. "Let's show 'em what team work is all about," he told them, and they all nodded, hurrying off and leaving Hayley and Sensei behind to watch on the computer.

Running towards the quarry where the various monsters, Kelzacks, Triptoids, and Tyrannodrones awaited them, the two Ranger teams looked down.

"It is time!" Zurgane was the first one to spot them.

"Let's be careful, but let's get it done," Dr. Oliver told them.

"Are you guys ready?" Conner called loudly.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Arctic Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Lightning Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ha!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Plesio!"

"Brachio!"

"Hypa!"

"Drago!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Snow!"

"Power of Lightning!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm!"

The two morphed Ranger teams jumped off the cliff, landing together.

"Ranger Power!"

"Attack!" with a loud bark as she pointed her sword at them, Elsa led the charge against the Rangers. Hopping on their bikes, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Kaitlyn, and Demi, along with Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Sierra sped towards the monsters. Racing across the quarry, Kaitlyn and Sierra blasted the Kelzacks, Tyrannodrones, and Triptoids.

"Man, I never realized how much I missed blasting these losers every day," Sierra laughed, blasting a Kelzack.

"Yeah, they're always a good workout," Kaitlyn giggled, and slashed a Triptoid that got too close with her saber. "Hey, I got an idea! Follow me!" she told her predecessor, who nodded. The pair flew through the air, where on Kaitlyn's word, they jumped off their bikes and blasted the rest of the foot soldier's mid-air. Meanwhile, Dr. Oliver blasted Zurgane and was followed by Kenzie, Hunter, and Blake, who drew their weapons.

"Well, I can see being down in the Abyss hasn't changed your attitude, Zurgane," Kenzie said, as the three attacked him together. "Or skills for that matter," she taunted, and slashed the general with her Sais.

"Enough! I will not be defeated this time!" Zurgane roared, and turned his attack onto Kenzie, who blocked it. Hunter slammed his staff into his back, making the general roar with pain as the Lightning Ninja managed to back away.

"Still pissing people off I see," Blake mused, Kenzie stuck her tongue out at him, though it was pointless due to her helmet.

"Blake, I swear I will hurt you," she growled, making the Navy Ranger laugh. Dr. Oliver leapt through the air, and hit Zurgane. They all attacked him at once, and Zurgane blocked them, knocking them back. When he went to blast Dr. Oliver with his swords, Blake intercepted with his shield. Hunter blasted Zurgane, then Kenzie slashed him, and he cried out as he stumbled back.

"I'll take it from here!" Dr. Oliver told them, holding his staff.

"We got your back!" Blake nodded to him.

"Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!" he summoned his attack, and threw it at Zurgane, destroying him. Nearby, Cam called on his Super Samurai Mode, while Trent and Demi went into Super Dino Mode.

"Alright let's send these mutts to the dog pound!" Demi called, and the trio ran forwards to attack the Wolf Blades, and as Cam and Trent took out two of them, Demi finished the last one with multiple slashes. It wasn't before long, the rest of the foot soldiers were wiped out by Ethan, and Conner and Shane had called on their Battlizer, finishing off the two monsters that Lothor had brought from the Abyss.

With the last of the monsters defeated and Elsa had retreated after being beaten by Kira and Tori, the Rangers all regrouped.

"Nice moves you guys," Conner grinned at the Ninja Rangers as they all stood together.

"Back atcha bro!" Shane smiled, slapping Conner's hand in a high-five. When there was a loud thud nearby, they all looked around to see Marah and Kapri on the ground.

"Oh bother," Sierra groaned, a hand on her helmet. Kenzie laughed, knowing that the Snow Ninja still found Cam's cousins annoying. The pair groaned as they got back to their feet, before they spotted the Rangers.

"Oh, guys!" Mariah beamed as they ran over.

"Hey Cam," Kapri greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked as he walked towards them.

"Is that any way to greet family?" Kapri rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, especially when we brought you a present!" Marah pouted. She held up a strange bottle, and uncorked it. Purple smoke flew from it, and settled close by. It vanished, revealing the Ninja students that had been captured from the Wind Ninja Academy. They then ripped off their strange clothes, revealing their Ninja gear.

"Hey, is it just me or does one of those girls look kinda familiar to you?" Demi asked Kaitlyn as they hurried over to check on the students. Kaitlyn glanced at the pair, mostly at Marah, who was talking to Cam for a moment, before turning back to Demi and nodded.

"Yeah, she kinda does," Kaitlyn agreed, now curious as to why.

* * *

"I'm afraid it's dead," Hayley held out the Samurai Amulet in her hands as they all stood gathered in the lab. "Lothor's extraction left just enough energy for one last battle," she told them sadly.

"Yeah well, I guess it's a good thing we got you guys," Shane sighed sadly, looking at the others. Conner clapped a hand on Shane's shoulder.

"You've done your part. It's our turn to take over where you guys left off," he told the Air Ninja. Kenzie slipped her hand into his, shooting him a smile. He gave her a small smile back.

"Well I for one think you guys are perfect for the job," she told them, and the Dino Rangers smiled brightly at the Lightning Ninja.

"We'll try not to let you guys down," Kaitlyn smiled.

"and if you guys are ever in Briarwood come by and visit," Sierra grinned, Hunter's arm wrapped around her waist. "I'd especially love to hear more about your type of fighting style," Demi went red as the Snow Ninja looked at her.

"I'd like to hear more about it too," Cam admitted. He had been watching the Purple Ranger when they were fighting the Wolf Blades. Demi's face grew even more red. Trent laughed.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Demi this flustered before," he mused, and the mermaid scowled.

"Trent, I'm seriously not afraid to hurt you," Demi warned, and the others laughed. "and I'd be happy to tell you guys about Pai Zhuq," she smiled at the Ninja's.

"But there's one thing that I still don't understand," Dustin spoke up.

"What's that Dustin?" Dr. Oliver asked curiously.

"Who rescued Sensei?" the Earth Ninja asked.

"I think we can answer that for you," Marah and Kapri bounced over to the pair. They explained how while Lothor had taken a nap, they had managed to drag Sensei out of his lair. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What? Do you have any idea how heavy he is?" Marah demanded loudly.

"Yeah! Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea!" Kapri told him.

"I will keep that in mind, now that I am returning to my normal life," Sensei chuckled, smiling at his nieces.

"I'm all about getting back to normal," Ethan grinned.

"Yeah, but not till we get down and dirty!" Blake told the Blue Ranger, and everyone cheered with excitement, eager to see his next race.

* * *

The next day had finally arrived, and everyone met up at the track. They all passed Blake, calling out good luck to the racer.

"Just so you know, you're coming back with me to Briarwood," Sierra told Hunter as they walked together, their hands linked. The Thunder Ninja quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I am? But I-" he was cut off as Sierra pulled him down to kiss him deeply.

"Cause there's no way I'm ever letting you go again," she smiled wryly as she pulled back. Hunter grinned, and scooped her up into his arms, making his girlfriend giggle, before he kissed her again. They were forced to break apart when someone cleared their throat.

"I'd like to kindly remind you guys that the race is about to start," Kenzie smirked at the pair, while the others started laughing. Hunter shot Kenzie a dirty look as he set Sierra down.

"Y'know she kinda reminds me of a certain someone," Conner grinned to Kaitlyn, who laughed. Demi stuck her tongue out at the pair, having heard the Red Ranger.

Everyone was gathered at the edge of the track when the race finally began. They all cheered as the Thunder Ninja tore across the track, leaving his competition in the dust and passing the finish line. Cheering loudly the two Ranger teams hoisted him into the air as he held up a large trophy over his head.

* * *

 _ **And that's all she wrote for this one folks!**_

 _ **Honestly, I had so much fun writing this one :)**_

 _ **Fun Fact: The Winter Academy is located between Briarwood and Mariner Bay while the Lightning Academy is located somewhere near San Angeles, a possible hint that I might be doing Overdrive, we shall see ;)**_

 _ **Well my lovelies, I must be off, with only five more chapters to go, I really have to get started on Ocean Force.**_

 _ **Remember to R &R, Aquarprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	26. House of Cards

Chapter 26: House of Cards

Having shown up to school early, Kaitlyn and Kira chose to relax out on bench before class started. As Kira worked on a new song, Kaitlyn was busy finishing up an assignment.

"Oh, enchantment spell," the pair looked up from what they were doing as the peaceful silence was broken by Ethan, who was smirking. "Now your trolls are under my command," he told Devin.

"Hmm…" with a smile, Devin set down a card. "Counter spell bro, sorry," the Blue Ranger's smile dropped instantly. "Now they're released and can be set loose on your castle," Ethan looked at his next card.

"Magic arrow card," he placed it down in front of him. "Now my archers can get five of your warriors in one shot!"

"Not if my warriors are wearing enchanted armor, thanks very much," the pair were getting heated, growing louder with excitement over the game.

"This is completely lame," Cassidy finally spoke up with annoyance, having been staring at her reflection on a bench next to Kaitlyn and Kira.

"Cassidy, for once I actually agree with you on this one," Kira rolled her eyes, looking up from her notebook.

"Wow, you guys have actually made the impossible happen," Kaitlyn giggled, and the two girls frowned at her. She shrugged. "But they're right. Do you two have any idea how ridiculous the game you're playing is?" she told them, an eyebrow arched.

"You guys just don't understand cause you've never experienced Dragon Wars at its full potential," Ethan argued, frowning at them.

"Yeah," Devin agreed. "the intelligence and concentration that it takes to play this game is more than what most people comprehend," Devin told them, and Ethan nodded in agreement. Cassidy scoffed.

"Oh, really? So that's why my six year old brother is so into it," she deadpanned. Kira and Kaitlyn laughed.

"And guys, do you think it's really smart to be playing that out here?" Kaitlyn spoke up, frowning.

"Yeah, you two better hope Randall doesn't catch you guys," Kira pointed out. "It's against school rules to play cards," she told them.

"Dude, can we get back to the game?" Devin asked, ignoring the two girls. "I believe I was just about to charge _your_ castle," he smirked at Ethan as he set down another card. The Blue Ranger looked insulted and glanced at his deck in his hand before freezing.

"No way," he breathed. "It can't be…" Devin arched an eyebrow at him.

"What? What is it?" he asked, his curiosity growing.

"Ruby Dragon card," Ethan showed the card, and Devin's eyes widened.

"No…no way," he breathed, his voice shook with awe and horror. "that's impossible!"

"Ooh, what's the Ruby Dragon Card?" Kira looked up again, unable to concentrate on her song.

"The rarest and most powerful card of them all," Ethan told her, looking like he was ready to burst with excitement. "Nothing can beat it!" he told them. Kira rolled her eyes, looking bored.

"No way man, I quit. Game over, you win!" Devin dropped his cards instantly. Ethan's smile widened.

"See?" he laughed.

"Hmm," the two boys froze as another voice spoke up. "You know, sometimes my job is just too easy," Kaitlyn glanced up as Randall walked over to them, looking almost a little too happy to catch the boys with their cards. Devin groaned, shutting his eyes.

"Principle Randall," Ethan looked up with a charming smile. "You look _especially_ lovely today," he told her pleasantly.

"Mr. James, if your friend Mr. McKnight can't pull that off, what makes you think you can?" she asked, and both Kira and Kaitlyn had to hide their laughter.

"All right, well, then perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion," Ethan tried, looking up at her with big hopeful eyes.

"If I had one, maybe," Randall scoffed. "But I don't. So, give me the cards now," she ordered. Ethan sagged, looking horrified.

"But he just got the Ruby Dragon card!" Devin pleaded, and the Blue Ranger showed it to her quickly, nodding hopefully. Randal gasped, looking surprised.

"Oh well, you keep them then!" she told them with a light laugh.

"Really?" Falling for it, Ethan and Devin brightened. Kaitlyn shook her head in disbelief, wondering how the two boys could be so gullible.

"No," Randall's fake smile was gone as she held out her hand. "Hand them over," she ordered, and their smiles vanished. With dejected reluctance, they gave her the cards. "Now get to class," she instructed, looking at all of them.

"I can't believe it. I'll never find another one of those," Ethan whined as he got up, grabbing his backpack. Devin nodded in solemn agreement, and they all headed off to class.

"Should've listened to us," Kaitlyn told Ethan, who sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Ok, we've got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Brontosaurus," Dr. Oliver told the class as he stood in front of the board. "What are some of the other herbivories from that era?" he asked, looking around. When nobody volunteered an answer, he turned to Ethan. "Ethan, you should know this," he told him, but Ethan didn't respond. "Ethan, are you alright?" Dr. Oliver frowned at the young man. "Can somebody tell me what the problem is?" he sighed, looking at the other Rangers.

"He and Devin got caught playing Dragon Wars and Randall confiscated their cards," Kaitlyn replied, rolling her eyes.

"Dragon Wars?" Dr. Oliver repeated, frowning. "Isn't that a kid's game?" he asked, and everyone started laughing.

"Come on! It's a game strategy for all ages!" Ethan defended, finally reacting.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hate to side with Randall on this, but you know you can't play cards at school," Dr. Oliver pointed out as Ethan frowned at Kaitlyn, who smirked back.

"Dr. O, she took the Ruby Dragon card!" Ethan told him desperately.

"Yeah, Dr. Oliver, it was brutal man," Devin nodded.

"Alright, look," Dr. Oliver sighed. "I'll talk to her after," he told them, and the Blue Ranger brightened up instantly. "Maybe I can get them back. But for now, can you guys _please_ pay attention?" he asked.

"Hey, _anything_ for you Dr. O," Ethan told him brightly.

"Uh what happened to you're supposed to follow the rules?" Kaitlyn whispered to Conner, who chuckled. Ethan shushed her with a frown.

* * *

"I still can't believe how dramatic Ethan's being over this whole stupid card thing," Kira spoke up as she walked through the hallways along with Kaitlyn, Conner, Trent, and Demi after school was over.

"Yeah, but do you guys think Dr. O's actually gonna get it back from Randall," Demi giggled.

"He could, we all know how much he enjoys her icy personality," Trent grinned.

"Maybe he's still trying to see if he can thaw out her heart," Kaitlyn giggled, and the others couldn't help but laugh as they walked out of the school, and froze, all of them staring out at the field.

"What the hell?" Demi blinked, her green eyes wide as Dr. Oliver and Randall battled it out on the grass.

"Ok…don't you think Dr. O's going just a little over the top to get Ethan's card back?" Kira demanded as they watched.

"Maybe he knows something we don't?" Trent suggested, his joking mood vanished.

"Like what?" Conner looked at the White Ranger.

"I don't know," Kaitlyn and Demi shared a look at Trent's quick words. He sounded a little too defensive by the simple question, and looked uneasy as he watched the two adults fighting. "There's gotta be a reason why he's fighting her!" he exclaimed.

"What's Dr. O doing? He's so gonna get fired!" Conner exclaimed.

"It's Elsa!" the five Rangers turned around to see Ethan as he ran up to them.

"What? you're saying that Randall's Elsa?" Kaitlyn demanded, before the principal flipped through the air, her appearance changed. Elsa landed, smirking as most of the students screamed and ran way in terror. "Well that answers that question," she gulped.

"See!" Ethan gestured towards the woman in black.

"Woah…that's something I so did not see coming," Demi commented, frowning.

"You fight well for a science teacher," Elsa told Dr. Oliver, who shrugged.

"You're not bad for a principal," the Black Ranger replied.

"Former principal," Elsa corrected him. "tell the school board I resign!" she declared, before escaping through an Invisiportal.

"Wait!" Ethan yelled out, and the others shot him bewildered looks. "Don't go…" he groaned in horror.

"'Don't go'?" Conner repeated as he looked down at the Blue Ranger in disbelief. "Are you kidding?" he demanded.

"She has the Ruby Dragon card!" Ethan reminded them.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't figure it out!" Conner shook his head as the six Rangers walked out of the school grounds. "They look exactly the same, except one has glasses!" he pointed out.

"Hey, Clark Kent and Superman look the same, but nobody ever puts that together," Ethan shrugged.

"Good point," Conner agreed.

"Well, it does explain why she hated us more anyone else. But what I'm really confused about is the fact that she had so many opportunities all year to expose Dr. O, or any of us," Kaitlyn spoke up, frowning. "But she didn't…" she folded her arms.

"Let's just be grateful that she didn't," Conner took her hand and squeezed it gently. He knew what she was really bothered about, why didn't Elsa expose her and Demi as mermaids.

"I just can't believe she got the Ruby Dragon card…I have been looking for that card since I was a kid!" Ethan complained furiously.

"So, not long then," Demi teased, earning her a glare as the others snickered. "Come on Ethan, it's just a silly game. But let's just hope whatever Elsa decides to do with that card, it's something we can handle," the mermaid spoke seriously. The others fell silent, all of them worried about the fight they could possibly face.

"Maybe I can do something about it," Trent spoke up suddenly, and all of them turned to raise their eyebrows at the White Ranger.

"Like what?" Ethan frowned as they all stopped.

"I don't know. Maybe I can think of something," Trent stepped backward with a nervous laugh. "Just leave it to me," he hurried off, leaving his five friends very confused.

"Ok…what was that about?" Ethan looked at Kira.

"Hey, don't look at me," she spoke up quickly, looking defensive. "I can't figure him out any easier than you guys can," the Yellow Ranger told them.

"You sure about that?" Demi teased, and yelped when Kira hit her arm. "Ow! Was that really necessary?" she whined, rubbing her arm as the singer scowled. Kaitlyn covered her mouth to hide her smile, in fear she'd be hit next.

"Hey guys, we're still meeting later at the edge of Muir woods for training?" Dr. Oliver approached them, and they all nodded.

"So, Dr. O, any idea who the new principal's gonna be?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.

"That's a good question," Dr. Oliver sighed. "I'm going over to the school board to let them know right now," he told them.

"They might want to screen the next one a little better," Conner commented.

"Yeah, make sure they're not some psycho who's bent on world domination," Demi added.

"I'll let them know that. See ya," Dr. Oliver nodded, and headed off, and they called out their goodbyes as they turned to leave as well.

* * *

"I dunno, Dr. Oliver," Conner paused as the six Rangers stood in the woods, ready to start training. Trent still hadn't shown up, and they were starting to grow worried for the White Ranger. "I mean, he's been acting kinda weird lately, like there's something he's not telling us," the other four nodded in agreement.

"Well dude, you have to admit that Trent isn't exactly open about what's going on with him," Ethan pointed out.

"And what's with him going after the Ruby Dragon card?" Kira frowned, just as concerned.

"Yeah, there's definitely something he's not telling us," Kaitlyn folded her arms, frowning. "But why can't he just tell us? I mean we're supposed to be a team, right?" she mumbled, clutching her locket.

"He'll be here, he probably just got hung up at the cyber café," Dr. Oliver assured the worried Rangers. Hearing a growl, they turned around quickly to see a monster approaching them.

"Speaking of the Ruby Dragon card," Ethan growled as they stood together, facing the Dragon-like monster.

"Elsa didn't waste any time," Conner frowned.

"And if Trent went after the card…" Kira breathed, worried for the young man.

"He could be in major trouble," Demi finished as they got ready to fight.

"We'll find Trent later," Dr. Oliver told them. "Right now, we have more pressing things to deal with it," the five students nodded.

"Right," Conner nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" the six morphed. "Super Dino Mode!" they immediately called on the extra boost of power and launched at the Ruby Dragon. Conner tackled and hauled the monster into the air, slamming him into a tree, but he roared loudly, barely phased by the attack. The Ruby Dragon slashed Conner across the chest, making him cry out, before he turned on to the others. He blasted Kira and Ethan as Kaitlyn and Demi managed to dodge the attack.

"You're going down!" Demi called, and the pair ran at the Dragon. They managed to get a few strikes, before they were blasted to the ground, moaning. "Man, that hurt," she groaned as the others hurried to their sides.

"Ethan, if I ever catch you with a pack of cards at school again, your ass is mine," Kaitlyn warned the Blue Ranger as she was helped to her feet. Ethan raised his hands quickly. As they, along with Conner, Kira, and Demi, ran to attack the Ruby Dragon again, Dr. Oliver was tossed into them, and they all fell to the ground again.

"The Ruby Dragon always wins," the monster roared loudly, before he was blasted from behind. He whirled around to see who was responsible and found Trent, who was already morphed, riding up on his ATV.

"We'll see about that," the White Ranger told him. He pulled up to a stop and got off his bike, drawing his dagger. "I'll handle this freak myself," he told them. "if he's up for the challenge," he taunted the monster.

"Trent that's crazy!" Conner yelled at him in horror.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Demi called.

"They're right, he's too strong to take on by yourself," Dr. Oliver told him quickly. All of them were shocked by the White Ranger's sudden recklessness.

"Trent, it's gonna take all of us to beat this guy!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"I know how to play his game," Trent assured them calmly.

"Speaking of games, why don't you tell your friends the truth?" the Ruby Dragon questioned. The others frowned, but Trent didn't move.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the White Ranger shrugged. "Now let's do this!" he charged towards the monster, and the two began to fight. They both managed to get in a few hits, but the Ruby Dragon was stronger. Trent was knocked to the ground, and he cried out in pain.

"Trent, are you ok?" Dr. Oliver called as they ran over to him. They helped the White Ranger get to his feet as the Ruby Dragon landed, laughing.

"Yeah," Trent nodded, scowling at the Dragon.

"I've got him!" Conner pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the monster, but Trent called for him to stop.

"Wait Conner! Let me take him!" He pleaded with the Red Ranger, who frowned.

"What is the matter with you?" Conner demanded. He couldn't understand what was making the White Ranger want to take on the Elsa's monster all by himself. "And what is he talking about?" the monster's words had them all confused. Before Trent could speak, lights shot down from above, and they were blasted off their feet.

"Now what?" Kaitlyn groaned as she looked up. Elsa, along with a group of Tyrannodrones, then appeared beside the Ruby Dragon. Demi groaned loudly.

"Oh great, this is all we need," the Purple Ranger complained as they pushed themselves to their feet.

"Attack!" Elsa barked, and they fought off the group of the monsters. Kaitlyn flipped to the side to take out several Tyrannodrones with a kick, and flipped back to dodge another.

"I heard you've been looking for me, Trent," Elsa smirked as she met the White Ranger with her sword in the middle. "Is there something that I can do for you?" she sneered as the others fought off the foot soldiers.

"How about go away forever!" Trent growled at her. Elsa then slashed him across the chest and sent the White Ranger flying to the ground.

"And what fun would that be, huh?" Elsa called to him as Conner, Kaitlyn, and Demi stood protectively in front of him. "Then I wouldn't get to see you reveal your big secret," she mocked.

"Secret? What secret?" Conner looked at the White Ranger.

"Trent, you can trust us," Kaitlyn insisted softly.

"Yeah, we're a team, remember?" Demi added, frowning.

"It's nothing," Trent told them quickly. "She's just trying to mess with us," he insisted, but the trio didn't look convinced.

"Then why don't you tell them," Elsa smirked.

"Why don't you go take a hike!" Kaitlyn called to her, a hand on her hip.

"Conner, can you take it from here?" Trent asked him hopefully.

"Yeah," Conner nodded. "Kira, Ethan, Kaitlyn, Demi, you guys ready?" he asked, and his friends nodded as they stood together. They called on their energy, and poured it into the shield, allowing him to access his Triassic mode. "Battlizer, engage!" Conner called on his Battlizer. "Cannon, power up!" he drew on the cannons that rested on his shoulders. "Battle blast!" he shot into the air and blasted the Tyrannodrones, destroying the foot soldiers instantly. Before he could move onto the Ruby Dragon, Elsa opened on an Invisiportal and the pair escaped through it.

"Nice one!" Trent ran over as they cheered Conner on.

"Trent, what was Elsa talking about?" Conner asked as they all looked at him. Trent fell quiet, staring down at the ground.

"If there's something you need to tell us, now's the time do it," Dr. Oliver told him, frowning.

"We're your friends," Kira spoke softly, worried about him. "Whatever it is Trent, it can't be that bad," she insisted. Trent just turned away.

* * *

"Trent, we're a team," Dr. Oliver sat at the computer, looking at the White Ranger as the five younger Rangers stood in the lab, worried for their friend. "We're doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other," he said as Trent had his back to them.

"If you're holding back on us, how can we trust you out there in battle?" Conner demanded.

"Yeah Trent, if we can't trust each other, Mesogog wins," Kaitlyn added in, no-one noticed Trent flinch at the Silver Ranger's words. The White Ranger sighed, before finally looking at them.

"You're right," he told them. "Ok, look, this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back," he admitted, and they gaped at him.

"You _what_?! By yourself?" Kira demanded furiously.

"I found an Invisiportal and it took me right there," Trent explained, not meeting their stares. "I was just trying to help you out Ethan, so I took shot!" he told them, avoiding the Yellow Ranger's eyes.

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Dr. Oliver sighed.

"Smart? It was downright stupid," Demi shook her head.

"Yeah, it was stupid," Trent agreed. "I got knocked out by that thing. I barely made it to help you guys," he told them, looking guilty.

"Dr. O, he was just being a good friend," Ethan spoke up, touched by the White Ranger's action. "Any of us would have done the same thing," he told the science teacher, who frowned at him.

"Well, none of you better in the future. That's all I can say," Dr. Oliver warned them, the anger in his tone told them how he felt.

"It won't happen again, I promise," Trent said.

"So, that's your big secret?" Kira frowned at him, and the young man was a quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah," he said. They all watched cautiously, none of them quite convinced if it was truth or not. "Look, I gotta go. my head's still feeling foggy," the White Ranger sighed.

"Ok, get some rest," Dr. Oliver told him.

"See you guys later," Trent turned away to leave. But when he walked past the wall, Kaitlyn called out for him to stop. "What?" he asked, sounding tired.

"I know _that_ wasn't your real secret," Trent looked up quickly to see Kaitlyn with her arms folded and frowning at him. When he went to respond, the blonde held up a hand. "just a word of advice from someone who's already kept a pretty big secret from this team, it'll only get worse for you the longer you keep it," the mermaid told him, and turned around to head back to the others, leaving a stunned White Ranger to ponder her words.

"Is something on your mind, Kira?" Dr. Oliver asked, noticing the Yellow Ranger's worried expression.

"I dunno…there's something that's not quite right about him," Kira admitted softly.

"He's had a good knock to the head," Conner smiled sympathetically at the singer. "I'd be feeling kinda spacey too," he told them, and earned four arched eyebrows. "I meant…more than usual," he mumbled, going red. Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile lightly as she slipped her hand into his. The computer alarm went off.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Demi groaned, as they saw the Ruby Dragon had returned.

"Let's go," Dr. Oliver told them as he rose up.

"What about Trent?" Conner asked him as they stood together.

"Let him get his head back together," Dr. Oliver decided. "We'll call him if it gets ugly," the five nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

"Dino Power!"

"Back for more?" the monster called as he turned around to face the six Rangers, who were ready to fight. They ran at him, and were easily overwhelmed by his strength, and were blasted off their feet before they could recover.

"That was harsh!" Conner moaned.

"You're telling me," Kaitlyn groaned, gripping her shoulder that she was pretty sure was even more bruised then before. The Ruby Dragon just laughed at them.

"Ok," Ethan shot up to his feet. "This guy needs a little hover love," he decided. "Hovercraft Cycle!" Ethan called on his more powerful bike, and jumped on it. He sped towards the Ruby Dragon, and narrowly dodged the monster's attacks before leaping into the air. He blasted the monster, who cried out. "Aerial mode!" the bike switched into its hovercraft mode as it flew through the air. "After-burners!" he shot around, facing the Ruby Dragon. "Full throttle!" Ethan yelled, and easily overwhelmed the monster. When the Ruby Dragon got back to its feet, he was attacked from behind by Trent. The monster recovered quickly, and grabbed him.

"Trent, watch out!" Conner shouted. With a yell, Trent blasted the monster up close, making him roar in pain and stagger back. "Let's bust out the Z-Rex on this trading card phony!" Conner told his friends, and they combined their seven weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Nothing beats the Ruby Dragon!" the monster roared.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" they destroyed the monster, and moments later dark clouds appeared and poured over what was left of the Ruby Dragon, causing him to grow.

"The game isn't over yet!" the monster yelled at them.

"It's Zord time!" Trent called on his two Zords.

"Brachio!" Dr. Oliver summoned the Brachio Zord, which held the five other Zords inside.

"Triassic Power!" Conner switched to Triassic mode. "Dr. O, think you can handle the Mastodon?" the Red Ranger asked, passing over the shield to their mentor.

"You've got it! Mastodon online!" Dr. Oliver took over the other Megazord. The three Megazords faced off the Dragon, who jumped into the air.

"Nice view!" he called, before blasting them.

"Dino Stego Zord, tail attack!" Trent's Megazord flipped through the air, but the Ruby Dragon easily deflected his attack and he crashed to the ground. "We've got to work together!" he yelled to his friends.

"He's right," Conner nodded.

"About time the bonehead got the idea," Demi commented. Lights shone from all the Megazords, and they blasted the Ruby Dragon, destroying him instantly.

* * *

"Dr. O, do you think you could maybe go a bit easier on the pop quizzes?" Demi complained as they walked through the hallway after school the next day.

"Demi, it wouldn't hurt if you'd studied a bit more," Dr. Oliver frowned at her. The mermaid went red as the others laughed. "Well, did you learn something from this, Ethan?" He turned to the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, leave the card games at home," Ethan grinned at him.

"Dude, how about leaving them to the _kids_ from now on," Conner quirked an eyebrow, and the others laughed.

"Yeah, seriously, you're way too smart for that," Kira told him, and Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You guys still don't get it," he sighed. "But hey, that's alright, I don't expect you to understand," he shrugged.

"Ouch," Kaitlyn giggled to Conner, who grinned.

"Hey Anton," Dr. Oliver called out, and the five teens stopped as Dr. Mercer stopped, Trent beside him. "How are you?" Dr. Oliver greeted his former co-worker.

"Tommy," Dr. Mercer shook his hand as Trent smiled at the others. Kaitlyn and Demi shared a smirk as they noticed his eyes stayed on Kira. "I'm fine. I hear you're looking for a new principle," he commented.

"Why? You interested?" Dr. Oliver asked curiously, and the younger Ranger's eyes widened in panic.

"Oh I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school!" Kira spoke up quickly.

"Relax, everybody," Dr. Mercer grinned at them as Trent couldn't help but laugh. "She's right," he said, before a beeping echoed from his pocket. "Oh, see? Even as we speak," he reached to take out his phone, before something fell from his pocket. Everyone frowned as they looked down at the Ruby Dragon card. Ethan bent down and picked it up, looking up at the man.

"How did you get this?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know," Dr. Mercer admitted as he took it from him. "Trent, is this yours?" he asked, but the White Ranger shook his head.

"No," Trent gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know how it got there," he shrugged, before his father started to sway.

"Anton!" Dr. Oliver reached out for the man. "Are you alright?" he asked, and Dr. Mercer fell to his knees, turning away from them.

"I'm fine…just leave me alone," he pleaded weakly.

"We should get you some help," Dr. Oliver insisted.

"I'll go get the school nurse!" Kaitlyn decided, but before she could move, Dr. Mercer got to his feet.

"No!" he yelled and ran off. The others ran after him, ignoring Trent's pleas to leave him alone. They chased him down the hallways, and into Dr. Oliver's classroom, where they found him leaning on one of the tables. He straightened up, his breathing shallow, and he spun around to face them, just as he transformed into Mesogog.

"No way…" Conner stared in horror. "Mercer is…"

"Mesogog…" Dr. Oliver looked just as horrified.

"Oh, this is one crazy week," Ethan groaned.

"This can't be real…" Demi breathed.

"This is your big secret?" Kira looked at Trent as she realized why the White Ranger had been so secretive. "You _knew_ this all along?" she accused, hurt laced her voice.

"He's my _father_. How could I tell you?" Trent looked at her helplessly.

"You will pay for betraying me, Trent!" Mesogog finally spoke, furious. "You will pay dearly!" he promised.

"I never betrayed you!" Trent insisted.

"He betrayed _us_ if anything!" Conner snarled, his voice shook with rage. He moved in front of Kaitlyn, who gripped his arm tightly.

" _Silence_!" Mesogog roared, and reverted to Dr. Mercer. He crashed to his knees, drenched in sweat. "Trent…I'm sorry," he spoke weakly, before escaping through an Invisiportal, leaving Trent to face the wrath of his team.

* * *

 _ **Oooh things have gotten pretty intense!**_

 _ **So what did you guys think?**_


End file.
